Un Truco del Destino
by Starebelle
Summary: Traducción: La Perla de Shikón está completa. Kagome cree haber realizado el deseo más egoísta que existe, cuyas consecuencias son inconcebibles. Ahora que ella ha cambiado para siempre, inconscientemente acude a Sesshomaru en búsqueda de ayuda. Youkai!Kagome/Sesshomaru. Historia original de PristinelyUngifted
1. El deseo

**Un truco del destino **

**Nota del autor.**

**Premios ganados**: Empatado 1er lugar al Mejor Drama en Julio 2013 Feudal Association Awards. 1er lugar Mejor Canon; 2do lugar Mejor Representación de Sesshomaru y 1er lugar Mejor Representación de Kagome en 2013 durante el primer Dokuga Awards semianual, 2do lugar Mejor Romance en 2013 en la Feudal Association Awards. 1er lugar Mejor Acción/Aventura; 2do lugar Mejor Drama en 2013 en el segundo Dokuga Awardards semianual.

**Advertencia: **Fantasía, violencia, Gore; sexo implícito/sensualidad; un poco de lenguaje vulgar.

Arte/material complementario: Hay mucho arte conceptual así como mapas y árboles familiares sobre esta historia. Para poder verlos visiten mi perfil [**PristinelyUngifted**] y hagan click en "Fanart for my Fics". El arte original de la historia fue hecho por **NicoRavenPen **[El arte de la traducción fue hecho por **Starebelle**].

* * *

_**Acto 1: Cambio**_

**Capítulo 1: El deseo**

_Un cambio en la corriente _

_Puede conducir un barco contra las rocas_

_O a un puerto seguro _

—**I—**

Kagome se encontraba en el claro junto al Pozo Devorador de Almas con la Perla de Shikón descansando entre sus manos. Ya estaba entera, al fin completa.

Inmaculada.

Ella había esperado ese momento por tanto tiempo y todavía no se sentía del todo lista. No sabía que podría suceder después de aquello ¿Se cerraría el pozo? ¿Y de qué lado se encontraría cuando eso sucediera?

Ya se había despedido de sus dos familias, solo para asegurarse.

Alzó la vista del orbe que relucía con suavidad entre sus manos, sin percatarse de cómo ella se veía en aquel momento: una sacerdotisa de poder y pureza, la Miko de la Perla, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. El viento sopló en el claro inclinando el césped y arremolinando la hakama roja que Kagome vestía en ese momento.

Observó a Inuyasha, él asintió para alentarla mientras que reposaba la mano sobre la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero.

En aquel entonces él se encontraba seguro de que debía ser ella quien pidiera el deseo.

Dejó de mirarlo y se volvió hacia el rostro de sus demás amigos. Miroku le sonreía en recibimiento de este nuevo cambio que enfrentaría así como lo hizo con todo lo demás anteriormente. Sango la observaba en silencio y aceptación, aunque tenía los hombros tensos. Shippo se encontraba en los brazos de la exterminadora, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, de todos los resultados que devinieran de ese deseo, lo que más temía era perder a Kagome.

Incluso Sesshomaru se encontraba allí, a la distancia frente a los árboles con los ojos puestos en Kagome.

Seguramente quería cerciorarse de que la perla desapareciera por completo. Kagome se ruborizó al ser observada por el demonio, sin embargo, ella le asintió con amabilidad.

Él no mostró señales de haberse percatado del gesto.

Kagome intentó gravarse los rostros de todos los presentes en su mente en caso de que esa fuera la última vez que los viera, y tomó aire para volver la vista una vez más a la perla.

_Un deseo egoísta._

Había pensado sobre el asunto durante días y solo había logrado imaginar una sola cosa.

_Deseo que todos los que sufrieron por la perla, y por la batalla para controlarla, encuentren paz y felicidad tanto en esta vida como en la siguiente. _

Le pareció un deseo puro. Después de todo, Kagome nunca hubiera conocido a sus amigos de la Época Feudal de no ser por la intervención de la perla.

Para ella había sido como una bendición, aunque a veces un poco dolorosa...

Pero una bendición al fin.

Observó como la perla comenzaba a brillar cada vez más hasta que no pudo soportar verla. Esta abandonó las manos de la sacerdotisa, flotaba en el aire.

Se escuchó un sonido que se asemejó a un trueno, y luego a cien de ellos, tal vez incluso rayos rosados surcaron el cielo. Por un horrible instante Kagome pensó que la perla había vuelto a resquebrajarse.

Pero entonces pudo sentirlo, los espíritus de Midoriko y del youkai que habían permanecido atrapados dentro de la perla por todos esos años se deslizaron por el cuerpo de Kagome.

Eran libres.

_Gracias, _resonó un susurro dentro de su cabeza.

_Si, gracias_, resonó otro, esta vez desde su corazón.

Los espíritus danzaron a su alrededor, eran invisibles, pero ella podía sentirlos con claridad. Luego se esfumaron para obtener la paz eterna.

Todos exceptuando uno.

El espíritu estalló en risas al recorrerle el cuerpo, era como una risa malvada y traviesa.

Entonces llenó la nariz y boca de Kagome mientras ella inhalaba forzándola a que emita una extraña risotada.

_Deseo concedido,_ dijo el espíritu con una risa mientras se alojaba en su garganta.

Esa conciencia se desvaneció, pero el poder se quedó con ella.

—**I—**

Inuyasha vio a Kikyo luego de que la perla se iluminara. Y ella volvía a ser la Kikyo que conocía, amable y cariñosa. Ella sonrió con ternura y le otorgó el perdón que necesitaba.

—Ahora vive por nosotros— le dijo mientras se desvanecía como niebla.

Cuando ella se fue, Inuyasha supo que no sería al infierno.

—**I—**

El padre de Miroku le dio una palmada en el hombro, él sintió como si esa mano fantasmagórica emanara calor.

—Lo hiciste, hijo mío. Rompiste el hechizo.

Miroku tensionó las manos, ambas se encontraban descubiertas. Ya no había un agujero negro que tuviera que sellar con un rosario.

—¿Ella es la mujer de la que me has hablado en tus plegarias?

Miroku observó a Sango y asintió.

—¡Te dará muchos hijos hermosos!

Ambos la miraron con malicia.

—**I—**

Sango tuvo la oportunidad de hablar otra vez con su familia. Les aseguró a los espíritus frente a ella que los había vengado y que reconstruiría la aldea con el tiempo, que no permitiría que el legado que ellos habían forjado fuera olvidado.

También les prometió que la línea familiar no terminaría en ella mientras miraba de soslayo al monje y se sonrojaba.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru hoyó el aullido de su padre tras sí, una canción fluctuante de un perro que hablaba del orgullo que sentía por sus dos hijos. Se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba un consuelo tan infantil, pero se irguió más mientras que lo invadía el contento.

Sintió un destello seguido de un hormigueo y de repente una ráfaga de energía demoníaca que no pudo controlar y lo obligó a inclinarse. La sangre le manchó la manga mientras que huesos y tendones emergían de su hombro.

Sintió mucho dolor por lo que duró ese rápido crecimiento de la extremidad que había perdido. Pero cuando Sesshomaru levantó los dedos recientemente restaurados y observó el veneno verde que destellaba en las puntas de sus garras, su rostro reflejó un oscuro placer.

—**I—**

Kagome se ahogó en algo que iba más allá de lo físico, se llevó las manos a la garganta mientras que el corazón le latía desbocado.

¿Acaso el precio que debía pagar por ese deseo era la muerte? ¿Era el final de su aventura también el fin de su vida?

Se tambaleó, estaba ciega y sorda, y cayó sobre las rodillas. Sintió un dolor en la columna y gimió mientras se rasgaba el hakama.

Hasta que los destellos que su deseo había causado no se desvanecieron y hasta que los espíritus invocados por la perla no regresaron de donde provinieron, Kagome se retorció en el suelo mientras exhalaba un grito punzante que nacía desde su garganta.

Al final el dolor cesó y ella se puso de pie con indecisión.

Todos los presentes tenían los ojos puestos en ella.

—¿Qué?— preguntó con debilidad sintiéndose extraña en su propio cuerpo.

Bajó la vista para observarse las manos decoradas con delicadas garras. El viento produjo que el cabello se le arremolinara en el rostro, ella se lo apartó y observó que este era de un tono rojo intenso.

La invadió un escalofrío, tembló de miedo cuando se percató de que algo se movía a su espalda.

Shippo se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome mientras que ella se volteaba para ver tres colas que nacían desde la parte de atrás de su hakama.

Tres colas rojas.

Era una kitsune.

—¡Demonios, Kagome! ¿Qué clase de loco deseo pediste?— demandó Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Fue entonces que su realidad se distorsionó.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, este fue el primer capítulo traducido del original "A Trick of Fate" compuesta de 60 capítulos! (Tenemos un largo tramo por recorrer todavía)_

_¡No tardaré mucho en actualizar, lo prometo! Lo bueno de traducir es que no necesito yo de tiempo para idear la trama a medida que van pasando los días y los capítulos. _

_Gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, que saben son mi paga, por más que incluso esté traduciendo una historia, ellos me animan a seguir (que al fin y al cabo el proceso de traducción es casi tan agotador como escribir... la linea existente entre ambas cosas es muy fina)_

_¡Nos vemos pronto! _

_Starebelle_


	2. Peligro

Capítulo 2: Peligro

_¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! _Le advertía el instinto de Kagome a medida que el hanyou se aproximaba.

_Solo es Inuyasha, es mi amigo_, dijo una voz sofocada desde alguna parte muy lejana.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió, tenía los sentidos agobiados por todos los aromas y sonidos que la rodeaban.

Sabía que la cría de zorro que se encontraba entre sus brazos era Shippo, que olía a ella. Era un zorro, y eso estaba bien, él estaba a salvo ¿Pero era suyo?

_Sí, mío, mi cachorro._

Lo abrazó con firmeza manteniéndolo bajo el mentón.

El hanyou se acercó más, por su aroma detectó que se trataba de alguien poderoso y violento. Le puso los pelos de punta, algo dentro de ella le advertía a gritos que él sería capaz de atacarla sin piedad, debía irse de allí cuanto antes.

Kagome le gruñó en un intento de que se alejara de su cachorro. El pelo de sus tres colas se puso de punta mientras se agitaban con nerviosismo, los ojos (todavía azules) de la sacerdotisa brillaba del mismo color verde del fuego de zorro.

-¿Qué diablos, Kagome?- demandó saber el hanyou en respuesta de ese extraño comportamiento.

_¡Una guarida!_ Si, necesitaba una guarida ¿Dónde estaba? Su cachorro estaría a salvo allí.

-¿Kagome?- gimoteó su cría, tocándole la mejilla con las pequeñas garras-, no te preocupes, solo es Inuyasha.

Ella le mordisqueó la oreja como forma de reprenderlo para que mantuviera silencio hasta que estuvieran a salvo.

Los movimientos alrededor de Kagome le llamaban la atención: había humanos detrás del hanyou, podría hacerles trucos y así divertirse con ellos. Distrayéndose, ella se acercó hacia el hombre con la idea de robarle el cetro brillante y dárselo a su cachorro para jugar.

El hanyou volvió a moverse, y ella se detuvo recordando de repente de aquella peligrosa existencia. Cada músculo se le tensó preparándose para correr, por lo que alzó las manos confiando en que el cachorro se sostendría de ella y así fue, este le rodeó el cuello con las pequeñas manos.

Y Kagome se escabulló en un destello de fuego zorruno.

**-I-**

Sesshomaru ya estaba listo para marcharse una vez que el espíritu de su padre se había esfumado y que la sangre del miembro que había recuperado se secó. La fastidiosa Perla de Shikón había desaparecido y él ya no tenía interés en lo sucedía en aquel claro.

Como era de costumbre, redujo su aura demoníaca de forma considerable y con habilidad escondió su aroma ya que no deseaba que nadie lo encontrara a menos de que así él lo dispusiera.

Fue en ese momento que olió a la kitsune.

Alzó la vista mientras parpadeaba, se encontraba confundido por encontrar un demonio zorro que fuera tan poderoso de aparecer de repente junto al pozo sin que Sesshomaru pudiera sentirlo acercarse. Esa clase de demonio debería tener al menos siete colas.

En ese momento Inuyasha gritó y Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja ¿Kagome? ¿No se llamaba así la Sacerdotisa de la Perla?

Se volteó para mirarla, y en efecto se trataba de ella. Tanto el cabello como el aroma de ella habían cambiado, pero el resto de su apariencia seguía siendo el mismo que antes.

Luego esta desapareció en una neblina verdosa tras gruñirle a Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!- la llamaron su hermano, Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

Sesshomaru estiró la recién obtenida mano mientras hablaba:

-Se comporta como un cachorro, solo la guía el instinto.

Inuyasha se giró con rapidez para enfrentarlo, tanto su rostro como aroma denotaban miedo y frustración.

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa!?

Sesshomaru parpadeó nuevamente.

-Buscará una guarida para proteger a su cría de ti.

-¿¡De mí!?- ladró Inuyasha alzando la voz que al final se rompió.

El youkai se encogió de un hombro.

-¿Y por qué demonios huiría de mí? ¡Es más probable que esté asustada de _ti! -_ bramó el Inuyasha mientras agitaba los brazos.

-Porque yo soy experto en el sigilo- respondió y observó que su hermano caía en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido cuando agachó las orejas y exhaló un quejido que solo Sesshomaru pudo oír.

-Oh.

-¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha?- preguntó la exterminadora observando a uno y luego al otro.

Este suspiró.

-Kagome pudo olerme, supongo que mi olor causa miedo- dijo mientras alzaba el pulgar apuntando a Sesshomaru-, pero a él no pudo olerlo porque él puede ocultar su olor.

-¿Pero cómo pudo Kagome-sama convertirse en un kitsune?- quiso saber el monje.

-Por esa maldita perla- gruñó Inuyasha-. Vengan ¡Vamos a encontrar la forma de saber qué sucedió cuando la encontremos!

El hanyou alzó la cabeza al aire, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

Sesshomaru esperó a que terminara, con cierto interés.

-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo Inuyasha- ¡No puedo encontrarla!

Sesshomaru se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo cuando volvió a hablar:

-Vengan- dijo mientras se giraba hacia la dirección en la que la vulpina se había ido.

-¿Tu sí puedes encontrarla?- preguntó Inuyasha y comenzó a seguirlo, estaba muy preocupado por la sacerdotisa como para ponerse a discutir en aquel momento.

-Ningún kitsune de tan solo tres colas puede esconderse de mí.

Inuyasha resopló.

Sesshomaru caló a su hermano con la mirada mientras se detenía de súbito.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no sé por qué me estas ayudando, pero si en verdad estás ayudándome... gracias.

"Hn" fue todo lo que dijo Sesshomaru como respuesta, la canción de un perro sobre el orgullo que sentía por sus dos hijos le resonaba en la mente.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Gracias por todos los alerts que recibí 😊 ¡me pone muy feliz que les haya gustado la historia! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo.

En respuesta a Faby-Sama, la autora es **PristinelyUngifted**, lo nombré al principio en la nota del autor, pero tal vez pasó desapercibida.

**Kitsune**: demonio zorro de la cultura japonesa que posee poderes mágicos, puede cambiar de forma y le encanta jugarle trucos a los humanos (¡Shippo es un kitsune!)

**Vulpina**: por si no conocen el término, se utiliza para referirse a un zorro hembra, incluso hay un personaje de la serie Miraculous Ladybug llamado así (no utilizaré la palabra "zorra" para referirme a Kagome por connotaciones obvias del idioma español).

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	3. La guarida

Capítulo 3: La Guarida

Kagome encontró una cueva pequeña y poco profunda a los pies de una colina que sería la guarida para que su cría estuviera a salvo. Lo introdujo allí y de un pequeño ladrido le advirtió que se mantuviera quieto. Él le hizo caso y ella sonrió complacida.

Se alejó de la entrada de la guarida por unos instantes, rodeó el tronco de un pequeño árbol con ambas manos y tiró de él para arrancarlo. Lo llevó a la guarida, lo recostó contra la entrada y acomodó las ramas para ocultarla por completo. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con lo que había hecho, se arrastró para entrar a la cueva, rodeó a su cachorro con ambos brazos y lo arrulló.

Shippo estaba triste, unas lágrimas le caían de los preciosos ojos verdes. Kagome creyó que se encontraba asustado por el hanyou y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la cola con las garras para calmarlo.

—Todo esto es culpa mía— sollozó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Kagome—, habré pedido mi deseo con tantas ganas que la perla concedió el mío en lugar del tuyo... mi padre apareció y me dijo que volvería a tener una mamá... y luego... Kagome ¡Lo siento tanto! —gimió.

Alarmada y sin comprender la totalidad de las palabras que él decía, lo acunó y le olfateó el cuello en busca de alguna herida. Al no encontrar ninguna, volvió a acicalarlo. Las lágrimas de su cachorro producían que el instinto se le disparara.

—Kagome— llorisqueó su cachorro.

_Shippo_, dijo una voz lejana dentro de ella.

—Shippo— repitió y al ver que esto lo calmaba volvió a decirlo una y otra vez hasta que convirtió su nombre en una canción de cuna.

—Aún eres Kagome— murmuró para cerciorarse en una voz apenas audible.

—Kagome— repitió ella señalándose, luego posó una garra contra la mejilla del zorro—. Shippo.

Él sonrió y ella también.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru guio a Inuyasha por el bosque con calma, seguía el rastro que la vulpina había dejado atrás. Si bien había logrado camuflar su aroma y rastro por medio de algún tipo de poder de ilusión de los kitsune que sabía por medio del instinto, no había podido esconder los indicios de su poder demoníaco. Fue esto último lo que Sesshomaru siguió.

Se detuvo cuando logró divisar la guarida a la espera de que Inuyasha también la viera. Este siguió la mirada de Sesshomaru y los ojos le brillaron cuando vio la entrada.

—¿Está ahí dentro?

—Hn.

El nuevo árbol que cubría la entrada de la cueva denotaba la obviedad de la guarida. Debido a que solo la guiaba el instinto, la kitsune no había considerado limpiar la tierra de las raíces u ocultar las marcas de garras que dejó en la corteza. La primera guarida de Sesshomaru no había sido diferente a esa.

Por supuesto en aquel entonces él todavía era un cachorro.

—¿Cómo haremos que salga de ahí? —reflexionó Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sesshomaru se contentó con ver que su hermano no planeaba arremeter contra la entrada de la guarida así como así. Al parecer todavía había algo de lógica en él después de todo.

—Trae al monje— dijo Sesshomaru pensando rápido.

—¿Para qué?

—Es una vulpina— dijo Sesshomaru ocultando la sorpresa detrás de la plácida máscara que solía usar— y él será la carnada.

—**I—**

El monje se paró cerca de la entrada de la kitsune, pescaba en un arroyo cercano. Sesshomaru observaba mientras se mantenía oculto entre los árboles con Inuyasha a su lado. Luego de ordenarle a su medio hermano que se fuera y que este último se negara, Sesshomaru había cedido y ahora escondía el aroma de ambos para que la vulpina no los detectara. No tenía suficiente interés en el asunto como para discutir respecto a este, e Inuyasha tan solo estaba preocupado y deseaba proteger a un miembro de su manada, eso no era algo que Sesshomaru pudiera criticar.

La alianza que había forjado con Inuyasha con fines de derrotar a Naraku le había servido para dejar de lado gran parte de la enemistad entre ambos.

Pero no por completo.

—¿Saldrá en algún momento?— se quejó Inuyasha mientras que sus orejas se movían.

—Ya está comenzando— lo cayó Sesshomaru cuando sintió un cambio del aura que provenía de la guarida.

Al principio no hubo señales de ella.

Luego se escuchó una risa bromista entre las copas de los árboles a la izquierda del monje que se giró hacia allí pero con rapidez se volvió cuando se percató del sonido de salpicadura que provenía del arroyo, a su derecha. La caña que tenía en las manos había desaparecido, se la habían arrebatado.

Los arbustos detrás de él crujieron y la caña reapareció, estaba enredada en ellos. Tras un quejido de confusión melodramático, el monje dejó el cetro a la orilla del río y se inclinó para desenredar la caña.

La kitsune apareció en un destello y le arrebató el cetro. Con las colas meciéndose, se paró detrás del monje y agitó el artefacto en una clara fascinación por los sonidos que producían los anillos y por la forma en la que estos atrapaban la luz.

El monje se irguió y se giró hacia ella con ojos fascinados.

Sesshomaru se preguntó por la razón de esa fascinación ¿Acaso el monje era muy buen actor o estaba cayendo en el hechizo de la vulpina?

—Qué hombre apuesto... —ronroneó ella al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pecho del monje.

Inuyasha gruñó.

La vulpina sujetó al monje y lo acercó para besarlo.

Este presionó uno de los sellos cargados con poder sagrado sobre la frente del demonio y la congeló por completo.

—**I—**

_¡Peligro!_ Le advirtió el instinto de Kagome al momento que sintió el chisporroteo del poder sagrado, pero ya era demasiado tarde ¡Ese hombre de bellos ojos color lavanda la había engañado! ¡El muy traicionero! ¡Logró engañar a una bromista!

Los ojos de Kagome se dirigieron hacia la guarida, era incapaz de lanzarle una advertencia a su cachorro. No podía moverse ¿Y si ese hombre quería llevarse a su cría?

—Buen trabajo, Miroku— dijo una voz ronca detrás de ella.

El hombre apuesto se inclinó y con delicadeza le quitó a Kagome el cetro de las manos.

_Miroku_, claro, así se llamaba ese hombre. De repente la invadió una gran sensación de vergüenza.

Sus orificios nasales temblaron, estaba confundida.

Entonces el viento cambió.

Kagome entró en pánico.

_¡Peligro! ¡PELIGRO!_

¡Podía oler al hanyou!

Pero entonces pudo oler algo peor, algo más grande, algo que produjo que el corazón le latiera con fuerza. Un predador, un poderoso predador.

Todavía no estaba tan experimentada como para asociar ese aroma con un demonio perro de sangre pura, sin embargo poseía el conocimiento suficiente como para temerle.

¡Su cachorro! ¡Ese Otro lo devoraría!

—¿Entonces cómo la volvemos a la normalidad?— preguntó la voz ronca.

—¿Y si la regresamos a la aldea? Tal vez la anciana Kaede sepa qué hacer.

—¡Feh! ve a buscar al enano, yo la llevaré a ella.

El hombre (_Miroku_, le indicó una voz) se dirigió a la entrada de la guarida de Kagome. En ese mismo momento, el hanyou la rodeó con los brazos y la envolvió con ese terrorífico aroma que despendía.

¡No, no su cachorro!

Puso el doble de empeño para moverse, para salvarlo, el temor le creció desde el interior del pecho así como también el poder demoníaco. Los ojos le brillaron del color del fuego zorruno.

—Está luchando contra el sello— dijo una voz profunda que le causó escalofríos. No pudo ver a quien hablaba ¿Acaso se trataba del Otro? ¿Era el terror de los terrores?

—¡Ey, monje! ¡Ven aquí y aséstale otro sello!

Kagome deseó poder cubrirse las orejas ¡Todo sonaba tan fuerte! Con un grito bestial se liberó de la magia que la aprisionaba y atacó a su captor con las garras que crearon cuatro marcas ensangrentadas en el pecho del hanyou cuando ella se alejó de un rápido ademán.

Alzó ambas manos lista para realizar otro ataque salvaje, esta vez iría destinado al hombre que amenazaba a su cría, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle algo.

Más rápido de lo que ella era capaz de moverse, el Otro le apareció detrás. Se trataba de un demonio terrible y hermoso de largo cabello blanco y con una luna creciente en la frente. Las mangas de seda que componían su atuendo se agitaron al viento. Había algo familiar respecto de la imagen que él invocaba en ella.

El aura de ese demonio se desplegó sobre la kitsune, era un energía pesada, impresionante, espantosa. Kagome bajó los brazos, sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos.

A pesar de que no sabía qué era un lord youkai, comprendía que no podría pelear, correr o esconderse, al menos no con ese ser que emanaba un inmenso poder. La sumisión era la única esperanza que le quedaba para que tanto ella como su cachorro sobrevivieran.

Cuando se arrodilló y acercó el rostro a las botas llenas de tierra del demonio fue que recordó cómo se llamaba.

—Sesshomaru-sama— murmuró.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Buenas noches!

¡Gracias por sus reviews nuevamente y sus alerts!

Aclaraciones:

**Manada**: en la historia original de Inuyasha utilizaban la palabra "grupo" para referirse al equipo que integraba Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome e Inuyasha, en el caso de este fic se explorará la realidad desde el punto del vista de los youkai por lo que el término "grupo" será reemplazado por "manada" ante los ojos de Sesshomaru y Kagome.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	4. Honor

Capítulo 4: Honor

Sesshomaru bajó la vista a la vulpina que se había humillado ante él. Le pareció sorprendente lo que había hecho con tan poco conocimiento sobre los youkai.

También lo sorprendió que había roto el sello del monje con tanta rapidez considerando que se trataba de tan solo una kitsune de tres colas. Tal vez sus instintos maternales eran muy fuertes.

Sesshomaru no se sorprendía con facilidad.

Pasó las garras de la mano que había recuperado contra la parte posterior del cuello de la vulpina y presionó con firmeza. Le pareció oportuno hacer eso con el mismo brazo del que estaba muy seguro ella le había regresado debido al deseo que había pedido. Todo lo sucedido de seguro podía estar relacionado al último deseo que había cumplido la perla.

Él emitió un ruido sordo con la garganta otorgándole permiso para que se reincorporara, y cuando lo hizo, observó que la hakama roja que vestía le quedaba extraña con las tres colas que salían de ella: era desconcertante ver a un youkai vestido con ropa de sacerdotisa.

—Ven— le ordenó a la vulpina mientras que se giraba y le indicaba el camino.

Ella se quejó, angustiada, con los ojos que brillaban de súplica antes de volver la vista a la guarida.

Él asintió dándole permiso para que buscara al cachorro, lo cual realizó con rapidez sin intenciones de hacerlo enojar. El cachorro temblaba en los brazos de Kagome, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas se le habían dilatado. Cuando Sesshomaru desplegó su aura había aterrorizado al zorro.

Como debía de ser.

—Ven— le dijo nuevamente.

Esta vez la kitsune comenzó a seguirlo sin protestar.

—¡Ey, bast...! ¡Sesshomaru!— lo llamó Inuyasha tratando de no insultarlo debido a lo que Sesshomaru acababa de hacer— ¿A dónde la llevas?

—A que aprenda— respondió sin detenerse.

—¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru flexionó los dedos de ambas manos y se preguntó por qué se molestaba en explicárselo.

—Por honor.

En aquel momento los inundó un silencio bendito, entonces Inuyasha corrió tras ellos para alcanzarlos. La vulpina se acongojó de miedo detrás de Sesshomaru, lo aceptaba como legítimo _alfa _y protector desde el momento en el que él la había aceptado tras ese acto de sumisión.

El aroma de Inuyasha se mezcló con la tristeza que él mismo sentía al hablar:

— Mira, no pienso irme. Miroku se lo explicará a Sango y a la anciana Kaede.

Sesshomaru observó a la kitsune detrás de él con el cachorro en brazos y luego a su hermano. Era posible que estar con aquellos que ella conocía pudiera ayudar a la antigua sacerdotisa a recuperar la conciencia más rápido. Luego podría quitársela de encima y la deuda que tenía con ella estaría saldada.

—Como quieras— le dijo a Inuyasha.

—**I—**

Inuyasha era constante en hablarle a la vulpina, lo que producía que Sesshomaru rechinara los dientes mientras pensaba que debería haberle impedido a su hermano que los acompañara, de esa forma no tendría que escuchar las historias inconexas que le relataba a la sacerdotisa. El cachorro en ocasiones agregaba a lo que Inuyasha relataba y lo corregía.

A Sesshomaru no le molestaba la presencia del cachorro, lo cual le sorprendió.

En cambio, la vulpina se acomodaba para que Sesshomaru estuviera entre Inuyasha y ella, el instinto le había abrumado los recuerdos de la vida humana que una vez tuvo. El aroma de Inuyasha lo volvía un ser peligroso, pero la condición de _alfa _de Sesshomaru le hacia sentir que ella estaría a salvo mientras estuviera a su lado.

De no haberse sentido en verdad irritado, Sesshomaru habría disfrutado el percance. Al menos ahora poseía algo que Inuyasha deseaba recuperar con desesperación, sin embargo, era claro que la kitsune prefería al youkai.

Aunque fuera insignificante, Sesshomaru se permitía sentir tales emociones, pero dejarse llevar por ellas sería una locura.

—¿Sesshomaru—sama?— lo llamó el cachorro.

Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza para indicarle que estaba escuchándolo.

—¿Kagome estará bien?

Al escuchar a su cría llamarla por el nombre, la vulpina soltó una risita y se apuntó el pecho.

—Kagome.

Luego tocó la mejilla del cachorro con la uña.

—Shippo.

Y al final volvió a apuntar.

—Sesshomaru—sama.

—Ey ¿No crees que te estás olvidando de alguien?— preguntó Inuyasha esperanzado.

La vulpina le bufó.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se arquearon.

—**I—**

Para cuando se reunieron con la manada de Sesshomaru ya era de noche. Jaken lo recibió de la misma forma escandalosa de siempre y este no le prestó atención hasta el momento en el que buscó el aroma de Lin y no pudo encontrarla.

—¡Sesshomaru—sama!— resonó la voz de la pequeña niña antes de que Sesshomaru tuviera tiempo de castigar al pequeño demonio y le abrazó las piernas.

El abrazo de la niña se sintió más fuerte de lo normal.

Sesshomaru bajó la vista al cachorro que lo aferraba: sonaba como Lin, tenía el mismo cabello incluso, pero no olía a ella.

La niña alzó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada. La respiración de Sesshomaru se detuvo cuando divisó la luna creciente en la frente de la niña. Unas delicadas franjas, como las de él, le adornaban las mejillas, todavía tenía el cabello negro y los ojos marrones, aunque con la pupila formando una hendija. Aún se trataba de Lin.

Solo que ahora ella era un cachorro de demonio perro.

—¡Ahora soy igual a Sesshomaru—Sama! ¡Mire qué alto que puedo saltar!

Sesshomaru la observó ansioso mientras que la niña que protegía daba un paso hacia atrás y se precipitaba en el aire hasta aterrizar en el suelo con torpeza.

—Bien, Lin— dijo luego de un eterno instante en el que se olvidó de cómo respirar y sintió el corazón alojado en la garganta.

Observó a la vulpina que permanecía parada junto a él, todo indicaba que la deuda que tenía con ella ahora era mayor.

Nunca sería suficiente para poder saldarla.

Ese pensamiento lo desconcertaba.

—**I—**

—Hey— lo llamó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba para caminar junto a su hermano, señaló a Lin con un gesto de la cabeza que en ese momento juagaba con el demonio zorro a perseguirse, la vulpina los vigilaba de cerca—, ¿Por qué Lin no está igual que... ya sabes, Kagome?

Sesshomaru había reflexionado sobre ese asunto desde que se encontró con la niña ya transformada.

—La edad— supuso sin darle más explicaciones hasta que Inuyasha refunfuñó, era muy fácil provocarlo—. El instinto y el poder demoníaco se vuelven más poderosos con la edad. La vulpina...—

—Llámala Kagome, tal vez la ayude a recordar— interrumpió Inuyasha.

—La vulpina— continuó Sesshomaru— está abrumada por la violenta ola de instinto y poder propio de un kitsune adulto. No es así en el caso de Lin.

—Keh.

—Hn.

—Acabas de inventar esa mierda, ¿no?

—¡Inuyasha—sama acaba de decir una palabra que se supone no debo oír!— dijo Lin desde la distancia, estaba atenta a la conversación debido a la refinada audición de un youkai.

Mientras Jaken la reprendía por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Sesshomaru miró a su hermano.

Inuyasha, con las orejas tan gachas que se encontraban pegadas al cráneo, murmuró entre dientes:

—Kagome me hubiera gritado por haber dicho eso.

Sesshomaru optó por no responder. Tener conversaciones prolongadas con su hermano no estaba entre lo que debía hacer para saldar la deuda que poseía con la vulpina.

CONTINUARÁ

_¡Gracias muchas gracias por todos sus reviews :) entonces como agradecimiento me apresuré a terminar el capítulo que pensaba subir mañana! _

_Sepan que los leo todos y agradezco cada uno de ellos por tomarse la molestia en comentar, gracias otra vez!_


	5. El Alfa

Capítulo 5: El _Alfa_

Kagome siguió a Sesshomaru sin importar a donde fuera. No tenía ningún otro lugar al que quisiera o necesitara ir, además él les traía comida y ahuyentaba a los enemigos. Todavía no confiaba en el hanyou, no mientras que el aroma que desprendía le resultara peligroso, pero sabía que Sesshomaru la protegería ya que la había aceptado en la manada. Ahora ella le pertenecía.

Solo le faltaban los humanos a los que hacerles bromas para sentirse feliz.

Un chillido produjo que alzara la vista alarmada, pero tan solo se trataba de los cachorros. Su Shippo jugaba con la niña de Sesshomaru, Lin. La manera en la que reían le alegraba, por lo que sonrió y rio junto con ellos mientras aplaudía.

—¿Cómo es que no le importa estar cerca de Jaken y de tu dragón, pero aún así me odia?

Kagome ignoró la voz del hanyou, decía muchas cosas que ella no comprendía.

—Todos te odian.

El hanyou comenzó a reír.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sesshomaru el Perro de Hielo hizo una broma!

—No estoy bromeando.

—Vamos, esta vez en serio.

El youkai suspiró.

—Ella ha visto a los demás reconocerme como _alfa _y sabe que está a salvo en su presencia. Ellos son leales, tu no.

Kagome sí escuchaba a Sesshomaru, él era el _alfa_, decía muchas cosas que tampoco entendía, pero había aprendido a reconocer algunas palabras como "_ven_", "_vulpina_" y "_Kagome_" que estaban relacionadas a cosas que debía obedecer.

—¡Feh! ¡No voy a someterme a ti si eso es lo que estás buscando!

—No es lo que busco.

—I—

Kagome podía saber cuando pasaban cerca de una aldea, podía oler y escuchar a los humanos ¡Qué diversión! ¡Qué diversión! Las tres colas se mecían mientras pensaba en todos los trucos que les haría.

Sesshomaru la observó y dijo con firmeza:

—Ven, vulpina.

Ella gimoteó y se acercó un poco más hacia la aldea y hacia todos aquellos adorables humanos.

—Ven— repitió Sesshomaru acentuando la orden con un gruñido.

Kagome, sin saberlo, utilizó un hechizo de seducción típico de una kitsune que le transformó los ojos en unos grandes y hermosos. _Deseaba _engañar a los humanos y tal vez además robarle algunas llamativas pertenencias.

Pasó las garras con delicadeza sobre la muñeca de Sesshomaru y se paró de puntas para rozar los colmillos por la curvatura de su mandíbula.

—Sesshomamaru—samaaa...— canturreó con voz seductora.

Él volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte, y expandió el aura demoníaca para que ella sintiera su desaprobación.

Kagome gimoteó y se sometió arrodillándose y mostrando la parte trasera del cuello a su alfa. Le pareció una eternidad antes de volver a sentir esas garras del youkai contra la piel. Pero lo hizo, la perdonó.

El hanyou comenzó a reír.

—¡Le dará un ataque cuando se entere que intentó echarte un hechizo de amor cuando actuaba raro!

Sin comprender lo que decía, pero sin gustarle que se rieran de ella, Kagome ladró:

—¡Abajo!

No supo por qué dijo esa palabra, o lo que significaba. Solo se le ocurrió.

El hanyou se encogió y se abrazó a sí mismo, las orejas de perro se le pegaron al cráneo. Cuando comprendió que nada había sucedido después de varios segundos, abrió uno de los ojos.

—Ugh, parece que el rosario ya no funciona porque ya no posee sus poderes espirituales.

—**I—**

Cuando llegó la noche oscura y tranquila, Sesshomaru se sentó apoyado en un árbol. Esta vez no había una fogata porque Lin ya no era humana y no la necesitaba. Sesshomaru descubrió que extrañaba el brillo del fuego ya que se había... acostumbrado a él.

Se adaptaría.

Inuyasha se posó en la rama de un árbol por encima de él. Había decidido quedarse muy cerca, lo que a Sesshomaru le resultaba exasperante, pero era la única manera que podía estar cerca de la vulpina.

Cada vez que Sesshomaru sentía que su paciencia estaba al límite, observaba a Lin. De alguna manera, el deseo de Kagome le había concedido tanto el volver a tener el brazo que había perdido así como también la existencia continua de Lin.

Por esa razón soportaría a Inuyasha.

Escuchó un crujido y observó que la vulpina y su cachorro se aproximaban. Kagome puso algo en la mano de la Shippo y lo dio un empujoncito. Este se arrodilló ante Sesshomaru a la espera de que lo aceptara.

Sesshomaru alzó las cejas.

El cachorro le extendió una mano parecida a una pata y le presentó a Sesshomaru una piedra de río cuyas aguas la alisado por el roce, las pequeñas vetas cristalinas atrapaban la luz de la luna llena y las hacía brillar.

Sesshomaru emitió un ruido sordo en señal de agradecimiento y posó la mano sobre la cabeza del cachorro por un momento. Shippo sonrió una amplia sonrisa típica de un zorro y se alejó corriendo.

Luego se acercó la vulpina, se arrodilló esperando que la aceptara. Sesshomaru lo hizo y ella le extendió una peineta negra y laqueada incrustada con nácar. Él la tomó y le mostró aceptación aunque se preguntaba en qué momento la había robado ya que se trataba de un objeto perteneciente a un humano y que ella no traía consigo antes de que sucediera todo eso.

No la castigaría por robar ya que tal cosa se encontraba en la naturaleza de un kitsune. No se preocuparía sobre el asunto siempre y cuando ella le robara solo a los humanos.

—¿Para qué te dan esa basura?— preguntó Inuyasha una vez que la vulpina se había alejado para llevar a Lin y a Shippo a dormir junto a ella.

Sesshomaru se negó a mirar a su hermano, también se negó a responderle. Estaba ocupado estudiando los regalos que había recibido.

La vulpina se había percatado de alguna forma de que lo había hecho enojar, aunque consideraba poco probable que supiera que se debía a que había intentado hechizarlo. También dudaba que reconociera haber recurrido a una de sus habilidades como kitsune.

Los kitsune se veían atraidos a las cosas brillantes. Si Sesshomaru fuera un zorro _alfa _de la manada, los regalos serían apropiados para ganarse su aceptación. Pero como _alfa _de una manada de perros, los objetos le parecían poco atractivos.

Pero se sentía complacido por la intención.

CONTINUARÁ

_¡Miles miles de gracias por los reviews! Me encanta saber que les gusta esta historia tanto como me gustó a mi leerla en primer lugar, he aquí la razón por la que estoy traduciendo esta increible pieza de arte _

_¡Nos vemos!_


	6. Lecciones

Capítulo 6: Lecciones

—De acuerdo, lo haré— dijo Inuyasha parándose frente a Sesshomaru una vez que el horizonte se bañó de la luz del amanecer.

—¿Hn?

—Te reconoceré como alfa si eso significa ayudar a Kagome.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movían hacia adelante y atrás demostrándole a todos lo incómodo que lo ponía la idea.

Sesshomaru sonrió con satisfacción.

Se aproximaba la noche de luna nueva, esas en las que el poder de su padre se desvanecía de las venas de Inuyasha y lo convertía en un ser tan vulnerable como cualquier humano. Sesshomaru no podía negar que a Inuyasha le importaba tanto la vulpina como para someterse ante la superioridad de su medio hermano, sin embargo, las noches futuras en las que debería volverse humano obraban como un incentivo para el hanyou.

Aunque no lo mencionó en absoluto, Sesshomaru disfrutó saber que Inuyasha necesitaba que lo protegiera. Sería una garantía de que el mismísimo youkai no mataría a su hermano una vez que este último se convirtiera en humano y se debilitara por completo.

—Procede— respondió Sesshomaru permitiédo que su voz denotara el placer que le causaba el aprieto en el que se encontraba su hermano.

Ya era hora de que Inuyasha aceptara el lugar que merecía.

Tras un largo suspiro de padecimiento, Inuyasha se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza exponiendo ante Sesshomaru la parte de atrás del cuello.

Con lentitud para disfrutar del momento, Sesshomaru apoyó las garras sobre la piel de Inuyasha y apretó sin molestarse en ser delicado.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru les enseñaba a los cachorros la forma de oler cosas. Kagome los seguía a la distancia tratando al mismo tiempo de no entrometerse en el camino y observar lo que Sesshomaru hacía.

De a momentos él dejaba de caminar y decía:

—Ven, Lin.

Luego olfateaba algo en el aire y memorizaba el aroma para enseñarle lo que eso significaba. La segunda vez que lo hizo, Shippo los observó y comenzó a aprender también. Para la quinta vez que esto sucedió, Sesshomaru se percató de que Kagome los seguía y observaba.

—Ven, Vulpina— le dijo.

Ella se les unió, fascinada por aprender que si algo que parecía oler como si fuera seguro, no significaba que lo fuera, y que algo que parecía oler peligroso no siempre significaba que debía huir.

Kagome miró al hanyou que estaba parado dándoles la espalda mientras vigilaba por el bien de la manada, sus orejas triangulares permanecían erectas y se crispaban apuntando hacia el sonido más leve. Sesshomaru confiaba en él.

Luego de que Kagome memorizara el aroma de una serpiente youkai, lo cual resultó satisfactorio para Sesshomaru, ella se acercó al hanyou. Se paró a observar al guerrero vestido de rojo, se encontraba más cerca de lo que se había permitido con anterioridad, e inhaló su aroma, las fosas nasales le temblaron.

Todavía olía a algo peligroso.

Pero Sesshomaru olía igual.

—Inuyasha— dijo mientras apuntaba al hanyou y memorizaba su aroma.

Él le sonrió con entusiasmo, uno de los colmillos le sobresalió del labio al hacerlo, y también le apuntó a ella con el dedo.

—Kagome.

—**I—**

Parecía que enseñarle a la vulpina a comprender los aromas que la rodeaban era la clave para que regresara en sí, cosa que no se le había ocurrido a Sesshomaru con anterioridad ya que, después de todo, esa era la forma en la que los cachorros youkai interactuaban en un principio con el mundo. Al pensar en cuando era muy pequeño, solo tenía recuerdos de la sensación de calor y el aroma de su madre:_ leche, hogar, comodidad_; y de su padre: _seguridad, fuerte, alfa._

A medida que Sesshomaru le explicaba a la vulpina, ella comenzó a hablar más, recordaba y aprendía palabras con rapidez. Él se alegraba de esto. Habían estado cerca de su castillo por un largo tiempo ya, pero había comenzado a guiarlos por un camino enrevesado con intenciones de mantener a la vulpina aislada en el campo hasta que progresara en habilidades.

Observaba cómo Inuyasha la llevaba por todo el claro donde habían dormido y le señalaba cosas exigiéndole que ella las nombrara, lo que parecía frustrarla, pero a su vez ella comprendía que él tenía una posición superior a ella en la manada y debía obedecerlo.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!— lo llamó Lin mientras salía de entre los árboles cercanos y distraía a Sesshomaru de las payasadas que hacía su hermano. Había sangre en el rostro y manos de la niña, pero el youkai estaba impávido ya que por el aroma de la sangre podía darse cuenta de que no era de ella, además había seguido el rastro del poder demoníaco de Lin desde el momento en el que ella se perdió de vista.

—¡Atrapé un conejo! ¡Ya puedo cazar como Sesshomaru-Sama e Inuyasha-sama!

Al examinar el desastre que Lin había hecho con la presa (y con el kimono que vestía), Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de enseñarle otra lección.

Hizo una pausa solo por un momento antes de decir:

—Ven, cachorra. Ven, vulpina.

—**I—**

A medida que aprendía más cosas de Sesshomaru, Kagome comenzó a volver en sí. El darle nombres a los aromas la ayudó a recuperar las palabras; el aprender a cazar y a permanecer a favor del viento hasta el momento de atacar le enseñó a recuperar la independencia; y el estar obligada a sentarse y meditar mientras sostenía una bola de fuego zorruno que ardía continuamente entre las manos, le devolvió el poder de control sobre sí misma.

Se sentía como despertar con lentitud de un sueño en el que era consciente que ella estaba soñando. Su mente gritaba para que se despertara, que se moviera, pero el cuerpo le respondía con lentitud.

Hasta que un día pareció como si hubiera abierto los ojos y supo quién era.

CONTINUARÁ

_Respecto de la gracia que les causó la escena de Kagome tratando de seducir a Sesshomaru en el capítulo anterior, les dejo una nota de la autora sobre el tema __ (haré varias de ellas a medida que se vayan nombrando ciertos aspectos extraños o términos japoneses así como nombres propios de algunos personajes secundarios)._

_**Los kitsune son seres sensuales**__: Esto sale de varias leyendas de kitsunes. En la mayoría de ellos, los kitsunes o seducen a alguien o fingen ser humanos para poder casarce con otro humano (o en algunos casos robar un bebe humano y reemplazarlo con un bebé kitsune). Los kitsune malintencionados guian a los hombres a los bosques hasta que estos se pierden, luego los rechazan y los abandonan para que mueran allí. La palabra 'kitsune' en realidad deriva de las palabras 'kitsu' y 'ne' que significan "siembre ven a dormir" traducidas literalmente del japonés. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_  
_ Nos vemos!_

_Starebelle_


	7. Rendición

Capítulo 7: Rendición

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?— preguntó Kagome mientras se contemblaba el rostro en la tetera de Jaken. Se sentó junto con el resto de la... manada... mientras que el pequeño demonio preparaba el almuerzo.

Era extraño verse con cabello rojo, era como observar el reflejo de alguien más.

Se observó las garras y luego alzó las manos para delinearse las delicadas puntas de las orejas con los dedos.

—Desde que le pediste el deseo a la Perla de Shikón.

Kagome parpadeó mientras contemplaba a Inuyasha.

—¿Cúanto hace desde ese momento? No me importaba el paso del tiempo hasta esta mañana, tan solo quería seguir a Sesshomaru-sama.

—Me has seguido durante cinco lunas— respondió Sesshomaru antes que Inuyasha. Se veía satisfecho consigo mismo, o al menos eso imaginó Kagome—. Inuyasha comenzó a esconderse de ti en las noches en que permanecía como humano— agregó sin entonación en las palabras, ya que se trataba de algo que se trataba de una ocurrencia tardía.

Kagome palideció afligida por los recuerdos de lanzárse sobre Inuyasha mientras le decía que era un "lindo y dulce muchacho" e introducía la mano en la ropa de este tratando de encontrar algo escondido en ella.

—Lo siento— murmuró con mucha vergüenza. Descubrió que le urgía pasar las garras por la muñeca de Inuyasha, sentía que no sería capaz de deshacerse de esa agobiante sensación hasta hacerlo por lo que estiró el brazo mientras suspiraba en su propia mente.

Inuyasha aceptó el gesto, esa disculpa.

—¿Lo que acabo de hacer singifica "lo siento"?

—Si— dijo Inuyasha y le sonrió— puede significar "lo siento" o "gracias" dependiendo de cuándo lo hagas.

—Así que cinco meses...

—Si— dijo de nuevo el hanyou y esta vez la sonrisa se le borró.

—Soy una kitsune, Lin es un demonio perro, Sesshomaru-sama recuperó el brazo... ¿Algo más?

—¿Además de los espíritus que aparecieron cuando hiciste tu deseo? Nah.

—¿Qué le pediste a la perla, vulpina? Dímelo.

A Kagome no le gustaba que la llamaran "vulpina", pero ahora que era una youkai comprendía por qué él lo hacía. Ella era nueva en la manada y todavía no había obtenido el derecho de que se la llamara por su nombre.

Y él había hecho mucho por ella, así que no quería discutir.

Al cerrar los ojos, repitió el deseo que había pedido:

—Desee que todos los que sufrieron por la perla, y por la batalla para controlarla, encuentren paz y felicidad tanto en esta vida como en la siguiente.

—Hn.

Hubo un silencio contemplativo mientras que todos reflexionaron sobre los cambios producidos por ese deseo, y otros que podrían descubrir en el futuro.

—¿Creen que hay forma de volverme a la normalidad?— preguntó Kagome y se encontró con dos pares de ojos dorados e intensos clavados en ella. Sesshomaru se puso de pie de súbito parándose frente a Lin y obstruyéndola de la vista de Kagome.

Entonces Inuyasha dijo:

—¿Por qué querrías volver a ser humana?

Kagome de repente se percató de que el Deseo de la Perla le había otorgado la única cosa que Inuyasha siempre había deseado para sí mismo: ser un demonio completo. Cerró las manos en puño e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando se cortó las palmas con las garras.

Sin pensarlo, se acercó las garras a los labios y lamió la sangre.

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó Kagome volviendo a romper el silencio.

—¿Qué deseas?— respondió el intenso barítono de la voz de Sesshomaru, todavía manteniendo a Lin tras él como si temiera que se la robaran—, todavía estoy en deuda contigo.

Kagome estaba a punto de decirle que no se preocupara por el brazo ya que en realidad ella tenía parte de la culpa de que lo hubiera perdido en primer lugar, hasta que percató de que los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban puestos en Lin.

Ella había convertido a la pequeña protegida del demonio en una hija youkai, y de alguna forma ella sentía culpa por eso, como si ella hubiera creído que la relación que ambos tenían fuera menos especial. Pero Sesshomaru... Kagome frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de la razón por la que él se había interpuesto entre Lin y los demás ni bien ella mencionó el volver a la normalidad.

Él deseaba que Lin permaneciera como youkai y sería capaz de masacrar a todos si era necesario. Tampoco había mucho peligro para Sesshomaru ya que Kagome dudaba de que existiera una forma de encontrar un hechizo que fuera tan poderoso como para deshacer el deseo de la Perla de Shikón. _E incluso si lo encontrara, _pensó con el corazón encogido, _no lo haría. Deshacer una parte del deseo haría que todo se deshiciera y no podría sacrificar la felicidad de mis amigos porque no quiero estar obligada a ser algo que no soy. _

Observándose la ropa andrajosa (las mismas que había estado vistiendo desde que se volvió una kitsune) se obligó a aceptar en silencio que no había vuelta atrás, sin importar que se sentía bien siendo humana, pero ya no lo era, y ahí se encontraba, en el pasado. Necesitaría una forma de valerse por sí misma, así como también proteger a Shippo. Era obvio que no podía seguir siendo una sacerdotisa.

Resultaba ser más fácil de lo que debería haber sido, dejar ir todo lo que conocía. Pero se había preparado por años para ese momento, siempre siendo consciente de que el pozo podría dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento. Incluso se había anticipado a hacerse a un lado para permitirle a Inuyasha estar con Kikyo y de armarse de valor para soportar el dolor en su corazón.

Esta era otra forma de rendición.

—¿Conoces a otro kitsune, Sesshomaru-sama?— preguntó al fin Kagome— necesito un maestro.

—Así será— fue su respuesta definitiva.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Y lamento la espera (estoy con parciales y el tiempo de traducción que tengo por día se me vio bastante reducido por esta semana sumándole el cansancio mental que me genera estudiar y traducir –si, aunque no parezca o no lo crean, la traducción es casi tan agotadora como escribir- no doy abasto, por lo que debo elegir prioridades, pero después del finde ya voy a estar de regreso 😊 )

¡Gracias nuevamente!

¡Nos vemos!


	8. El Oeste

Capítulo 8: El Oeste

Al día siguiente se dirigieron al castillo de Sesshomaru. Kagome se sorprendió de descubrir lo cerca que se encontraban, Sesshomaru debió haber estado evitando llevarla a aquel lugar mientras ella estuviera todavía... perdida.

Los cachorros y Jaken viajaban sobre Ah Un, Sesshomaru volaba por delante de ellos en la nube que creaba por medio de su aura demoníaca y Kagome e Inuyasha corrían.

Kagome se sorprendió al percatarse que el hanyou debía esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo a ella.

Se detuvieron derrapando cuando lograron divisar el castillo, Inuyasha jadeaba para recuperar el aliento. Kagome le sonrió con triunfo y los labios se le estiraron de una forma poco humana.

—¡Feh, es obvio que eres más rápida!— le dijo una vez que pudo hablar— Eres una vulpina, pero nunca serás tan fuerte como yo.

—Seguro, Inuyasha— respondió ella canturreando el nombre del hanyou.

Sesshomaru aterrizó entre ambos impidiéndoles que continuaran la charla.

—Vengan— dijo con simpleza.

Ambos comenzaron a seguirlo a paso lento como tantas veces habían hecho con anterioridad.

El castillo de Sesshomaru estaba construido sobre el lado de una montaña. Todos se hicieron paso por un camino demasiado empinado para un humano que se volvía más inestable por las enormes rocas que estaban cortadas de modo que quedaron planas y reposaban a lo largo de la colina. Según lo que Kagome recordaba de las pocas clases de historia a las que había ido en su época, esas piedras funcionaban como una protección tradicional contra los ataques.

El palacio en sí mismo era hermoso, se alzaba majestuoso y brillante contrastando con la oscura montaña. La pared exterior estaba hecha de piedra azul y sobre esta pared reposaban arcos de madera oscura. Kagome pudo divisar a los centinelas asignados en intervalos en la cima.

Una vez que atravesaron la Gran Puerta Exterior, vieron una fosa llena de peces koi y más guardias, y según lo que Kagome pudo ver, todos ellos eran demonios perro. Cruzaron un puente arqueado de madera construido de la misma forma que la pared exterior y llegaron a la Puerta Interior. En ese momento del día, la puerta permanecía abierta brindándole a Kagome una clara vista del palacio.

Este era blanco y los techos de cada piso eran empinados y se curvaban hacia afuera, y con más balcones, pisos y caminos que los que Kagome podía ver, por estar tan cerca. Era como estar parada a los pies de una bestia enorme. A pesar de no ser capaz de ver más allá del dedo del pie más cercano, era de esperarse que existiera el resto de la bestia. Kagome había oído a Lin describir su hogar en el Oeste, pero había creído que la pequeña demonio perro estaba exagerando. Pero esto... era abrumador, imponente.

Definitivamente se trataba del hogar de Sesshomaru.

Cuando traspasaron la Puerta Interior, había una gran multitud esperándolos, o mejor dicho, a Sesshomaru, en el gran patio abierto dentro de las paredes. Los guerreros de Oeste, sirvientes y youkai de gran prestigio creaban un confuso torbellino de aromas y poder demoníaco. Por un momento Kagome entró en pánico, se acercó a la espalda de Sesshomaru y gimoteó.

Él la observó por sobre el hombro con una ceja arqueada.

Al percatarse de lo que había hecho, se sonrojó avergonzada y pasó las garras por la muñeca del demonio a modo de disculpa antes de alejarse.

Pero el corazón seguía latiéndole desbocado mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a todos los youkai que estaban parados frente a ellos. La mayoría eran perros, vestidos de guerreros y nobles, aunque en ocasiones Kagome reconocía otra clase de youkais entre ellos. Sin embargo, era mucho más probable que, de divisar algún duendecillo de agua, o una serpiente, o un pequeño demonio como Jaken, ellos estarían vistiendo uniformes de sirviente.

En una muestra de elegancia imposible de imitar para un humano, los youkais allí reunidos se inclinaron ante Sesshomaru, el Lord del Oeste.

Kagome de inmediato se calmó, esos youkai eran fieles a Sesshomaru.

Y ella era suya.

Le resultaba extraño sentirse reconfortada por un pensamiento que la habría hecho rabiar _antes_. Pero se trataba de otra clase de pertenencia, ella no le pertenecía para intercambiar o vender, como sucedía con muchas mujeres en esa época. Ella era suya para proteger.

Nunca lo había comprendido del todo cuando era humana.

Con remordimiento, consideró que las peleas que tenían Inuyasha y Kouga por ella resultaban ser mucho más halagadoras de lo que alguna vez se había percatado.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru personalmente le mostró a los nuevos miembros de la manada las habitaciones que utilizarían. Él los protegía con su presencia. Se aseguraría de que los sirvientes que no habían presenciado el acto de bienvenida en el patio supieran quienes eran los dos kitsune e Inuyasha, quienes estaban bajo su protección.

También debían aprender el nuevo aroma de Lin.

Las paredes interiores del palacio de Sesshomaru eran una mezcla de pantallas de papel de arroz, paneles de madera y piedra en las cocinas y en otros lugares donde se encendía el fuego. Los pisos de cada habitación eran de madera o piedra y estaban decorados con alfombras de junco entretejido. A diferencia de Sesshomaru, que prefería vagar por sus territorios en vez de la cómoda vida del palacio, su padre había pasado mucho tiempo rodeado de lujos, incluso había ido tan lejos como traer muebles de China o de otras tierras al otro lado del mar. Debido a esto, el palacio estaba repleto de sillas con almohadones de seda, camas con doseles, mesas firmes de roble y alfombras coloridas. A todo esto Sesshomaru le era indiferente.

Pero Kagome emitía sonidos de apreciación por lo que él supuso que eso significaba algo bueno. Él la había aceptado en la manada, por lo que debía proveerle comodidades.

Doblaron una esquina y llegaron al ala que el Lord del Oeste siempre ocupaba junto con sus allegados, estas eran de piedra y paneles de madera, para imposibilitarle el trabajo a algún sicario.

Había diez habitaciones espaciosas en esa ala. Al final del pasillo se erguían unas puertas dobles azules pintadas con la imagen de un perro blanco que corría por un campo nevado, estas conducían a la enorme habitación principal que daba a un balcón, la cual ocupaba Sesshomaru. Sin contar la habitación del Lord y la de Lin, todas las demás estaban vacías. El youkai nunca había considerado formar una manada por sí mismo, hasta aquel momento, ya que siempre se había valido por su propia fuerza.

Hasta el día en que una pequeña niña humana le trató las heridas.

Le cedió a Inuyasha la habitación que él una vez había ocupado cuando su padre todavía vivía. Su hermano se quejó mientras olfateaba los muebles pero Sesshomaru lo ignoró y deslizó la puerta para cerrarla.

Consideró por un momento la situación de la vulpina ya que, como se trataba de la mujer adulta de la manada, era una alfa por defecto y ella por medio del instinto había adoptado su posición sin siquiera saber lo que hacía. Había acicalado y cuidado de los cachorros, se aseguraba de que comieran antes que ella lo hiciera, y los protegía con ferocidad.

Sesshomaru bajó la vista a Lin, que se encontraba apoyada contra las piernas de la vulpina mostrando una sonrisa de felicidad. La naturaleza apenas descubierta de Lin la había forzado a actuar como lo haría un cachorro perro y, al no tener una madre, había recurrido a la mujer alfa de la manada en búsqueda de comodidad y cercanía. Era típico que los cachorros perro durmieran con sus madres hasta que cumplieran los cien años.

Sesshomaru finalmente optó por dejar que la vulpina durmiera en la habitación más cercana a la de él, la que hasta ese momento solo le pertenecía a Lin.

—¡Esta es mi habitación!— dijo Lin con emoción y condujo al zorrito para que observara los juguetes.

—Ahora la compartirás— Sesshomaru le informó a lo que ella asintió mientras comenzaba a jugar con Shippo.

La vulpina lo observó y abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, lo que permitió que Sesshomaru viera esos delicados colmillos. El rostro de ella estaba plagado de confusión.

No cabía duda de que los sentimientos humanos que todavía quedaban en ella le advertían que eso no era apropiado, sin embargo, pronto se volvería natural para ella dada su naturaleza de kitsune.

—Haré que te traigan una vestimenta más apropiada— le dijo Sesshomaru con simpleza antes de marcharse dejándola que resolviera sus asuntos por sí misma.

CONTINUARÁ

_¡Gracias por la espera y la paciencia y los comentarios! Creo ya poder regularizar nuevamente la constancia con la que subo los fics _

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	9. Colas

Capítulo 9: Colas

Kagome vestía un kimono elegante, el mejor que alguna vez había vestido— Tenía tres capas: la primera era lisa y de color dorado pálido, la del medio era rosa claro con un patrón que representaba fuego zorruno de color verde azulado que brillaba a la luz y la última era de una seda bellísima color verde con flores blancas en espiral en las mangas y en los dobladillos. Todas las capas las sujetaba un cinturón ancho y dorado que estaba atado a su espalda de forma extravagante. Usaba el cabello suelto sobre la espalda como la mayoría de los youkai, y el color rojo contrastaba de manera llamativa con los colores de su nueva vestimenta.

Su nueva profesora, Inari-sama, una kitsune dorada de nueve colas, se deslizaba por la habitación demostrándole cómo caminar vistiendo un kimono tan elaborado. El suyo era dorado como ella, con las mangas decoradas con colas de zorro blancas. Alrededor de los ojos lucía unas marcas blancas y doradas que se arqueaban alrededor de los ojos creando la ilusión de una máscara de zorro. Parecía más un ángel que una kitsune debido a su rostro angelical y su cabello como de seda.

Inari era la hija de la dinastía real de las Tierras del Este. Había acudido al palacio de Sesshomaru tras un largo viaje para enseñarla a Kagome y a Shippo.

—Creo que mi tio espera que formemos pareja— le confió a Kagome cuando llegó y le guiñó un ojo con entusiasmo.

—¿Tú y Sesshomaru-sama?— respondió Kagome concentrándose mientras se giraba. Si bien era una youkai, todavía era torpe. Cualquier humano podría decir que lo estaba haciendo bien ya que no se tropezaba ni caía al andar, pero entre youkais era mucho más fácil percibir los errores más minuciosos.

—Si— dijo Inari corrigiendo la postura de Kagome.

Siempre que Inari hablaba parecía estar rebosando de una alegría traviesa, como si en cualquier momento estuviera por explotar en risas.

—Pero dudo que mi estadía aquí resulte en algo más— prosiguió Inari—, sin importar lo poderoso y apuesto que sea Sesshomaru-sama, los perros y los zorros no se mezclan.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?— quiso saber Kagome con brusquedad, se sentía ofendida en nombre de Sesshomaru. Ella se _mezclaba _con él y con Inuyasha sin problemas.

—¡Su aroma es aterrador!— dijo Inari agitando las manos— Me conlleva un gran esfuerzo de voluntad no saltar por la ventana cada vez que él entra en la habitación ¿No te da miedo cuando hueles un perro?

Kagome parpadeó recordando el terror enceguecedor que sintió cuando había olido el aroma de Inuyasha y de Sesshomaru, le producía una necesidad abrumadora de salir corriendo y esconderse.

—Bueno, si, tuve miedo— comenzó a decir— pero supongo que me acostumbré a ellos.

La risa de Inari sonó como monedas que caen sobre una mesa.

—No creo que yo pueda, ni siquiera después de vivir aquí unos mil años. Ven, vuelve a intentar.

Kagome volvió a caminar por la habitación tratando de manejarse con el kimono.

—Mis colas siguen estorbándome.

—Ven, úsalas como yo.

Kagome se sonrojó cuando Inari la ayudó a arreglarse las colas para que se atravezaran por el cinturón volviéndose parte del nudo decorativo en su espalda. Resultaba muy íntimo que otro adulto le tocara las colas y Kagome debía luchar contra el sentimiento de salir corriendo.

—No me es muy cómodo— dijo Kagome dudando y girándose para mirar el nuevo nudo del cinturón comparándolo con la masa peluda y sedosa de Inari.

—No, ¡pero está a la moda!— anunció Inari.

Kagome decidió que no tenía intenciones de estar a la moda, pero no quería discutir sobre el asunto.

—**I—**

—Tengo una pregunta— le dijo Kagome a su maestra y se acomodó mejor en la silla en busca de la posición más cómoda ahora que tenía las colas atadas al cinturón.

—¿Sobre el hechizo?— preguntó Inari y apretó los labios cuando se inclinó sobre la mesa inspeccionando el trabajo que había realizado Kagome con el papel de arroz ahora todo arrugado.

Los kitsune realizan mágia de tótems por lo que sus hechizos debían estar representados en un objeto. Inari utilizaba el origami y doblaba el papel de diferentes maneras según la clase de hechizo que buscaba implementar y le estaba mostrando a Kagome la forma de utilizar el mismo método

—Debes doblarlo con más prolijidad— la regañó— un tótem irregular solo podrá canalizar un hechizo débil.

Kagome desdobló la caja de papel que había estado intentando crear y lo alisó con ambas manos. El delicado papel se rasgó con una de sus garras y ella suspiró antes de agarrar un nuevo trozo del montón que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—No se trata del hechizo— dijo mientras que comenzaba a doblar de nuevo— sino sobre Sesshomaru-sama.

—¿Y qué puede ser que yo sepa de Sesshomaru-sama que tu no?— preguntó Inari con expresión elocuente, el tono que utilizó le dio a entender que creía que Kagome sentía algo por el Gran Perro.

Kagome arrugó la nariz y resopló al contemplar la idea.

—No de esa forma, me refiero a... la manada. Sé que soy parte de la manada de Sesshomaru-sama, así como también Inuyasha, Lin y Shippo son parte de ella. Y lo comprendo aquí— dijo y se posó una mano sobre el corazón— pero no aquí— terminó y se tocó la frente con la punta de una garra—. Ser miembro de una manada significa que me encuentro bajo la protección del alfa y que debo protegerlo y servirlo por ello. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru-sama es el Lord del Oeste... ¿No convierte a todos en el reino en su manada?

Inari comenzó a reír y las comisuras de los ojos se le arrugaron, luego negó con la cabeza y el cabello dorado le ondeó mientras hacía esto.

—La manada es diferente, aunque es extraño escucharte decir "manada". Nosotros los kitsune utilizamos el término "camada", pero son lo mismo

Inari hizo una pausa y alzó los dedos para darse golpecitos en los labios, Kagome identificó que esta se trataba de la pose pensativa de su maestra.

—Los humanos tienen familias, ¿verdad?

—Si— dijo Kagome reprimiendo un suspiro, sintió cómo se le contrajeron las entrañas.

—Bueno, la manda funciona igual. Un Lord humano es dueño de una aldea, pero también tiene a su propia familia ¿comprendes?

—Si— volvió a decir Kagome sin expresión.

¿Entonces Sesshomaru la aceptó como parte de su familia?

Sin saber qué decir o sentir, Kagome volvió a practicar origami.

Rompió tres piezas más de papel antes de que terminara la lección.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el estudio revisando los pergaminos de ese día. Al igual que siempre, tenía la intención de sacarse de encima el deber de gobernar el Oeste lo antes posible para poder retomar el viaje a través de sus tierras. Prefería mil veces tener encima las estrellas que el techo del palacio.

Mientras agarraba el siguiente documento permitió que una diminuta sonrisa le arqueara las comisuras de la boca.

Yendo en contra de sus consejeros, había comenzado a tratar a Lin como la heredera del Oeste y cuando ellos se quejaron de que era mujer y no era de su sangre Sesshomaru solo les respondía que ellos mismos le habían sugerido durante la década pasada que consiguiera una pareja y engendrara un heredero y que ahora tenían lo que querían.

Y además, él ya no tenía la necesidad de hacer el ridículo cortejando a una mujer.

Uno de los consejeros, un demonio tortuga anciano, había señalado la posibilidad de que Inuyasha quisiera disputar el derecho de Lin y que sería prudente unirlos en matrimonio.

Sesshomaru prefirió no ennoblecer ese comentario con una respuesta.

Un graznido seguido de una carcajada propia de un kitsune distrajeron a Sesshomaru de sus pensamientos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana que daba la vista a los amplios jardines. Al parecer Inari de las Nueve Colas estaba impartiendo lecciones al aire libre ese día. Observó que los tres kitsune adoptaban la forma de Lin y se mezclaban con la verdadera para atormentar a Jaken.

Rodearon al pequeño demonio verde y corrían a su alrededor arrojándole flores y desafiándolo a que adivinara cual de ellos era la verdadera Lin.

Sesshomaru podía identificar que los dos kitsune inexpertos no eran Lin, sin embargo, no podía distinguir la verdadera de Inari de las Nueve Colas, al menos no desde esa distancia y, al parecer, tampoco Jaken. El pequeño demonio se equivocó al escoger y los tres kitsune lo golpearon en la cabeza calva. Todos reían, con excepción de Jaken, y el juego volvía a empezar.

Sesshomaru volvió a observarlos jugar, el kitsune más joven, Shippo, tenía un mejor manejo de las transformaciones que Kagome, pero a su vez él tenía más práctica.

La antigua sacerdotisa era excelente creando fuego zorruno e ilusiones, así como realizando hechizos de seducción típicos de los kitsune para atraer a hombres humanos y youkai por igual. Sospechaba que canalizar esas habilidades era igual que con los poderes de sacerdotisa que ella ya no poseía y por lo tanto le resultaban mucho más fácil de controlar. Sin embargo, sus transformaciones solo duraban por un par de minutos y tenía dificultades para hacer que su sombra coincidiera con la transformación.

El Lord no estaba preocupado ya que Kagome poseía una mente adulta y más poder a su disposición que Shippo por lo que sería capaz de sobrepasar a la cría de zorro muy pronto si seguía practicando. Sesshomaru no se sorprendería si adquiría una o dos colas más antes de que Inari se marchara.

Sesshomaru conocía algo de los hábitos de los zorros debido a la relación que tenía con las Tierras de Este y por esta razón había interrogado a Inari en cuanto ella había llegado ya que debía comprender a los kitsune de su manada si es que en verdad quería hacerse responsable de ellos.

Inari de las Nueve Colas le había dicho que las primeras tres colas de los kitsune se adquirían por la edad, como era el caso, ganaban una por cada cien años de vida. Cuando un zorro poseía tres colas se lo podía definir como un adulto.

Las otras seis las ganaban por astucia al perfeccionar sus habilidades y adquiriendo sabiduría. Para ellos, el conocimiento equiparaba literalmente poder.

Sesshomaru había resuelto que tanto Kagome como Shippo alcanzaran las nueve colas.

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de la autora:

**Inari**: Inari-sama es el nombre de la diosa sintoísta Inari Okami, la diosa de los zorros y la fertilidad. Creo que dentro del universo de este fic, Inari es la mismísima Inari Okami, que si bien es youkai, la historia humana la recuerda como una diosa.

**Kitsune dorado**: de acuerdo con varias leyendas japonesas, cuando un kitsune adquiere la novena cola se vuelve o dorado, o blanco o negro/rojo oscuro. Los zorros dorados pueden volar, los blancos pueden curar a los enfermos y otorgar la vida eterna, los negros/rojos son malignos y causan muerte y destrucción.

**Los perros y los zorros no se mezclan:** Tengo esta idea de este concepto/frase al leer varias leyendas de kitsunes. En muchas de ellas un kitsune entra en una casa o un negocio adoptando la forma de un humano y ve un perro. Debido a que los kitsune les temen a los perros pierden el control de su disfraz y salen corriendo. Este concepto se aplica mucho en el fic debido a que lo usé como base para definir la interacción entre los youkai perro y los kitsune, es decir, que los kitsune siempre tendrán miedo de los perros demonio y son más propensos a someterse o correr de un perro que cualquier otro demonio.

**Conocimiento de los Kitsune**: la mayoría de lo que dicen Inari y Sesshomaru se basa en las leyendas de kitsune, principalmente de The Fox Wife.

**Edad**: Estoy manejando un sistema en el que decidí que cada cien años un youkai envegece cinco años y en los más poderosos (como Sesshomaru) esto se retrasa, es decir que cada 100 años es un año una vez que alcanzan la madurez física. Un hanyou envejece el doble de rápido por lo que cada cien años son diez años.


	10. Conversaciones

**Capítulo 10: **Conversaciones

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?— preguntó Kagome con resignación. No lo había visto mucho desde que habían llegado al palacio.

Se preguntaba si la razón era porque se encontraba muy ocupado o tal vez él simplemente no disfrutaba tenerla cerca y se alegraba de que ya no debía aguantarla.

—Hn.

Eso le indicó que estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

No podía resolver si ahora él le resultaba más fácil de comprender debido a que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos mientras viajaban, o si se trataba al hecho de que ahora era youkai y notaba cosas que sus sentidos humanos no podían percibir. Esperaba que fuera la primera opción ya que se negaba a pensar que ahora era mejor o tenía más habilidades siendo kitsune. Era diferente, sí, pero no significaba que fuera mejor.

Se inclinó y luego se sentó frente al escritorio de Sesshomaru. Los reposabrazos tenían imágenes grabadas de youkai acuáticos, sirenas, y Kagome pasó una garra por las líneas que formaban las colas.

—Sesshomaru-sama —volvió a empezar tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden y poder expresarlos correctamente.

Kagome siempre se enredaba con las palabras debido a la estoica belleza y aura masiva de Sesshomaru que se encontraba parado tan inmóvil e inexpresivo que parecía tallado en hielo. Casi que ella deseó volver a aquellos días en los que se comunicaba con él tan solo por medio de gruñidos y quejidos.

—Quería decir que... estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Shippo... por la ropa nueva... y las lecciones y... me refiero a que no quiero que te sientas... bueno, obligado a tenernos cerca. Comprendería si prefieres que nos vayamos ya que considero que tu deuda está saldada.

Sesshomaru nunca la había querido, y sin embargo tampoco había mostrado señales de odiarla. Era demasiado esperar que él le permitiera seguir formando parte de la manada ahora que ella ya no lo necesitaba. Después de todo, la única razón por la que él había viajado con ella en primer lugar cuando buscaban la Perla de Shikón se debía a que Lin se lo había pedido.

Se impactó cuando él le gruñó de forma más enérgica desde... esa vez del hechizo de amor en el que ponía todas sus fuerzas por no recordar. Se sorprendió más cuando lo vio parpadear, al parecer el mismísimo Sesshomaru se sorprendió ante su propio ímpetu.

Kagome entrelazó las manos para evitar el deseo de tocar la muñeca de Sesshomaru y a su vez intentando no sentirse mal por importarle los sentimientos que él podría tener ante esa situación.

—¿Deseas irte? —le preguntó una vez que consiguió calmarse.

—Bueno, no —dijo ella con honestidad.

Amaba a Lin y todavía necesitaba ayuda para poder controlar su magia y poder adaptarse a la sociedad de los youkai. Además, nunca había visto a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pasar tanto tiempo juntos sin intentar matarse entre sí, aunque todavía peleaban de vez en cuando, en particular cuando Inuyasha insistía en dormir en el árbol que daba a la ventana de la habitación que Kagome compartía con Lin y Shippo... pero no lo hacían en serio, era más un juego que otra cosa.

Se preguntaba si, siendo todavía humana, ese comportamiento seguiría pareciéndole un juego y, ante esta idea, frunció el entrecejo debido a que detestaba esa clase de pensamientos reincidentes en su mente... el compararse antes y después del deseo de la Perla.

—Entonces te quedarás hasta que quieras marcharte. Este siempre será tu hogar ya que el honor lo exige— le dijo Sesshomaru.

—Porque mi deseo convirtió a Lin en youkai... —dijo ella tratando de evitar sentir resentimiento.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Shippo parecían estar muy alegres por la humanidad perdida de ella y de Lin, como si hubiesen padecido una enfermedad de la que ahora se habían curado.

—No —recitó Sesshomaru con una voz profunda y colmada de más sentimiento de lo que alguna vez ella había escuchado— porque tu deseo la hizo _vivir_.

—**I—**

—Ey, niña.

Kagome suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede, Inuyasha? Estoy tratando de practicar.

Y era cierto, se encontraba en el patio de prácticas fuera del dojo vistiendo una yukata de algodón azul y una hakama negra destinada a los aprendices de guardia del palacio, tenía las mangas atadas a los hombros para que no le estorbaran.

Sostenía un arco que Sesshomaru le había regalado. Estaba hecho de una costilla de dragón que el mismo Lord había derrotado. A la distancia se encontraban los blancos posicionados en diferentes lugares, algunos ardían en llamas, otros estaban quemados. Sesshomaru se había mostrado complacido en cumplirle el pedido de mejorar en las escasas habilidades de combate que ella poseía y se encargó de que pudiera unirse a una de las clases que se impartían a las demás aprendices mujeres. Kagome descubrió que podía infundir proyectiles con fuego zorruno para que explotaran al hacer contacto. No distaba mucho de disparar una flecha de purificación.

Una vez que pudiera dar en el blanco varias veces usando el arco y flecha, los maestros de entrenamiento le prometieron que podría pasar a practicar con shurikens, es decir, lanzar estrellas de cuatro puntas afiladas.

—Estoy pensando que podríamos irnos un tiempo, ver en qué andan Sango y Miroku en la aldea, tal vez pasar por el pozo...

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras acomodaba otra flecha en la cuerda del arco.

—Gracias por la invitación, Inuyasha, pero no puedo.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Quieres decir que no lo harás nunca.

Ella exhaló con lentitud luego soltó la flecha contra la cuerda que salió disparada y se clavó en uno de los blancos con una explosión de flamas esmeralda.

—Necesito más tiempo, todavía no me tengo confianza como para andar entre los humanos.

Y además temía estar muy lejos de Sesshomaru. Una parte de ella temía volver a dejarse llevar por sus instintos de youkai como había sucedido antes. Ya había pasado una vez y podría volver a suceder ¿Y Sesshomaru no estaba cerca para cuidarla?

Nunca podría ser capaz de confesarlo, pero no consideraba que Inuyasha fuera tan poderoso como para intimidarla de la forma que Sesshomaru lo había hecho, al menos no sin valerse de la fuerza bruta.

—Bien, de acuerdo— dijo el hanyou agachando las orejas. Desde que el mundo de Kagome cambió por completo Inuyasha se había comportado dulcemente con ella, a su manera — ¿Quieres que les diga algo de tu parte? O no sé, ¿escríbeles una carta o algo? Miroku puede leer.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo haré, gracias... de verdad, gracias.

—De nada, Kagome.

Inuyasha dudó por un segundo, luego le quitó el arco de las manos y se inclinó. Ya no parecía ser tan alto como antes, al menos ya no comparándolo con Sesshomaru con quien ella había pasado ya tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha acercó el rostro a ella y el cabello largo y plateado le cayó por los hombros produciendo que las puntas cosquillearan los dedos de Kagome. Ella cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento cuando Inuyasha pasó uno de sus colmillos por el borde del mentón de la kitsune produciendo que el calor le emergiera del estómago y la emoción produjo que las colas le temblaran. Ella gimió, más por confusión y... por algo más que no era miedo.

Inuyasha se alejó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras que el aroma le cambió a uno de excitación.

—Volveré pronto.

—De acuerdo— dijo Kagome aturdida con el corazón todavía palpitándole rápido.

—**I—**

Ni bien Kagome recuperó el sentido común se dirigió a donde estaba Inari con la clara idea de que había muchas cosas que Sesshomaru no le había enseñado sobre el comportamiento de los youkai ya sea porque le resultaba vergonzoso compartirlo con una vulpina o porque no consideraba que ella tenía la edad suficiente como para saberlo.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, a ella no le importaba y tenía intenciones de descubrirlo en ese momento.

Se deshizo de Shippo mandándolo a que intentara infiltrarse en la lección de Lin sin que ella lo detectara, Kagome se sentó en una de las sillas frente a Inari con el rostro iluminado por la determinación que sentía en ese momento.

—Inari-sama, tengo ciertas preguntas que pueden resultar ser un poco vergonzosas.

—No hueles avergonzada— respondió la vulpina de cabello dorado.

Kagome parpadeó ante la idea percatándose de que en verdad no se sentía así, mejor dicho, en su mente sentía que _debía _sentirse avergonzada, pero los kitsune eran youkai muy sensuales y muy reconocidos por seducir humanos y hacerlos sus amantes. Kagome suspiró pensando en que ese era otro aspecto de ella que era diferente.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le preguntó:

—¿Qué significa cuando otro youkai pasa sus colmillos por tu barbilla, así? —agregó mostrándolo con su propia mano.

—Depende —respondió Inari mostrando una obvia comodidad a pesar de charlar sobre esos temas—, si proviene de un niño significa que pide afecto o comida... ahora si es de un adulto puede sugerir un permiso, un pedido o una propuesta para tener sexo.

—¿Cómo identificas cual es cuál?

Inari se encogió de hombros de forma elegante.

—Solo lo identificas y ya. A veces es todo al mismo tiempo, considéralo como una pregunta para saber si sientes interés hacia el otro. Si rechazas la propuesta entonces muchos harán de cuenta que eso no eran lo que pretendían, para salvar las apariencias.

Kagome suspiró, parecía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Oh, Inuyasha...

—¿Qué más necesito saber? Cosas que Sesshomaru-sama no sepa o que no me diría si lo supiera.

CONTINUARÁ

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios 😊 acabamos de llegar a la mitad del primer acto (no se preocupen todavia queda mucho por delante!)

¡Nos vemos! 


	11. Máscaras

**Capítulo 11**: Máscaras

Sesshomaru caminaba por los jardines privados que se reservaban para su manda buscando así escapar de la molesta corte cuando vio a la vulpina, Kagome, meditando bajo un árbol. Se encontraba sentada con las piernas dobladas y tenía las manos con las palmas hacia arriba sobre las que brillaban unas brasas de fuego zorruno. La observó retorcerse y luego inhalar profundamente a la vez que las llamas titilaban con más intensidad. Ella era reboltoza como cualquier otro kitsune, sin embargo, el progreso de sus habilidades mágicas dependía en su habilidad para manejar esa naturaleza.

Se acercó a ella escondiendo su aroma y aura demoníaca.

Kagome se sobresaltó cuando lo vió parado justo en frente de ella y las brasas de zorruno que le brillaban en los dedos formaron llamas. Él pudo oír cómo el corazón de la vulpina se aceleraba. Sin embargo, ella lo reconoció y sonrió de la forma típica de los zorros, mostrando los dientes, y desvaneciendo el fuego zorruno en sus manos.

A él le complacía que ella ya no le temiera ¿Qué razón tenía para no estarlo? Sería un mal alfa si los miembros de su manada se acobardaban en su presencia.

La reacción de la vulpina lo complacía.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama, me asustaste!

—Uno debe depender de su oído así como de su olfato— le dijo.

Ella asintió aceptando esa nueva lección.

Él sentó a su lado en una posición meditativa.

Durante un eterno instante todo era silencio.

—Hoy estas usando el cabello negro— comentó él.

A veces la madre de Sesshomaru se enojaba si su padre no tomaba en cuenta los cambios que ella hacía en su cabello y atuendo. Él no consideraba que Kagome fuera igual, pero unas pocas palabras podrían ahorrarle el problema de tener que lidiar con una vulpina enfadada en el futuro, y además no le causaba ninguna molestia hacerlo.

Unos grandes ojos azules lo contemplaron.

—¿Ah? Si —dijo mientras se pasaba las garras por las brillosas hebras de cabello negro—, Inari-sama dice que puedo practicar manteniendo un pequeño cambio por un largo periodo de tiempo. Y bueno... Así me siento más como yo misma.

Sesshomaru emitió un sonido ronco para indicar que la estaba escuchando y continuó con la meditación.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?

—Hn.

—No te hemos visto mucho desde que llegamos al palacio.

Él inclino la cabeza.

—Gobernar el Oeste requiere de mucho trabajo.

—Los zorritos te extrañan.

Él ladeó la cabeza para observarla.

—Los cachorros— corrigió.

El brillo de los ojos de Kagome le indicó que ese era un punto en el que no coincidiría con él. Sin embargo, ella era kitsune y tenía tendencia a ser rebelde, al menos esa naturaleza se manifestaba en algo que no importaba mucho.

—¿Y tú, vulpina? ¿Me extrañas también?— preguntó Sesshomaru sin ninguna intención en particular, sino para cortar el silencio, pero las orejas se le movieron mientras esperaba respuesta.

Ella se sonrojó y su cabello comenzó a teñirse de rojo mientras perdía la concentración sobre la magia de transformación. Sesshomaru, en silencio, tomó un mechón rojo para que ella lo notara, y al hacerlo, ella cerró los ojos y juntó las cejas para concentrarse.

Su cabello volvió a volverse totalmente negro.

—Supongo que si— admitió mirándolo con audacia.

Ella era una criatura extraña que alternaba entre timidez torpe e imprudencia casi temeraria ¿Sería tal vez la naturaleza de kitsune y humano que se batallaban entre sí?

Pero no, Sesshomaru había viajado con Inuyasha y los humanos que lo acompañaban mientras buscaban a Naraku y recordaba a Kagome en sus tiempos de sacerdotisa humana, era igual a la Kagome frente a él.

—Nos vamos pronto— le dijo luego de meditar en silencio— a patrullar el Oeste.

Si trabajaba sin descanso durante los siguientes siete días...

Tal vez cuando Inuyasha regresara podría nombrarlo su administrador y entonces Sesshomaru podría pasar el resto de sus días deambulando y perfeccionando sus habilidades en cualquier oponente que se cruzada.

_Hn, es poco probable que Inuyasha aceptara tal cosa, _pensó.

—¿Lo prometes?— preguntó la vulpina con un suspiro de felicidad y pestañeando— ¡Debes prometérmelo! Y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre romper la promesa que le haces a un kitsune— dijo burlándose.

Sesshomaru bufó.

Pero era una promesa.

**—I—**

Siete días después Kagome caminaba detrás de Sesshomaru, acababan de abandonar el palacio y habían dejado a Jaken detrás que sostenía el sello real de Sesshomaru. El pequeño demonio casi se desmalló cuando se lo entregaron y el resto de los miembros del consejo se quedaron entre gruñidos y quejas ya que odiaban que Sesshomaru le hubiera confiado el control del Oeste hasta su regreso a uno de los pocos demonios no perros que habitaba el castillo.

—Hiciste eso solo para molestar a esos perros viejos— lo acusó Kagome mientras pasaban por la Gran Puerta Exterior.

—Incorrecto —respondió Sesshomaru cuya postura sugería que se sentía ofendido ante la idea— Jaken es más leal que ellos y que no les guste no es asunto mío.

—No harás amigos de esa forma.

—Soy un lord, seré querido o gobernaré bien, no ambos.

Tal enunciación dejó a Kagome en un silencio contemplativo, no había duda de que a Sesshomaru parecía disgustarle estar en el palacio donde debía ser el Lord del Oeste en todo momento. Al recorrer las tierras era tan solo Sesshomaru, un youkai perro que viajaba con su manada.

Kagome debía aceptar que esperaba no tener que regresar al palacio en un buen tiempo. Le resultaba tentadora la idea de tomarse un descaso de sus lecciones formales y de la influencia asfixiante de la corte. Y no solo a ella le gustaba la idea, los cachorros brincaban alrededor de ellos y Kagome pudo sentir cómo el aura de Sesshomaru se relajaba.

Todos formaban una linda imagen, Sesshomaru que los lideraba en silencio, Kagome y los cachorros un par de pasos detrás, todos vestidos de una forma que indicaba que pertenecían a la manada de Sesshomaru. Él les había dado a Kagome y a Shippo unas vestimentas finas de color verde y dorado y Lin vestía un kimono blanco con un patrón magenta del mismo color de las líneas en sus mejillas.

Ah Un caminaba en la retaguardia.

Kagome, al contemplar a Shippo haciendo volteretas y a Lin que se encorvaba para arrancar flores en el camino, se preguntó si Sesshomaru prefería ser un merodeador sin título. Sin embargo su orgullo jamás le permitiría renunciar a lo que le pertenecía por derecho, y aun así, se veía mucho más feliz fuera de las paredes del palacio.

Parecía una revelación descubrir que no solamente ella fingía y se sentía en guerra con dos personalidades. Comprender esto causó que sintiera vergüenza por haber pasado largas noches maldiciendo a Kami, a Midoriko, a la Perla y a su deseo ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo convenciendo a Inuyasha de que estaba bien tal cual era como Hanyou, había derramado sudor, sangre y casi todas sus lágrimas en probar que su humanidad no la volvían inútil ni débil... para que, al final de su viaje, se convirtiera en una youkai?

Parecía como una bofetada, una recompensa indeseada.

Pero era el precio que debía pagar.

Algunos días se enfurecía, sentía un grito silencioso que hacía eco en su cabeza, sus pensamientos se inundaban con cada maldición que alguna vez había escuchado. Quería vociferar, llorar, y pedirle a alguien que la arreglara, porque no se suponía que ella debía ser lo que era en ese momento. _Ahora _ella estaba rota ¿nadie podía darse cuenta? Ella estaba bien _antes_. Si nadie más la valoraba como humana, al menos ella sí lo hacía.

Y sin embargo todos estaban tan felices de una forma que ella jamás había visto... de una forma que ni ella misma se permitía sentir...

Cada vez que descubría que se sentía encantada por el fuego zorruno que producía, en la fortaleza que había adquirido sin esfuerzo, en los olores sutiles que sentía en el jardín, todo lo que podía hacer era controlar sus sentimientos porque esa parte era la peor de todas: cuando se sentía contenta por ser una kitsune sentía también que estaba traicionando a quien era, a quien solía ser y a quien jamás volvería a ser.

Pero ella jamás lo demostraba, nunca se quejó y mantuvo todo eso oculto bajo la traviesa máscara de un zorro.

No quería parecer una desagradecida.

¿Sesshomaru también se enojaba? ¿Él también demostraba su rabia, su angustia por haber sido destinado al nacer para ser el Lord del Oeste?

¿Le gustaba?

¿Era la expresión serena de indiferencia en su rostro tan solo una máscara como la que ella usaba?

Kagome observó la espalda de Sesshomaru y se permitió admirar la forma hipnótica en la que el cabello le mecía a cada paso que daba.

Ella no sabía la respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ

Más notas del autor

**Los kitsune y las promesas**: Basado en varias leyendas, si se le promete algo a un kitsune y se rompe dicha promesa, la mala suerte y la desgracia seguirán a aquel que lo haya hecho y el mismo kitsune comenzará a perseguir a esa persona para causarle más problemas. Por otro lado, si un kitsune promete algo, debe cumplirlo ya que de no cumplir con su palabra no solo obtienen mala suerte y desgracia, sino que también pierde poder que interpreté como la pérdida de una cola para que se adapte a los propósitos de esta historia ya que sus colas son la fuente de su poder.

**Cara de zorro o kitsune—gao**: es una expresión japonesa que se refiere especificamente a una mujer con pómulos marcados y rasgos delicados que es tan hermosa que se sospecha puede llegar a ser un kitsune disfrazado.

Muchas gracias nuevamente por leer y dejarme sus reviews 😊 son un gusto leerlos/as!

Starebelle


	12. Gratitud

**Capítulo 12:** Gratitud

Resultaba tranquilo y sereno al salir de los límites una vez entrecruzados los territorios del Oeste. Cuando se detenían para descansar, Sesshomaru cazaba y alternaba entre Lin y Shippo para que lo acompañaran. Cuando los cazadores a la antigua regresaban, Kagome se encargaba de limpiar, destripar y despellejar a las presas valiéndose de sus garras que facilitaban la labor.

Sesshomaru y Lin comían la carne en tiras crudas, Kagome y Shippo a veces comían de la misma forma, pero por lo general preferían cocinarlo con fuego zorruno. Kagome se quedaba con las pieles amontonándolas sobre la espalda de Ah—Un. Esto producía que Sesshomaru exhalara un largo y agobiante suspiro y comentara sobre lo acumuladores que eran los kitsunes y Kagome tan solo respondía poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ella no deseaba desperdiciar algo que bien podrían utilizar en el futuro.

—**I—**

Una carreta de comerciantes humanos pasó cerca de ellos a las dos semanas de haber comenzado el viaje. Kagome se sintió atraída por los sonidos producidos por el campamento y observaba desde lo alto de un árbol cómo los hombres humanos cenaban junto al fuego y se contaban historias obscenas. Debido a la luz de la fogata que brillaba con un tono anaranjado sobre sus rostros parecían ser ellos las criaturas sobrenaturales y no a ella.

Se preguntaba si la mayoría de los youkai consideraban a los humanos tan misteriosos como los humanos a los youkai.

La nariz de Kagome se arrugó cuando Sesshomaru se afirmó en una rama junto a ella. La palidez de la piel del youkai y de las mangas de su kimono sobresaltaban en medio de la oscuridad, la rama crujió bajo la figura alta del demonio.

—Estas afligida— le dijo, la voz de Sesshomaru llegó por entre la niebla que había envuelto a Kagome mientras contemplaba a los comerciantes.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por unos largos minutos mientras contemplaba a los hombres que continuaban charlando por debajo sin tener la más mínima idea de que dos youkai los estaban observando. Sería muy fácil arruinar ese pequeño campamento, Kagome podría asustarlos con una ilusión o secuestrar a uno de los hombres cuando este entrara al bosque, convertirse en él y suplantarlo entre los otros dos. Las posibilidades se limitaban solo al control de la magia de kitsune que ella poseía.

El miedo que les causaría sería sublime.

Kagome se asustó por el camino hacia el que iban sus pensamientos y sujetó la manga de Sesshomaru. Él era su cable a tierra, como un ancla que la mantenía firme, él era el único que podría evitar que ella llevara a cabo esas oscuras fantasías.

—A veces me pregunto si todavía sigo siendo yo— murmuró, sus labios apenas se movieron y volvió a mirar al grupo de hombres— quiero jugarles bromas y robarles, tal vez seducir a uno de ellos para luego rechazarlo— agregó señalando a uno de los más jóvenes con piel bronceada y una barba corta pero atractiva— a ese — dijo mientras pensaba en lo delicioso que se veía— ese es al que usaría.

—¿Y lo harás?

El tono de Sesshomaru demostraba que no estaba juzgando los deseos de Kagome.

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras todavía sujetaba la manga del youkai. No debería hacerlo, no lo haría tampoco y aun así algo en su interior le susurraba que _quería _hacerlo, la obligaba a hacerlo.

_Róbales, engáñalos, sedúcelos y luego ríete, son juguetes, oro, sangre... _

De repente a su mente llegó la imagen del hombre con barba, tenía una sonrisa horrible mientras que ella lo asesinaba estando él luchando contra el placer.

Kagome se estremeció.

—No, no ¡No lo haré! — susurró con voz ronca tras un grito ahogado.

Lo dijo como si fuera una promesa, aunque no estaba segura de a quién se lo estaba prometiendo, a sí misma, a Sesshomaru, a los hombres de abajo...

—No les jugaré bromas a menos de que se trate de alguien que lo merezca.

Como si se tratara de un hechizo, esas palabras produjeron que la noche dejaran de sofocarla, esa voz que le brotaba desde el interior se silenció. Kagome alivió el agarre de la manga de Sesshomaru.

Los kitsune siempre debían mantener una promesa una vez hecha ya que romperla significaba perder una cola.

—No eres diferente.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Kagome sorprendida por las repentinas palabras de Sesshomaru.

—Solías ser una sacerdotisa que no lastimaría a los demonios a menos de que no te quedara opción. Ahora eres una kitsune que no le hará bromas a los humanos a menos de que lo merezcan. No hay diferencia.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró y unas lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos pero ella escondió todo esto detrás de una sonrisa de kitsune. Dentro de su alma algo que estaba roto se estaba comenzando a curar.

Desde el momento en el que se había despertado en esa nueva vida había seguido a Sesshomaru por lealtad y gratitud ¿Pero ahora?

Ahora lo seguiría por amistad y amor.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama.

Las palabras no resultaban ser suficientes por lo que, arriesgando su vida en el intento, rodeó el cuello de él con un brazo para afirmarse y se paró en puntas de pie para frotar su mejilla contra la de Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews! Son lo que me inspira a contiuar traduciendo 😊

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	13. Trucos

**Capítulo 13: Trucos**

La siguiente ocasión que se encontraron muy cerca de los humanos resultó ser demasiado tentadora para qu0e Kagome pudiera resistirse. Una vez que los cachorros se habían dormido ella luchó contra sí misma por lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de ponerse de pie. Había prometido no jugarles trucos malévolos, pero tal vez una variedad de trucos indefensos no estaría mal ¿Cierto? Debía hacer algo o creía que se volvería loca, además la aldea humana a la distancia parecía estar cantando una canción de sirena.

Podía sentir los ojos de Sesshomaru puestos en ella y, sin decir una palabra ella esperó a que él le dijera "ven, vulpina" ya que siempre la había detenido antes.

Pero no esta vez.

En vez de eso, Sesshomaru abandonó su puesto en la entrada de la guarida que utilizaban esa noche, y ocupó el de Kagome junto a las crías. Lin y Shippo, al percibir el calor que este emanaba, se acercaron a él, Lin se enredó en una de las mangas de Sesshomaru. Este inclinó la cabeza regiamente.

Confiaba en ella para que se acercara a los humanos.

El regocijo pareció darle alas a sus pies mientras ella corría por entre los árboles y su cabello le ondeaba. Debido a la emoción que sentía, sus colas se movían todavía sujetas al cinturón produciendo que su kimono formara olas.

La aldea estaba en penumbras, pero ella podía ver sin problemas.

Había filas de cabañas pequeñas, algunas granjas y una mansión que sin duda era morada del terrateniente

Primero se dirigió a la mansión creyendo que el terrateniente no se percataría de que le robara uno o dos objetos debido a que poseía una casa enorme. Con una chispa de magia kitsune ella se hizo invisible con excepción de la sombra con tres colas que bailaba por las paredes. Un sirviente, que no se había ido a dormir todavía, se percató de la sombra sin cuerpo y chilló a lo que Kagome rio con una risa de kitsune y observó cómo el hombre salía corriendo hacia la habitación.

Otra vez en silencio, subió las escaleras con la esperanza de que el terrateniente tuviera hijos ya que quería juguetes para Lin y Shippo.

Había dos puertas en un pasillo estrecho. Abrió la primera y vio un hombre durmiendo entre dos mujeres que sin duda se trataban de sus esposas, o concubinas. Una de las mujeres se movió y Kagome se congeló olvidándose por un segundo de que se había vuelto invisible. La mujer produjo un pequeño gemido y se giró. Kagome exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo y cerró la puerta.

Kagome estaba de suerte ya que la próxima daba a una habitación que le pertenecía a un niño, el terrateniente tenía una hija joven. Un futón ocupaba la mayor parte de la pequeña habitación y una niña dormía encima con el cabello desplegado sobre la almohada. Durante el día el futón se enrollaría y se colocaría en una esquina, pero por ahora Kagome pasó por la pequeña durmiente para llegar al baúl que se encontraba contra la cómoda al fondo de la habitación.

En el cajón de abajo había ropa doblada con pulcritud, el cajón de arriba contenía unos pocos juguetes: una muñeca de porcelana, unos juegos de mesa, un pequeño trompo de madera...

Después de revolver las cosas de la niña, Kagome finalmente encontró un hanetsuki, le gustaron las pelotas con plumas brillantes y paletas finas de madera pintadas con imágenes de pájaros en vuelo. Metió las paletas en su cinturón y las pelotas en el interior de sus mangas.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando observó el rostro de la niña que dormía.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sesshomaru la última vez que se había sentido tentada a hacerles bromas a los humanos y la promesa que había hecho, por lo que se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Arrancó una hoja del árbol que se encontraba afuera y luego de cerrar la ventana para que la niña no se resfriara, puso manos a la obra.

El árbol era un níspero con ciruelas amarillas y amplias hojas. Con una garra afilada como navaja, Kagome cortó un cuadrado de la hoja y comenzó a doblarlo dejando que el resto cayera al suelo.

_Primero un doblez en diagonal para crear una forma afilada. Luego dos dobleces más para achicar el cuadrado: una caja. _

Entonces creó una forma hecha con dobleces que constaba de tres capas. Al separar las capas del lado izquierdo y con un doblez aplastado formaba la cabeza y orejas. Todo lo que restaba era formar el doblez de la cola, y utilizar una de sus afiladas garras para hundirla formando dos agujeros en la cara y crear los ojos.

Cuando terminó observó un zorro de origami hecho de un color verde hoja exuberante. Lo acercó al rostro, inhaló profundamente y exhaló por la nariz dejando que su respiración envolviera la figura y le otorgara la apariencia de estar viva. El zorro de origami movió la cola y asintió con la cabeza, los ojos hechos de agujeros parpadearon. Kagome estaba satisfecha en que había creado un intercambio adecuado por lo que dejó su creación en el lugar donde antes estaba el hanetsuki.

Con rapidez exploró el resto de la casa, se quedó con unos puñados de monedas y comió un bollo de manzana que encontró en la cocina. Una vez que se aburrió, regresó al pueblo.

Uno de los aldeanos había dejado leche y miel para los espíritus que visitaran el lugar por la noche. Kagome bebió la leche y se quedó con el pequeño frasco de miel pensando que podría compartirlo con Shippo ya que a los dos perros con los que viajaba podría no gustarles.

Los demás aldeanos no le habían dejado nada por lo que decidió atar las riendas de los arados mientras que no podía evitar contener la risa al pensar en las caras que pondrían durante la mañana. Lo merecían por no prestar sus respetos a la vulpina.

Al finalizar, regresó a las cabañas, pero ignoró la mayor parte de ellas ya que no tenían nada que le gustara o sus dueños eran tan pobres que ella se sentiría mal por molestarlos, sin embargo, seguía recorriéndolas y tomándose su tiempo.

Al final llegó a una casa hermosa. Pensó que los que vivirían ahí serían escultores ya que todos los muebles hechos de madera, como la mayor parte de la casa, estaba tallada con una exquisitez única, era imposible que una familia que tenía una casa de ese tamaño hubiese comprado todos esos muebles, pero sin embargo les resultaría muy económico hacerlo ellos mismos. Llena de emoción, Kagome inspeccionó cada uno de los objetos que podría llevarse.

En la puerta colgaba un delicado móvil tallado en bamboo. Las cálidas piedras que componían el adorno se verían hermosas en los jardines privados del palacio de Sesshomaru. Poniendo mucho esfuerzo en no hacerlo sonar, Kagome bajó el móvil y pensó cómo transportarlo. Finalmente lo metió en la parte trasera del cinturón y utilizó sus colas peludas para amortiguar el sonido.

Luego agarró un tintero de mueble en el centro de la habitación. El pequeño cuenco de madera estaba tallado con imágenes de dragones que le recordó a Ah Un. Contenta por el hallazgo, Kagome sonrió y se olvidó de que debía mantener las colas tiesas para que el móvil no sonara.

Sintiéndose muy agradecida por los regalos que se llevaba, dejó las monedas de oro que se había robado de la casa del terrateniente sobre el mueble.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru no tenía intenciones de dormir. Con normalidad jamás sucumbía, pero en el apuro que había tenido por abandonar el palacio, se había privado de descansar por varias noches.

Y además hacía mucho desde que había dormido con su manada rodeándolo, por lo que la sensación de los dos cachorros hechos una bola a cada lado de él lo había calmado tanto que se adormiló.

Fue en ese momento que la vulpina logró regresar sin que la viera, debíó haber entrado silenciosamente con ayuda de la magia kitsune para evitar que su aroma lo despertara.

Cuando Sesshomaru abrió los ojos vio que ella había dejado el botín sobre el césped y el aura que despedía vibraba de orgullo y euforia, la miró a la cara y ella le mostró los colmillos, triunfante.

Sesshomaru le devolvió el gesto.

No mucho después despertaron los cachorros y no tardaron en emocionarse por los regalos que habían recibido. Sesshomaru observó mientras la vulpina les mostraba cómo jugar al nuevo juego que ella había robado para ellos y luego ella aplaudía al observarlos pegarle a dos pelotas con plumas.

Sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo con este juego ya que perfeccionaría la agilidad y reflejos de los cachorros.

Una vez que los dos pequeños estaban ocupados, la vulpina se acercó.

—Para ti— le dijo, se puso de rodillas e inclinó la cabeza, pero sin sacarle los ojos de encima que se mantenían fijos en los de su alfa. Los de la vulpina brillaban expectantes como dos joyas en su rostro.

Esperaba un regalo ya que él le había permitido a la vulpina poder llevar a cabo sus trucos, sin embargo, se sorprendió por el tintero ya que pensó que recibiría algo dorado y brillante, o tal vez un espejo, ya que los kitsune eran notables por su vanidad.

Pero esto era algo que él podía utilizar, algo que parecía totalmente adecuado para él. Pasó los dedos por el relieve tallado con forma de dragón y posó los ojos en Ah Un.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó Kagome susurrante y tenue.

Él emitió un ruido sordo que vibró desde su pecho para demostrarle que estaba complacido.

—Hn.

La vulpina soltó una risa y saltó en el lugar siendo incapaz de contener ese estrepitoso placer al entregar los regalos que ella misma había traído.

Para divertirse un poco, Sesshomaru observó de reojo el móvil sobre el cesped. Al seguirle la mirada, la vulpina se precipitó hacia el objeto y con rapidez lo ocultó entre las pieles sobre la montura de Ah Un. Las cuidaba celosamente ya que iba a quedárselas para sí misma, tal y como Sesshomaru se había imaginado.

Él sonrió.

Pasaron un día tranquilo, uno que Sesshomaru no había disfrutado desde que era un cachorro. Rin y Shippo se alternaban para jugar el nuevo juego de perseguir orbes de luz que la vulpina conjuraba para ellos. Mientras se concentraba, Kagome sacaba la lengua y la posaba en la esquina de su boca. Sesshomaru disfrutaba del sol y en ocasiones llamaba a los cachorros para impartirles su conocimiento sobre estrategias que podrían utilizar al momento de jugar.

Cuando la vulpina no entretenía a los cachorros, ella se recostaba a su lado a muy corta distancia, pero no se tocaban.

Por supuesto él era el alfa y ella sabía que debería ser él quien la invitara a hacer contacto.

Pero él no lo hacía porque no quería acostumbrarse a tales cosas.

No había otra razón en particular.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Lamento mucho la larga espera! Algunos sabrán que estuve llevando a cabo el proyecto del instacomic en mi instagram sobre la historia del Hilo Rojo y por eso me tardé en actualizar, voy a tratar de subir alternadamente mi contenido así en ninguna de las dos plataformas se me enojan por la tardanza n.n' en caso de que estén interesados en saber de que hablo pueden visitarme en instagram, me llamo exactamente igual que aquí.

Notas de la autora:

**Hanetzuki**: Se trata de un juego muy parecido al ping pong solo que con paletas muy elegantes barnizadas y pintadas y con pelotas decoradas con ornamentos de plumas.

**La sombra de Kagome/Los Kitsune son vanidosos:** En las fábulas hay dos maneras de descubrir si alguien es un kitsune con tan solo mirarle la sombra ya que solo los kitsune más poderosos pueden hacer que esta cambie para coincidir la forma que adoptan. Otra forma es hacer que observen su reflejo en un espejo ya que en este se reflejarán como son en realidad o se embelesarán de su propio reflejo y olvidarán mantener su transformación. Otra forma que no se menciona aquí es hacer que entren en aguas que son o muy frías o muy calientes y cuando la toquen con el dedo del pie gritarán y revelarán su verdadera forma.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	14. Deber

Capítulo 14: Deber

Kagome se deleitaba en las aguas termales, un suspiro de felicidad se le escapó de los labios a medida que el calor le penetraba en los huesos. Ya no le molestaba bañarse en aguas heladas ya que la mayoría de los youkai no eran tan sensibles ante las temperaturas extremas como los humanos, pero aun así ella prefería unas aguas termales cálidas a un río helado.

Por lo que, al momento que sintió el aroma del agua acompañada del subyacente olor de los minerales que auguraban que la fuente brotaba de un lugar caliente que se encontraba muy en lo profundo, Kagome pidió la ayuda de Lin para convencer a Sesshomaru de hacer una parada temprana en el día. No les tomó mucho: Kagome utilizó una tramposa expresión de zorro que ocultaba un dejo de travesuras y Lin la acompañó con ojos de cachorro mojado, entonces Sesshomaru cambió de dirección en pleno silencio, aunque la mirada que le dirigió a Kagome hablaba por si sola.

_¿Debes enseñarle esos malos hábitos?_ Parecía preguntar por la curvatura del entrecejo.

Kagome arrugó la nariz y le guiñó un ojo. _Si, la verdad que sí._

Con eso, todos se desvistieron hasta quedar en ropa interior y se introdujeron en el agua.

Como siempre, Kagome puso mucha voluntad en mantener los ojos puestos en el rostro de Sesshomaru. La primera vez que se habían bañado juntos de esa forma ella había pasado un momento escandalizada ya que esperaba que Sesshomaru se bañara apartado de ella y las crías, para luego pasar a un estado de melancolía por poseer otra reliquia de la humanidad que se desvanecía de su actual vida. Puesto que era obvio que resultaba propio de un alfa bañarse con su manada.

Y entonces fue que ella cometió el error de permitir que su mirada bajara por un pecho esculpido de músculos y por unos muslos poderosos y decorados con líneas magenta, todo esto colmó los pensamientos amargos de Kagome y los reemplazó con una lujuria que le encendió las mejillas.

La sonrisa petulante de Sesshomaru le dejó en claro que se había percatado del escrutinio y del cambio en el aroma de Kagome.

El muy maldito.

Por lo tanto, Kagome hacía un gran esfuerzo en mantener los ojos (y todo lo demás) reservados para sí misma. El ego de Sesshomaru ya era muy grande sin la necesidad de que ella se volviera una idiota de hormonas desconcertadas cada vez que él se quitaba la camisa. Además, le parecía injusto que Sesshomaru no pareciera tener problema alguno en mirarla sin tener una reacción similar.

_O soy una youkai horrible o directamente tiene la sangre fría, _meditó_. Probablemente se trate de lo segundo, quiero decir, apenas mueve el rostro, incluso cuando sonríe parece que crispa los labios. _

El juego de las crías la sacó de sus pensamientos y se acercó a Sesshomaru para lavarle el cabello. Lin y Shippo siempre peleaban por el honor de hacerlo si Kagome no le indicaba a Shippo que la ayudara a lavarlo y a Lin que la ayudara a peinarlo.

Por su lado, Sesshomaru observaba un punto fijo en la distancia aparentemente despreocupado y distraído por las peleas y discusiones de los dos cachorros sobre quien servía mejor al alfa. Kagome se sorprendía por la gran paciencia y concentración del gran demonio a pesar de la forma en la que Shippo tironeaba de la gran masa blanca del cabello de Sesshomaru debido al entusiasmo y por el tono alto de la voz de Lin.

Una vez que Kagome declaró que el cabello del youkai se encontraba limpio y cepillado, él abandono el agua con rapidez y se vistió para adoptar una postura de vigilancia junto a la orilla. Nunca holgazaneaba ni se les unía a las payasadas que los demás hacían al momento de bañarse.

Kagome y los cachorros, acostumbrados ya a Sesshomaru, comenzaban a bañar al otro y luego jugaban a las Colas Tentáculos, un juego en que Kagome perseguía a las crías en círculos, los rodeaba con las colas y los arrastraba bajo el agua cuando atrapaba a uno de ellos. Jugaban hasta que todos quedaban con los rostros enrojecidos y sin aliento. En momentos como ese, Kagome no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz.

En un momento del juego, Sesshomaru tomó a Shippo con brusquedad del brazo y lo sacó del agua. Shippo chilló y se hizo una pelota, cuando viajaba con Inuyasha aprendió a esperar un tirón en la cola o un golpe en la cabeza.

—Vístete —le ordenó Sesshomaru—, vamos a cazar.

Los ojos verdes de Shippo destellaron y la única cola que poseía se retorcía. Con cuidado se enderezó.

—Vamos a cazar— repitió imitando el tono de Sessomaru pero con una voz infantil.

Kagome observó cómo Shippo se apuraba para vestirse con el pequeño pecho inflado de orgullo. Su pequeño zorrito estaba creciendo con un verdadero alfa al que imitar. Al verlo ahora, le resultaba obvio cuantas cosas él había necesitado _antes_, cosas que Kagome y sus amigos no sabían cómo darle.

Incluso Inuyasha había sido más como un hermano mayor odioso con tan solo una vaga idea instintiva sobre la interacción de los youkai. La verdad era que Inuyasha necesitaba un alfa tanto como Shippo…

—Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama— dijo Kagome en voz baja sabiendo que él la escucharía.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y se volteó hacia ella.

—Es mi deber darle sustento a mi manada— dijo y entrecerró los ojos— cuida a Lin.

Luego Shippo saltó a la espalda de Sesshomaru sosteniéndose de la estola y cabello de este, luego desaparecieron.

—Odio cuando hace eso— murmuró ella para sí misma. Le resultaba desconcertante que Sesshomaru todavía podía moverse mucho más rápido de lo que ella podía verlo.

—Algún día yo seré así de rápida— dijo Lin con una sonrisa— y mi hermano Shippo podrá subirse a mi espalda.

Kagome rio.

—Vamos, Lin, saquémosle la montura a Ah Un y démosle un baño también.

—¡Si, Kagome-sama!

—**I—**

Sesshomaru no podía encontrar una presa lo suficientemente grande para alimentar a cuatro youkai y un dragón. Debía alejarse mucho más si no deseaba que sus cachorros y vulpina pasaran hambre, pero dudaba en alejarse mucho de Kagome y Lin sin antes otorgarles alguna protección extra.

Iba a regresar a Shippo y luego los rodearía dentro de una barrera mientras él se iba de caza.

Al tomar esa decisión, se giró.

—¿Ya vamos a volver?— preguntó Shippo desde el hombro de Sesshomaru.

El fracaso era un sentimiento que a Sesshomaru no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Hn.

El joven kitsune alzó la vista hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el campamento.

—¿Kagome y Lin están bien?

—Todos están bien— le aseguró Sesshomaru, alegrándose de la preocupación que mostraba el kitsune por la manada. Había aceptado al zorro en la manada solo porque le debía ese favor a la vulpina, pero Shippo sería un motivo de orgullo para el Oeste con tiempo y entrenamiento adecuados.

Luego de esto, Sesshomaru desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, ansioso de ver a Shippo en los brazos de su madre y a la manada a salvo en una barrera.

—**I—**

Llegó al mismo tiempo que percibía el aroma del miedo y de suaves sonidos de balbuceos y gorjeos.

Junto a la manada de Sesshomaru se encontraban sentadas dos mujeres humanas obviamente aterradas. Un tercer humano, aparentemente un bebé debido a su tamaño y aroma, se encontraba en los brazos de Kagome quien lo acunaba.

—¡Oooooh es tan lindo, si, de verdad que lo es, así es! – lo arrullaba la vulpina absurdamente.

Shippo saltó al suelo y se dirigió hacia el bebé humano para inspeccionarlo. Las humanas se sobresaltaron y, al ver a Sesshomaru, una de ellas rompió en llanto.

—Solo es Sesshomaru-sama— le dijo Lin a la mujer que lloraba mientras le ofrecía una corona de flores. Cuando la mujer no la acetó, Lin la posó con gentileza sobre el cabello negro de la humana.

Sesshomaru suprimió un suspiro. Por supuesto que la vulpina intentaría ser amiga de los humanos perdidos, incluso si ellos no querían tenerla cerca. Supuso que debería haberlo pensado antes.

—¿Qué hacen estos humanos aquí?— preguntó una vez que se posó frente a la vulpina.

—Escuché llantos y Kagome-sama me ayudó a encontrar de donde provenían— le contó con amabilidad la cachorra. Sesshomaru posó la mano sobre la corona que reposaba en la cabeza de Lin y le acarició la coronilla distraídamente.

—Debíamos ayudarlas, Sesshomaru-sama— continuó hablando Kagome— ¡Estaban viajando para visitar a un familiar y mataron a su esposo, luego se perdieron! Mira su rostro —dijo mientras le mostraba el bebe de mejillas regordetas— ¿No te lo comerías vivo?

Al oír esto, la mujer que lloraba se abalanzó hacia adelante, las lágrimas le brotaban tan gruesas y rápidas que apenas podía hablar.

—¡No, por favor no se lo coma! ¡Por favor tómeme a mi en su lugar, por favor perdónele la vida a mi hijo! ¡Deje que mi esposa—hermana se lo lleve de regreso a la aldea!

La boca de Kagome se desencajó de la sorpresa.

—¡No iba a comérmelo de verdad! —dijo tratando de calmar a la mujer escandalizada— ¿Por qué pensarías que querría comérmelo a él o a ti?

La mujer no respondió, la respiración se le dificultaba debido al llanto. Kagome dejó al bebe en los brazos de la mujer y se alejó.

—Van a comernos porque son demonios— respondió la segunda mujer, la que parecía más calmada— es lo que hacen.

No fue Kagome sino los cachorros que le respondieron:

—¡Hey, que seamos youkai no significa que seamos malos!

—¡Yo no me comería a un humano, yo solía ser humana!— dijo Lin.

Kagome sonrió tratando de apaciguar todo, pero las mujeres retrocedieron al verle los colmillos. La sonrisa de la vulpina de Sesshomaru flaqueó y alzó una mano hacia sus colmillos.

Él la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera completar el movimiento, ella nunca debía ocultar sus colmillos, mucho menos de esos dos mortales inmundos.

—Detén ese sonido— le ordenó Sesshomaru a la mujer que lloraba ya que el olor del miedo acompañado de los sonidos húmedos y resoplidos que ella producía lo llenaban de desprecio.

—Sesshomaru-sama— lo reprendió Kagome— la estas asustando.

—Ya tiene miedo.

Al olvidarse del lugar que a ella le correspondía, la vulpina giró la mano que él todavía le sostenía y entrelazó los dedos con los de él.

—Si, pero se sentirán mejor si no le damos razones para temernos.

Sessomaru dudó, pero comprendía que Kagome sabía más sobre los humanos que él. Asintió con la cabeza y Kagome le apretó la mano antes de soltarlo.

—Ahora vamos a ayudarlas. Las acompañaremos hacia su aldea y buscaremos a quien sea que haya matado a su esposo— les dijo a las mujeres.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo.

—No me interesa en lo mas mínimo si los humanos entran en guerra.

—¡Ah!— dijo Kagome mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que ahora le brillaban— pero no fue un humano quien mató a su esposo. Parecería que fue un ogro, además, ellas viven en el Oeste, eso las vuelve _tus_ humanas, nuestras humanas. Debemos ayudarlas, es nuestro deber.

A Sesshomaru no le agradaba la idea de que otros youkai cazaran a los humanos que vivían en el Oeste ya que eso causaba constantes problemas que él debía resolver. Solía tener el habito de darles caza y exterminar a aquellos que eran tan desvergonzados o bajos como para molestar la paz que reinaba en sus tierras.

Él asintió.

Pero le permitió a la vulpina creer que ella lo había convencido del deber que supuestamente él tenía ya que la idea la hacía feliz y no causaba ningún daño.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Lamento profundamente la tardanza en actualizar! Estuve con exámenes toda la semana pasada y la anterior y no encontraba tiempo de traducir, recién hoy me liberé un poco y decidí ponerme las pilas con este capítulo así que los dejo con uno particularmente más largo de lo normal.

¡Gracias por sus reviews nuevamente!

Nos vemos pronto

Starebelle


	15. La batalla

**Capítulo 15**_:_ La batalla

Kagome se entretuvo haciendo el fuego para que sus compañeros humanos no pasaran frio. Luego de un periodo de silencio en el que Sesshomaru se detuvo para observarla a ella, a los humanos y luego al cielo, el demonio pareció haber tomado a alguna clase de decisión. Le ordenó a Kagome que se quedara con los cachorros y los humanos y luego, para la sorpresa de esta (aunque tal vez no debería haberla sorprendido tanto), utilizó su poder demoníaco para crear una enorme barrera con forma de domo alrededor del campamento. Estarían a salvo mientras se mantuvieran dentro de este.

Luego se marchó anunciando que se iría a cazar con una voz tan baja que le advirtió a Kagome que no solamente iba a ir en busca de la cena. Esto produjo que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en el rostro de la vulpina ya que no cabía duda de que Sesshomaru se encargaría de los ogros que estaban aterrorizando a los humanos.

Una pequeña espiral de placer se desplegó en su estómago mientras pensaba en su alfa, su hombre, y lo poderoso que era, cómo iba a matar solo porque ella se lo había pedido. Percibía el sentimiento tan natural que jamás se le cruzó por la mente considerarlo perturbador, ni si en su forma humana se hubiera sentido tan orgullosa de lo mortífero que era Sesshomaru.

—Kitsune bi— murmuró Kagome por lo bajo y prendiendo fuego a la cuidadosa pila de leña que había creado, las encendió con flamas verdes que se tornaron en un naranja intenso.

Al alzar la mirada, Kagome les sonrió a las humanas que la contemplaban con cautela y recordó al último minuto que el sonreír tan solo las ponía más nerviosas.

Ellas la observaron y Kagome pudo oler su miedo y oír cómo le latían los corazones ¿Inuyasha siempre había sufrido una situación similar a esa?

—Me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres— dijo intentando nuevamente calmar a las mujeres— de seguro no les debe gustar que las llamemos 'las humanas'.

La mujer que sostenía al bebé solo negó con la cabeza y se meció hacia adelante y atrás con su hijo. La mujer más tranquila pero feroz fue la que le respondió:

—¿Y darte poder sobre nosotras? Todos saben que una vez que un youkai sabe tu nombre estarás bajo su poder de por vida.

Kagome ladeó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? Nunca antes había oído eso.

Los ojos de la mujer se entrecerraron, no respondió.

Kagome suspiró y sus colas cayeron rendidas.

—¡No les prestes atención!— dijo Shippo, Kagome se giró para verlo a él y a Lin sentados a horcajadas en uno de los cuellos de Ah Un— ¡Algunos humanos son así, pero no todos!

La cría de Kagome le brindó una brillante sonrisa y ella se la devolvió decidiendo creer en sus palabras ya que, si bien Shippo se veía más joven que ella y la trataba como a su madre, él poseía mucha más experiencia con esa clase de situaciones.

—Cando Sesshomaru-sama regrese las escoltaremos a su aldea— Kagome les dijo a las mujeres.

Pero dichas palabras apenas las calmaron por lo que Kagome las dejó solas junto al fuego y se dirigió al lado de Ah Un para observar a los cachorros jugar hanetsuki.

—**I—**

Estaba oscureciendo cuando sucedió el ataque.

Lin fue la primera en percatarse del aroma, comenzó a toser y a sufrir arcadas, se puso verde y se tapó la nariz. Kagome solo tuvo un par de segundos para preguntarle qué le sucedía cuando ella misma comenzó a ahogarse y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Olía a cadáveres pudriéndose, a carne podrida, a enfermedad.

Olía a muerte.

Las mujeres los miraban con suspicacia, no eran capaces de sentir el olor que les impedía respirar a los youkai. Sin embargo, pronto se oyeron pasos fuertes y Kagome se percató de que esos debían ser los ogros ¿No era que Inuyasha siempre tenía problemas para luchar contra ellos en el pasado debido al olor?

—Todos quédense aquí y no entren en pánico— dijo Kagome en un grito ahogado dirigiéndose en principio a los humanos. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire por la boca y luego tuvo peores arcadas que antes. Mientras más se acercaban los ogros peor era el aroma y ahora podía saborearlo incluso en el aire— estamos a salvo dentro de la barrera.

—¡No estamos a salvo aquí contigo!— gritó la mujer llorosa.

En ese preciso instante una descomunal criatura parecida a un hombre y de piel gris, arrugada y manchada de sangre se precipitó desde los árboles. Llevaba un garrote.

—¡Son ellos o nosotros!— ladró Kagome, luego se dirigió hacia la montura de Ah Un y sacó el arco y un carcaj de flechas.

Otro ogro se unió al primero y luego otro, y luego otro. En poco tiempo formaron una hilera y todos se detuvieron ante la barrera de Sesshomaru y observaron a las presas que no podían alcanzar.

Kagome colocó una flecha en el arco, una aureola de fuego zorruno se formó en espiral sobre la punta formando una neblina esmeralda. Recordó las lecciones que había recibido e intentó controlar su aliento para tranquilizarse y afirmar su pulso. _Inhala, dos, tres, cuatro… exhala, dos, tres, cuatro… _

Soltó la flecha al exhalar, la cual penetró la barrera y se dirigió al ogro que se encontraba parado más cerca de esta. No le pegó en el ojo por unos milímetros, pero la puntería de Kagome había mejorado mucho. La flecha se hundió con firmeza en la carne del rostro del ogro.

Y con una pequeña distorsión consciente de su poder demoníaco, Kagome hizo que la flecha explotara en llamas, luego hizo una mueca ante los gritos agudos de dolor resultantes de tal hazaña.

_Uno menos, faltan seis,_ pensó, en los oídos todavía resonaban los gritos.

En ese momento las humanas se quebraron y salieron corriendo.

—¡Regresen!— gritó Lin mientras ambas huían.

Al menos tuvieron el buen juicio de correr en dirección contraria a los ogros.

Pero los monstruos observaron a las humanas y comenzaron a correr tras ellas rodeando la barrera en medio de la persecución y literalmente topando todos los árboles en el camino.

Kagome se mordió la lengua para no maldecir y les ordenó a los cachorros que no salieran de la barrera.

_Si muero, Sesshomaru me matará, _pensó. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que esas mujeres fueran asesinadas, no mientras estuviera ella para evitarlo.

Con eso en mente, Kagome comenzó a disparar flecha tras flecha en las espaldas enormes de esas bestias mientras se alejaban. Dos siguieron a las humanas, pero el resto regresó atraído por el dolor producido tanto por el metal como por el fuego zorruno. Uno de ellos agitó el bate y Kagome tuvo que saltar para evitarlo. Intentó apuntar nuevamente mientras caía, pero el viento produjo que las mangas de su ropa se interpusieran y se enredaran en la cuerda ¿¡Por qué no recordó atárselas a los hombros antes de comenzar a pelear!?

Lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba en el suelo esquivando y zigzagueando entre unas piernas gruesas como troncos y entre bates y puños que intentaban aplastarla. Un mano la atrapó, ella comenzó a forcejear e instintivamente grito:

—¡Inuyasha!

Pero Inuyasha no estaba ahí y tampoco lo necesitaba. En ese momento ella era igual de fuerte que él ¿verdad?

Se retorció en el agarre del monstruo que la había capturado, no podía alcanzar las flechas pero…

Clavó el arco en el rostro del ogro e hizo una mueca cuando la criatura de aroma fétido abrió la boca y aplastó el arma con los dientes.

El aroma que emanaba de esos dientes ennegrecidos y del tamaño de tocones hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. No podía ver debido a las lágrimas que se interponían, se le revolvió el estómago y en ese instante se sintió muy agradecida de que el monstruo no la hubiese devorado aún. Pero debido a que tenía los sentidos abrumados, se desmayó.

Volvió en sí luego de unos minutos o segundos para encontrarse recostada en el césped. Alzó la vista con debilidad y vio que Lin colgaba del brazo de la criatura que había atrapado a Kagome segundos atrás. De las garras y boca de Lin brotaba un veneno violáceo y viscoso.

Shippo estaba corriendo entre los ogros de la misma forma que Kagome había hecho antes guiándolos en lo que parecía una divertida cacería, aunque chillaba de miedo cada vez que uno de los golpes de los ogros caía muy cerca de él. Ambos cachorros parecían haber aprendido del error que Kagome había cometido: las pocas veces que respiraban lo hacían por la boca.

Ambos habían abandonado la barrera para evitar que la aplastaran.

¡Peligro! ¡Las crías! Necesitamos al alfa, las **crías**, la manada, matar, sangre, **matar**.

Kagome se puso de pie y se volvió para buscar a Ah Un.

—¡Encuentra a Sesshomaru!

Luego, con los ojos de un verde brillante, volvió a unirse a la batalla.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru se había alejado mucho en su cacería, viajaba en círculos cada vez más amplios en plena frustración en búsqueda tanto de una presa como de los youkai responsables de atacar a los humanos amigos de la vulpina. En dos ocasiones se encontró con escondites repletos de cadáveres putrefactos: animales, youkais menores y humanos. Había varios demonios que dejaban que la carne se sazonara de esa forma, pero ninguno de ellos era bienvenido en el Oeste ya que dichos hábitos alimenticios resultaban una ofensa para el olfato de Sesshomaru.

La última tribu perteneciente a esa clase de youkai, los kasha, si Sesshomaru recordaba con precisión, se habían mudado al Este en tiempos en que su padre gobernaba.

Estaba considerando discutir el asunto con Myobu, el Zorro Rojo del Este, cuando sintió la presencia de un aura familiar que se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

Era Ah Un.

En ese mismo momento Sesshomaru compendió que algo andaba mal.

Sin esperar a que el dragón lo alcanzara, se trasformó en una bola de luz y utilizó una gran cantidad de su energía para dirigirse con rapidez hacia el campamento donde había dejado a la manada.

Encontró la zona quemada con fuego zorruno y un olor fuerte a kasha en el aire. La barrera que había creado estaba vacía, con tan solo los restos del campamento abandonado en su interior.

Sintiendo nauseas, Sesshomaru aguantó la respiración para impedir que el hedor putrefacto de los kasha lo dejara inconsciente. Los sentidos le daban vueltas. Los Kasha eran criaturas asquerosas, una clase de ogros parecidos a enormes humanos corpulentos de piel gris y arrugada, eran carroñeros y generalmente mataban y guardaban los cuerpos de sus presas en madrigueras a la espera de que la carne se pudriera para poder consumirla.

Sin poder recurrir al olfato para encontrar a su vulpina y cachorros, Sesshomaru utilizó su aura demoníaca.

Nada.

Con los ojos ámbar encendidos, apretó la mandíbula y se esforzó en concentrarse. Seguiría las huellas y otras señales que los kasha hubieran dejado distraídamente en el camino.

Apenas había avanzado cuando encontró al primer ogro muerto, una flecha sobresalía del rostro chamuscado de la bestia.

A los pocos metros yacía el arco de la vulpina partido a la mitad.

Sesshomaru gruñó, las franjas magenta comenzaron a vibrarle mientras combatía el instinto de adoptar su verdadera forma y devastar el lugar hasta que le devolvieran a su manada.

_Destruir, sangre, __**sangre**__, veneno, destrozar, desgarrar, manada, __**manada**__, cachorros,_ llamaba la bestia perro en su interior.

_No_, se dijo Sesshomaru a sí mismo.

Continuó su camino entrecerrando los ojos.

El siguiente kasha que encontró seguía con vida, pero estaba recostado y respiraba con dificultad. Sesshomaru no podía arriesgarse en buscar con el olfato algún rastro de veneno que estuviera produciéndole esos efectos, pero reconoció los síntomas así como el brillo púrpura alrededor de unas pequeñas perforaciones en el brazo enorme del kasha.

Dentro de Sesshomaru se combatían el orgullo y la furia ya que le resultaba muy claro que había sido Lin la que envenenó a ese kasha con el ataque de sus pequeñas garras.

Sesshomaru partió el desafortunado monstruo a la mitad.

Estaba perdiendo el control legendario que poseía con muchísima rapidez, así como también la la razón: su cachorra se había perdido, sus kitsune se habían ido. Los ojos de Sesshomaru comenzaron a brillar de un tono rojizo y su aura se expandió a su alrededor e invocó un viento sobrenatural. Las ramas de los árboles cercanos se agitaron debido a la fuerza que él causaba, cualquier otro perro hubiese perdido la voluntad de contener esa forma humanoide.

Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, las únicas razones por las que todavía se contenía eran la necesidad de encontrar a su manada y los siglos que había soportado para dominar su cuerpo e instintos a su voluntad.

Había movimiento frente a él. Sesshomaru se lanzó hacia el punto en una nube plateada con las garras contraídas.

Y se encontró consigo mismo.

Se detuvo en seco.

El otro Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza y bajó las garras que habían estado preparadas para atacar y dijo con voz aguda y baja:

—Sesshomaru-sama, gracias a kami.

En ese instante Sesshomaru se percató de la sombra de su otro yo.

Era la sombra de un kitsune, pero no de tres colas.

Sino de cuatro.

Las colas se mecían orgullosas, bien separadas del cuerpo y ya no enroscadas en el nudo del cinto como ella solía usarlas.

—Kagome…— dijo Sesshomaru al ver cómo se desvanecía la magia de transformación y la abrazó inclinándose para presionar la nariz contra el cabello de ella. Al final, él volvió a respirar y lo hizo con el aroma de ella. Gruñó al sentir el olor de la sangre.

Se trataba del hombro izquierdo de la vulpina, acercó la boca a la herida y la lamió.

—Sanará, no te preocupes— murmuró ella.

—¿Y los cachorros?— preguntó.

Kagome sacó una caja de origami del cinturón y con una garra la abrió.

Los cachorros aparecieron tras ella.

Él se dirigió hacia ellos, Lin le abrazó a las piernas y Shippo trepó por la manga de su ropa hasta reposar sobre uno de los hombros de Sesshomaru, contoneándose para esconderse bajo moko—moko.

Ambos estaban ilesos.

Por fin la vista roja de Sesshomaru comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Asumiste mi forma— le dijo a Kagome y se giró para observarla.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No pude pensar en algo que causara más miedo.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews!

En respuesta a algunos, sí, ¡por suerte me fue muy bien, ya oficialmente me recibí de traductora! ¡Muchas gracias por preguntar y preocuparse! 😊😊😊

En respuesta a otros en los que me comentaron que la historia va lenta y no pasa nada entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, lamentablemente no quiero spoilear nada, solo puedo comentarles que la historia entre ellos sigue más o menos el paso del anime de Inuyasha original, digamos que entre Inuyasha y Kagome las cosas no se daban muy rápido que digamos, el amor de ambos fue construyéndose de a poco, a medida que transcurría el ánime fue aumentando la química y la tensión entre los dos personajes. Pues bien, aquí pasa algo muy similar, aunque me apuré en actualizar para que vean que algo así acaba de pasar, Sesshomaru la ha llamado a Kagome por su nombre por primera vez, incluso, por si no se dieron cuenta, él mismo empezó a pensar en ella como "su" vulpina y no como "la" vulpina. Son cosas muy sutiles que con el pasar de los capítulos va aumentando. Además… ¡este fic tiene 60 capítulos! ¡Si la acción llegara toda de golpe entonces ya no tendría nada que contar en los 45 capítulos que quedan por delante! Espero que esta larga explicación sumada al final de este cap haya ayudado a no desalentar a nadie. ¡Agradezco igual la sinceridad y las críticas constructivas!

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	16. Simple

Capitulo 16: Simple

Sesshomaru hizo que Kagome y los cachorros se quedaran con él mientras que se encargaba de disolver al resto de los kasha utilizando su veneno, aunque a Kagome se preocupaba más por las humanas y deseaba encontrarlas. La había tentado el deseo de presionarlo, de decirle que iba a ir en busca de las humanas y se iría antes de que pudiera detenerla, pero algo en los ojos del demonio perro hicieron que ella dudara al respecto.

Desde el momento en el que había conocido a Sesshomaru (primero como enemigo, luego como aliado, y ahora como alfa, e incluso consideraba, amigo) nunca se le había ocurrido que quien era una perfección matando pudiera sentir miedo ¿A qué podría temerle al fin y al cabo? Nadie podría derrotarlo.

Lo había visto furioso, celoso, cegado por el odio, indiferente y en una ocasión incluso desesperadamente triste. Pero solo en ese entonces ella se percató de que todas esas cosas eran una armadura, un escudo que cubrían un terror localizado muy en el fondo.

Así como Kagome había temido el no poder ser capaz de retener a los ogros por mucho tiempo, de que no sería capaz de proteger a las crías, Sesshomaru había experimentado un temor mucho más profundo de no poder llegar a ellos a tiempo.

Era tan simple, una verdad tan obvia, que se llegó a preguntar cómo es que no se había percatado antes.

Pero ahora lo sabía.

Por lo que no cuestionó la necesidad de Sesshomaru de tenerlos cerca. Ella solo se corrió el cabello hacia un lado para dejarle a la vista la parte de atrás del cuello y siempre se mantuvo en su radio de visión. Una vez que ya se había ocupado de todos los kasha, ella ayudó en silencio a reubicar el campamento lejos del ardiente lugar donde transcurrió la batalla, y estuvo de acuerdo en permanecer dentro de otra barrera con las crías mientras que Sesshomaru se iba en busca de las humanas.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que regresó. Kagome estaba colocando flores en el cabello de Lin mientras que Shippo dormitaba en la almohada que creaban las colas de Kagome, ambos cachorros estaban cansados ahora que la agitación había quedado atrás. Sesshomaru descendió desde los cielos en una nube creada con su propia aura demoníaca con Ah Un detrás.

—¿Y las humanas? —preguntó Kagome con el entrecejo fruncido. No podía ni verlas ni olerlas.

—Regresaron a su aldea— le respondió Sesshomaru, al torcer la boca levemente le indicó que no había disfrutado de la experiencia.

Kagome apartó a los cachorros con gentileza y se paró de modo que pudo pasar las garras por la muñeca de Sesshomaru.

—Gracias, Sesshomaru-sama.

Él la observó por un largo instante y Kagome se congeló. Había una intensidad en la expresión de él que produjo que el estómago de la vulpina se achicara y le diera un vuelco.

Sesshomaru la tomó por la mano y con mucha lentitud la giró para pasar las garras por la muñeca de ella. Él no pronunció palabra alguna, pero tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo. Sesshomaru poseía el don de expresar sus sentimientos en silencio.

Kagome sintió que se le encendieron las mejillas y se imaginó que su rostro se vería de un color rojo fuego.

—**I—**

Algo cambió después de que Kagome obtuvo su cuarta cola.

Sesshomaru comenzó a referirse a ella por su nombre y reservaba la palabra "vulpina" para cuando quería fastidiarla u ordenarle algo con severidad.

Lo que resultó más revelador, Sesshomaru comenzó a dormir con ella y los cachorros todas las noches, o al menos se quedaba sentado y alerta mientras todos se acurrucaban a su alrededor.

Durante la mayor parte del año, Kagome dormía con los cachorros recostados a cada lado de ella, y Sesshomaru se mantenía parado en vigilia, o en su propia habitación, cuando estaban en el castillo. Y en las noches en las que Kagome se marchaba a jugar bromas, él ocupaba su lugar. Sin embargo, Kagome siempre se imaginó que esa conducta de él era para asegurar el bienestar de Lin y Shippo.

Pero ahora, por las tardes cuando él les indicaba que se detuvieran a descansar, cazaban, comían y al final él se recostaba contra uno de los lados de Ah Un invitándola en silencio. Kagome se recostaba a su lado, con los cachorros a cada lado y suspiraban contentos cuando Sesshomaru los rodeaba a todos con moko-moko. Ellos se quedaban allí sentados observándose mientras los cachorros caían dormidos.

En algunas noches Kagome dormía, otras, lo hacía Sesshomaru confiándole a ella que los protegiera. Y aún así, en otras ocasiones, ambos permanecían despiertos y hablaban en voz baja y observando las estrellas.

Kagome era en principio quien hablaba, pero Sesshomaru era un ávido oyente. Le contó de su época, de cómo provino del pozo, e intentó lo mejor que pudo describir cosas como los autos y los teléfonos y cómo funcionaban. A veces se sorprendía y otras se frustraba por no poder conocer en detalle la tecnología, así como también por la insistencia de Sesshomaru por llamarla "hechicería humana."

Terminó por decidir que él le creería el día que la viera.

En ocasiones, Sesshomaru narraba una historia sobre conquistas, o compartía una leyenda sobre los perros del pasado. No destacaba por ser un buen narrador de historias debido a la poca cantidad de palabras que utilizaba, pero ella le prestaba suma atención ya que sabía que Sesshomaru nunca hablaba sin razón. Pronto se percató de que todas las historias que él contaba contenían alguna clase de lección que él consideraba de importancia, ya fuera algo tan simple como siempre mantener las garras afiladas y limpias, o algún otro aspecto complicado sobre estrategias de batalla para los que Kagome necesitaba dibujar diagramas en la tierra para comprenderlos.

Esa noche hablaron de constelaciones.

—Inari-sama dice que los kitsune son los que ponen las estrellas en el cielo. Cada una de ellas es una bola de fuego zorruno. Los humanos de mi época opinan diferente, dicen que en realidad son soles y planetas que vemos a mil millones de kilómetros de distancia— dijo Kagome con un suspiro mientras pasaba las garras por el cabello de Shippo que dormía. Se giró y observó a Sesshomaru— pero me gusta más la historia de Inari-sama.

—Hn.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Supongo que los perros tendrán su propia explicación.

—Son los ojos de los demonios perro que custodian las puertas del cielo— dijo con una expresión neutra.

Kagome bostezó y respondió adormilada:

—También me gusta esa historia.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Hola!  
Se que hace mucho no actualizo, pero puse mi mejor voluntad para poder subir algo antes de navidad, trataré de ver si puedo subir otro capitulo pronto, pero saben que si bien tardo, no abandono asi que no se preocupen n.n'

¡Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios! ¡Y feliz Navidad!


	17. La canción

Capítulo 17: La canción

Lin iba a los saltos por delante de Sesshomaru mientras se acercaban a la madriguera que usarían durante esa noche. Sesshomaru llevaba el cuerpo de un búfalo sobre los hombros ya que el enorme volumen de la criatura era demasiado difícil de transportar para Lin.

Debido a que el animal había sido domesticado por humanos, resultó ser una presa fácil de matar. Sin embargo, era especial ya que se trataba del primer ejemplar que Lin había matado sin ayuda. Al verla tan feliz, Sesshomaru decidió no arrebatarle la victoria reprimiéndola por haber matado un animal demasiado estúpido que ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo estaban cazando, un animal que le pertenecía a los humanos, según creían.

No cabía duda de que haber tomado tal presa provocaría a los humanos, pero Lin no estaría en peligro siempre y cuando se mantuviera con la manada. Sesshomaru le impartiría dicha lección en otro momento.

El viento cambió y les trajo consigo el aroma de Shippo y Kagome.

Lin aumentó la velocidad, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un aullido, una primera y torpe canción hecha por un cachorro, la cual se incrementaba mientras que la niña ganaba confianza.

_Lin caza, caza, caza, Lin salta, salta, salta, salta._

Y poniendo sus palabras en actos, se lanzó hacia adelante en una voltereta y por primera vez no trastabilló al aterrizar. Frente a ellos se alzó una serie de ladridos agudos de kitsune que se hilaban con la canción de Lin. Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que los youkai zorro respondieran, así que prestó atención:

_Siento orgullo, orgullo, orgullo por mi hermana_, cantó Shippo.

_Feliz, feliz, bienvenidos de nuevo, cazadores_, fue el refrán de Kagome.

Sesshomaru tuvo que atiesar la mandíbula para repeler las ganas de unirse a aquellas voces. No cantaba una canción de manda desde que era un cachorro y no iba a formar parte de tal trivialidad a esta etapa de su vida. Además, nunca antes había tenido una manada con la que cantar desde aquel entonces.

Le haría saber a Lin sobre lo complacido que estaba por la habilidad de esta de una manera calmada cuando ella acudiera a él para dormir.

En pocos minutos pasaron por los árboles y llegaron hacia los kitsune y la vulpina y el zorrito danzaban y hacían malabares con fuego zorruno celebrando algo que Sesshomaru no comprendía, pero permitió tales actos ya que era obvio que lo hacían en honor a Lin.

Bailotearon formando un círculo y se lanzaban bolas de fuego zorruno como si estuvieran jugando hanetsuki. Mientras tanto, Lin seguía cantando la canción de la manada y los kitsune continuaban atribuyéndole su estribillo y Sesshomaru mantenía la mandíbula cerrada con firmeza.

Al final, cuando la canción llegó a su punto culminante, Kagome y Shippo se detuvieron en el lugar y lanzaron fuego zorruno al aire. Las bolas explotaron en una lluvia de brillos verdosos.

Sesshomaru debía admitir que se trataba de un espectáculo placentero para la vista. Era reconfortante saber que Lin contaba con compañeros en la manada que la ayudaran a celebrar su primera presa.

Una vez que los zorros dejaron de brincar, Kagome tomó el búfalo de los hombros de Sesshomaru y se apresuró en despellejarlo y limpiarlo. Cuando todo estaba listo, los dos kitsune y Sesshomaru se arrodillaron para permitirle a Lin que los sirviera con su primera presa.

Sesshomaru, quien esperaba ser el primero en comer, como era de costumbre, arqueó las cejas hasta la raíz del pelo cuando Lin posó las manos en las piernas y le hizo una reverencia mientras le pedía solemnemente:

—Me gustaría servirle a Kagome-sama primero, para agradecerle.

La vulpina quedó boquiabierta y los ojos de Sesshomaru se vieron atraídos por la vista a esos colmillos. Ella comenzó a protestar, pero Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza para que hiciera silencio y volvió a observar a Lin.

— ¿Por qué quieres agradecerle? – le preguntó.

Lin se enderezó y le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más dulces.

—Me siento agradecida por esta manada. Me siento agradecida porque nunca tendré que dejarlo, Sesshomaru-sama. Me siento agradecida por el deseo de Kagome-sama.

La garganta de Sesshomaru se contrajo, por lo que hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un aullido que había estado conteniendo desde que Lin alzó la voz para cantar.

_Honra, honra, mi cachorra me llena de pura honra. _

—De acuerdo— le dijo a Lin haciendo un gesto para permitirle que le sirviera primero a Kagome.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero poder subir la continuación pronto ya que este capítulo resultó ser un poco corto, así que no desesperen, en el transcurso de la semana tendrán el próximo.

Starebelle


	18. Purificación

Capítulo 18: Purificación.

Kagome se escabulló en una aldea sumida en sueños y con la luna creciente en el cielo. Estaba muy contenta de que se hubieran detenido tan cerca de los humanos. Luego de celebrar la primera presa de Lin, Kagome necesitaba tiempo consigo misma para poner sus sentimientos en orden, incluso después del incidente con los kasha, el único momento en el que estaba sola era cuando se marchaba para jugar trucos.

Se estremeció al recordar lo que la había incitado a unirse a la canción de Lin: la mera y concentrada felicidad de expresarlo a todo pulmón con su manada. Siempre supo que los youkai podían sentir de la misma forma que los humanos.

Solo que jamás se imaginó que podrían sentir más.

La emoción que sentía por el éxito de Lin se extendía en el interior de Kagome hasta llegarle a los huesos hasta el punto en que no había nada más que hacer que bailar y lanzar fuego zorruno al aire como si se trataran de fuegos artificiales verdes. Incluso Sesshomaru no pudo contenerse por completo, y el poder de su voz, la reacción que su aullido produjo en ella…

Volvió a estremecerse.

Y luego siguió el agradecimiento de Lin. Incluso ahora, Kagome no sabía si reír o llorar.

Había despojado a Lin de su naturaleza sin intención, pero la niña era feliz por ello. Sin embargo, pensó Kagome, la niña nunca quiso deshacerse de su humanidad, sino que estaba feliz porque ese cambio había constituido la pequeña familia que ahora formaban, porque ahora Lin viviría tanto, o más, que Sesshomaru.

¿Sentirse feliz por eso constituiría una traición a sus orígenes?

Frustrada consigo misma, Kagome negó con la cabeza. No podía cambiar nada de lo sucedido, por lo que la mejor opción sería dejar de pensar en eso. Resultaba satisfactorio que Lin no se sentía infeliz siendo una youkai perro, ya que iba a serlo por el resto de sus días.

Así como Kagome ya no era la sacerdotisa de la Perla. Esa mujer ya no existía y en su lugar estaba Kagome de las Cuatro Colas, la Kitsune Roja del Oeste.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Kagome entró en un granero con la idea de robar leche de una de las vacas. Pero como era de esperarse, dejaría una moneda de oro a los pies de la vaca como paga.

No había terminado de posar la mano contra el flanco del animal cuando sintió ese aroma. Era como lluvia en el aire a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado. Se tensó sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de caerle un rayo.

Luego hubo un resplandor de luz que la encegueció y _le quemaba__**, le quemaba**_, y escuchó voces humanas.

Gruñó mientras se retorcía y se cubría la cara con las manos perdiendo así también el control del hechizo que la hacía caminar sin ser vista.

¡_Peligro! ¡Peligro!_

— ¿Es esta? — preguntó la voz de una mujer.

—No – respondió un hombre—. La que mató a mi buey de arado era más pequeña, y había uno más grande con ella. Pero aparentemente esta estaba por robar la vaca de mi hermana así que pueden purificarla también. Bestia inmunda.

—No lo sé, yo opino que es linda. Además, apuesto a que puedes obtener mucho en el mercado por ese kimono.

Kagome abrió los ojos para ver a un grupo de hombres observándola. Sin embargo, esto último no fue lo que causó que se le secara la boca.

Junto a los hombres había tres mujeres vestidas de sacerdotisa, todas ellas portaban arcos.

Y Kagome se encontraba atrapada dentro de una barrera.

Sin pensar con claridad, se lanzó hacia la pared de energía espiritual intentando escapar.

Comenzó a gritar.

Quemaba, _quemaba, __**quemaba**_.

Podía sentir el aroma de su piel quemándose, podía sentir la energía que atacaba el centro de su poder demoníaco con la intención de deshacerla molécula a molécula.

Comenzó a sufrir arcadas ya que sentía nauseas debido al dolor físico y espiritual, y pensó en las veces en que ella misma había sido la sacerdotisa que creaba esa barrera. Ella era la sacerdotisa que disparaba flechas purificadoras que chamuscaban el aire y las lágrimas hostiles le cayeron de los ojos dejándole marcas de sal en el rostro.

—No volverá a hacerlo— dijo uno de los hombres mientras reía— ¿Y qué es eso?

Con un gruñido, Kagome respondió antes de que la sacerdotisa pudiera hacerlo:

— ¡No soy "eso"! ¡No soy una bestia! Mi nombre es Kagome, Ka. Go. Me. ¡Soy Kagome de las Cuatro Colas y más les vale dejarme libre, malditos!

— ¡Puede hablar!

Kagome alzó las manos quemadas por la purificación y las lamió para aliviar el dolor.

—Por supuesto que puedo hablar— dijo cortante.

La sacerdotisa que parecía estar a cargo dio un paso adelante observando a Kagome con frialdad.

—Soy Kiyoko, ¿Eres tú el youkai que ha estado atacando esta aldea?

Kagome ladeo la cabeza mientras observaba a la sacerdotisa y luego siguió lamiéndose las heridas.

—Nadie ha estado atacando la aldea, Sesshomaru-sama no lo permitiría.

Se mordió la lengua antes de terminar con ese pensamiento. _Sesshomaru-sama no permite que nadie interfiera con aquello que le pertenece._

Esos humanos no estarían dichosos de que les dijera que le pertenecían a Sesshomaru por virtud de haber nacido en las tierras del Oeste. No comprenderían la protección que él les brindaba, no comprenderían el gran honor del que se trataba.

Así como Kagome no comprendía en el pasado.

—Se han visto ogros de un olor nauseabundo rondando las tierras. Asesinaron a un hombre de una aldea cercana y un kitsune secuestró a sus esposas. ¿Fuiste tú, criatura astuta?

— ¿Ogros de un olor nauseabundo? ¿Te refieres a los kasha? – preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa olvidándose de que la vista a sus colmillos y de que el ancho inhumano de sus labios no apaciguaría a los humanos—. Ya no los molestarán. Sesshomaru-sama y yo los exterminamos a todos. Están a salvo ¡Además no secuestramos a esas mujeres! Las salvamos.

— ¡Demonio mentiroso! — Escupió uno de los hombres, pero se detuvo cuando Kiyoko lo miró irritada.

—Sesshomaru… el Gran Perro, ¿Es ese youkai venerado como el Lord del Oeste? — Preguntó Kiyoko.

—Bueno, no estoy segura sobre lo de "Venerado"— murmuró Kagome agradeciéndole a kami que Sesshomaru no estaba presente para oír eso. Odiaba cuando actuaba petulante —. Pero si, en realidad soy muy buena amiga de Sesshomaru-sama ¡Por lo que es mejor que me dejes ir o él estará muy enojado!

En el instante en que las palabras habían abandonado la boca de Kagome, ella se paralizó percatándose de la verdad escondida en ellas. El rencor y el dolor se desvanecieron y ella extendió las manos en un gesto de paz y suplicó.

No por su vida, sino por la de ellos.

—Por favor, deben escucharme. Si no me liberan, Sesshomaru-sama vendrá a buscarme y cuando me vea aquí adentro, ninguno de ustedes estará a salvo de él— le dijo a la sacerdotisa—. Los matará para liberarme.

— ¿¡Te atreves a amenazar a Kiyoko-sama!?— dijo una de las sacerdotisas más jóvenes alzando el arco y preparando una flecha.

—No la amenazo, le advierto— la corrigió Kagome, con la respiración que comenzaba a acelerarse y las pupilas que se le dilataban de miedo. Podía sentir la energía de purificación que emanaba de esa flecha, y dolía peor de lo que el veneno de Naraku alguna vez le había hecho sentir cuando ella era humana—. Por favor, no me maten, si me purifican, Sesshomaru-sama no dudará en matarlas. Destruirá la aldea entera como venganza.

—Espera—dijo Kiyoko alzando la mano— Si ella dice la verdad…

—Todos saben que los kitsune son estafadores— dijo la sacerdotisa que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio—. Dirá lo que sea necesario para salvar su vida, y el ganado seguirá desapareciendo.

¿El ganado?

Con un grito ahogado, Kagome comprendió la conexión de todo.

El búfalo que Lin mató.

—Solo iba a tomar algo de leche— se defendió Kagome— Y pensaba pagar por ella – agregó sacando la pequeña moneda de oro del bolsillo interno de su cinturón, la moneda brilló a la luz de las antorchas— ¿Ven?

—Una historia creíble —se burló la tercera sacerdotisa.

— ¿Qué tal esto? —sugirió Kagome, una sensación inquietante produjo que se le erizaran los pelos del cuello. Conocía esa sensación, Sesshomaru estaba en camino. El alivio mesclado con el temor le dio nauseas — ¿Qué tal si prometo que nunca más molestaré su aldea de nuevo si me dejan ir? Saben que un kitsune no puede romper sus promesas sin perder una cola…

Por los rostros inexpresivos de los humanos pudo darse cuenta de que ellos no estaban enterados de tal cosa.

Kagome estaba a punto de abrir la boca para explicarlo cuando un movimiento a la distancia le llamó la atención.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

En un parpadeo, él estaba allí.

— ¡Por favor, no los mate! No lo entienden, ¡Solo se están protegiendo! —le dijo Kagome con intenciones de lanzarse contra la barrera una vez más, aunque sabía que solo le causaría más quemaduras.

Él se volvió para observarla, pero luego bajó la vista y desenvainó a Tenseiga.

Una espada que no podía cortar la carne viva.

Kagome se relajó por el alivio.

Solo para ser consumida por el horror al instante.

En ese momento que Sesshomaru se tomó para tranquilizarla, las sacerdotisas alzaron los arcos. Tres flechas brillantes con la luz rosa de purificación silbaron en el aire hacia Sesshomaru.

Y las tres se incrustaron en él.

Una encontró un espacio entre la armadura del demonio y le penetró el músculo que unía el cuello con el hombro. Otra le atravesó el bíceps y la tercera, la pierna, manchándole la seda blanca con sangre.

_¿Por qué no lo esquivó_? Era todo en lo que Kagome podía pensar _¿Por qué no lo esquivó? Sé que es más rápido que las flechas._

Una neblina color verde oscuro le impidió ver. La misma neblina nacía del exterior y se introducía en su cuerpo creando un camino contrario a la sangre en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru en ese momento.

_¿Por qué no lo esquivó?_

Los ojos de Kagome resplandecieron como dos faroles de fuego zorruno y un aullido de angustia le brotó de la garganta mientras que los dientes se alargaban.

_¿Por qué no lo esquivó?_

Las garras se ensancharon y afilaron. El fuego zorruno de sus ojos se extendió y rodeó su cuerpo en un capullo de calor esmeralda.

_¿Por qué no lo esquivó?_ Fue su último pensamiento coherente. Y luego en todo lo que pudo pensar fue: _Alfa. Mio. Debía ser __**mío**__. Fuego. Sangre. Quemarlos a todos. Matarlos a todos. __**Venganza**__._

_Matarlos con mis colmillos. _

—**I—**

Sesshomaru permitió que las sacerdotisas lo atacaran con las flechas ya que consideraba que la mejor manera de ponerle fin a esa batalla sin causarles mucho daño a los humanos, tal como Kagome deseaba, sería demostrándoles que sus poderes de purificación eran inútiles contra él. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, Sesshomaru había desarrollado inmunidad hacia la energía espiritual. La fuerza de esas tres flechas que lo habían impactado al mismo tiempo apenas le quemaba. Su ropa estaba arruinada, pero a pesar de esto, estaba ileso.

Ese pequeño inconveniente valdría la pena tras el efecto que esto le causaría a la moral de las sacerdotisas.

Y luego, Sesshomaru no tuvo más pensamientos que ocupar en ellas, o estrategia alguna, ya que el aura demoníaca de Kagome se expandió con tanta violencia que él no pudo despegar los ojos de ella.

Ante él había una enorme bola de fuego zorruno que la consumía y que luego explotaba disipando así la barrera que la tenía cautiva.

Cuando las flamas se disiparon, revelaron un zorro rojo brillante de cuatro colas casi del mismo tamaño que un caballo. Sus patas delicadas, así como también las puntas de sus colas eran de color blanco y sus ojos estaban llenos de una luz color jade. El zorro estiró los labios al gruñir y reveló unos dientes familiares con una suave curvatura, solo que ahora eran más largos. Ella emanaba calor que producía que el aire cambiara y se arremolinara y que en ocasiones se encendiera con chispas. Allí donde se paraba dejaba un rastro de fuego zorruno.

Esa era la verdadera forma de Kagome.

Sesshomaru consideró que la transformación era sorprendente para alguien tan joven, sin embargo, era obvio que ella no poseía control de si misma. La chispa de inteligencia tan común en sus ojos ya no estaba.

Todo fue silencio por un eterno instante hasta que Kagome saltó hacia adelante, con las fauces abiertas, directo a la sacerdotisa mayor. El aura de fuego zorruno quemó la flecha de la sacerdotisa antes de hacer contacto con la piel de Kagome.

En un movimiento suave, Sesshomaru guardó a Tenseiga e interceptó a Kagome rodeándole la mandíbula con un brazo y obligándola a mantenerla cerrada. Clavó los talones al suelo y empujó a Kagome con la cadera mientras mantenía la cabeza de ella en alto produciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y la redujo en el suelo. Una vez que Sesshomaru logró mantenerle la cabeza en el suelo, la afirmó poniendo la rodilla en el cuello de ella. Incluso la fuerza que la verdadera forma de Kagome le proporcionaba no era suficiente para hacerle frente a Sesshomaru.

A pesar de esto, ella seguía luchando. Con las patas traseras comenzó a levantar nubes de polvo y utilizaba las colas para darle latigazos en la espalda.

—Vulpina— le susurró Sesshomaru al oído. Le acarició el pelaje del costado percatándose de que este era tan delicado como parecía. Pudo percibir el movimiento de los humanos, pero los ignoró considerando que ya no eran de importancia.

—Nos salvaste— dijo la voz de la sacerdotisa mayor, Kiyoko.

Las tres sacerdotisas se arrodillaron ante Sesshomaru. Los otros humanos salieron corriendo.

—Intentamos exterminarte y aún así nos has salvado.

Kagome gruñó con más agresividad que antes cuando escuchó a esa mujer hablar y retomó las fuerzas.

—No lo hice por ustedes— Sesshomaru le respondió a la mujer con frialdad, la expresión de su rostro daba más miedo que la kitsune que sujetaba—. Váyanse. Y sepan que tienen la vida perdonada solo porque ella así lo hubiera deseado.

Si Kagome recuperaba la razón y descubría que había asesinado a toda la aldea, estaría desconsolada. Y Sesshomaru consideraba que eso sería muy… irritante.

Además, él ya le había indicado que no mataría a aquellos humanos. El honor no le permitiría faltar a su palabra.

_Los insultos que uno debe soportar por una vulpina problemática._

Una vez que las tres sacerdotisas habían desaparecido de la presencia de Sesshomaru, este se concentró en lidiar con Kagome.

Las palabras racionales no le harían efecto.

Al decidir que no había nada más que hacer, la soltó el tiempo suficiente para obtener un buen ángulo para asestar el golpe, y luego la golpeó de revés en el hocico mandándola a volar por sobre una cerca antes de chocar contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

Ella, mareada, sacudió la cabeza y se tambaleó al levantarse.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella a paso lento y volvió a golpearla. Esta vez le atinó al costado de la cabeza y logró que quedara inconsciente.

Ella cayó al suelo y la luz que brotaba de sus ojos se desvaneció. Su forma cambió con el sonido de huesos que crujían y de piel que se arrastraba hasta que la pequeña vulpina de Sesshomaru se encontró recostada a los pies de este con el cabello rojo arremolinado y el kimono hecho un desastre.

Sin decir palabra, Sesshomaru se quitó las flechas que todavía tenía incrustadas en el cuerpo, luego se colgó una Kagome inerte al hombro asegurándose de que los pinchos de su pechera no se enterraran en la piel de esta.

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno, este capítulo fue una buena contraparte del anterior ya que fue bastante largo en comparación a los que he estado subiendo hasta el momento. Gracias por su apoyo, sepan que leo todos sus reviews y que todos me ayudan a seguir adelante siempre, por más que tenga miles de cosas por hacer, son ustedes los que me impulsan a seguir traduciendo (Si, son las cuatro de la mañana aquí en Argentina, pero no quería retrasar más este capítulo). Espero volver a subir durante o pasado el fin de semana si mis energías y tiempo así me lo permiten.

Starebelle.


	19. La bestia

Capítulo 19: La bestia.

Kagome despertó sintiendo un intenso dolor en la cabeza y la sensación de que algo horrible había sucedido. Gimió y apretó los ojos con fuerza sin ser capaz de enfrentarse a aquello que le había causado ese rasgado agujero en el corazón.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ha despertado— susurró una voz.

Sesshomaru.

…

¿¡Sesshomaru!?

Kagome se sentó con rapidez antes de agarrarse la cabeza intentando no vomitar.

Se dio cuenta de que la estaban transportando cuando el movimiento se detuvo de inmediato. Abrió los ojos con dolor y descubrió que se encontraba sobre Ah Un, en especial entre las pieles que habían acumulado durante el viaje. Lin y Shippo estaban sentados a cada lado de ella.

—Me alegro tanto de que te encuentres bien, Kagome— dijo Shippo rodeándole la mano con dos pequeñas patas y dándole un ligero apretón—. Sesshomaru-sama quiso que viajáramos toda la noche para alejarnos de esas sacerdotisas que te lastimaron.

—Lin, Shippo, preparen el té para Kagome— ordenó una voz en barítono que Kagome creyó perdida para siempre.

—¡Si, Sesshomaru-sama!— dijeron a coro y luego se introdujeron en la maleza en búsqueda de leña.

Entonces el Lord del Oeste en persona apareció ante sus ojos y ella pudo observarlo desde una mayor altura ya que ella se encontraba sobre Ah Un.

—H-Hola —dijo sin aliento y sin poder despegar los ojos de él.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba— le informó—. Tuve que golpearte más de una vez.

—Oh… Espera ¡Hey! ¿Fuiste tú quien me golpeó? —demandó Kagome sintiendo que debería enfadarse, pero no fue capaz de sacar a luz el enojo debido al imposible hecho de que Sesshomaru estaba _vivo_— ¿Estás vivo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y por qué no esquivaste las flechas?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Ninguna flecha puede matarme.

—Pero esas eran flechas purificadoras ¡Queman! ¿¡Y cómo se supone que debía saber que no te harían daño!?

Ah, ahí estaba el enojo que estaba buscando.

El rostro de Kagome se encendió y propinó un puñetazo al hombro de Sesshomaru con la toda la fuerza que pudo utilizar.

—¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡O de lo contrario buscaré la forma de hacer un rosario de dominación que un kitsune pueda controlar y te lo pondré mientras duermes y…!

Entonces fue cuando todo vino a ella con rapidez. Su transformación, su sed por la sangre de aquellos que habían asesinado a su alfa, lo que hubiera sucedido si Sesshomaru no la hubiera detenido.

Kagome se disolvió en gimoteos que se convirtieron en una risa histérica de kitsune y luego volvieron a ser sollozos. Se lanzó hacia Sesshomaru y enredó los dedos en el cabello de este para enterrar el rostro en la gruesa y suave moko—moko.

Bajo el tacto de Kagome, el youkai se sentía cálido y sólido, lo cual la calmó más que cualquier otra cosa, a pesar de que no ayudó a calmarle las lágrimas. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente, de ella misma, sus ojos se encendieron con un fuego verdoso mientras que experimentaba una mezcla abatida de enojo, alivio, desesperación y de algo más para cuyo nombre no tenía.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo aferrada a él y colgando de la montura de Ah Un mientras temblaba de emoción. Sesshomaru soportó la histeria de Kagome con tranquilidad y con ambos brazos firmes a los costados. Luego de un tiempo, él alzó una mano con lentitud, mucha lentitud, y le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

_No soy un monstruo_, le había dicho a los humanos. Ese pensamiento causó que ella tuviera otra explosión de risa.

—No soy un monstruo— repitió hipando.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru se posaron en el mentón de Kagome y la obligaban a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Somos youkai. A menos de que tengamos la disciplina suficiente para controlarnos, somos _bestias_— le dijo mientras que una luz salvaje brillaba en lo profundo de su mirada—. Pero ellos también lo son.

Kagome tragó saliva y asintió al recordar el olor de su propia piel quemándose y la mirada maliciosa del hombre que deseaba venderle el kimono. Las palabras que él había profesado no eran reconfortantes, pero de alguna manera, ella se sintió mejor.

Sesshomaru pareció notar el cambio en el humor de ella y la tensión que él sentía se disipó. Kagome pudo sentir cómo se relajaban los músculos de los brazos del youkai.

—Ahora ven a tomar tu té.

Se bajó de la montura de Ah Un y se acomodó en silencio al lado de Sesshomaru. Shippo les sirvió te a todos ya que era muy notorio que las manos de Kagome todavía temblaban mucho. Por lo que restó del día y la noche, ella permaneció lo más cerca de Sesshomaru que pudo para poder tenerlo al alcance de la mano y tranquilizarse sabiendo que él en verdad estaba allí.

Y él no volvió a hablar del estallido de emociones de la vulpina.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias a1 todos por su apoyo incondicional! Espero vernos pronto.

Starebelle


	20. La madre

Capítulo 20: La madre

Cuando la montura de Ah Un comenzó a rebalsar de pieles y objetos robados que Kagome había acumulado, Sesshomaru comenzó a guiar a la manada de regreso al palacio. Pensaba imponerse sobre la naturaleza generosa de Kagome y persuadirla de que reglara la mayoría de los objetos que componían la pila. De lo contrario, se vería obligado a construir una nueva ala en el castillo solo para los objetos que ella acumulara durante los siguientes cien años.

Él consideraba que la oportunidad de convencerla sería buena ya que, para los kitsune, robar objetos era solo un fin y no les interesaba lo que robaban. En realidad, la mayoría de los objetos que Kagome traía de esas noches en las que se aventuraba en aldeas humanas se trataban de regalos para los cachorros y Sesshomaru. Del cargamento que transportaba Ah Un, las únicas cosas con las que Kagome se embobaba con regularidad era el móvil de bambú y un pequeño espejo que él le ordenaba en reiteradas ocasiones que guardara, o de lo contrario ella y Shippo lo observarían todo el día.

Sesshomaru estaba realizando comentarios inofensivos sobre el frío invierno que se aproximaba y que los sirvientes necesitarían medios para mantenerse abrigados cuando lo sintió.

Se detuvo en seco y alzó la vista al cielo.

—**I—**

—¿Qué sucede, Sesshomaru-sama?— preguntó Kagome tensándose y posicionándose frente a las crías. Utilizó sus sentidos y sintió la presencia del aura demoníaca ahora que ya sabía cómo detectarlas. La misma se encontraba justo sobre ellos y descendía con rapidez.

Pudo percibir un aroma que era muy parecido al de Lin por lo que comprendió que se trataba de un demonio perro mujer. Las colas de Kagome se erizaron.

—Madre— dijo Sesshomaru en cuanto una bola blanca de luz apareció frente a ellos y que dio forma a un demonio que en esencia era una representación más pequeña y femenina de Sesshomaru. Poseía la misma luna creciente en la frente, aunque tan solo una franja magenta en cada mejilla. Su kimono poseía tres capas y era de un color violeta pálido y bordado con un hilo dorado que le combinaba con los ojos. Vestía su moko—moko como un chal que le rodeaba los brazos. De su cinturón colgaba un abanico, Kagome podría apostar que se trataba de un tessen, un abanico de guerra diseñado para que aparentara ser inofensivo.

—Sesshomaru, hijo mío— canturreó de una forma similar a la que Kagome se dirigía a Lin o a Shippo.

Kagome soltó una risita.

Sesshomaru solo suspiró.

—¿Qué la trae por aquí, madre?

—Por supuesto que quería conocer a mi nieta, y a tu nueva pareja.

Kagome se atragantó con su saliva.

—No tengo pareja— le respondió Sesshomaru sin ninguna clase de entonación.

Kagome no estaba segura de si debería sentirse ofendida o no.

—¿De verdad?— la madre de Sesshomaru respondió con aires de superioridad mientras arqueaba una ceja, un gesto que Kagome había visto en Sesshomaru demasiadas veces—. Admito que me sorprendió escuchar que te habías emparejado con una vulpina. Los perros y los zorros no se mezclan. En especial contigo, hijo mío.

Kagome gruñó.

La madre de Sesshomaru le echó un vistazo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se le formó en los labios.

—¿No vas a presentarme?

Sesshomaru se enderezó por completo, su cabeza sobresalía por todos los demás. Kagome pensó que tal vez la madre de este lo hacía sentirse más pequeño.

—Madre, la vulpina, Kagome y su cría, Shippo. Kagome, mi madre, Yukiko-sama.

—¡Y yo soy Lin!— cantó la pequeña demonio perro observándola desde detrás de las piernas de Kagome donde se había mantenido escondida.

—Así es— respondió Yukiko-sama haciéndole un gesto a la niña—. Nos hemos encontrado antes, pero en aquel entonces eras diferente.

—Me dejó usar su collar— comentó Lin indicando el pesado collar de piedras preciosas que colgaba del cuello de Yukiko-sama. Lin comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero Kagome la sostuvo mientras miraba a Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, luego de un momento en el que ella no pudo comprender sus intenciones, él inclinó la cabeza dándole permiso.

A regañadientes, Kagome dejó ir a Lin para que se reuniera con Yukiko, luego comenzó a preparar el campamento cuando todo indicaba que la mujer perro tenía intenciones de quedarse con ellos por un tiempo. Lin estaba encantada cuando Yukiko le dijo a la pequeña que la llamara "Honorable Abuela". Lin comenzó a llevar a la youkai de la mano mostrándole con emoción los juegos que hacía con Shippo y lo alto que podía saltar, y le contó la historia de su primera presa, una historia que todavía causaba que el corazón de Kagome se detuviera por un segundo cuando pensaba en lo que había sucedido después.

Kagome se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru y se paró a su lado observándolo con discreción. La expresión del demonio, que por lo general se trataba de una máscara de tranquilidad, ahora se encontraba retraída, su aura demoníaca se estaba muy contraída. Ella no podía saber cómo él se sentía.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?— ella le preguntó luego de un momento, alzó una mano para tocarlo, pero se detuvo. Ella no tenía el deber de confortarlo ya que no era su pareja. Si el deseaba que ella lo tocara, se lo indicaría.

Ella se movió en el lugar, batallándose entre lo que ella consideraba apropiado hacer y lo que realmente deseaba.

Sesshomaru lo observó y ella contuvo la respiración.

—Mi madre no mostró ningún interés en Lin cuando ella era humana— dijo finalmente, los labios del demonio apenas se movieron y susurró de una forma tan inaudible para que los cachorros no pudieran escuchar.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron más ¿Eso era lo que le molestaba?

Una bola de calidez se encendió en el pecho de Kagome y las puntas de sus colas se retorcían de felicidad mientras que lo observaba.

—Pues claro que no me interesaba cuando era humana— respondió Yukiko habiendo escuchado todo a pesar del susurro de Sesshomaru. Se acercó a ellos con gráciles movimientos mientras que los cachorros estaban distraídos jugando hanetsuki.

Kagome se atrevió a gruñirle.

—¿Solo porque los humanos son débiles?

Ella se había topado con esa actitud varias veces en el pasado. En especial con los youkai de la clase alta. De hecho, Kagome sospechaba que la única razón por la que nadie la había tratado con desdén mientras vivía en el palacio del Oeste era solo por pertenecer a la manada de Sesshomaru, lo cual le proveía un estatus mayor que el de todos exceptuando aquellos miembros de casas reales que los visitaban, o del mismísimo Lord del Oeste.

Y ahora, de Yukiko-sama.

—No— respondió Yukiko observando a Kagome directamente a los ojos, había tanto dolor y pena de antaño reflejados en los ojos de la youkai que Kagome se sorprendió—. Porque ellos _mueren_.

Kagome no tenía nada para decir al respecto.

Yukiko se dirigió a Sesshomaru, el cabello de la demonio se meció con elegancia, y abrió su abanico para ocultar la mitad inferior de su rostro. Kagome notó las puntas afiladas en los pliegues del abanico y se felicitó a sí misma por haber adivinado que se trataba de un tessen.

—¿No vas a castigar a esta vulpina por dirigirse de esa manera a sus superiores?— le preguntó a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru giró la cabeza hacia Kagome con lentitud como si estuviera considerando la idea, luego respondió con un vago "no".

Yukiko cerró el abanico con rapidez y entrecerró los ojos.

CONTINUARÁ

Gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia a todos los que les ponen seguir y favoritos 😊 mucho más por sus lindos reviews que saben son mi paga por traducir esta historia.

Tengo buenas noticias, a esta parte del fic (La primera) le quedan tan solo seis capítulos. No es mucho, voy a apurarme por subirlos todos antes de que termine el mes en lo posible, ya que en la segunda parte es cuando se viene lo realmente emocionante.

**Notas del autor:**

**Kagome y Shippo atraídos por el espejo**: En las leyendas, los zorros siempre se sienten atraídos por objetos brillantes debido a su naturaleza narcisista.

**Tessen**: Un abanico de guerra que por lo general transporta un samurai y posee varillas de metal para que se lo pueda utilizar como abanico y arma encubierta. El abanico de Yukiko está hecho de uno de los colmillos de Inu No Taisho que se lo regaló al momento en que nació Sesshomaru.

**Yukiko**: Es el nombre que elegí para la madre de Sesshomaru. Tomé dicho nombre de una leyenda japonesa llamada "La grulla agradecida", se trata de una grulla demonio que se enamora de un pescador y le da plumas para que pueda usarlas como un bote. La historia termina en tragedia.

¡Nos vemos!  
Starebelle


	21. Graciosa

Capítulo 21: Graciosa

Yukiko viajó con ellos mientras deambulaban por el extenso límite entre el Este y el Oeste. Caminaba con el brazo entrelazado al de Sesshomaru y calaba a Kagome con la mirada cada vez que ella les pedía para detenerse así podía ir a una aldea humana.

Kagome sabía que había algo que Yukiko no decía sobre la repulsión que sentía por los humanos. Tal vez se trataría de una historia que Sesshomaru no sabía. Tal vez ella había amado a un hombre alguna vez y tuvo que observarlo envejecer, o sucumbir ante la enfermedad.

Tal vez ella culpaba a la madre humana de Inuyasha por la muerte de Inu no Taisho.

—Amar a un humano es una estupidez— declaró Yukiko sin rodeos—. Son como la espuma de mar, desaparecen con la siguiente ola.

Debido al respeto que sentía por la relación de Sesshomaru con su madre, Kagome decidió mantener la boca cerrada, a pesar de que tal acto se volvió muchísimo más difícil a medida que pasaba el tiempo y Yukiko seguía viajando con ellos. Incluso llegó a casi perforarse la lengua con uno de los colmillos en más de una ocasión. Una tarde, Kagome ocupó el lugar de Sesshomaru para cazar la cena de ese día. Al hundir las garras en el cuello de un cerdo salvaje, este chilló y se retorció, lo que ayudó a que Kagome se calmara.

Al menos así fue hasta que regresó a la madriguera que utilizaban durante ese día y Yukiko arrugó la nariz e hizo un comentario respecto de la sangre que Kagome tenía sobre la capa externa del kimono.

—¡Que cazadora tan desprolija! Ya veo por qué siempre le dejas el trabajo a Sesshomaru— dijo la demonio perro con desdén— ¿Y qué más se puede esperar de un zorro? Son criaturas muy burdas.

Kagome le mostró los dientes y lanzó el cuerpo del cerdo a los pies de Yukiko, luego giró sobre los talones y dejó la madriguera. Se subió a un árbol para enfurruñarse ¡Sesshomaru había estado cazando por más de cuatrocientos años! Era obvio que iba a ser mejor que ella. _Además, puedo sacarme la sangre del kimono con un simple hechizo._

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Arrancó una hoja del árbol en el que estaba sentada y la dobló para formar un abanico que agitó un par de veces sobre las manchas de sangre y estas desaparecieron. _Apuesto a que ella no puede hacer esto ¿Quién es la burda ahora?_

Kagome se quedó sentada en el árbol disfrutando de fantasías en donde Yukiko estaba cubierta de lodo y le rogaba a Kagome que usara su hechizo de limpieza hasta que la luna comenzó a brillar en el cielo y Sesshomaru salió de la madriguera. Él alzó la vista a ella sin decir nada. Ella suspiró dejando que el aire desinflara sus mejillas, se estaba comportando como un cachorro y lo sabía.

—Debes pensar que soy muy estúpida —le dijo a Sesshomaru mientras se escurrió por una rama del árbol y se sentaba en ella con los pies y las colas colgando.

Él ladeó la cabeza mientras la contemplaba y alzó una de sus grandes manos para pasar una garra por la planta del pie descalzo de Kagome. Ella había puesto sus zapatos en el cinturón para poder trepar mejor al árbol.

Ella sacudió el pie sintiendo cosquillas.

—Solo te está provocando— dijo Sesshomaru con los ojos puestos en el otro pie de Kagome—. Es su forma de ser graciosa.

Kagome contoneó los dedos de los pies, desafiando a Sesshomaru a que intentara agarrarlos.

—Bien, pero no me resulta graciosa.

—Hn.

Sesshomaru trató de sujetar el pie de Kagome a una gran velocidad, pero ella ahogó un chillido y alejó el pie de su agarre. Ella era más rápida, él no podía atraparla.

Ella bajó el pie invitándolo a que volviera a intentar.

—¿Por qué tu madre no vive en el palacio? —preguntó Kagome distraídamente mientras que ambos jugaban, sin sacar los ojos de las manos de Sesshomaru.

Por un instante creyó que él no le respondería, pero luego lo hizo.

—Mi madre era la esposa de mi padre, no su pareja. Cuando él murió y yo heredé el Oeste, mi madre ya no tenía un lugar en la manada, o en el palacio del Oeste.

Kagome arqueó las cejas y observó hacia la entrada de la cueva.

—No lo sabía. Que feo.

Sesshomaru le atrapó el pie y su dedo gordo presionó con firmeza el empeine de la vulpina.

—No creo que ella lo considerara así. El matrimonio entre ella y mi padre fue arreglado y ella siempre prefirió más la libertad a la vida en la corte.

—Como tú— respondió Kagome con suavidad.

Él asintió, le agarró el pie con más firmeza y la tiró de la rama. Ella cayó y aterrizó de pie frente a él con las rodillas flexionadas.

El reflejo de los kitsune era destacable.

—Eres casi tan gracioso como tu madre— le dijo a Sesshomaru mirándolo fijamente a los ojos dorados.

Y a pesar de sus palabras, Kagome le sonrió.

CONTINUARÁ

Debido a que este ha sido otro corto capítulo subiré otro en un par de días. Ya estamos a nada de llegar al final del primer acto, y en particular me gustó mucho la pequeña escena entre estos dos cuando leí el fic original. Espero haberle hecho un buen tributo y que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Nos vemos pronto.

Starebelle.


	22. Dolor

Capítulo 22: Dolor

Kagome estaba sentada junto a Yukiko observando cómo Sesshomaru jugaba con las crías. Por supuesto, Sesshomaru insistía en que los estaba _entrenando_, aunque Kagome podía reconocer un juego de las traes cuando veía uno.

Dirigió los ojos a Yukiko con la intención de calcular qué opinaba la demonio sobre la pequeña manada.

Yukiko se percató de que la estaban observando.

—¿Qué sucede, vulpina?— preguntó Yukiko entrecerrando los ojos dorados.

Los labios de Kagome se retorcieron y se sonrojó mientras buscaba algo para responder.

—Su collar —dijo—, puedo presentir un poder mágico a su alrededor.

—¿Y?— respondió con arrogancia.

Kagome hizo todo lo posible para no moverse en el lugar con nerviosismo, recordaba la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma de tratar de llevarse bien con la madre de Sesshomaru.

—Lin me contó que usted la dejó usarlo una vez.

Yukiko levantó una mano para pasarla por una de las pesadas piedras que colgaba al centro de la hilera de perlas.

—La piedra Meido fue un regalo que me hizo Inu no Taisho. Él me dijo que algún día Sesshomaru le daría uso— comentó Yukiko y luego hizo una pausa para resoplar—. Intenté que mi hijo fuera mejor, más fuerte, pero se parece mucho a… Cuando me trajo el cadáver de una niña humana fue cuando supe que ese día había llegado. Le puse el collar con la piedra Meido a Lin para que su alma regresara del inframundo.

Kagome se mantuvo completamente quieta ya que sentía que, si se movía o si incluso respiraba con mucha fuerza, aquel extraño ambiente que se había formado entre ellas se rompería y Yukiko no le contaría más. Cuando el silencio había permanecido por suficiente tiempo y Kagome se aseguró de que Yukiko había finalizado su relato, la demonio perro abrió el abanico de un ademán y lo utilizó para obscurecer la parte inferior de su rostro.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo. Estuve a punto de resistirme a los deseos de mi difunto esposo y dejar que la niña muriera. Era humana y terminaría muriendo en un par de décadas ¿Por qué iba a prolongar lo inevitable? – dijo Yukiko y su aura demoníaca se expandió lo suficiente como para que Kagome pudiera notarlo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco con la vista dirigida hacia las mujeres no muy lejos del claro.

—Pero una madre no puede ignorar el dolor de un hijo con facilidad, incluso si estas haciendo lo que es correcto— finalizó Yukiko.

Con movimientos gráciles, se puso de pie y se dirigió junto a su hijo.

Kagome no la siguió.

—**I—**

—No odio a los humanos— le contó Yukiko-sama a Kagome al día siguiente una vez que Sesshomaru se había llevado a Lin y a Shippo de caza.

Kagome, sorprendida por la intensidad de la expresión de Yukiko y de que estuviera retomando el tema, no fue capaz de pensar en responder por los siguientes minutos. Finalmente, consiguió responder un débil:

—No necesitas excusarte conmigo.

Yukiko agitó una mano en el aire y sus garras elegantes brillaron a la luz.

—No estoy haciéndolo, solo estoy aconsejándote.

—¿Aconsejándome?— preguntó Kagome sintiéndose cansada. Tener que lidiar con una demonio perro tan distinguida la agotaba tanto que Kagome había comenzado a considerar en su mente que ese era el poder especial de demonio de Yukiko: era una vampira energética.

—Si, aconsejándote— respondió y abrió su abanico para mantenerlo frente a la parte baja de su rostro. Sus ojos dorados y brillantes parecían más penetrantes con su boca oculta—. Para que dejes ir tus nociones humanas, para que apartes las cosas de humanos. No necesitas odiar a los grillos para saber que un grillo no puede ser tu amigo.

—¿Entonces los humanos son grillos? ¿Espuma de mar?— Kagome respondió tajante y con ira, lo que producía que le brotaran chispas de fuego zorruno de los dedos. Se había estado mordiendo la lengua (a veces de forma literal) desde que Yukiko había llegado. Todos esos sentimientos escalaron hasta la superficie y se escapaban en forma de un medio gruñido, medio rugido— ¿A quién has perdido para volverte tan… resentida? ¿A un hombre? ¿Un cazador humano que atrapó el corazón de una demonio perro?

Yukiko gruñó, sus ojos brillaban sobre el abanico y su aura se expandió presionando a Kagome cuyas colas se crisparon. Sin embargo, la kitsune mantuvo las rodillas firmes para permanecer derecha por mas que el terror produjera que le temblaran las manos. Perdió el control sobre su magia de transformación que causaba que mantuviera el cabello de color negro y sus hebras de cabello comenzaron a volverse rojas.

Como sangre contra su kimono.

Yukiko hizo un paso hacia adelante y Kagome gimoteó sin querer. La madre de Sesshomaru era incluso más poderosa que su propio hijo, pero era incluso mejor escondiendo tal verdad ya que Kagome no se había percatado de ello. En cualquier minuto se arrodillaría ante ella o saldría corriendo en dirección al bosque. No podría luchar contra sus instintos de kitsune que le gritaban en la cabeza. Incluso respiraba entrecortadamente, incapaz de contener el aliento.

De manera abrupta, la presión que causaba el aura de Yukiko se aminoró, la demonio tomó las riendas de su poder hasta que este se volvió apenas tan perceptible como cuando recién había llegado. Kagome exhaló aire aliviada, pero le caían lágrimas de los ojos.

—Se llamaba Sasa —respondió Yukiko cerrando el abanico de un ademán rápido. Las cuchillas de acero del tessen produjeron un sonido metálico al cerrarse—. Vivía en las Islas del Sur, junto al mar. Su padre era un pescador humano y ella era mi mejor amiga.

Temblando, Kagome puso las manos dentro de sus mangas y se inclinó desde la cintura produciendo que su cabello formara una cortina que le impedía ver.

—Yukiko-sama.

La demonio perro de tez pálida le devolvió el gesto.

—**I—**

A pesar del razonamiento de Yukiko, tres días después de que ella se había marchado, Kagome apartó a Lin.

—Prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de que alguna vez fuiste humana— le dijo a la cachorra mientras la miraba con unos intensos ojos azules—. Y deberás mantener tu promesa, es de mala suerte no cumplir con tu palabra ante un kitsune.

Lin observó a Kagome y un hoyuelo le apareció en la mejilla cuando le mostró los pequeños colmillos a Kagome en una sonrisa.

—Lo prometo, y de todas formas mantendré mi palabra, Kagome-sama— dijo y pasó los pequeños dedos por el patrón estilizado de flores en la manga derecha. Desde que fue nombrada heredera de Sesshomaru, Lin había comenzado a usar su blasón— debo defender el honor del Oeste.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho anunciar que no veremos a la madre de Sesshomaru por unos cuantos capítulos… Creo que me alegro muchísimo de haber terminado con estos eternos capítulos.

Nos vemos pronto.

Starebelle


	23. Hogar

Capítulo 23: Hogar

Sesshomaru llegó al palacio y fue recibido por los gritos de su hermano.

—¡Inuyasha-sama ha regresado!— exclamó Lin en caso de que algún miembro de la manada hubiera pasado por alto el sonido de la voz del hanyou—. Me prometió que me dejaría viajar en su espalda cuando volviera.

Sesshomaru le indicó a Kagome que se llevara a los cachorros al ala reservada para la manada antes de investigar la razón por la que su hermano gritaba tanto esta vez.

Se sorprendió de que el aroma de Inuyasha lo guiara a la cámara del consejo. Se sorprendió más de encontrar a Jaken junto a Inuyasha, el Gran Sello del Oeste todavía permanecía firmemente agarrado en aquellas manos reptilianas verdes.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Sin hacer una pausa para respirar, Inuyasha se giró y le comentó sobre el asunto, luego siguió gritándole a los miembros del consejo. El hanyou en realidad parecía disfrutar la parte de gobernar que Sesshomaru tanto detestaba. Las orejas triangulares de Inuyasha permanecían erectas, sus ojos brillaban a la vez que su corazón latía cuando bramaba a todo pulmón.

Sesshomaru se encontró completamente sorprendido al descubrir que estaba de acuerdo con Inuyasha.

Tal vez haberle dado a su hermano el título de administrador no era tan descabellado después de todo. Eso honraría a su padre.

—Se hará como ha dicho Inuyasha.

Todos dejaron de hablar y se giraron hacia él con rostros de incredulidad.

Inuyasha fue el primero en recuperarse.

—Feh. Ya lo oyeron.

Viendo que la sesión del consejo se encontraba en las buenas manos de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se marchó.

—**I—**

Esa tarde, al cenar, Sesshomaru permitió que a Inuyasha le sirvieran primero. Las cejas de Kagome se le arquearon hasta la raíz del pelo. No estaba segura de la razón por la que se estaba llevando a cabo tal acto. Todo indicaba que Inuyasha había obtenido un logro y había subido de categoría en la manada, logro del cual se estaba aprovechando atragantándose con la comida y dándole palmadas en el hombro a Sesshomaru. Kagome negó con la cabeza considerando que Inuyasha no se sentiría conforme hasta que consiguiera irritar tanto al Lord del Oeste hasta el punto en el que su vida peligrara.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Inuyasha le preguntó si podrían tener un paseo en el jardín. Kagome le sonrió y aceptó su propuesta, feliz de verlo y de sentir su aroma otra vez. Al inhalar el aroma familiar de Inuyasha, las aletas de su nariz se ensancharon.

Le resultó extraño percatarse de que ahora recurría más al olfato que a la vista. Hace un tiempo, lo primero que le venía a la mente sobre Inuyasha era la imagen del aori rojo hecho con la rata de fuego. Pero los ojos podían ser engañados con tanta facilidad, como ella bien sabía: por ilusión o transformación, solo por nombrar algunos. El olfato era mucho más difícil de engañar.

—¿Cómo es que me han dicho que viajas por todos lados con el bast- con Sesshomaru, pero no quieres ir a ver a Sango y Miroku conmigo?

El buen humor de Kagome se desintegró con tanta rapidez que la hizo sentirse mareada. Las paredes del jardín parecían apresarla y el cielo parecía presionarla con una fuerza que la dejaba sin aire. No podía respirar por el pavor que la ahogaba.

El estómago de Kagome se retorcía mientras que ella buscaba la forma de explicarle a Inuyasha, pero en realidad ni siquiera podía explicárselo a si misma. Todo lo que sabia es que ella _no_ _quería_ ir y que el _no_ _podía_ obligarla. Ella podía hacer que Sesshomaru lo detuviese si lo intentaba.

Inuyasha pareció notar el pánico de Kagome y sus orejas se agacharon hasta pegarse contra su cabeza. Él le sujetó los hombros con delicadeza y la giró para verla a la cara.

—No tenía intención de… —murmuró—. Mira, no llores ni nada ¿De acuerdo?

Eso produjo que ella comenzara a reír, el sentimiento de sentirse atrapada se fue tan rápido como había aparecido.

—Keh.

Kagome pasó el brazo por el de él y le agradeció en silencio el que no la obligara a explicárselo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que has regresado?

—Un par de meses. Nadie sabía con certeza cuando regresarías, así que me quedé para asegurarme de que Jaken no arruinara todo.

Kagome chasqueó los dedos y una chispa de fuego zorruno amplificó el sonido.

—¡Aja! ¡Así que de eso se trata el que te hayan servido primero en la cena! Debiste haber hecho un buen trabajo— dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en la mano.

—Si, bueno… —murmuró Inuyasha que en realidad se sentía avergonzado— él me nombró su administrador. Ahora soy su mano derecha en la manada.

—¿No lo eras antes?

—Supongo que lo hizo oficial— agregó Inuyasha girándose cuando sus ojos se volvieron extrañamente brillantes—. Parece que Sesshomaru considera que al Viejo le hubiera gustado.

Kagome le permitió a Inuyasha tener el momento que necesitaba mientras fingía interés por una flor cercana.

—De todas formas, Sango y Miroku me pidieron que te dijera que vayas a visitarlos cuando puedas. Se casaron, Sango ya parió un bebé.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Kagome con los ojos bien abiertos y temblorosa. La tierra pareció haberse girado bajo sus pies y deseaba que se detuviera. Parecía como si ella hubiese sufrido más altos y bajos en esa conversación que la cantidad de piedras que adornaban en el patio— ¿De verdad ha pasado tanto tiempo? El tiempo… ya no parece ser tan importante.

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos.

—Toma el consejo de alguien que sabe, Kagome. Los humanos no se quedan por mucho tiempo. Deberías visitarlos lo más que puedas.

—**I—**

Esa noche, Sesshomaru se encontraba inquieto. Paseaba por sus habitaciones con una yukata apenas atada a la cintura dejando a la vista una porción de su pecho. Sintiéndose irritado consigo mismo, se paró en el balcón con la necesidad de sentir el aire en su piel.

Un pequeño sonido llamó su atención a la puerta que daba al pasillo donde se encontraban Kagome y los cachorros a cada lado de ella.

—¿Padre?— preguntó Lin gimoteando. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

—¿Hermano mayor? —preguntó después Shippo, sin atreverse a tanto como Lin.

Sesshomaru se alejó del balcón y se acomodó en la enorme cama con doseles que dominaba la habitación. Luego dijo:

—Como gusten.

Los cachorros se subieron de inmediato, rodando en la cama y luchando entre ellos hasta que Kagome los reprimió con un pequeño ladrido. Se tranquilizaron ante la reprimenda y se acurrucaron junto a Sesshomaru. Kagome los siguió vestida para dormir con las colas extendidas tras sí formando un abanico, las cuales se mecían hacia los lados. A Sesshomaru le gustaban más de esa forma.

Ella evitaba su mirada.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja y pasó una de las garras por la mandíbula de Kagome para alzarle el rostro y observarla mejor. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la vulpina y sus ojos se dirigieron al pecho expuesto de Sesshomaru. El aroma de Kagome cambió adoptando un dejo de calor.

Sesshomaru debía admitir que sentía un poco de satisfacción.

—No tienes por qué ponerte tan petulante— lo regañó mientras lo golpeaba juguetonamente.

Él le atrapó la mano antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo.

—No te avergüences. Soy consciente del efecto que causo sobre las mujeres.

Ella resopló con rabia.

Sesshomaru se rio por lo bajo.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Mil gracias por sus reviews! Me llena de alivio saber que la historia les está agradando y eso me anima a seguir subiendo más capítulos.

¡Quedan dos capítulos para terminar la primera parte, espero poder terminarlos en el transcurso de la próxima semana! 😊

Nos vemos pronto.

Starebelle.


	24. Lágrimas

Capítulo 24: Lágrimas

Kagome se encontraba en los jardines disfrutando del sonido del móvil de bambú y practicando cómo hacer tótems cuando Inuyasha la encontró.

—Yasha —lo saludó y la invadió una culpa incómoda al levantar la vista de la grulla de hoja que estaba doblando.

Kagome descubrió que, algún punto entre el momento en el que ella pidió el deseo de la Perla de Shikón y regresó al palacio del Oeste por segunda vez, se había desenamorado del hanyou. Todavía sentía un profundo cariño hacia él y sabía que siempre lo haría, pero aquella chispa especial, que la había hecho temblar de emoción al verlo y que producía que _lo extrañara a horrores_, se había ido.

Le preocupaba que dicho cambio fuera producto de su transformación. Le habían dicho una y otra vez, y de hecho lo había visto con sus propios ojos, que los kitsune eran seres lujuriosos y famosos por tener varios amantes a lo largo de sus vidas. Inari-sama se deleitaba en repetir antiguos proverbios de los kitsune sobre dicha cantidad: _Un zorro que ha tenido menos amantes que colas no ha vivido._

¿Acaso el amor que sentía por Inuyasha era otra cosa que había perdido junto con su humanidad?

¿O acaso ella había sido irremediablemente inconstante? ¿Acaso todas las mujeres debían lidiar con eso luego de haber estado tan seguras de que amarían a alguien para toda la eternidad?

Tal sensación la hacía sentirse trivial y ordinaria.

—Te he estado buscando —dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa de satisfacción lo que produjo que uno de los colmillos se le asomara sobre el labio.

—Tú eres más difícil de hallar estos días, Inuyasha-sama— respondió bromeando.

—Feh.

Él se acuclilló junto a ella y pasó las garras por el cabello de Kagome.

Ella se congeló.

Solo los cachorros le habían tocado el cabello desde que la manada se había formado. Que Inuyasha lo hiciera ahora resultaba muy distinto ya que ni siquiera Sesshomaru se había tomado tal libertad cuando dicho acto sería bien visto dentro de sus facultades como alfa.

—¿Kagome?

La confusión de Inuyasha se manifestó en sus ojos y en el movimiento de sus orejas. Él se acercó inclinándose hacia ella y pasó los colmillos por la mandíbula de Kagome.

Ella lo detuvo al posar apenas la mano sobre los labios de este. No podía permitirle que completara la acción, mucho menos con la reacción que dicho acto le provocaba. Ella seguía siendo una vulpina saludable e Inuyasha era un poderoso y apuesto guerrero hanyou: todo lo que una kitsune querría en un amante. Solo existía lujuria entre ambos.

Lujuria y amistad.

Pero Inuyasha merecía más que solo eso.

—Detente— le dijo Kagome con la garganta seca, apenas podía pronunciar tal palabra.

Ella anticipó que habría una pelea, tal vez algunos insultos y acusaciones por parte de Inuyasha que buscaría tapar su dolor con enojo.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Las orejas de Inuyasha cayeron y él se alejó de la mano de ella para tomarla con su propia mano.

—Maldición ¿Me tomé mucho tiempo? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

Kagome suspiró y las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas. No supo cuándo comenzó a llorar.

—No lo sé, tan solo no quiero que esto sea de esta forma. Solo… lo siento así.

Él asintió y su respiración se alteró mientras luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar frente a ella.

—Inu, lo siento… Si tal vez me das más tiempo tal vez yo…

—No, Kagome— la detuvo y se puso de pie.

Ella asintió. Sería cruel darle falsas esperanzas. Pero el problema es que ella deseaba tanto amarlo _de nuevo_ que casi podría convencerse de que era posible, si tan solo ella tuviera un par de meses para encontrar el modo.

—Lo siento, no quise lastimarte— susurró.

—Si, yo tampoco— respondió Inuyasha con suavidad.

Con un salto repentino, Inuyasha se desvaneció de la vista de Kagome.

Hace tiempo él hubiera vociferado y desvariado, la hubiera llamado por cualquier nombre infame que hubiera pensado, hubiera gruñido y rugido, tal vez incluso la hubiera acusado de haber intimado con Sesshomaru, aunque su nariz le indicaba que no era así. Sin embargo, ahora Inuyasha era amable, comprensivo.

La elegancia con la que manejaba el rechazo le dio a Kagome nuevas esperanzas.

Tal vez Kagome no se había perdido cuando se convirtió en kitsune. Tal vez de todas formas se hubiera alejado de Inuyasha una vez que ya no había una misión que los mantuviera unidos.

Él también había cambiado después de todo.

—Siempre seremos una manada— dijo Kagome al desolado jardín.

Pero sabía que Inuyasha la oiría.

—**I—**

Los cachorros la encontraron más tarde, empapada en los baños. Había ido ahí para llorar ya que ese se trataba de uno de los pocos lugares posibles en las que podía hacer eso y evitar que todos los youkai del palacio se enteraran.

—Hueles a lágrimas— dijo Shippo sin rodeos.

Él y Lin se desvistieron y se unieron a Kagome en el agua. La vulpina acercó a Lin y comenzó a lavarle el cabello.

Shippo se posicionó detrás de Kagome y sus pequeñas garras le acariciaban las colas.

—He estado llorando por Inuyasha— les dijo Kagome con claridad.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?— demandó Shippo.

—¿El tío está bien? —preguntó Lin.

—No hizo nada, él va a estar bien— los tranquilizó Kagome—. Es solo que todo está cambiando. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Tan solo estaba llorando por lo que solíamos ser. A veces debes hacerlo, decir adiós.

—¿Por qué extrañarías ser quien eras? Sigues aquí— dijo Lin que sonaba realmente confundida.

Kagome rio hasta que comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Lamento la espera!

Se que dije que en esta semana terminaría, pero pasaron cosas y… me vi imposibilitada para traducir, espero poder recomenzar con esta semana al terminar el primer acto.

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews, fueron muchos en el capítulo anterior y eso me llenó de felicidad! Mil gracias a todos, también quería aprovechar para responder el comentario de **Gabytp**, gracias por tu comentario, y si, algunos usuarios en esta plataforma buscan traducir historias para tener más reviews y más actividad en su cuenta pero no saben traducir y recurren a los traductores automáticos (o saben un poco del idioma original e intentan traducir), por mi parte yo estudie este arte y me enorgullezco de poder traducir uno de los fics que tanto me encantó leer y esto lo hago más allá del reconocimiento, sino porque quiero que esta historia se conozca entre los fans hispanohablantes, que al fin y al cabo, esa es la labor de un buen traductor. 😊

¡Saludos a todos y buena semana!

Starebelle


	25. Edo

Capítulo 25: Edo

Kagome paseaba por los jardines junto a Sesshomaru. La luna llena resplandecía sobre ellos. Ahora él tenía más tiempo libre ya que la carga del liderazgo no reposaba sobre sus hombros.

La consciencia de Kagome hacía que se lamentara por la felicidad que le causaba que Inuyasha haya adoptado algunos deberes respecto del manejo del Oeste. La culpa superaba el alivio ya que esto significaba que ella no debía pasar tanto tiempo intentando evitar al hanyou mientras las cosas entre ellos se aliviaban.

Además, eso le otorgaba más momentos de paz como aquel, junto a Sesshomaru.

Los cachorros ya se habían dormido. Los habían arropado en la cama de Sesshomaru.

—Sigues con el cabello negro— le dijo Sesshomaru, como de costumbre.

—Siempre lo tengo negro, me queda bien— respondió Kagome.

Él asintió y en ella se formó una sonrisa. Sesshomaru podía comportarse extraño, a veces.

Pero las siguientes palabras que pronunció Sesshomaru le borraron la sonrisa.

—Inuyasha me ha dicho que deseas visitar a la exterminadora y al monje. En el futuro me harás saber tus deseos.

Las colas de Kagome se arremolinaron y le arrugaron el cinturón.

—Tienes muchas cosas importantes que hacer aquí. No hay apuro.

Sesshomaru se giró para observarla con una ceja arqueada.

Kagome le mostró los colmillos sin comprender por qué estaba actuando tan reacia. Tan solo no deseaba visitar a Sango y a Miroku _todavía_. Podría hacerlo más adelante, tal vez en un año.

—Nos iremos en dos días, prepárate.

—No— gruñó Kagome y sus ojos brillaron con fuego zorruno.

Él expandió su aura permitiendo que esta llenara el jardín, los labios de Sesshomaru se estiraron para formar un gruñido que era tan hermoso como aterrador. Su cabello blanco y azulado se agitó frente a su rostro debido al viento que arremolinaba a su alrededor.

Kagome mantuvo la compostura lo más que pudo y recordó con precisión la vez en la que se mantuvo firme ante el aura de Yukiko-sama. Pero Sesshomaru no se detuvo como lo había hecho su madre. Al poco tiempo, las rodillas de Kagome cedieron y sus músculos temblorosos no pudieron mantenerla firme, las colas se le habían erizado. Cuando Sesshomaru expandía su poder de esa forma, ella sentía como si volviera a sus primeros días de kitsune donde todo era confusión, donde ella había estado completamente segada y solo se valía por el instinto.

¡_Peligro! ¡Peligro_!

Se inclinó ante Sesshomaru mostrándole la parte de atrás del cuello. Él posó las garras sobre la piel de ella de inmediato y las yemas de los dedos del demonio se hundieron en la suave piel de la vulpina.

—Nos vamos en dos días —repitió—. Prepárate.

—Si, Sesshomaru-sama.

—**I—**

La vulpina de Sesshomaru no le dirigió la palabra durante el tiempo que duró el viaje a la aldea de Edo donde el monje y la exterminadora vivían con la anciana sacerdotisa, Kaede.

Estaba enojada.

Él no le prestó mucha atención ya que solo hacia su deber como alfa.

Viajaron con rapidez habiendo dejado a los cachorros en el palacio con la promesa de que volverían para la próxima ocasión en las que patrullarían las tierras en manada. Sesshomaru sabía que su vulpina debía enfrentar sola lo que fuera que temía de aquel lugar. Él solo iba a escoltarla hacia los límites de la aldea.

Y no más.

Sin los cachorros no había razón por la cual dormir juntos. De hecho, su vulpina ni siquiera durmió, sino que se mantuvo sentada, rígida y derecha, toda la noche. Se negaba a mirarlo.

No importaba, Sesshomaru no necesitaba de su atención.

En absoluto.

—**I—**

Kagome derrapó para detenerse, sus patas arrancaron el pasto al enterrarlas en el suelo. Este viaje no se trataba ni de una patrulla ni de unas vacaciones, por lo que viajaba en su verdadera forma y Sesshomaru volaba. Así era más rápido.

Y entonces habían llegado. Edo.

El estómago de Kagome se desplomó debido a temor incapaz de nombrar. Se transformó seguido de un estallido y retomó su forma humana. Las colas se retorcían detrás de ella manifestando su nerviosismo. Le llevó un tiempo enredaras en el nudo del cinturón.

—Te estas retrasando innecesariamente— le dijo Sesshomaru sin perdón con esa voz en barítono.

Kagome no se movió, tenía ambas manos metidas en las mangas del kimono. Si la tela no hubiera sido hecha de youkai, se hubiera arrugado o despedazado debido a sus garras.

—Kagome.

Ella gimoteó.

Un dedo se posó bajo su mentón y la obligó a alzar la vista con delicadeza ¿Quién diría que el Lord del Oeste sediento de sangre podría ser tan suave?

—¿Y si ellos no me reconocen?— dijo ella sin pensar en lo que decía, las palabras le brotaron de los labios como un susurro ahogado.

—Lo harán— le respondió Sesshomaru con un tono parecido a un ronroneo tranquilizador.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No ¿Y si no me reconocen?

—Lo harán— repitió Sesshomaru y la soltó.— Yo esperaré aquí.

Kagome inhaló profundamente y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Su cabello ya era de color negro, pero ahora redondeó sus orejas dejando atrás las puntas que le daban un aspecto sobrenatural. Sus garras se convirtieron en desafiladas uñas humanas. Sus colmillos se encogieron uno a uno y sus colas desaparecieron. Por último, cambió su atuendo volviendo su kimono más simple, de tela áspera. No deseaba despertar la atención de toda la aldea.

Como siempre, no logró conseguir que su sombra cambiara, la cual se movía por el suelo y delataba su transformación a cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta.

Finalmente observó su reflejo tras sacar el pequeño espejo redondo de su manga.

Su antiguo rostro le parecía algo aburrido.

—Aquí voy— murmuró y se dirigió hacia Edo.

—**I—**

—¿Kagome, eres tú?

—¡Kagome!

Sango y Miroku se emocionaron al verla. Ambos se veían diferente, habían ganado peso, aunque no mucho. La vida de casados les sentaba bien.

—Soy yo— les dijo con tranquilidad y abrazándolos.

La mano de Miroku comenzó un camino conocido hacia su trasero y Kagome suspiró antes de (con mucho cuidado y gentileza) golpearlo en la cabeza.

Todos rieron, incluso Miroku, una vez que se había roto el hielo entre ellos.

—Es bueno saber que hay cosas que no cambian entre nosotros —le dijo a Sango sintiéndose agobiada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Miroku posó una mano en su hombro con una expresión de gentileza y casi de paternidad y Sango asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Kagome estuvo lista, comenzaron a caminar por el camino principal que atravesaba la aldea y conducía hacia la cabaña de Kaede. Sango y Miroku habían construido la suya junto a la de la anciana.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama no vendrá con nosotros?— preguntó Miroku con emoción. —Inuyasha nos contó que siempre está contigo— agregó con una expresión de malicia ahora—. Creo que estaba un poco celoso.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco.

—Sesshomaru-sama me espera en el bosque, a él… No le gusta la multitud— dijo discretamente.

Sango asintió.

—Además, Miroku y yo les hemos estado enseñando a los aldeanos y muchos de ellos no reaccionarán bien al saber que hay un youkai adulto y de sangre pura entre ellos. Y menos uno que es tan poderoso como para adoptar una forma humana.

Los pasos de Kagome vacilaron y la expresión de Sango cambió a una de desasosiego.

—Kagome, lo siento, no pensé…

—No, Sango— respondió ella negando con la cabeza y su cabello negro hondeó con el movimiento, luego hizo un ademán mostrándose—. Por eso es que estoy transformada, no puedo culparte por haberte olvidado, al menos no cuando me ha tomado tanto el mantener esta ilusión.

Miroku las distrajo rodeando los hombros de Kagome con un brazo.

—Y… ¿Y cómo te ves ahora, mi pequeña vulpina? Si no recuerdo mal desde la última vez que te vi, eras puro cabello rojo fuego y bien formadas… —se detuvo a tragar saliva cuando Sango le lanzó una mirada de hielo y este decidió cambiar lo que iba a decir originalmente— bien formadas… orejas.

Kagome rio.

—Siguen siendo bastante puntiagudas.

Sango pretendió despreciar a Miroku al entrelazar un brazo con el de Kagome forzando a Miroku a caminar frente a ellas para que no tuviese la oportunidad de poder observar "sus verdaderas bellezas." Kagome siguió sonriendo por las protestas de Miroku sobre el hecho de que iba a morir al igual que un hombre abandonado en un desierto sin agua, cuando Sango preguntó:

—¿Kagome, es cierto que ahora eres la Dama del Oeste?

El entrecejo de Kagome se arrugó.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos oído historias de viajeros que hablan sobre la Vulpina Roja del Oeste— continuó Sango—, y creímos que tal vez se trataría de ti, en especial después de lo que Inuyasha nos cuenta cuando nos visita.

—¿Qué es lo que dice Inuyasha en sus visitas?

—Que Sesshomaru-sama está hecho de hielo…

—"Tiene un carámbano de hielo metido en el culo" de acuerdo con Inuyasha— interrumpió Miroku.

—Pero que parece que le agradas— continuó Sango— lo cual no nos sorprende cuando lo piensas bien. Siempre te has llevado bien con los youkai hombres.

Kagome sintió que su rostro se tornaba rojo y murmuró:

—Y se dice que los kitsune no se avergüenzan.

Por fortuna, antes de que la conversación avanzara, llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede. La anciana rengueó hacia Kagome para saludarla.

—Su niña acaba de despertar de su siesta— Kaede le dijo a Sango, por lo que Kagome concluyó que la anciana sacerdotisa había estado cuidando del bebé.

Sango y Miroku le mostraron la cabaña a Kagome, así como también el trabajo que se habían tomado en construir un santuario en las afueras de Edo, junto al pozo. Iban a fundar una escuela en aquel lugar donde instruirían a nuevos exterminadores, monjes y sacerdotisas a respetar la vida, incluso y en especial aquella de los youkai. Su credo era "Mata solo para proteger."

Luego le presentaron el bebé a Kagome, una niña con los ojos lavanda de Miroku. Este ya había perdido las esperanzas de mantener a los pretendientes alejados de ella.

Kagome, agobiada por un instinto que no pudo explicar al momento de ver al bebé, se llevó los dedos a la boca y se arrancó uno de los colmillos ante el grito de sorpresa de Sango.

Con sangre que le brotaba de los labios y un dolor increíble que le recorría la mandíbula, Kagome hizo rodar el diente entre las palmas y lo comprimió con su fuerza sobrenatural hasta que se volvió lizo y redondo.

Una perla.

La llenó de fuego zorruno que provenía de su corazón y sus ojos brillaron con una luz verde al momento en el que respiraba sobre la superficie de la pequeña gema.

Una vez que esta comenzó a brillar con el toque de su magia, se la entregó a Sango.

—Pásala de madre a hija. Mientras que alguien de tu sangre la tenga en su poder, Kagome de las Cuatro Colas le traerá buena fortuna, protección y suerte. Te lo juro.

El rostro de Sango se volvió rojo de la emoción y Miroku le agradeció utilizando su usual elocuencia. Luego, Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de sostener al bebé.

No había forma en que ella lo supiera en aquel momento, pero debido al deseo que había pedido y del juramento de kitsune que había hecho, la niña en sus brazos sería la tátara tátara tátara abuela de una niña llamada Suiko.

Una emperatriz de Japón.

Una emperatriz que respetaría a los youkai y que tendría a un kitsune que la guiaría.

—**I—**

Kagome se quedó con Sango y Miroku por siete días y siete noches. Los aldeanos no tardaron en dejarle regalos y baratijas para que ella no se escabullera a sus hogares por las noches jugándoles trucos y tomando lo que se le antojara. Aquellas familias que rendían sus respetos a la vulpina eran recompensadas con oro proveniente del bolsillo de Sesshomaru.

Durante siete días, Kagome utilizó su transformación humana. En la séptima noche, luego de que Miroku y Sango le rogaron que les dejara ver su verdadera apariencia, ella permitió que su magia de transformación de deshiciera.

Primero aparecieron sus colas, luego su cabello rojo y su kimono. Sango sonrió, Miroku bromeó con que debería haberla dejado que se lo llevara aquel día hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos opinaban que ella se veía hermosa.

CONTINUARÁ

**Nota del autor:**

**La perla que Kagome le da a Sango y que esta hecha de su colmillo y fuego zorruno**: Se trata de una referencia a lo que se le llama "gema de poder" en las leyendas de kitsune. Se considera que tal historia es precursora de la historia occidental sobre la rana y la bola dorada. Se dice que los kitsune guardan algo de su poder en las 'gemas de poder' y que luego las esconden. Los humanos que encuentran o roban la gema obtienen poder sobre el kitsune, o pueden hacer un trato con el kitsune para obtener algo a cambio de devolver la gema de poder. En otras historias, el kitsune entrega la gema de poder a un humano por voluntad propia y así poder convertirse en el espíritu guardián del humano. En un futuro verán que me refiero a esta perla como "**Perla Ki**" [Ki en japonés es energía, poder, fuerza]

Nota del traductor:

Gracias infinitas por los comentarios y muchas gracias también por la espera. Ya no voy a prometer mucho la constancia con la que subo los fics porque siempre algo termina pasando y tengo que posponerlo para el fin de semana, igual siempre intento subir lo antes posible, igual este capítulo en especial me resultó bastante largo como para terminar en un solo día (en realidad contaba con dos horas libres y me tomó más).

Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo cierra el primer acto.

El segundo es mi favorito, espero que me fuerce a traducir más seguido todavía.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	26. El pozo

Capítulo 26: El pozo

Sesshomaru encontró a su vulpina en el claro que rodeaba el pozo Devorador de Huesos. Ella se encontraba sentada en una postura de meditación con la espalda apoyada en la estructura de madera.

Él se acercó y se paró frente a ella quien abrió un ojo y le sonrió, había adoptado un rostro travieso propio de un kitsune, luego cerró el ojo y lo ignoró.

La paciencia de Sesshomaru era muy superior a la de ella, por lo que se sentó a su lado con las palmas hacia arriba para unirse a la meditación.

Y obtuvo su recompensa cuando ella le habló con una sonrisa:

—Fue bueno ver a Sango y a Miroku otra vez, lo necesitaba, pero no lo sabía. Temía que no vieran nada en mi actual yo que asemejara a la antigua Kagome. Pero siguen siendo mis amigos, y yo sigo siendo yo. Gracias por traerme aquí, Sesshomaru—sama.

—Hn.

Reinó un momento de silencio en el que el viento corrió por el claro volándoles el cabello y las manas en una danza en la que se mezclaron los colores: hebras de cabello blancas con hebras negras, seda blanca con seda verde.

—El pozo ya no funciona. Inuyasha me contó que no lo dejaba pasar cuando venía aquí. Pero no podía marcharme sin probarlo por mí misma.

Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza indicándole que prosiguiera.

—Supongo que esto es lo mejor. No se qué pasaría con mi familia si me vieran, o qué podría hacer un kitsune en el Tokyo moderno— dijo entre risitas que contenían el sabor de la tristeza—. Tal vez unirme al circo.

—¿El circo?

—Es un grupo de artistas que hacen acrobacias peligrosas y trucos de magia.

—Ah, hechicería humana.

Kagome rio y luego algo cambió cuando alzó una mano hacia su rostro. Sesshomaru podía percibir el olor salado de las lágrimas.

Inaceptable.

—Volverás a verlos— le dijo—, a tu manada humana. Quinientos años no es tanto tiempo.

Ella asintió y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla para caer en la mano de Sesshomaru. Sin pensarlo, este se la llevo a los labios para lamerla.

Tenía un sabor salado.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué la perla me convirtió en un kitsune— dijo Kagome ahogándose entre las lágrimas que con toda valentía intentaba retener—. Creí haber pedido el deseo de forma que me excluyera. Pero tal vez… Tal vez me convirtió en youkai para que yo no tuviera que elegir entre mis dos mundos. De esta forma, si logro mantenerme con vida, puedo vivir en ambos.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos considerando la idea. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero él creía que había algo más allá.

—¿Has considerado que tal vez la perla no estaba cumpliendo tus propios deseos? Debido a tu transformación, no solo volverás a ver a tu manada, sino que Shippo tiene una madre e Inuyasha tiene una pareja que no morirá y lo dejará solo luego de un par de décadas.

Al escuchar esto, Kagome enterró el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Lleno de confusión, y aprovechando que nadie estaba mirándolos, Sesshomaru optó por hacer lo único que sabía hacer en esos momentos.

Él era un youkai de pocas palabras, prefería ser firme, con la naturaleza certera de actuar. Y a pesar de que nunca admitiría tal fracaso, a veces no sabía qué decir.

Por lo que sentó a su vulpina sobre él y la acunó como si fuese un cachorro mientras lloraba. Ella se tensó cuando él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para que se calmara, las garras de Sesshomaru recorrían la cabellera, pero luego se relajó y se disolvió entre los brazos del youkai al acomodarse contra su pecho y reposar la mejilla en la peluda moko—moko.

_Hn, esto se está volviendo habitual. Pero_, reflexionó Sesshomaru, _parece estar funcionando._

No fue consciente de la suavidad que sentía alrededor de la boca mientras pensaba, _que vulpina problemática_

Le arrulló como lo hacía para que Lin y Shippo durmieran. No se sorprendió cuando los ojos de Kagome se cerraron y su respiración se estabilizó ya que ella no había dormido desde que dejaron el palacio. Era demasiado tiempo, incluso para un kitsune adulto.

Se sorprendió lo pequeña y liviana que ella se sentía en aquel momento. Ya la había observado dormir con anterioridad cuando hacía guardias en sus viajes juntos, pero jamás la había visto tan… vulnerable. Por lo general ella era vibrante, llena de vida, de un fuego que sobrepasaba su naturaleza de kitsune. La fuerza de su personalidad la hacía parecer más alta, más fuerte, un ser que no podría tratarse de la misma vulpina que tenía recostada sobre el hombro.

Las manos de Kagome eran tan refinadas, sus muñecas eran tan delicadas, sus dedos apenas eran la mitad del tamaño de los de él. Al descubrirse que la estaba mirando demasiado, le tiró de las mangas para que la tela verde azulado le cubriera la piel.

Para cuando ella despertó, el sol ya se había puesto.

Se estiró en sus brazos y con un bostezo reveló sus pequeños colmillos. Sesshomaru amaba las pequeñas y sutiles curvas que estos formaban, se sentía atraído a ellos.

—No voy a ser la pareja de Inuyasha— fue lo primero que le dijo cuando abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola.

Había miedo en el aroma de Kagome.

¿Acaso pensaba que él se enojaría si rechazaba a su hermano?

En caso de tener alguna clase de sentimiento acerca del pronunciamiento que Kagome había hecho, sentiría un placer exorbitante del cual no tenía intenciones de examinar en profundidad.

Asintió con la cabeza para mostrarle que la entendía y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

**FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO**

No hay mucho que decir, traducir todo el primer acto me llevó mucho tiempo, más de lo planeado. Pero disfruté mucho hacerlo. Ahora se viene lo más interesante de la historia.

Si han leído hasta acá, quiero agradecer infinitamente, tanto a aquellos que siempre me llenan de dicha con sus comentarios por más pequeños que sean, como aquellos que me siguen en silencio. Sin embargo, como siempre digo, agradezco los ánimos de sus comentarios, son mi paga por hacer mi trabajo gratuitamente y traerles a todos esta hermosa historia.

Sin nada más que decir, espero traerles el próximo acto pronto.

Starebelle


	27. Libertades

**ACTO ll : REVOLUCIÓN**

Capítulo 27: Libertades

La vulpina de Sesshomaru comenzó a tomarse más libertades para con él una vez que abandonaron Edo, como si el hecho de que él la hubiese reconfortado junto al pozo le hubiera otorgado a ella cierta clase de permisos ¿O tal vez se trataba de que haber visitado a sus amigos humanos había provocado que ella aceptara su naturaleza kitsune aún más?

Cual fuera la razón, ella ya no dudaba cuando llegaba el momento de acurrucarse a su lado durante la noche, o recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro al momento en el que deseaba tenerlo cerca.

Sesshomaru descubrió que a él no le molestaba ya que se había acostumbrado a ella. Le resultaba muy placentero el abrazarla y permitir que el suave ronroneo que ella producía lo arrullara para dormir mientras compartían el calor de sus cuerpos.

Todavía resultaba más placentero confiar en una compañera que vigilara mientras él dormía.

Se tomaron su tiempo para regresar al palacio. Kagome le rogaba, con la punta de las colas retorciéndose, que esperara mientras ella se iba a jugar a las aldeas humanas por las que pasaban. Él no tenía ninguna objeción ya que aborrecía regresar a aquella jaula de oro que resultaba ser su palacio, el yugo de ser un lord. Al viajar con Kagome podía incluso imaginar que era libre, como deberían de serlo todos los demonios perros.

Por lo que inspeccionaron los límites del Oeste, entrecruzando una aldea humana y otra.

—¿Por qué permites que los humanos vivan en tus tierras?— le preguntó Kagome llena de curiosidad una noche, tenía una de las colas enroscada en la pierna de Sesshomaru mientras que descansaba entre los brazos del demonio.

Él se encogió de un solo hombro.

—¿Por qué permito que aquí vivan monos, o ciervos, o cualquier otra criatura?

—Hmm— fue todo lo que Kagome pudo responder.

—Es bueno que estén aquí— continuó él—. Ya que de no tener humanos a los que hacerles travesuras, sería a mi a quien molestarías.

—¡Hey!— protestó Kagome y llenó la noche con una risa de zorro salvaje y radiante.

—**I—**

Kagome estaba mirando a su pequeño espejo redondo y sonreía de satisfacción ya que lo utilizaba para observar a sus humanos. Una vez que había robado aquella esfera reflectante, descubrió que ella podía utilizarla para observar a cualquiera que poseyera un objeto que había sido encantado con su magia kitsune. Tanto ella como Shippo se habían pasado varias horas observando a la pequeña niña de la primera aldea en la que Kagome había jugado sus trucos: era la misma niña a la que le había regalado un zorro de origami viviente.

Exhaló al separar los labios y dejó que el aliento empañara el espejo que tenía entre las manos. Cuando la superficie se limpió, Kagome pudo observar a Sango y a Miroku. Sango usaba la perla que Kagome le había forjado a base de un colmillo y fuego en una peineta que le decoraba el negro cabello.

—Nunca había visto a una vulpina tan vanidosa— dijo Sesshomaru quitándose un ternero de los hombros para que cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Kagome esperaba que no hubiera tomado el animal de una granja humana, claro que él estaba en su derecho debido a que, siendo el Lord del las Tierras del Oeste, todo dentro de los límites le pertenecía y podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera.

Aun así, sería más fácil para ellos encontrar otra presa a que un granjero remplace un carnero. Además, ella _jamás_ deseaba repetir lo que sucedió cuando Lin había matado el búfalo de aquel granjero. Todavía tenía pesadillas en las que veía cómo esas flechas atravesaban a Sesshomaru; solo que en sus sueños lo purificaban y Kagome se convertía en un monstruo que mataba indiscriminadamente, lo que producía que ella se despertara con un sabor a sangre en la boca.

Intentando no pensar en aquello, Kagome resopló ante el comentario de su alfa.

—No es como si estuviera mirando mi propio reflejo.

Eso lo puso a pensar y con un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de ella y observó el espejo por sobre el hombro de Kagome.

—¿No es así? —le pregunto al fin con un tono de confusión.

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Acaso no lo ves?

Ella levantó el espejo que reflejaba la imagen de Sango mientras afilaba una espada y a Miroku que le cantaba a su hija.

—Solo puedo vernos a nosotros dos.

—Uh.

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Kagome que Sesshomaru no pudiera ser capaz de ver lo mismo que ella veía en el espejo. Después de todo, ella podía compartir las mismas visiones con Shippo sin problemas.

De repente, todas aquellas las veces en las que Sesshomaru le había ordenado que guardara el espejo tuvieron mucho más sentido.

—Tal vez si yo…— dijo y, sin pedir permiso ni esperar a recibirlo, Kagome se puso de pie y saltó a la espalda de Sesshomaru para luego envolver los brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Los músculos de los hombros del demonio se tensaron, pero Sesshomaru no dio indicios de querer castigarla por tal descaro. Kagome estaba comenzando a pensar que él le otorgaba permisos solo por ser ella, debido a que se esperaba que los kitsune fueran un poco rebeldes.

Y era claro que ella planeaba aprovecharse de eso.

Kagome alzó el espejo para posicionarlo frente a Sesshomaru y concentró toda su magia para dejarle ver lo mismo que ella veía en aquella superficie reflectiva.

—¿Y ahora?— le preguntó con los ojos radiantes de fuego zorruno, una neblina verde se formó alrededor de ellos manifestando el poder demoníaco de Kagome.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio y luego dijo:

—Parece que hay cosas que solo un kitsune puede saber.

Kagome soltó una risita ante el tono lúgubre de Sesshomaru ¡Pobrecillo! Odiaba saber que había cosas que él no podía hacer.

—No te preocupes— le susurró ella al oído y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo como lo haría con una cría traviesa—. Eres bueno en muchas otras cosas.

Él le gruñó, pero de forma poco entusiasta.

Kagome volvió a mordisquearle la oreja.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Mil millones y medio de gracias por todos sus _reviews_! Me han puesto tan feliz que no pude evitar desvelarme y terminar este capitulo para ustedes. Me encanta saber que este fic les está gustando tanto como me gustó a mi en su momento.

Y si, ya estamos en una de las mejores partes, donde ya la atracción mutua que sienten es más patente. Les advertí que tomaría tiempo, pero esto va manifestándose cada vez más a cada capítulo que pasa, al menos para mi, la historia ya tomó un ritmo constante.

Falta muy poco para conocer al villano de esta historia, así como también más escenas hermosas entre estos dos.

En respuesta a uno de los reviews de **Andy taisho**, aunque creo que no es necesaria porque ya es bastante obvia, todos los actos van a estar en este mismo fic, planeo traducir toda la historia completa aquí mismo. 😊

¡Gracias nuevamente y nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	28. El lobo

Capítulo 28: El lobo

Se encontraban en el límite entre el Norte y el Sur cuando Kagome detectó una presencia que se acercaba con mucha rapidez ya que pudo sentir el aroma en el aire.

—Un lobo— dijo al recordar las lecciones que había recibido y se posicionó detrás de Sesshomaru. Los kitsune eran conocidos por jugar bromas pesadas, no por luchar. Ella podía disparar un arco y crear ilusiones, así como utilizar sus garras si no había más remedio. Sin embargo, era poca la frecuencia con la que Sesshomaru necesitaba ayuda para derrotar a cualquiera que lo desafiara, así como Kagome era pésima para la batalla. Además, ella podía notar que él necesitaba poner sus habilidades a prueba debido a que últimamente no había tenido la oportunidad de enfrentar a ningún oponente digno.

Tal vez ella podía pedirle a Inuyasha que lo atacara por sorpresa una vez que regresaran al palacio, solo para ayudar a que Sesshomaru calmara sus inquietudes.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama!— lo llamó una voz masculina que provenía de un torbellino de polvo—. Me imaginé que se trataría de ti. Okuri-sama me envió para que te contara sobre el Banquete de los Cuatro Tratados. Él opina que debería celebrarse en tu palacio este año ya que tu ayudaste a derrotar a Naraku. Debemos celebrar tu victoria y la del mitad bestia.

Un corto gruñido de desaprobación emergió de la garganta de Sesshomaru.

—Te referirás a mi hermano con respeto, lobo.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto como lo hubiese estado antes de… bueno, de todo.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas de…?

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir con un tono de advertencia tan bajo que sería inaudible para los humanos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo— dijo el demonio lobo con tono ofendido.

Kagome se asomó por detrás de Sesshomaru y ahogó un grito mientras sus ojos se abrían más.

—¿Kouga?

El príncipe lobo (de verdad era él) la observó. Seguía tal cual ella lo recordaba: de piel tostada, audaz, arrogante, de una belleza desaliñada, y con esa sonrisa salvaje siempre presente. Ella observó cómo él aspiraba el aroma de ella en el aire y luego miró a Sesshomaru con complicidad.

—Escuché rumores de que estabas cortejando a una vulpina, pero no creí que fueran ciertos.

—¿Kouga, no me reconoces?

Sesshomaru interpuso un brazo y la obligó a que se mantuviera tras él. Kagome ignoró la advertencia del demonio perro y enterró los talones al suelo.

¿De verdad Kouga no sabía que era ella? Por unos pocos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad, Kagome se sintió perdida.

—¡Kouga, soy yo, Kagome!

—¿Qué?

Luego de una corta explicación, Kouga rodeó a Sesshomaru y levantó a Kagome para hacerla girar mientras gritaba con felicidad que "su mujer" estaba viva. Ella reía y aplaudía a la vez que sus colas se retorcían por la emoción de volver a ver a un viejo amigo.

Sesshomaru gruñó y de repente Kagome fue arrancada de los brazos de Kouga y ubicada detrás de la espalda del demonio perro, como si ella fuera un cachorro que hubiese estado en peligro. Por instinto, ella rodeó el cuello de Sesshomaru con los brazos.

Kouga no tuvo tanta suerte, los pies le colgaban en el aire y el rostro se le tornó púrpura. Sesshomaru tenía sujeto al demonio lobo por el cuello y sus garras destilaban un brillo verdoso, veneno.

—Te has atrevido a tocar a la mujer de mi manada— dijo el demonio perro peligrosamente.

—No lo sabía— respondió Kouga apenas.

Por unos largos segundos, Kagome permaneció en silencio, sumida en la perplejidad. El saber que ella era en términos técnicos, la mujer alfa de la manada, y escuchar a Sesshomaru decirlo en voz alta y defender el honor que a ella le correspondía eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

Kouga empezó a rasguñar la mano de Sesshomaru produciendo unos horribles sonidos que indicaban que se estaba ahogando.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Bájalo!— gritó Kagome tironeando las correas que sujetaban la armadura del demonio.

Él la ignoró.

Ella comenzó a rugir con frustración ya que se encontraba entre el deseo de ayudar a Kouga y evitar atacar a Sesshomaru. No podía traicionarlo de esa forma ¡Pero él se estaba comportando de una forma poco razonable! Kouga solo estaba siendo… Kouga. Luego de que ella le dijera _otra vez_ que no deseaba ser su mujer, se quedaría a hablar durante un rato y finalmente se aburriría y se marcharía a alguna otra parte.

Cuando los ojos de Kouga comenzaron a agrandarse, Kagome se arrodilló en el suelo para inclinarse ante Sesshomaru y mostrarle la parte de atrás del cuello.

—Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama.

Los dos ojos que asemejaban monedas de oro la miraron, un viento helado le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna. Incluso la voz de Sesshomaru era fría, mucho más fría en comparación a lo que había oído en mucho tiempo, al momento en el que él habló:

—¿Me estás rogando por la vida de este lobo?

—Si, es mi amigo.

—Hn.

Kagome sintió las garras de Sesshomaru en la parte de atrás del cuello, luego soltó a Kouga y dijo:

—Dile a Okuri que el banquete se celebrará en el palacio del Oeste.

Kagome se apresuró hasta el lobo caído en un segundo y lo ayudó a que se pusiera de pie para luego susurrarle frenéticamente que por su bien debería dejar todo ese asunto de "mi mujer" si no deseaba que lo maten. Él se pasó la mano por el cuello, hizo un gesto de dolor por las partes de su piel donde el veneno de Sesshomaru lo había quemado como ácido.

—Vaya alfa que tienes— dijo Kouga tosiendo una vez que recuperó el aliento.

Kagome alzó la vista para ver la espalda de Sesshomaru a la distancia ya que él había comenzado a marcharse.

—Si— dijo, no cabía duda de la fuerza de Sesshomaru—. Mira, Kouga, lamento todo esto. No sé que se le ha metido en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y giró para observarla.

—Debo irme.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad entre el pasto para alcanzar a Sesshomaru. Irse con él rápido parecía la mejor opción para evitar que él y Kouga siguieran provocándose.

—¡Te veo en el banquete!— gritó Kouga cuando ella se marchaba.

—**I—**

Esa noche hicieron una guarida en una cueva cerca de un arroyo que borboteaba y producía una agradable melodía. Era hermoso, pero Kagome no podía disfrutarlo ya que Sesshomaru estaba enojado con ella, así como también ella lo estaba con él y no estaba segura de qué hacer para mejorar la situación. Ni siquiera sabía por qué él había reaccionado tan violentamente por Kouga, debía haber algo más que el simple hecho de que Kouga la hubiese tocado. Pensar en algo más allá le parecía absurdo. Si, era impropio tratar a la Dama de la manada con tanta familiaridad, sin embargo, no era un insulto tan grave como para que se pagara con la muerte…

Pero no le preguntó, y Sesshomaru tampoco se lo dijo. El silencio entre ambos se volvió más opresor. Ella se sentó en su lado de la guarida y se puso a contemplar el espejo, mientras que Sesshomaru se encontraba al otro lado, contemplando la distancia con aires misteriosos, como le encantaba hacer.

A veces Kagome sospechaba que él solo estaría soñando despierto.

Finalmente, con la luna llena en lo alto del cielo, ella no pudo soportarlo más y abandonó la guarida en búsqueda de humanos. Se sentiría mejor luego de realizar algún truco y una que otra buena hazaña. Al menos, no se quedaría observando a Sesshomaru con la intención de comprender lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. A veces él podía ser más frustrante que el mismísimo Inuyasha.

Buscó por todos lados una aldea que no estuviera tan lejos de Sesshomaru como para que él no pudiera dejar de sentir la presencia de ella. Sin poder encontrar ninguna, se aventuró más hasta que encontró un campamento de hombres. Por las vestimentas y armas que llevaban en los cinturones, descubrió que se trataba de soldados, una milicia de expedición.

—Asegúrate de que los centinelas permanezcan a la vista del fuego. Hay cosas extrañas merodeando por el bosque— le dijo uno de los hombres a los otros— He oído historias de bestias que roban niños, demonios lobo aulladores y una serpiente gigante que se traga aldeas completas. Por lo general se está mejor en el Oeste. Los demás monstruos le temen al Perro de Hielo.

—Tal vez esos monstruos se están percatando de que no hay tal cosa como un Perro de Hielo— respondió uno de los más jóvenes.

—¡No pongas en duda la existencia del Perro de Hielo! Mi bisabuelo lo vio una vez, dice que vive en un palacio en el techo del mundo y que porta la luna en su frente.

—Mi hermana dice que el Perro de Hielo está bajo un hechizo. Hay una hechicera con cabello de fuego y ojos de estrella que lo convirtió en su esclavo ¡Eso es lo que irritó a los demonios, recuerda mis palabras!

—¡Suficiente! —los calló el más anciano de los hombres— Con o sin un Perro de Hielo, vuelvan a sus puestos y mantengan los ojos bien abiertos.

Kagome se hizo invisible y caminó por el campamento para robar los suministros de la milicia. No deseaba ninguna de sus armas ya que las armas de los demonios eran más fuertes y portaban habilidades mágicas, lo mismo pasaba con las armaduras. Kagome se sentía atraída a las cosas que brillaban a la luz de la fogata, pero sabía que a Sesshomaru no le gustaría tales cosas.

Debido a ese pensamiento se percató de que en realidad buscaba un regalo, una ofrenda de paz entre ambos. Todavía creía que él se había comportado como un idiota, pero no quería seguir enojada con él. Y jamás sabría por qué se había comportado así si él no volvía a hablarle.

Finalmente encontró una bolsa de pergaminos entre las bolsas del oficial, Sesshomaru podría agregarlos a la colección que tenía en el palacio. Absorta en su tarea, Kagome comenzó a leerlos para decidir cual de todos le gustaría más a él, y no se percató de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Un perro comenzó a ladrar.

_¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!_

Kagome se giró para observar a un perro mortal parado detrás de ella, le gruñía. Con un gritito de miedo, perdió el control del hechizo de invisibilidad y huyó del campamento con el perro en los talones.

Giró con rapidez a la izquierda en un ángulo entre los árboles y el perro la siguió.

Buscó el aroma del agua y corrió por ella, pero el riachuelo poco profundo no era suficiente como para que el sabueso dejara de seguirle el rastro.

Parecía que iba a perseguirla por siempre, o al menos eso pensaba ella al tener que saltar entre arbustos de espinas, hasta que recordó que era un zorro mágico y que el perro debería temerle _a ella._

Se giró sobre los talones y produjo un gruñido al mismo tiempo en que le lanzaba una bola de fuego zorruno.

El perro gimió y se alejó con la cola entre las patas.

Una vez el perro se perdió de vista, Kagome trepó al árbol más cercano y comenzó a sacarse las espinas del cabello con un pésimo humor.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru la encontró cuando el sol se ponía al siguiente día. Ella había pasado el resto del día en las ramas altas de los árboles para evitar a los soldados que patrullaban el bosque.

—Ya era hora— se quejó ella, todavía desaliñada. Se bajó del árbol cuando Sesshomaru la observó.

—No volviste para estar con el lobo— dijo sin poder despegar los ojos de ella y percatándose de la tierra y espinas que le decoraban el cabello y las colas.

Kagome quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— chilló y luego hizo un gesto de dolor.

Su propia voz le había retumbado los oídos.

Luego le entregó los pergaminos.

—Quería darte un regalo para demostrarte que lamento no haberte escuchado.

Él aceptó el regalo y luego arqueó una ceja, un claro modo de preguntarle por qué ella estaba hecha un desastre.

—Había un perro— murmuró ella.

—Ah— dijo con un tono de humor irónico en su voz— los perros y los zorros no se mesclan.

Kagome le mostró los colmillos.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento profundamente la tardanza, tenía muchísimas ganas de subir este capítulo que creo yo es uno de mis favoritos, pero tuve muchos problemas personales últimamente, y no he podido encontrar la motivación para sentarme a traducir por más que lo intentara. No es algo de lo que preocuparse, solo puedo asegurar de que ya me siento emocionalmente mejor después de dos semanas, solo espero que puedan entenderme, no es mi intención tardar tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	29. Guerra

Capítulo 29: Guerra

Sesshomaru condujo a su vulpina hasta la guarida que habían escogido para luego desvestirse a excepción de su ropa interior y se metieron al arroyo como habían hecho tantas veces cuando viajaban por el Oeste.

Lo que resultó ser diferente esta vez fue que Sesshomaru, y no los cachorros, se encargó de quitarle las espinas y la suciedad del cabello a Kagome utilizando las garras. Él se sintió aliviado cuando el último rastro del aroma del príncipe lobo se limpió de la piel de su vulpina. Solo bastaba un suave rastro del almizcle de ese lobo para ponerle los pelos de punta.

Se sentía agradecido de que Kagome parecía querer olvidar el asunto. No podía darle una explicación de su conducta porque la verdad era que no lo sabía. No había discutido con el lobo últimamente, razón por la cual no necesitaba saldar ninguna deuda. Solo sucedió que al ver a Kouga tocando a Kagome con tanta familiaridad había despertado un instinto primitivo en él, una voz salvaje en su interior que rugía _Mía_.

De alguna manera, no creía que ella considerara esa razón como aceptable.

Y debía estar de acuerdo. Tales sentimientos resultaban inapropiados para con cualquier mujer con la que no tenía intenciones de formar una pareja.

Y _de verdad_ no tenía intenciones de formar una, ya tenía una heredera en Lin y tener una pareja no servía ningún propósito.

—¡Ay! —gritó la vulpina cuando él le quitó la última espina del cuero cabelludo. Él sonrió por la conducta dramática de Kagome ya que ella podría soportar mucho más dolor que el de unas cuantas espinas en su piel.

Cuando la hizo girar para poder examinar las espinas que quedaron enredadas en la base de las colas, donde ella no alcanzaba, él se detuvo. Limpiarle el cabello era una cosa, pero tocarle las colas era otra totalmente distinta ya que estas eran la fuente de poder de los kitsune, y además eran muy… intimas como para que otro pudiera tocarlas. Sesshomaru se sentiría incómodo al respecto.

—¿Puedo…? —dijo y apoyó la punta de las garras con suavidad sobre la espalda baja de Kagome.

Podía oir como a ella le latía el corazón desbocado.

—Si, no hay problema. Gracias— dijo al fin.

Sesshomaru le pasó las garras por el pelaje y descubrió que era mucho más suave y delicado de aquel en su verdadera forma. Kagome arqueó la espalda, parecía incapaz de contenerse, y un gemido gutural se le escapó de los labios. Sesshomaru pudo percatarse del efecto de su toque en Kagome por el aroma que ella producía y eso mismo lo estaba afectando a él, por lo que se apresuró a quitarle todas las espinas.

Se le pasó por la cabeza que le gustaría tener a su vulpina como amante. Tal vez tendrían un encuentro o dos, hasta que se aburriera de ella, como siempre sucedía con todas sus conquistas. Y además, ahora tenía la libertad de hacer eso ya que ella no estaba prometida a Inuyasha.

Pero tan pronto como la soltó, ella se zambulló en el agua y se alejó de él.

**—I—**

—¿De qué se trata el Festival de los Cuatro Tratados?— preguntó Kagome mientras caminaba junto a Sesshomaru.

—Se celebra la paz entre las Tierras del Norte, las Tierras del Este, las Tierras del Oeste y las Islas del Sur— respondió para satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Ah, ¿Sería como un festejo?

—Hn.

—¿Habrá baile?— preguntó adelantándose de un salto y girando en el lugar a lo que las colas le agregaron una floritura a su movimiento.

Él se encogió de un hombro.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Extraño a las crías, tú nunca juegas conmigo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Los perros no juegan.

—Lin sí— respondió con rapidez.

—Lin es una cachorra.

Kagome hizo un mohín.

Sesshomaru se aseguró de que ambos se encontraban solos al expandir su aura y así corroborar que no había ningún youkai cerca que tener de testigo. Cuando se encontró satisfecho con tal usencia, le dio un pequeño empujón a la vulpina.

—Corre.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron como gemas antes de cambiar de forma a una de zorro y se adentró entre los árboles.

Sesshomaru la imitó, de despojó de su forma humanoide y aulló una canción de cazador antes de salir tras ella.

**—I—**

Kagome emitió un pequeño ladrido entre risas de zorro que emitía casi sin aliento para burlarse del Gran Perro que la perseguía, aún así, los ojos le chispeaban con fuego zorruno. El corazón le latía rápido y los músculos de las piernas le quemaban, pero se sentía feliz, ya que nada sucedería si Sesshomaru la atrapaba, _si_ la atrapaba. Él era su alfa, su amo, y jamás la dañaría.

Le resultaba tan extraño ahora al pensar que la primera vez que se habían conocido eran enemigos.

Sesshomaru le lanzó un pequeño mordisco a las colas, por alguna extraña razón, las poderosas patas del perro no hacían temblar la tierra. Tal vez estaría volando, rozando el suelo. Kagome deseaba ser así de grácil, tal vez algún día lo conseguiría. Tal vez algún día obtendría las nueve colas y se volvería dorada como Inari-sama ya que los kitsune dorados podían volar.

_Pero hasta entonces_, Kagome sonrió como un zorro para sí misma y se pasó la lengua rosada por los colmillos, _saltar es lo más parecido que puedo hacer. _

Luego de eso, se giró con rapidez y saltó, los músculos de sus piernas se reagruparon y ella se lanzó hacia los árboles.

Para luego aterrizar en unas ruinas.

Los aldeanos yacían tirados en el suelo, el humo que provenía de las cabañas chamuscadas formaba una masa nebulosa. Una nube de cenizas se alzó en el aire alrededor de Kagome al momento en el que ella aterrizó, luego se posó sobre sus pelaje dándole un tono gris opaco. Todo ese panorama apestaba a youkai lobo.

_¿Kouga? Pero él prometió…_

Todavía incapaz de reaccionar, no se le había ocurrido por qué no había podido percibir el olor de la matanza hasta que se encontró justo sobre ella. Regresó a su forma humanoide con un estallido.

Sintió una corriente de aire a su lado y ella se giró para ver que Sesshomaru se encontraba a su lado también en su forma humana. La expresión del del demonio era impávida, pero luego de haberse familiarizado tanto con él, Kagome pudo notar el enojo que él desprendía.

Sesshomaru comenzó a inspeccionar las ruinas en silencio. Kagome lo siguió y comenzó a correr los cuerpos para acomodarlos en hileras. Les daría un entierro apropiado sin importar lo que opinara Sesshomaru, si él consideraba que eso los retrasaría o que ellos no lo merecían por ser humanos, él podría regresar al palacio sin ella.

_No es justo, sabes que él te esperará, o incluso te ayudará si se lo pides._

Pero casi que deseaba que él la enfrentara, lo que fuera necesario para quitarse de encima esa neblina de entumecimiento, cualquier cosa que hiciera que saliera a perseguir a Kouga siguiéndole el rastro.

_Todo esto es mi culpa, le pedí a Sesshomaru que lo dejara ir y esto es lo que él hizo luego de irse. _

¿Era posible que hiciera tal cosa para enfurecer a Sesshomaru? No, nadie esperaría que el Gran Perro se preocupara por una aldea humana. En ese momento Kagome sabía que la principal razón tras el enojo de Sesshomaru residía en el hecho de que habían invadido el Oeste, su territorio. Y tal vez, parte de él se sentía enojado por Lin y porque ver tal cosa horrorizaba a Kagome.

Por suerte, Sesshomaru no mencionó nunca el que Kagome había rogado por la vida de Kouga, o que ella era, al menos indirectamente, la razón por la que esas personas estaban muertas. Él podría haberlo dicho, podría haberla destruido con un par de palabras crueles.

Pero decidió no hacerlo, tan solo siguió observándola mientras ella continuaba sacando los cuerpos de entre los escombros e intentaba agrupar a las familias y colocarlos uno junto al otro. No cabía dudas de que él la ayudaría cuando ella se lo pidiera y si decidía pedírselo, pero hasta entonces, esa tarea le correspondía a ella.

Kagome se sintió agradecida ya que esa horrible tarea era su penitencia, era la única forma de restaurar su propio honor.

Ante ese pensamiento se formó una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una _verdadera_ youkai, o tal vez se trataba de que los valores de esa época la estaban influenciando.

Se detuvo una vez que llegó al corazón de la aldea.

Allí, sobre el suelo ennegrecido, yacía una clase de escama reptiliana que brillaba a la luz del sol. Era el doble del tamaño del pulgar de Kagome y de un color verde oscuro que le recordó a las algas de mar, además había unas pocas gotas secas de color rojo oscuro sobre ella.

¿Sería sangre?

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?—preguntó Kagome, su voz sonaba diminuta en ese ambiente estancado, luego apuntó al suelo— ¿Qué es eso?

Sesshomaru se aceró hasta pararse detrás de Kagome y observó a la dirección que apuntaba el dedo tembloroso de ella, luego arqueó una ceja.

—Tan solo se trata del suelo, Kagome. Tal vez necesitas descansar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y presionó los dientes con fuerza.

—¡No, no es el suelo! ¡La escama… La… No sé, la escama de dragón, o de serpiente, o de lagarto que esta sobre el suelo!— dijo, su voz comenzó a alzarse hasta alcanzar un tono histérico por lo que inhaló aire para calmar los nervios.

Desde que se había unido a la manada de Sesshomaru, la vida se había vuelto tan segura y pacífica que se había desacostumbrado a ver tanta muerte.

—Vulpina— dijo Sesshomaru con severidad— ven, vas a tomar un descanso.

—No.

Kagome se acercó a la misteriosa escama de serpiente, e ignorando cualquier peligro posible, intentó levantarla del suelo. Por unos pocos segundos sintió como si hubiera atravesado matorrales con la mano, como si el aire alrededor de la escama se hubiese unido para impedirle que la agarrara, pero ella se rodeó la mano con fuego zorruno y logró agarrarla.

Al instante en que la tocó, sintió una horrible sensación de presión seguido de un sonido como de un gong en algún lugar dentro de su cabeza. Se tambaleó intentando no desmayarse o vomitar mientras que una sensación de _maldad_ indescriptible le trepaba por el cuerpo.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar, el panorama frente a ella era diferente, el aroma de los lobos se había esfumado y las marcas de mordidas en los cuerpos habían cambiado de forma.

_Kouga no hizo esto._

Kagome cerró los ojos y una lágrima le marcó un camino sobre el rostro sucio.

Sesshomaru posó una mano sobre el hombro de ella y luego le pasó las garras por el cabello. Ella se apoyó en él sin importarle la dureza de la armadura del demonio.

—Parece que solo hay cosas que un kitsune puede saber.

Kagome alzó la vista y unos ojos dorados se reflejaron en los suyos, azules.

—¿Qué significa esto, Sesshomaru-sama?

—Guerra— dijo mientras pasaba la punta de una garra por sobre la escama que reposaba en la mano de Kagome—, significa que alguien está buscando guerra.

CONTINUARÁ

Millones y medio de gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, muchos de ellos me hicieron sentir muchísimo mejor, gracias por ser tan considerados y darme todo su apoyo y buenos consejos. ¡No tengo palabras!

Por alguna razón parecería que los capítulos de esta segunda parte son mucho más largos en comparación que los anteriores, lo que es bastante bueno en sí.

Nos vemos pronto y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado 😊

Starebelle


	30. Secretos

Capítulo 30: Secretos

Se apresuraron para llegar al palacio del Oeste. Sesshomaru quería reunirse con sus consejeros para corroborar si los centinelas habían reportado más aldeas destruidas.

—Le pediré a Inari-sama que examine la escama— dijo Kagome conteniendo el volumen de la voz para no gritar por la ráfaga de viento a su alrededor. Los sentidos de los Youkai eran tan finos que su acompañante pudo escucharla a pesar de que iban sobre la nube de Sesshomaru a velocidades que Kagome no se atrevía a imaginar—. Ella es mejor hechicera que yo, tal vez pueda decirnos algo al respecto.

Sesshomaru le sujetó la muñeca.

—No le dirás a nadie sobre la escama, el hechizo o la ilusión. Y el único que podrá saber sobre lo que pasó en la aldea será Inuyasha.

Confundida, Kagome se mordió el labio y unos delicados colmillos se asomaron por sobre la piel rosada.

—¿Pero por qué ocultar…?

—Recuerda la historia del Humano y el Dragón.

Kagome suspiró, pero de todas formas comenzó a recordar el cuento que Sesshomaru había compartido con ella y las crías una noche, una fábula que solía contarles a Lin y Shippo sobre la estrategia y el arte del subterfugio…

Oh.

—El Dragón fingió ser engañado por las promesas del Humano y este último se consideró a sí mismo como astuto. Al final, su arrogancia fue la causa de su muerte ya que se acercó demasiado y el Dragón lo engulló con un rápido movimiento— recitó implementando con habilidad el tono inexpresivo de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo, no se había percatado de la sutil burla de Kagome.

—Vamos a permitir que nuestro enemigo crea que es astuto, y cuando se acerque lo suficiente, lo atacaremos, y así sabrá por qué me hago llamar la Perfección en Matar.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se torcieron para formar una sonrisa extraña, como de una fiera que revelaba su sed de sangre.

El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco y descubrió que también estaba sonriendo con la misma ferocidad, mostrando los colmillos.

—**I—**

Cuando Sesshomaru y Kagome llegaron al palacio, ya se estaban llevando a cabo las preparaciones para el Banquete de los Cuatro Tratados ya que Sesshomaru había comunicado las noticias con anterioridad. Jaken manejaba cada minúsculo detalle, emocionado por la importancia de su labor y dirigiéndose a cualquiera que osaba enfrentarlo con un "Vé a quejarte con Inuyasha-sama, el gran y sabio hijo menor del magnífico General Perro."

Inuyasha se veía más disgustado que nunca por su nuevo admirador y se encogió de hombros cuando Kagome se burló al respecto.

—No sé qué decirte, lo patee desde el balcón una sola vez y ahora no puedo deshacerme de él. Parece que ese demonio se contenta con muy poco.

Kagome estuvo de acuerdo una vez que vio Jaken trotando tras Inuyasha.

A pesar de sentirse preocupada por quién quería incitar una guerra entre el Norte y el Oeste, Kagome pronto se dejó llevar por la rutina. Ya había aprendido hace mucho, en sus viajes con Inuyasha, de apreciar la felicidad en las pequeñas cosas, y a medida que las semanas pasaban sin que llegasen reportes de incendios ni masacres, le resultó muy fácil dejar el problema a un lado.

Especialmente con todo el ajetreo de la emoción que acompañaba el banquete.

Kagome pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con las crías en el jardín, Inari-sama se encontraba caminando a su lado cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

—Primero vienen los representantes de las tribus menores de cada tierra para traer comida, regalos para el lord anfitrión y para preparar los espectáculos de fuerza y habilidad ¡Será maravilloso! Tenía solo siete colas la última vez que presencié uno— dijo Inari aplaudiendo de emoción— ¡Los demonios gobernantes vendrán cuando ya todo esté listo, luego comenzará todo un mes de corte, juegos, trucos y magia!— dijo y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás riendo a carcajadas de zorro que resultaron ser tan contagiosas que Kagome y Shippo se le unieron.

—¿Veremos a tu familia, Inari-sama?—preguntó Kagome antes de detenerse y darle el impulso a Shippo para que se subiera a un árbol donde podría tener una mejor vista del desfile de youkais que entraban al palacio. Lin lo siguió con un salto ágil.

Inari asintió con serenidad.

—Si, mi tío, Myobu-sama, él es el Lord del Este. Además, está muy ansioso por conocerte, Kagome-hime.

—Solo dime Kagome, no soy la princesa de nadie—respondió Kagome sintiendo como si ya fuera la milésima vez que lo decía. No estaba segura sobre el cómo o el por qué, pero ese título se le había sido asignado durante el tiempo en el que estaba viajando con Sesshomaru hasta el punto en el que cada demonio del palacio la saludaba utilizando ese título honorífico, además los nobles que venían de visita la trataban como si ella fuera la hija dentro del palacio. Shippo también se había convertido en un príncipe de la noche a la mañana.

Los labios de Inari se arquearon formando una sonrisa malévola.

—Eres la princesa de Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-hime.

Kagome sintió que se sonrojaba y agitó las manos tratando de alejar la atención de Inari antes de que ella, siendo un kitsune dorado tan observador, comenzara a interrogarla. Tal vez debía comenzar a copiar a Yukiko-sama y portar un abanico para poder esconder el rostro…

—¿Por qué tu tío tiene tanto interés en conocerme?— preguntó Kagome intentando cambiar el tema con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Por suerte, Inari cambió el foco de su atención, alzó una elegante mano para tocar una flor del cerezo bajo el que se encontraban. El árbol había florecido fuera de estación, como sucedía con todas las plantas dentro del jardín de Sesshomaru, los youkais jardineros que atendían las plantas se ocupaban de que los jardines del Oeste no conocieran el invierno.

—Por un lado, porque eres una fuente de curiosidad. Todos conocen la historia del Deseo de la Perla de Shikón, eres una humana que se convirtió en kitsune, una leyenda viviente—dijo Inari y arrancó la flor del árbol para enredársela en el cabello rubio. El rosado resaltaba con hermosura.

Kagome se volvió a sonrojar.

—¿Y por el otro?

—Mi tío considera de mucha importancia preservar el linaje. Por mucho tiempo ha jurado que sus herederos serán concebidos por un kitsune de sangre pura— respondió con rapidez, por su forma de hablar, dio a entender que las creencias de su tío le parecían desagradables, o al menos, eso fue lo que Kagome pensó. Quería a Inari, y por eso no deseaba saber si ella estaba de acuerdo con su tío—. Verás, mi tío es mitad kitsune.

—¿Es un hanyou?

—No, no. Su madre era youkai, solo que no era kitsune, y es por eso que él cree que su sangre es más débil.

Kagome intentó no sentirse ofendida por la forma en la que Inari se burlaba, como si la simple idea de que un kitsune hanyou gobernando el Este fuera ridícula.

—Eso sigue sin explicar por qué está interesado en mí.

—El Este fue el que más terriblemente sufrió durante los Años de Naraku—dijo Inari y sus ojos brillaron con un color ámbar, las marcas de zorro en su piel parecían más oscuras a la luz que se filtraba por las ramas del cerezo—. El maldito dio caza a muchos de los linajes kitsune hasta casi extinguirlos para absorberlos y así obtener sus poderes de ilusión y transformación— murmuró y desvió la vista con una voz sombría poco característica en ella—. Ahora, la única vulpina de sangre pura que no está relacionada en términos de sangre con Myobu-sama para tener sus crías es la Princesa Zorro del Oeste. Es por esta razón que él estuvo tan predispuesto cuando Sesshomaru-sama me mandó a buscar para que fuera tu maestra.

Kagome no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo responder a eso. Tan solo dijo:

—Lamento tu pérdida.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, sinceramente me ayudaron mucho, sus palabras de aliento valieron muchísimo para mí, y eso se los agradezco infinitamente!

Sé que muchos nos encontramos pasando por un momento no tan bueno, tenía intenciones de actualizar más seguido debido a que, al menos acá en Argentina, estamos en cuarentena y supuestamente contamos con más tiempo libre, pero al menos no es mi caso, creo que me han enviado el doble o triple de trabajo y se me dificulta encontrar el tiempo para traducir. Solo quiero recordarles a todos que depende de todos nosotros salir adelante en esta situación, y a no desesperar, ya todo pasará.

Nos vemos pronto.

Starebelle.


	31. El perro

Capítulo 31: El perro

Yukiko-sama llegó al palacio del Oeste desplegando un gran espectáculo. Kagome y Shippo estaban siendo instruidos por Inari cuando un sirviente nervioso irrumpió en la habitación a tropezones ara anunciarle a Kagome que la manada de Lord Sesshomaru debía reunirse en el patio para saludar a la Honorable Madre.

Kagome e Inari intercambiaron miradas.

Yukiko no había puesto un pie en el palacio desde la muerte de Inu no Taisho y Kagome se imaginó que Yukiko continuaría manteniendo la distancia, todavía más sabiendo que Inuyasha también vivía allí en esos momentos. De seguro sería doloroso para ella enfrentarse cara a ara con la prueba del amor entre su esposo y otra mujer.

¿Y si Yukiko no sabía que Inuyasha se encontraba allí?

Peor aún, ¿Y si lo sabía y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba allí?

Ahogando un grito, Kagome se apresuró para llegar al patio, con las colas que se arremolinaron tras ella como banderas.

Cuando salió y se encontró con la luz del sol de la tarde, contempló a Yukiko contemplando a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que se encontraban en la otra punta del patio. Los hermanos se encontraban parados uno junto al otro.

El ambiente se llenó de un silencio opresor.

Kagome se acercó hasta pararse entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sin estar segura de qué hacer, no sabía qué hacer sin ofender a ninguno de los youkai presentes y empeorar la situación.

Entonces Yukiko dijo:

—¿No pensabas invitarme al banquete, hijo mío?

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron. Tal vez no se había percatado de que la demonio perro frente a ellos se trataba de la madre de Sesshomaru.

—Jamás has mostrado interés en venir, madre— respondió Sesshomaru.

—Hn.

Inuyasha rio con disimulo y los ojos dorados de Yukiko se clavaron en él.

—Tú debes ser…

—Inuyasha, el hermano de Sesshomaru— respondió el hanyou con orgullo y alzó la barbilla con desdén.

Los ojos de Yukiko observaron a Inuyasha de pies a cabeza y Kagome contuvo el aliento a la espera de alguna clase de explosión. No había forma en la que Yukiko, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pudieran existir en un mismo espacio sin que hubiese alguna confrontación.

Pero los labios de Yukiko se curvaron formando una sonrisa maligna y comenzó a reír.

—¡Impetuoso, al igual que tu padre!— dijo y en un segundo se acercó hasta Inuyasha, entrelazó el brazo con el del hanyou y posó una mano sobre el su bíceps— E igual de fuerte— murmuró con vos melosa y un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Ven conmigo, me escoltarás hasta mis aposentos, y luego me enseñarás los jardines. Ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que los vi.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se pegaron a su cabeza y luego se enderezó al mismo tiempo en el que se sonrojaba.

—¡Feh!

Él miró a Sesshomaru, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo tan inexpresivo como una estatua. Al no encontrar ayuda en él, Inuyasha miró a Kagome.

Ella se encogió de hombros intentando contener la risa.

El sentido del humor de Yukiko era mucho más divertido cuando Kagome no era el centro de las bromas.

Inuyasha no tuvo más opción que permitir que Yukiko lo arrastrara del brazo en dirección al palacio.

—No creerás que _realmente_ está coqueteando con él ¿O si, Sesshomaru-sama?— preguntó Kagome una vez que la pareja se encontraba lejos y no podrían escucharla.

Hubo silencio.

Kagome alzó la vista a Sesshomaru, él todavía seguía contemplando al frente, a ningún punto, sin moverse.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?

Él parpadeó.

Esta vez Kagome comenzó a reír.

Volviendo en sí, Sesshomaru se giró sobre los talones y caminó hacia su estudio sin decir una palabra.

Kagome comenzó a reír más fuerte.

—**I—**

Cuando Kagome regresó de sus lecciones, Inari la estaba esperando.

—Existen rumores de que Inuyasha-sama será pronto el hermano de Sesshomaru-sama _y_ su padre— dijo Inari antes de Kagome tuviera tiempo se sentarse.

Kagome soltó una risita. Si esto continuaba, pronto terminaría por tener un ataque de risa.

—Opino que lo único que busca Yukiko-sama es irritar a Sesshomaru-sama, es su forma de ser graciosa—respondió repitiendo las palabras que Sesshomaru había pronunciado cuando Kagome conoció a su madre.

Inari se veía consternada.

—¿Acaso está jugando con los sentimientos de Inuyasha-sama?

—No, creo que él se encontrará muy aliviado cuando se percate de que ella solo está divirtiéndose un poco— respondió Kagome cuidando las palabras, la noción de un pensamiento comenzó a crecer en su mente; antes de que Inari pudiera cambiar el tema sobre los tótems a utilizar y la forma de vestirse adecuadamente para el banquete, Kagome posó una mano sobre la de la kitsune dorada—, estás preocupada por Inuyasha ¿No es así?

—Es un buen líder, tosco, pero honorable. A veces me invita a sentarme a su lado para que lo acompañe cuando el resto de la manada no está en el castillo— dijo Inari con aires de alguien que hace mucho esfuerzo en parecer casual—. Y no merece menos que amor y felicidad.

—Si, es verdad— dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Luego, preguntó con más seriedad—. Inari… Lo que me contaste sobre tu tío y sobre sus creencias respecto de… el linaje… ¿Tu piensas igual?

Los ojos de Inari se agrandaron y se alarmó.

Estaba atormentada.

Las marcas de zorro en el rostro de Inari causaban que sus ojos parecieran más pequeños, pero esta vez las marcas resaltaban su expresión, subrayando la sorpresa de un secreto descubierto.

—No— respondió Inari una vez que recuperó la compostura, no le tomó mucho tiempo.

Ella era un zorro de nueve colas.

—No, no pienso lo mismo que mi tío— aclaró.

—¿Entonces no estarías en contra de tener a un perro de pareja… Incluso un hanyou?— continuó Kagome con malicia.

—Los perros y los zorros no se mezclan— dijo Inari, aunque sus palabras no parecieron convincentes.

Para disuadirla, Kagome tomó las manos de Inari.

—Que bueno que esta noche es luna nueva. Verás, esta noche Inuyasha ya no será un perro, sino un humano completo.

La quijada de Inari se desencajó y luego se le iluminó el rostro con tanta gratitud que Kagome pensó que no cabía dudas de que Inari estuviera enamorada de Inuyasha.

—No será un perro… —murmuró Inari, luego pasó las garras por la muñeca de Kagome antes de inclinarse y mostrarle la parte de atrás del cuello— ¡Gracias, Kagome-hime, _muchas gracias!_

—**I—**

Ya entrada la noche, Kagome se encontraba en el estudio de Sesshomaru observando por la ventana. Sesshomaru se encontraba tras ella, todavía trabajando, leyendo un pergamino tras otro.

Ella sonrió apenas al percatarse de que estaba utilizando el recipiente de tinta que ella le había dado.

A medida que la fecha del banquete se acercaba, él se la pasaba trabajando hasta cada vez más tarde en la noche hasta el punto en el que había dejado de acostarse a dormir con ellos. Kagome se quedaba con las crías hasta que se dormían y luego se iba al estudio de Sesshomaru para hacerle compañía.

Se preocupaba de que se sintiera solo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si pensaba parar e irse a dormir por la sexagésima tercera vez cuando una luz proveniente de los jardines le llamó la atención.

Inari conducía a un Inuyasha humano por el camino del jardín, las caderas de la vulpina se contoneaban sugestivamente. Tenía una bola de fuego zorruno (una luz de atracción) brillando entre las manos. Si Kagome prestaba la suficiente atención, podía oír la serenata de Inari para cautivar al hanyou en una canción de amor de kitsune.

Kagome atrajo la atención de Sesshomaru hacia la ventana al rodearle el brazo con ambas manos de la misma manera que Yukiko había hecho con Inuyasha más temprano.

—La magia de Inari es muy fuerte, no hay forma de que pueda liberarse— dijo Sesshomaru y se acercó más a la ventana como para saltar hacia los jardines.

—No lo hagas— dijo Kagome sujetándole la manga con fuerza—. Inuyasha es más fuerte de lo que piensas, incluso siendo humano no permitiría que Inari lo hechizara a menos de eso quisiera.

—Hn.

—Y si está con Inari, no debes preocuparte más por que se convierta en tu padrastro— prosiguió Kagome.

Sesshomaru le mostró los colmillos.

—**I—**

Dos días después del suceso, Kagome volvió a ver a su maestra.

Cuando Inari volvió a aparecer, se veía casi flotando en l aire, y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción le adornaba los labios.

—Pensé que jamás te acostumbrarías al aroma de los perros, incluso si vivieras aquí por mil años— dijo Kagome en tono de burla. Le gustaba ver a Inari e Inuyasha felices, aunque también la entristecía un poco ya que eso la hacía comprender que el futuro de Kagome no se encontraba junto a Inuyasha, materializando la realidad.

—Las cosas cambian con un hanyou— respondió Inari regodeándose y agitando la mano—. Además, existen increíbles beneficios… ¡Él es tan fuerte, tan demandante, y tiene una boca muy sucia! Y luego, en las noches en las que es humano se vuelve tan suave y dulce, embebido en mis hechizos de amor…— murmuró con un suspiro de felicidad—. Inuyasha conforma dos amantes en un solo y delicioso hombre.

Hubo un chillido.

Kagome se giró para ver a Inuyasha que se encontraba parado en la puerta con el rostro tan rojo como su aori.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Como siempre, quiero agradecer infinitamente sus comentarios, y espero que todos esten pasando esta cuarentena y situación lo mejor posible!

¡Les envío deseos de mucha salud a todos!  
¡Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto!  
Starebelle


	32. El banquete

Capítulo 32: El banquete

Los lores de los otros tres dominios llegaron al día siguiente y el banquete dio comienzo junto con la llegada del verano.

Primero apareció Okuri-sama, del Norte. Era un lobo enorme de cabello marrón, ojos grises y piel oscura. Tenía el cabello cortado de una manera que a Kagome le recordó a la melena de un león. Sesshomaru le había dicho que Okuri era el primo mayor de Kouga y que el Norte había estado bajo su mandato por un largo tiempo. Los lobos habían ocupado el norte no hacía mucho, luego de que derrotaran a los dragones.

Después llegó Kiyohime-sama, la dama de las Islas del Sur. Había viajado por mar en su verdadera forma que era un enorme dragón de agua. Cuando cambió a su forma humanoide, desplegó un cabello largo de un color azul verdoso, ojos que parecían casi ciegos y un hermoso kimono que brillaba como el nácar. Al igual que las demás youkais pertenecientes a la nobleza que asistían al banquete, tenía el rostro pintado de blanco y las mejillas y labios de rojo. Un diseño de escamas verdes le decoraba la piel desde los párpados superiores hasta las cejas.

A Kagome le agradaba Kiyohime ya que olía a briza de mar, incluso a pesar de que se notaba que la dragona tenía un mal temperamento.

Al final llegó Myobu-sama, el Lord del Este, con una gran entrada en un espectáculo de fantástica pirotecnia. Kagome notó de inmediato que el kitsune color rojo oscuro era pariente de Inari ya que tenía la misma marca en forma de máscara de zorro alrededor de los ojos, a pesar de que los de Myobu eran de color verde oscuro, casi negro. El zorro era increíblemente apuesto y parecía rebozar de carisma.

Tan solo tenía seis colas.

Kagome, llena de curiosidad, le preguntó sobre el asunto a Inari un poco más tarde durante el Banquete de Bienvenida ¿Por qué Myobu era un lord cuando Inari poseía mayores cualidades mágicas?

Los ojos de Inari recorrieron el salón comedor con rapidez y Kagome se imaginó que ella palidecía debajo de la pintura blanca que le decoraba el rostro. Sin embargo, esto era difícil de descifrar ya que tanto ella como Inari usaban el mismo maquillaje espeso de color blanco que combinaba con el atuendo formal que vestían para el banquete, sus labios y mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y tenían unas máscaras de zorro pintadas alrededor de los ojos.

Inari sacó un pedazo de papel de arroz de la manga y lo dobló con mucha rapidez para formar un mono que se cubría las orejas con las manos. Con un toque de la magia de Inari, una burbuja de silencio las rodeó al instante. Nadie podía oírlas hablar ni ellas podían oír a nadie más allá del alcance del hechizo.

—No pertenezco a la rama dominante de la familia, y en principio, soy una mujer— confirmó Inari— además, hice una promesa.

Kagome estudió a su maestra –y, además, pensó, amiga. Parecía que Inari quería revelarle más ya que su expresión rebosaba una intensidad que le rogaba a Kagome que _hiciera_ algo. Pero cuando Kagome esperó por más, solo obtuvo silencio.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que quiere que encuentres una pareja fuera del Este?

Inari asintió y torció los labios en apreciación por la rapidez e inteligencia de Kagome.

—Supongo que para mi tío es abrumador que su sobrina tenga más colas que él. Le encantará saber que un hanyou me corteja. Siempre ha temido que mis herederos reten a los suyos.

Kagome asintió y volvió a su plato. Había algo en lo que no se había percatado y podía sentir cómo eso le calaba los huesos. Sim embargo, si Inari mantenía el hechizo de silencio por mucho tiempo, alguien en el salón iba a percatarse y llamar la atención hacia ellas.

Kagome casi se preguntó si Inari realmente quería ser pareja de Inuyasha, pero al final decidió que ese no era asunto suyo.

—**I—**

Habiéndose cansado de mantener la guardia en el salón comedor (parecía que cada vez que se giraba, aparecía un youkai llamándola "princesa" y haciéndole preguntas con una simulada inocencia sobre Sesshomaru), Kagome decidió pasar el resto de la tarde escondiéndose en los jardines privados de palacio. Una vez lo decidió, se quitó el pesado kimono formal, se limpió el maquillaje festivo denso y de color blanco y se escabulló con rapidez por los pasillos.

En un punto se desesperó tanto que simplemente saltó de un balcón.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha tendrían que pasar toda la tarde atrapados en la punta de la mesa del banquete y no se percatarían de la ausencia de Kagome.

Los recompensaría tomando el lugar de ellos al día siguiente, pero por ahora solo quería sentarse en tranquilidad para ver a Sango y Miroku. Sacó el pequeño espejo redondo del cinturón y se sentó a realizar su tarea con ojos brillantes mientras invocaba la visión en el vidrio.

—Qué espejo tan hermoso— le dijo una voz en tenor al oído.

Se giró para encontrar a Myobu-sama parado muy cerca, con las colas rojas abiertas en forma de abanico tras él.

Rápidamente Kagome usó su aliento para empañar el espejo ya que por alguna razón no quería que Myobu viera la imagen de Sango y Miroku en él, a su vez invocó al zorro de origami encantado por su propia magia.

La pequeña niña de Kagome apareció en él, estaba jugando con un trompo de madera.

—¿Dejó algo de su poder con una humana?— preguntó Myobu sorprendido, la sonrisa de zorro que parecía constante expuso sus colmillos y sacó la lengua para recorrer su incisivo izquierdo.

—¿No está de acuerdo? —preguntó Kagome y desvaneció la imagen del espejo para luego volverlo a guardar.

—Al contrario, descubrirás que en el Este amamos a los humanos en más de un sentido— dijo y se pasó la lengua por los labios y luego le guiñó un ojo. Kagome le sonrió apenas sintiéndose incómoda—. No somos como estos perros viejos, que no pueden aprender trucos nuevos.

—Sesshomaru-sama no es así.

Myobu sonrió con encanto y el rostro apuesto se le iluminó. Kagome comenzó a agradecer en silencio por las advertencias de Inari respecto de su tío, ya que, si Kagome no estuviera al tanto de las razones de Myobu en quererla junto a él, hubiese sido muy fácil caer en la red de atención del Lord Zorro. Era uno de los youkai más hermosos que Kagome había visto alguna vez, de labios gruesos, pómulos marcados y largo cabello rojo oscuro. Durante esos dos días que había estado presente en el palacio, él se había salido con la suya para pasar tiempo con ella y le traía regalos de la clase que disfruta un kitsune: oro, espejos, una campana, cualquier cosa que brillaba o producía un sonido agradable.

Kagome suspiró.

—¿Es infeliz, vulpina-hime?— preguntó Myobu mientras le ofrecía el brazo y Kagome lo tomó sin intenciones de ofenderlo.

—Sabe que solo los miembros de la manada de Sesshomaru-sama pueden estar en estos jardines, Myobu-sama— dijo Kagome haciendo un gesto a las plantas que los rodeaban—. Debe dejar de colarse, no quisiera que se metiera en problemas.

_Y desearía tener un escondite al que usted no pudiera llegar._

Myobu le alzó la barbilla con una de las garras afiladas y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pero somos kitsune, vulpina-hime. Nacimos para romper las reglas. Además— dijo y comenzó a reir— ¡No existe nadie que pueda atraparme!

Tras un fuerte chasquido y una bola de fuego zorruno, Myobu desapareció de vista. Kagome se imaginó que solo trataba de impresionarla.

Se sintió mal por él, parecía muy amigable a pesar de sus creencias. No era culpa del zorro que para Kagome fuera muy difícil sorprenderse por él cuando lo comparaba con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru-sama.

No era su culpa que Kagome jamás pudiera abandonar su humanidad.

—¿Kagome-hime, se encuentra usted bien? No sé como uno de los invitados pasó de mi— preguntó un guardia muy nervioso desde la entrada a los jardines, era un youkai perro de cabello negro.

Kagome lo recordó de sus clases de combate, a veces le enseñaba a pelear con lanzas.

—Todo está en orden, Takesi. No te preocupes.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Buenas noches!

Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, estoy desbordada de trabajo por esto de la cuarentena y no doy abasto a traducir, termino muy tarde a la noche y apenas me quedan ganas de seguir más horas en la pc a traducir… De verdad pasar más de 10 hs en la pc es muy perjudicial para la vista. Creo que cuando termine esta pandemia tendré que conseguirme un par de lentes n.n'

Gracias por la espera y sus hermosos reviews! Los leo todos siempre!

Como recompensa por la espera trataré en esta semana ponerme al día, ya que debo unas dos actualizaciones más, haré el sacrificio por mis fieles lectores que sé que esperan la actualización al otro lado de la pantalla, no deseo defraudarlos 3

Nos vemos pronto y cuídense todos!  
Starebelle


	33. Guardia

Capítulo 33: Guardia

Sesshomaru no llegaba a detestar el Banquete de los Cuatro tratados, pero sus sentimientos para con este eran bastante similares. No le gustaba que una horda de youkai extranjeros recorriera sus tierras, cazara a sus presas, habitaran su hogar y molestaran a sus humanos.

Kagome era quien utilizaba esos humanos para jugarles trucos. No quería que ellos le temieran a los youkai y enviaran sacerdotisas a hacer guardias en las aldeas. Ya había tenido suficiente con rescatar a su vulpina de un encuentro similar.

Suspiró y se presionó el tabique mientras bajaba la vista a otro pergamino sobre las patrullas que detallaba los problemas más recientes que los invitados habían causado.

Al menos los cachorros la estaban pasando bien. Había mandado a suspender las lecciones mientras durara el banquete para que pudiera asistir a todos los eventos. Cada noche, cuando Kagome traía a los cachorros preparados para dormir a la habitación de Sesshomaru, ella apenas llegaba a acostarlos que ya caían dormidos, como si fueran la llama de una vela que se apaga con un soplido.

El evento favorito de los cachorros hasta el momento era la demostración de habilidades. Cada día, se juntaba una multitud alrededor de las tarimas que Sesshomaru había mandado a construir en el patio de entrenamientos más grande del palacio, y observaban cómo los representantes de cada tierra hacían demostraciones de sus artes marciales y mágicas. Esa misma mañana, Kagome había realizado hermosos trucos mágicos y había lanzado shurikens envueltos en fuego zorruno a distintos objetivos cada vez más difíciles de alcanzar. Si bien su puntería no era la mejor, sus dotes teatrales habían hecho todo el trabajo. Cuando terminó su demostración, una horda de admiradores eufóricos la aplaudió.

Al día siguiente sería el turno de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru de dar cierre al evento exhibiendo un duelo. Sesshomaru esperaba la oportunidad de probar sus habilidades contra su hermano: sería hasta catártico, en especial luego de ver a Myobu el Lord Zorro del oeste conjurar flores de sus mangas para luego dárselas a Kagome una vez que ella había terminado con su espectáculo. El zorro rojo se había estado comportando como un idiota cerca de Kagome desde que llegó al palacio y eso era… irritante.

Además, tenía que pensar en el asunto de las aldeas quemadas. Se habían reportado dos más desde que Kagome descubrió la primera. Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que, quien fuera el responsable, este se encontraba en el banquete, y buscaba sembrar disentimiento entre los youkai gobernantes.

No confiaba en ninguno de los presentes con excepción de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Al oír una risita familiar, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana para observar los jardines bajo él.

Aparentemente los cachorros no eran los únicos que la pasaban bien en el banquete ya que, como pudo ver Sesshomaru, su vulpina corría por entre las flores siendo perseguida por el príncipe lobo, Kouga, y Myobu el Lord Zorro. El rostro de Kagome estaba pintado, el polvo de arroz blanco producía un contraste opaco con su usual piel tostada, tenía los labios y mejillas de rojo y una máscara de zorro alrededor de los ojos que producía que estos se vieran más azules que nunca.

El príncipe lobo arrinconó a Kagome y las colas de la vulpina se sacudieron expectantes, luego se escabulló como Sesshomaru se imaginó que haría. Ella era kitsune, sin mencionar que también se trataba de Kagome, y a ella le gustaba jugar esa clase de juegos. Lo hacía bastante seguido con los cachorros llamándolo "las traes" o "el escondite" dependiendo de las reglas que sentaran en ese momento.

Cuando Sesshomaru era un cachorro solía llamarlo "perseguir".

Pero si bien se trataba todo de un juego inofensivo para la vulpina con el rostro pintado con una máscara de zorro, no cabía duda de que no era igual de inocente por parte del lobo y el kitsune rojo. Ambos estaban tanteando el terreno para saber cuál sería la reacción de Kagome en caso de que le propusieran algo más.

Sesshomaru gruñó para sí mismo de manera bestial.

Le disgustaba que no lo hubieran charlado con él primero, eso era todo. Tampoco hubiera dado el visto bueno de haber sido el caso. A su vez, Lin todavía estaba en una edad en la que necesitaba de la compañía de una mujer mayor que ella. Él le iba a pedir a Kagome que se quedara con la manada hasta que Lin fuera mayor, al menos unos doscientos años o más.

Hasta entonces, él debía protegerla.

Una vez tomó tal decisión, saltó de la ventana y aterrizó en el jardín. Le llevó solo un momento atrapar a Kagome, ella comenzó a reír con esa risa de kitsune y lo reprendió por arruinarle el juego, aunque por la forma en la que ella se sostuvo de él le indicaba de que estaba aliviada de que lo hubiera hecho.

Él les lanzó una mirada severa a Myobu y Kouga.

—**I—**

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Hay posibilidad de que hable con usted?

Sesshomaru se encontraba en el dojo mostrándole a Lin las bases del combate con espadas. Todavía era muy joven como para comenzar a aprender, pero ella le había rogado que la dejara ayudarlo a prepararse para su pelea con Inuyasha y anunció en voz alta su deseo de ser "¡igual que su Honorable Padre, la mejor espadachina que alguna vez haya vivido!"

Ningún padre podría haberse resistido a tal súplica.

—Ve con Kagome, Lin— le dijo a su hija cuando Myobu los interrumpió.

El Lord kitsune esperó hasta que Lin estuviera fuera de vista antes de volver a dirigirse a Sesshomaru.

—Cuida a su manada con recelo— comenzó Myobu, alisando su cabello rojo oscuro, la parte superior de su cabello estaba atado en un nudo, pero el resto le caía sobre la espalda y hombros y era tan largo como el de Sesshomaru.

—Cuido mi manada bien— respondió Sesshomaru, ya sabía de antemano el curso que tomaría esa conversación.

—Mi sobrina me comentó que su hermano, Inuyasha-sama, la está cortejando.

—Me siento muy agradecido por el servicio de Inari de las Nueve Colas— dijo Sesshomaru mencionando la cantidad de colas de Inari solo para hostigar a Myobu—, la dama de mi manada ha dado el visto bueno, y también yo.

—Yo también— agregó Myobu y de él emergió una clase de vitoreo halagador. Sesshomaru esperó a que continuara—. Tengo esperanzas— comenzó nuevamente el kitsune— de que podamos unir nuestras manadas aún más.

—No.

—¿Qué?— lanzó Myobu y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Las puntas de sus olas temblaron, Sesshomaru no tenía mucha familiaridad con Myobu como para saber qué significaba ese gesto, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de respeto.

—Lin es demasiado joven— dijo Sesshomaru simulando estupidez.

—Ah, no. Me refería a la Princesa Vulpina— respondió Myobu volviendo a sonreir con un encanto tan empalagoso que produjo que Sesshomaru arrugara la nariz. Se imaginó que Myobu sería más apto como un youkai anguila, si tal afirmación no fuera insultante para las anguilas.

—Kagome también es muy joven— dijo Sesshomaru antes de sacar unas de las espadas de práctica de la pared donde estaban todas colgadas—, si me permite, debo entrenar con mis guerreros.

Y eso era todo lo que oiría sobre el asunto.

—**I—**

—Hey, Sesshomaru.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha, que no puede esperar hasta el festejo de mañana?

—Escuché que anunciaste que no le darás permiso a nadie en cotejar a Lin o Kagome. No me malinterpretes, creo que tienes razón, pero solo quería advertirte algo.

—¿Advertirme, hermano?

—Si, advertirte. Te conviene traer a Kagome aquí mismo y decirle la razón porque si lo descubre de alguien más va a estar muy enojada.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

—Tan enojada que podría quemar el dojo completo con fuego zorruno— continuó Inuyasha con un rostro lleno de seriedad.

Ya que Inuyasha había demostrado su inteligencia en el pasado por la forma en la que manejaba sus deberes como su administrador, Sesshomaru consideró tomar su consejo y mandó a llamar a Kagome a su estudio.

—Hoy usas el cabello negro— le dijo al momento en el que ella entró en la habitación con la esperanza de que eso la pusiera de buen humor.

Inuyasha soltó una risita.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias por los reviews, como siempre! Y como prometí, acá va una actualización temprana para todos.

Los próximos capítulos son unos de los mejores a mi parecer, voy a estar muy ansiosa de traducirlos para que puedan leerlos lo antes posible.

¡Sigan cuidándose! ¡Nos vemos en la semana!

Starebelle


	34. La demostración

Capítulo 34: La demostración

Kagome corrió por los pasillos mientras se maldecía por llegar tarde en el mismo día que era el turno de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha de dar la batalla de demostración. Si Kagome no estaba presente dejaría una muy mala impresión sobre el Oeste, sin embargo había tenido muchos problemas en calmar a Lin y Shippo para que se enlistaran y luego se le cayó el polvo de arroz y tuvo que tragarse el orgullo para pedirle a Yukiko-sama que le prestara del suyo y luego tuvo que escuchar el sermón de Yukiko sobre los perros y los zorros que no se mezclaban y la torpeza y algo más sobre que los humanos eran espuma de mar, pero para ese punto Kagome había dejado de prestar atención. Finalmente, se vio forzada a decirle a las crías que se adelantaran con Yukiko hacia los asientos reales como para que, al menos, ellos no llegaran tarde.

Kagome bufó liberando el aire de sus mejillas y decidió que su retraso era por culpa de Yukiko.

Eso la hacía sentirse mejor.

Al menos ya casi llegaba al patio de entrenamiento. Si tomaba un atajo por los jardines…

Llevó a cabo su pensamiento, giró con brusquedad y saltó por la ventana más cercana, aterrizó sin esfuerzo en las ramas extendidas de un árbol de cerezo. Como siempre en los jardines de Sesshomaru, el árbol estaba completamente florecido y las flores rosadas le dificultaban ver el suelo.

Y la cubrían de vista.

—¿Ya essstá hecho?— preguntó una voz seca y siseante que Kagome no pudo reconocer. Se quedó inmóvil y ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar.

—¿No hay otra forma?

—¡No! No hay otra forma, el perro del Oessste debe pagar. Hemosss sssoportado el pessso por muchosss años. Cuidado en olvidarte tu promesssa ¿Acassso quieresss perder una de tusss colass?

—He mantenido mi promesa.

Se hoyó una risa corta y desagradable.

—Bien, porque ya sssabess que no sssolo tusss palabrasss te obligan a cumplir. Asssí es másss placccentero para ambosss, ¿verdad?

—¡Esa perla de poder era para mi hermana!— exclamó el kitsune— ¡Era para darle el poder de escapar de Naraku! Ahora está muerta porque se la robaste, todo por tu culpa. Te _detesto._

Kagome se cubrió la boca con la mano, temía que los dos youkai debajo del árbol la oyeran ahogar un grito. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con caerle de los ojos.

Pudo reconocer la voz del kitsune.

Hubo otra de esas risas terribles.

—Ya no importa sssiempre y cuando obedezzzcasss.

Ambos youkai se marcharon y Kagome se agarró de la rama del árbol de cerezo, tambaleante.

¡Debía decirle a Sesshomaru!

Se vio obligada a contar hasta cien solo para asegurarse de que ambos youkai no regresarían. Kagome esperó y luego se bajó del árbol y corrió hacia la arena como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—**I—**

Cuando Kagome llegó a los asientos reales, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ya se encontraban parados en un extremo del patio de prácticas que ahora se había vuelto una arena, ambos observaban a los Guerreros del Oeste que creaban una barrera entre el resto del palacio y el área donde los hermanos iban a luchar. Hacer tal cosa era bastante común cuando los youkai practicaban pelear entre sí debido a la inmensidad de poder que manejaban (en especial Inuyasha y Sesshomaru) la cual no dejaría ni rastro del Palacio del Oeste si no se tomaban las medidas necesarias.

Por supuesto, tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru eran más que capaces de romper cualquier barrera, pero mientras no tuvieran intenciones de hacerlo, esta sería capaz de contenerlos.

Kagome se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para abandonar los estrados, alguna razón para poder hablar con Sesshomaru. Tal vez al final no importaría, pero sentía la necesidad de advertirle a Sesshomaru _en ese mismo momento_.

Los youkai que había oído parecían estar hablando de algo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de ser atacado, y pronto, tal vez justo después de la pelea con Inuyasha. Tal vez los ingenuos pensaban que Sesshomaru estaría debilitado luego de enfrentar a Colmillo de Acero.

Kagome posó la mirada sobre los youkais reales que se encontraban en el estrado sin prestar atención a la charla que mantenían. Yukiko se sentó a la izquierda del imponente asiento que Sesshomaru por lo general ocupaba, majestuoso hasta en el mínimo detalle. A la derecha del trono de Sesshomaru se encontraba el asiento vacío de Kagome, tal lugar era suyo por derecho por su condición de Dama del Oeste. Luego venía el lugar de Lin, en el trono del heredero, un poco más pequeño, y Shippo se encontraba pegado a ella, sin prestarle atención a los modales, ya que el asiento al final de la fina era para él, y luego estaba el asiento vacío de Inuyasha. Una grada atrás de la manada del Oeste se encontraban los asientos de la realeza invitada, allí se encontraban sentados Okuri y Kouga, Kiyohime, Myobu e Inari.

—Insisto en decir que ese Aliento de Perro tiene lo suyo— decía Kouga—. Jamás he visto a Sesshomaru en acción, pero ese idiota de verdad sabe manejar a Colmillo de Acero.

Kagome tuvo una extraña sensación de afecto debido a esa fe de Kouga hacia Inuyasha a pesar de que sospechaba que, en esta instancia en particular, no estaba en lo correcto.

—Como digas, primo— dijo Okuri asintiendo ante las palabras de Kouga, tenía una voz profunda y musical que le recordó una manada de lobos aulladores—. Pero yo tuve el privilegio de entrenar con el gran Inu no Taisho y si el cachorro es la mitad de bueno que el padre…

Resultaba muy extraño escuchar que llamaran "cachorro" a Sesshomaru. Kagome se hizo una estimación mental de la edad de Okuri.

—¿Por qué no hacemos esto un poco más interesante?— interrumpió Myobu pasándose la lengua por los colmillos, tenía los labios estirados formando una sonrisa de zorro y tras un chasquido le apareció un trozo de oro en las manos.

Kiyohime se inclinó acercándose a la manada del Oeste.

—¿Qué opina, Yukiko-Sssama? ¿Quíen ganará? ¿Acassso ssse encuentra cccegada por el amor maternal?— preguntó y su extraña voz con falta de entonación produjo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna a Kagome.

Además, siseaba.

Yukiko cerró el abanico de un ademán y se giró para enfrentar a la youkai sentada tras ella.

—A mi no me ciega absolutamente nada, Kiyohime. Mi hijo es el más fuerte de los dos y de eso no cabe dudas. Y aún así… Inuyasha es el más parecido al General, así que sospecho que el enfrentamiento está igualado y el resultado dependerá de quién de ellos desee más la victoria.

Ante esto, a Kagome se le ocurrió una idea.

—Vengan, Lin, Shippo— les dijo Kagome tratando de imitar a Sesshomaru lo mejor posible. Quería a las crías cerca de ella en caso de… Solo por si acaso.

—¿A dónde vamos, mamá?— preguntó Shippo tomándola de la mano.

—¡Vamos a darle a Sesshomaru-sama una razón para ganar!— le respondió Kagome con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Se llevaría a las crías hacia la arena y le ofrecería a Sesshomaru un pañuelo o un beso o algo que había visto en las películas, lo que fuera necesario para acercarse lo suficiente y poder susurrarle al oído.

—¡Y yo haré lo mismo por Inuyasha-sama!— declaró Inari y se puso de pie.

Kagome tragó saliva y desfiló hacia la arena. Tras ella podía oír a Kiyohime meciendo una bolsa de perlas por Sesshomaru y Kouga le sumaba un mes de presas frescas por Inuyasha.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru exhaló con lentitud por la nariz mientras se concentraba en vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento exceptuando la batalla. Era cierto que iban a pelear solo hasta que hubiera derramamiento de sangre, pero Inuyasha blandía el colmillo de su padre y el hanyou había mejorado mucho desde que había comenzado a entrenar con los Guerreros del Oeste.

Su soledad fue interrumpida por su vulpina y los cachorros que corrían hacia él con Inari de las Nueve Colas pisándole los talones.

Inari se dirigió a Inuyasha, se quitó una de las flores que preservaba en el cabello con ayuda de magia y la puso sobre la mano de Inuyasha.

—Yo, Inari, te otorgo suerte, Inuyasha-sama. Si ganas esta batalla, te recompensaré con un beso.

Inuyasha se sonrojó, pero le brindó una amplia sonrisa y se metió la flor en la manga.

Para sorpresa de Sesshomaru, él fue el siguiente. Hubo un segundo en el que la vulpina y los cachorros se reunieron y luego Kagome sacó una hoja que tenía escondida en el cinturón y lo dobló para formar un perro de origami que le entregó a los cachorros. Shippo cubrió el tótem con su aliento y Lin se cortó el dedo para derramar una gota sobre la cabeza del pequeño perro.

Sesshomaru parpadeó, él no era un hechicero, pero podía reconocer que estaban creando un amuleto de protección.

Kagome le entregó el tótem.

—Yo, Kagome y las crías, te otorgamos suerte, Sesshomaru-sama. Si ganas esta batalla, te recompensaré con un beso.

Sesshomaru tomó el tótem que le ofrecía con rostro serio y se guardó el perro de origami debajo de la armadura, justo sobre el corazón. Se dijo a sí mismo que el hormigueo que le recorrió la médula era resultado de la magia.

Pero esa sensación no fue nada en comparación a la sacudida que sintió cuando Kagome se puso de puntas de pie y le pasó uno de los colmillos por la mandíbula. Tuvo que contener un sonido de aprobación, pero no pudo evitar contenerse de sujetarla por la cintura.

Para afirmara, por supuesto.

Los labios de Kagome se encontraban junto a su oído y su aliento le acariciaba la piel sensible. Sesshomaru le sujetó la cintura con más fuerza y su mente se adelantó hacia el beso que reclamaría como premio cuando derrotara a Inuyasha.

Kagome susurró apenas solo para que Sesshomaru pudiera escucharla:

—Recuerda la historia del Dragón y el Humano.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entrecerraron.

Lo había entendido.

Soltó a Kagome y ella hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlo. Sesshomaru asintió.

Luego él se dirigió a su lugar en la arena.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Lo prometido es deuda así que he aquí la actualización temprana!  
Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo para saber cómo termina este enfrentamiento y qué plan malévolo están planeando estos youkai… Mientras tanto los dejaré con sus propias conclusiones.

¡Cuídense mucho!

Starebelle


	35. Sangre

Capítulo 35: Sangre

La barrera alrededor de la arena se alzó con un estallido de poder demoníaco y tanto Kagome como Inari regresaron hasta las gradas reales. Shippo y Lin se les habían adelantado.

Para cuando Kagome tomó su lugar, Jaken ya estaba en el medio de un discurso acerca de lo Grandiosos y Terribles que eran los hijos del gran General Perro y señaló la apertura del combate.

—¡El primero en derramar sangre de su enemigo será declarado el ganador!— chilló antes de salir corriendo para ponerse a salvo.

Kagome se imaginó que los hermanos se lanzarían en una ráfaga de movimiento, pero en cambio solo se observaron estáticos y en silencio. Inuyasha desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero y se transformó con un destello de luz, luego todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Sesshomaru, como siempre, fue más paciente que Inuyasha.

El hanyou se lanzó hacia adelante con un grito de batalla gutural. Kagome contuvo el aliento ya con deseos de que todo se acabara. Sabía que no había nada serio en juego… solo un beso y una herida, eso era todo. Y, sin embargo, ver a los hermanos cruzar espadas (en sentido figurado al menos, Sesshomaru todavía no había desenvainado su espada) era tan desesperante como siempre había sido.

Sesshomaru todavía seguía parado en el centro de la arena con mucha calma mientras Inuyasha arremetía contra él. Kagome mantuvo los labios fuertemente apretados para evitar gritarle que se moviera, frente a sus ojos destelló un recuerdo de flechas cargadas con magia sagrada.

En el último segundo posible, Sesshomaru se giró para apartarse e Inuyasha pasó de él con la fuerza del impulso de su ataque. Sesshomaru levantó el brazo e hizo un movimiento familiar con la muñeca. Kagome observó cómo se materializaba un látigo de poder demoníaco que partía el aire con un estallido violento.

Inuyasha saltó para alejarse y ambos comenzaron la lucha precipitándose alrededor de la arena en un remolino de fuerza bestial. Inuyasha cargaba hacia Sesshomaru con poderosos ataques de Colmillo de Acero y solo se alejaba del látigo de Sesshomaru. Parecía que ninguno tenía la ventaja mientras que Sesshomaru insistiera en no desenvainar a Bakusaiga ni utilizar sus habilidades más poderosas, e Inuyasha evitaba utilizar las técnicas más fuertes de Colmillo de Acero. Pero era obvio que ambos se contenían ya que en caso de que desplegaran todo su poder en la arena, la barrera no sería capaz de contenerlos.

Sin avisar, Inuyasha cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el último ataque del látigo de Sesshomaru en vez de alejarse de él. La expresión de Sesshomaru no cambió, pero Kagome estaba segura de que se encontraba sorprendido por ese movimiento temerario. Kagome dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, Inuyasha era el más apto para encontrar la única forma de sorprender a Sesshomaru con la guardia baja: hacer algo que no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido.

Mientras ella observaba, Inuyasha permitió que el látigo lo golpeara para sujetarlo con rapidez, a pesar del dolor que debía causarle, mientras que se aproximaba con pasos rápidos y al mismo tiempo enredaba el extremo del látigo en su antebrazo. Le dio un fuerte tirón utilizando el látigo de Sesshomaru contra sí mismo.

En vez de luchar contra el fuerte tirón de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru saltó y utilizó esa fuerza agregada para impulsarse en el aire y una vez que se encontró justo sobre Inuyasha, disolvió el látigo y se lanzó hacia él con las garras contraídas.

Para cuando Sesshomaru aterrizó, Inuyasha se encontraba al otro lado de la arena.

_Inuyasha se ha vuelto muy rápido,_ pensó Kagome. _Si todavía fuera humana no podría ver ninguno de sus movimientos. _

Se percató de que estaba conteniendo el aliento y descubrió que no era la única. Toda la tribuna estaba sumida en un silencio escalofriante, cada alma presente estaba sumida en la batalla que se desplegaba frente a ellos. Kagome lanzó una mirada rápida a la realeza que se encontraba sentada en las gradas reales junto a ella.

Okuri y Kouga estaban eufóricos y sus ojos seguían los rápidos movimientos de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Kiyohime y Myobu tenían la misma expresión de que parecían estar calculando la situación. El rostro de Yukiko permanecía oculto bajo su abanico.

E Inari parecía estar asustada a un punto que pasaba lo normal.

Tal vez ella, al igual que Kagome, le costaba recordar que la pelea acabaría con el primer derramamiento de sangre.

Los youkai presentes ahogaron un grito y Kagome volvió la vista a la batalla justo a tiempo para ver el látigo de poder demoníaco de Sesshomaru envolviendo la hoja de Colmillo de Acero. Allí donde ambos poderes chocaban, destellaban unos peligrosos halos de energía con un sonido parecido a un trueno. Un viento sobrenatural comenzó a levantarse mientras ambos combatientes se afirmaban al suelo. Sesshomaru tiró e Inuyasha se tambaleó hacia adelante todavía aferrando a Colmillo de Acero con fuerza.

Luego Sesshomaru movió la muñeca con brusquedad y su látigo brilló todavía más. Una ola de poder viajó por el látigo con una ondulación peligrosa y bajó por la hoja de Colmillo de Acero.

Inuyasha lanzó una mitad gruñido, mitad grito, y comenzó a salirle humo de las manos. Liberó la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acerco mientras maldecía en voz alta que "el bastardo" no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso si Inuyasha hubiera tenido permitido utilizar a Colmillo de Acero con todo su potencial.

Sesshomaru movió el brazo en un rápido pero grácil ademán y su látigo levantó a Colmillo de Acero alejándolo de Inuyasha, luego volvió a lanzar el látigo hacia adelante con un sonido estremecedor y la espada comenzó a girar desde la punta.

—¡No!— gritó Inari poniéndose de pie un segundo antes de que sucediera.

Colmillo de Acero pasó por sobre Inuyasha cortándole el hombro, la punta quedó clavada en el suelo de la arena y la espada volvió a su estado normal.

La batalla había acabado. Inuyasha había perdido al ser cortado por su propia espada.

El hanyou frunció el entrecejo al mirarse la herida, envainó a Colmillo de Acero entre quejas mientras Sesshomaru se acercaba a él.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama es el ganador!— chilló Jaken rompiendo el silencio que había inundado la arena desde que comenzó la batalla.

Las voces de la multitud se unieron en un sonido de cacofonía.

Luego Inuyasha se tambaleó, estiró una mano sin poder ver y sujetó el brazo de Sesshomaru. Kagome vio que los labios del hanyou formaron el nombre de ella justo antes de que se le pusieran los ojos en blanco y comenzara a convulsionar cayendo a los pies de Sesshomaru. Le empezó a salir una espuma ensangrentada de las comisuras de la boca.

"_El Perro del Oeste debe pagar". Asumí que estaban hablando de Sesshomaru ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida!?"_

Le había advertido al hermano equivocado.

_Manada, manada, hermano, dolor, venganza, peligro, __**ayuda**__, manada, hermano. _

El estómago de Kagome le dio un vuelco, no se percató de que se estaba moviendo hasta que se vio abriéndose paso entre un contingente de Guerreros del Oeste. Parecía como si hacía apenas un segundo estaba sentada en las gradas reales y al siguiente se encontraba arrodillada justo a Inuyasha observando los ojos llenos de angustia de Inari que le devolvían la mirada.

—Inari, lleva a mi nieta y a su compañero a la sala de juegos— dijo la voz fría e imperiosa de Yukiko. Kagome nunca se había sentido tan agradecida por la presencia de la mujer perro.

Inari dudó, pero el aura demoníaca de Yukiko comenzó a arremolinarse justo por debajo de las barreras de amabilidad que solía mantener para no agobiar a aquellos que la rodeaban. Se trataba de un huracán, un tsunami en la distancia que prometía ser devastador si llegaba a la costa.

Inari se desprendió de Inuyasha y fue a buscar a las crías.

Kagome finalmente descubrió que podía utilizar su propia voz y se encontró mirando a Takeshi, uno de los guerreros de Sesshomaru.

—Ve con Inari-sama y mis crías, no los dejes solos. No permitas que algo les suceda a mis niños.

Takeshi hizo una reverencia.

—Si, Kagome-hime.

Kagome volvió la atención hacia Inuyasha que tenía los músculos tensos, contraídos, y su rostro era una máscara de agonía. Ahora se encontraba tan tieso cuando momentos antes estaba lleno de vida.

—¿Qué esperas, hijo mío? – preguntó Yukiko a Sesshomaru— Agarra a tu hermano y retirémonos a un lugar privado.

Sesshomaru levantó a Inuyasha con facilidad y lo colocó sobre un hombro de una forma que le recordó a Kagome a un bombero.

Juntos, se dirigieron hacia los cuartos privados tomando un atajo por los jardines y saltando al balcón de Sesshomaru. Los invitados del festival quedaron en caos, pero Kagome no pudo encontrar forma en la que tal cosa le importara. Seguramente uno de los demás lores tomaría el control del palacio durante el resto del día hasta que Sesshomaru pudiera regresar.

Inuyasha murió antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera recostarlo en la cama.

Kagome no lo sabía al principio, no hasta que se acercó a Inuyasha y vio que no estaba respirando.

_¡__**Hermano**__! Dolor, __**dolor**__, hermano, manada, dolordolordolordolor. _

Alguien gimoteaba y los lamentos llenaban la habitación, lo que resultaba muy molesto. Kagome deseo que se detuviera.

No fue hasta que Yukiko la abofeteó que Kagome se percató de que ella era quien lloraba.

Hubo un gruñido que le caló los huesos y de repente Sesshomaru se encontró entre Kagome y Yukiko, el rostro del youkai se encontraba frente a ella y su voz llegó a su mente. Le pasó los dedos por la adolorida mejilla.

Parecía tan estúpido, un desperdicio, que luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo buscando los fragmentos de la perla, de la batalla contra Naraku, que ahora, aquí, esta fuera la forma en la que Inuyasha moriría.

—Vulpina, debes crear un hechizo de silencio.

La voz de Sesshomaru había llegado a Kagome cuando ella era poco más que un animal, la había tocado en algún lugar muy en el fondo y había llegado a un lugar muy lejos como para sacarla de las riendas de sus poderosos instintos, para sacarla del poder de la rabia que no sabía que era capaz de contener. Ahora volvía a hacer lo mismo, sacándola del dolor.

Con manos temblorosas, Kagome se sacó una hoja del cinturón y comenzó a formar un tótem de hechizo.

_Sesshomaru_.

¡_Sesshomaru_! Su mente se ilumino _¡Colmillo Sagrado!_

—¡Sesshomaru, Colmillo Sagrado!— Kagome repitió el pensamiento en voz alta ni bien completó el hechizo de silencio.

Él asintió y agarró la espada. Por lo general Sesshomaru no llevaba sus espadas o su armadura consigo cuando estaba en el palacio. Tenían suerte de que se encontrara vestido de gala por la batalla de exhibición.

—No— dijo Yukiko.

Kagome se giró hacia Yukiko con un gruñido encolerizado, con las garras contraídas y las colas arremolinándose tras ella. No le importara que fuera un suicidio atacar a esa mujer más poderosa que ella, ni siquiera lo consideraba. No iba a permitir que Yukiko les impidiera salvar a Inuyasha.

_Proteger, hermano, manada, __**hermano**__, hermano, peligro. _

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse hacia ella desde la cama, Sesshomaru le posó una mano sobre el brazo para detenerla, él tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de su madre.

Yukiko levantó una ceja.

—Lo haré yo— dijo tocando la hilera de joyas que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Kagome recordó la historia que Yukiko le había contado sobre la Piedra Meido.

Yukiko se quitó el collar y con gentileza, casi con cariño, lo colocó alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha. Las gemas comenzaron a tintinear contra las cuentas del rosario disfuncional de Inuyasha.

Y luego, la piedra Meido comenzó a brillar.

El efecto no fue inmediato. Primero los músculos de Inuyasha se relajaron y sus extremidades regresaron a una postura más natural. Luego se desvaneció todo rastro del daño, incluso la espuma que le quedaba en los labios. Le regresó el color a las mejillas haciendo más notoria la palidez que había adoptado. Al final, comenzó a respirar nuevamente pasando de la muerte a un sueño profundo.

—Despertará pronto— anunció Sesshomaru— como pasó con Lin.

Yukiko asintió.

—Con esto rindo honor a la memoria de Inu no Taisho.

—Lo amabas— soltó Kaome, no sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendida.

La expresión de Yukiko no cambió.

—No lo suficiente, no a tiempo.

—Siempre hay tiempo— dijo Kagome alejándose de la cama y se puso de rodillas para inclinarse ante la youkai que le había salvado la vida a su mejor amigo.

Yukiko no hizo nada por un largo instante. Luego levantó la barbilla de Kagome con la punta del abanico. Una peligrosa cuchilla de acero se encontraba muy cerca de la yugular de Kagome. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y parecía como si Yukiko estuviera mirando directo al alma de Kagome.

—Ponte de pie— dijo Yukiko—, no debes postrarte ante mí, Kagome-sama.

CONTINUARÁ

Ha sido uno de los capítulos más emocionantes que he traducido hasta el momento. En el próximo capítulo sabrán quienes son los culpables de todo esto.

¡Gracias infinitas por el apoyo!

¡Sigan cuidándose!

Starebelle


	36. Veneno

Capítulo 36: Veneno

Sesshomaru se dejó llevar por el clamor de su instinto y pidió que la manada se reuniera en sus aposentos. Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en el centro de la cama con Kagome y los cachorros a los costados. La madre de Sesshomaru, que de alguna manera se había vuelto parte de la manada en las últimas horas sin que alguien lo mencionara, se encontraba entre la puerta y el balcón haciendo guardia.

Asegurándose de que se encontraban lo más a salvo posible, Sesshomaru los dejó por un tiempo para anunciar al palacio que sin haberse percatado, le había dado a su hermano una dosis de veneno, pero que todo estaba en orden ahora.

El Príncipe Lobo abrió la boca, iba a poner en duda la historia de Sesshomaru, ya que se encontraba en posición de afirmar que Inuyasha había recibido dosis mayores del veneno de Sesshomaru con anterioridad y no había sufrido nada en comparación a ese entonces.

Una mirada de hielo que le prometió un castigo rápido fue suficiente para silenciar a Kouga.

Sesshomaru luego anunció que él y su manada se pasarían una calmada tarde con su hermano caído, pero que los invitados eran bienvenidos a degustar de la abundante cena. Esperaba que eso los mantuviera ocupados.

Para cuando volvió a su recinto, Inuyasha ya estaba despierto.

_Se encontraba bien. _

Sesshomaru permitió que las quejas de su hermano y la voz cargada de felicidad de Kagome lo inundaran, admitió para sí mismo que parte de él se encontraba a gusto de oír los comentarios groseros de Inuyasha. Por supuesto que, si su administrador moría, él debería volver a su deber de gobernar, lo cual detestaba.

Sesshomaru se subió a la cama y se acercó a Inuyasha para luego inclinarse y olfatear el cuello de su hermano.

—¡Hey! ¡No tú también! – se quejó Inuyasha aleándose, incapaz de alejarse de todos los cuerpos que se encontraban a su alrededor—¡Debo soportarlo viniendo de Kagome, pero que tu te vuelvas tan… Ya sabes, es _raro_.

Las oreas de perro de Inuyasha se doblaron y agitaron presionándosele contra la cabeza.

—Es el deber de un alfa cuidar de la manada— respondió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa reacia se le formó en los labios. La sonrisa creció hasta que se volvió de burla hasta que finalmente desapareció para convertirse en una expresión de seriedad. Inuyasha sujetó la muñeca de Sesshomaru (la misma mano que una vez él fue responsable de cortar) y pasó las garras por la piel del youkai en un gesto que se utilizaba tanto como gratitud y disculpa.

—Kagome me contó que morí, así que supongo que fuiste tú quien me revivió— dijo Inuyasha desviando la vista sintiéndose incómodo—, gracias.

—No fui yo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Yo no fui quien te salvó.

Inuyasha abrió más los ojos y miró a Kagome.

La vulpina de Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

—Nop, no fui yo.

—¡Pues no fue Shippo!

—¡Hey!

Kagome silenció al zorrito y sintió lástima por Inuyasha.

—Fue Yukiko-sama.

Sesshomaru pudo sentir cómo Inuyasha, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, se tensaba. Madre dejó de caminar por la habitación y miró al hanyou a los ojos.

—¿Tú?— preguntó Inuyasha con una voz tan suave que solo había oído que utilizaba con Kagome.

Madre asintió, abrió su abanico con un sonido rápido y escondió el rostro tras la tela pintada de vivos colores.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Inuyasha, la pregunta se escapó de sus labios con un estallido de aire. Parecía muy desconcertado.

—Porque una vez, hace muchos años— respondió Madre con lentitud— no ayudé cuando pude haberlo hecho y un guerrero magnífico murió. Hoy, le devolví la vida al hijo por el que se sacrificó para proteger. Es… poético, es justicia, restaura el equilibrio.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y se paró frente a Madre.

—Yo… —dijo y las orejas se le movieron nerviosas, luego se sacó una flor de la manga (la misma flor que Inari le había dado antes de la pelea de la exhibición) y se la entregó a Yukiko con torpeza y murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Madre se sonrojó. Tomó la flor y se la colocó sobre el intrincado arreglo del cabello.

Sesshomaru pudo oler algo salado y se giró para encontrar que Kagome estaba llorando.

—Es tan hermoso— le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Keh!

—Hn.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru mantuvo a la manada toda junta hasta que se aseguró de que la mayoría de los invitados del palacio se encontraban reunidos en la sala del banquete, comiendo. Luego cruzó miradas con su madre.

Ella asintió y desplegó su asombrosa habilidad para comprender qué es lo que él pensaba.

—Ven, nieta. Ven… nieto. La agitación del día me ha dejado muy agotada y necesito compañía.

Lin miró a Sesshomaru.

—Mi deber es cuidar de la manada— dijo ella y le agarró la mano a Yukiko.

Sesshomaru permitió que las comisuras de la boca se le arquearan en una sonrisa. Lin tomaba el papel de Heredera del Oeste con mucha seriedad, algún día gobernaría muy bien.

Y Shippo… Shippo contemplaba a Madre boquiabierto.

—¿A—Abuela?— preguntó dubitativo.

Yukiko asintió.

—Ven, nieto mío, tú me cuidarás mientras duermo.

Shippo se apresuró para llegar hasta la puerta dejando a Sesshomaru con su hermano y vulpina.

—Eso fue muy dulce de parte de Yukiko— dijo Kagome y rompió el silencio. Parecía que tanto ella como la madre de él habían llegado a un acuerdo, lo cual contentaba a Sesshomaru ya que sospechaba que Madre no se iría del palacio por un tiempo y no le agradaba la idea de tener que interponerse entre dos mujeres enfrentadas.

—Feh, no está cansada, pero lo hizo para sacar a los enanos de aquí, que supongo es lo que este bastardo quería.

—Yo no soy el bastardo aquí, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y sacudió la mano.

—Si, si, ve al punto. Tengo que ir a ver a Inari.

Kagome palideció y su cabello se tornó rojo abandonando el encantamiento que lo mantenía de color negro. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sesshomaru se le anticipó y levantó un dedo antes de hablar:

—¿Sigue intacto el hechizo de silencio?

—Si.

Sesshomaru asintió y le hizo un gesto para que continuara. Él e Inuyasha escucharon a Kagome relatar la conversación que había oído en los jardines y varias cosas cobraron sentido para Sesshomaru mientras ella hablaba.

—¿Estás segura de que reconociste al kitsune?

Kagome asintió mirando a Inuyasha.

—Si.

—No—dijo el hermano de Sesshomaru con orejas de perro mientras sacudía la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos con obstinación—. _No_.

—Piénsalo, Inuyasha— dijo Sesshomaru con frialdad y Kagome le lanzó una mirada severa—. Tu espada causó esto ¿Quién, además de ti, tendría la oportunidad de alterar a Colmillo de Acero?

—¡Nadie! Siempre la llevo conmigo, excepto cuando… —Inuyasha paró de hablar abruptamente y se le cayeron las orejas— oh.

Kagome abrazó al hanyou y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, Sesshomaru dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración ya que no le agradaba lo que estaba viendo. Este no era momento de mimar a Inuyasha, era momento de actuar.

—¿Y no reconociste la otra voz?— preguntó Sesshomaru tocándola con el codo y se alegró cuando volvió a tener su atención puesta en él una vez más.

—Podría… haber sido Kiyohime. El siseo sonaba igual.

—No suenas segura.

—No lo estoy, podría haber sido ella, pero tal vez no. Lo siento.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

—Lo has hecho bien.

Él agarró a Colmillo de Acero, todavía enfundado, del exhibidor de armas que tenía en una pared y se la devolvió a Inuyasha.

—Desenvaina, tenemos que observar la hoja.

Inuyasha asintió y rodeó la empuñadora con los dedos, luego miró a Sesshomaru y desplegó una sonrisa elegante con un colmillo sobresaliéndole por sobre el labio.

—Sabes, apuesto a que podrías desenvainarla tu mismo ahora. Diablos, creo que puedes hacerlo desde el momento en el que pusiste a Kagome y al enano bajo tu protección.

Sesshomaru consideró esto. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente hacer tal cosa, menos ahora. Inuyasha necesitaba a Colmillo de Acero.

Y Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru no.

—Ya no deseo el colmillo de nuestro padre.

Inuyasha lanzó una risotada y desenvainó la espada.

Kagome se alejó, lo cual Sesshomaru aprobó, siendo precavida de no tocar la espada que había asesinado a Inuyasha. Sesshomaru pasó una garra por la espada y se percató de que la hoja estaba resbaladiza como si se le hubiera pasado aceite. Frotó el sobrante entre los dedos y luego se lo llevó a la boca para probar el sabor.

—Veneno— confirmó—. Es el veneno de una serpiente de mar, lo he encontrado antes, en las Islas del Sur.

—No puedo olerlo— se quejó Inuyasha—. Por lo general el veneno huele dulce… Debe ser algo bastante fuerte. Ya me has abatido con ese ácido horrible que tienes y no ha llegado ni por asomo a matarme.

—Lo que no entiendo— interrumpió Kagome— es por qué alguien trataría de matar a Inuyasha envenenando su propia espada ¿No hubiera tenido más sentido que envenenaran la tuya? O tal vez sabían que tal vez no la desenvainarías…

—Yo era el objetivo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Kagome y parpadeó para luego girarse y tocarle la mano. Él permitió que ella lo sujetara y ambos entrelazaron los dedos—. Pero todos saben que eres inmune al veneno.

Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha a los ojos y dijo:

—Precisamente.

Los hombros de Inuyasha se relajaron aliviados y exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Kagome nuevamente, esta vez con hostilidad— ¿Qué es lo que no estoy comprendiendo?

—Creo que enviaron al kitsune que escuchaste a matarme de una forma que indicaría que Inuyasha estaría conspirando con el Sur.

—Y la aldea que encontramos… La ilusión hacía parecer que los lobos lo habían causado. El Norte.

—Entonces siguen queriendo incitar una guerra— gruñó Inuyasha— ¿Supongo entonces que no vamos a darles una?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

—Anuncie que fue mi veneno el que causó que cayeras inconsciente, un error de mi parte.

Inuyasha rio.

—Nunca creí que te oiría admitir un error, incluso para cubrir algo.

—Entonces ella usó veneno… ¿Por qué? ¿Para advertirte? ¿Tal vez porque sabía que no te _dañaría_?— preguntó Kagome volviendo al punto original.

—Si— confirmó Sesshomaru.

—De acuerdo— dijo Kagome inhalando profundamente—. De acuerdo ¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora— dijo Sesshomaru y miró a su hermano— Inuyasha debe hablar con Inari.

—**I—**

Kagome caminaba con lentitud tras Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se encontraba junto a ella escondiendo el aura demoníaca y aroma de ambos mientras que Kagome concentraba todo su poder en hacerlos invisibles incluso para una vulpina de nueve colas. Las sombras de ambos bailaban por el suelo, pero por mucho que lo intentara, Kagome no podía hacerlas desaparecer.

Comenzó a sudarle la frente. Con suerte, Inari se encontraría muy preocupada por Inuyasha como para percatarse de un par de sombras sin cuerpo.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la suite de invitados de Inari. Takeshi hacía guardia en la puerta. Sesshomaru le había ordenado que se mantuviera allí, aunque Kagome no estaba seguro si era para proteger a Inari o para mantenerla prisionera.

Inuyasha le dijo a Takeshi que se marchara y entraron en la habitación. Con rapidez, Kagome encontró un lugar junto a la pared por donde nadie pasaría y se sentó en el suelo. Sesshomaru se colocó a su lado y la alzó para posicionarla sobre él. Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de este, agradecida, y obtuvo fuerzas de él. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día y se encontraba muy cansada, drenada física, emocional y mágicamente.

Pero debía mantenerlos escondidos por el tiempo que fuera necesario.

—¡Inuyasha!— exclamó Inari arrojándose al hanyou con una expresión entre alivio y arrepentimiento. El maquillaje que usaba para el estival estaba manchado de lágrimas y tanto su cabello como kimono estaban desarreglados.

Inuyasha menospreció el abrazo de Inari y Kagome sintió que algo en el pecho se estremecía por él. Le habían roto el corazón muchas veces.

—Crea un hechizo de silencio, vulpina— le ordenó Inuyasha en ese momento convertido en el Administrador de Tierras del Oeste. Cuando se comportaba de esa manera, era claro ver por qué todos se inclinaban ante él y lo llamaban Inuyasha-sama.

Inari asintió y las colas se le erizaron en lo que Kagome asumió era temor, y más lágrimas le mancharon el maquillaje. Rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que Kagome hubiera logrado, el hechizo estaba hecho.

—¿Fue todo una mentira?— preguntó Inuyasha, sonaba vacío, cansado.

Inari se arrojó a los pies del hanyou y se inclinó tanto que la frente le tocaba el suelo.

—¡No debía ser para ti!— rogó con la voz quebrada y ahogada por la estera de tatami—. Tenía que hacerlo, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Pero esperaba que… Pensé… Si utilizaba veneno, no importaría, porque no lo lastimaría a él. Nunca quise lastimar a nadie.

El semblante de Inuyasha se suavizó, luego posó una mano sobre la parte posterior del cuello de Inari.

—¿Entonces por qué?

Inari se lo contó.

Contó que la habían engañado cuando era niña. Le dijeron que debía hacer una promesa de lealtad y obediencia sin saber en ese momento que era muy inusual que un kitsune prometiera tal cosa ya que no podría romperla sin tener que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

—Pero si se tratase de perder una cola o matar a alguien que ha sido amable conmigo, alguien que es muy importante para muchos, hubiera escogido la cola ¡Hubiera hecho el sacrificio, lo juro! —dijo Inari todavía inclinándose.

Tal vez no podía soportar mirar a Inuyasha sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de matarlo.

—¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi o al bast… a Sesshomaru?

—Hay algo más, algo peor— dijo Inari retomando la narrativa—. Durante los años de Naraku, mi hermana fue capturada. Naraku planeaba absorberla por sus poderes de ilusión y cambio de forma. Yo… —la voz de Inari se quebró— puse todo mi poder en una perla y se la envíe a mi hermana con la esperanza de que podría utilizar mi poder demoníaco para escapar. Pero mi mensajero me traicionó y quien me controla se robó mi perla de poder.

Inari alzó la vista y Kagome se conmocionó al ver el rostro del kitsune dorado teñido de rojo. Le caía sangre de los ojos y la nariz.

Kagome perdió el control de su hechizo de invisibilidad y tanto ella como Sesshomaru aparecieron con un estallido. Inari no pareció darse cuenta ya que solo tenía ojos para Inuyasha.

—Quien me controla usa magia, magia oscura. Magia de sangre. Estoy luchando contra ella incluso ahora, para contarte esto— dijo Inari aunque el dolor la estaba consumiendo—. Soy una marioneta.

Inuyasha se arrodilló y rodeó a Inari con los brazos, le pasó las garras por el cabello y le limpió las lágrimas de sangre con los pulgares. Ella se sujetó de él y Kagome descubrió que ella también se estaba aferrando a Sesshomaru igual de fuerte.

—Sé que mi vida está perdida— dijo Inari y vio a Kagome y Sesshomaru por sobre el hombro de Inuyasha. Se alejó del hanyou y lo miró a los ojos—. Pero quiero que sepas que yo sí te amo— luego le acarició la mejilla dejando una mancha de sangre—. Al comienzo mantuve la distancia porque… Fue Kagome-hime quien me hizo darme cuenta. La promesa que hice… Dije que no pondría ningún otro youkai por sobre el que me controla. Pero tú no eres un youkai, Inuyasha. Puedo estar contigo. Por ti tengo la fuerza de luchar contra los hechizos que me mantienen silenciada— apenas reteniendo un sollozo, Inari terminó casi ahogándose—. Tú me liberas.

Entonces Inuyasha besó a Inari, era un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación y Kagome sintió como si hubiera comprendido algo. Algo que era fundamental y que antes había pasado por alto.

Inuyasha era el héroe de Inari. Él sostuvo a su delicada amada contra el pecho y Kagome supo que él la salvaría. Que él quería, _necesitaba_ ser su caballero de armadura reluciente.

Y a pesar de que Kagome había necesitado ser salvada una y otra vez, lo que ella siempre había querido era ser una salvadora.

Inuyasha le prometió a Inari que la protegería y Kagome no sintió arrepentimiento alguno.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie todavía sujetando a Kagome entre los brazos. Ella no protestó, no estaba segura de poder ponerse de pie por si misma debido a toda la magia que había utilizado ese mismo día y todo lo que había presenciado.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron hacia ellos y le lanzó una mirada recelosa a Sesshomaru.

—¿Quién te controla?— preguntó Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a Inari.

—No puedo decirlo. Los hechizos…

Sesshomaru pareció aceptarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Venganza, destruir el Oeste, asegurarse de que sufra tanto como las demás tierras durante los Años de Naraku. El maldito debió haberlo temido mucho ya que apenas puso pie en su territorio.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja. Inari recuperó el color, se le estremeció el rostro de dolor y otra gota de sangre le salió por la nariz mientras luchaba por decir:

—Busca gobernar las Cuatro Tierras y tener a Kagome-hime por el poder del Deseo de la Perla de Shikón.

Sesshomaru gruñó lo que causó que a Kagome se le erizara la piel. Ella frotó la nariz contra la garganta de él buscando calmarlo, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se encontraba agradecida de que él se preocupara.

—¿Podrás decirme cuando recibas nuevas órdenes? ¿Me contarás sobre los planes que tenga?

En ese entonces el rostro de Inari se volvió feroz y la sangre en su rostro se transformó en una máscara de guerra.

—Si, con gusto seré su…

Ella se detuvo, sin aliento, comenzó a aparecerle sangre de los labios. Inuyasha le acarició la espalda sintiéndose agitado y desconcertado.

Inari se enderezó y repitió:

—Con gusto seré la espía de Inuyasha-sama.

Cierto, la promesa. Inari podía ser leal a Inuyasha sin romper la promesa porque él era mitad bestia.

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia la puerta y pausó al llegar al umbral.

—Entonces tu vida no está perdida.

Dicho eso, se llevó a Kagome de la habitación.

—**I—**

Esa noche, Sesshomaru se encontró incapaz de dormir. Tenía la mente repleta de planes y especulaciones a medio formar. Había sido muy arrogante, muy complaciente con la seguridad de su manada, e Inuyasha casi paga el precio.

_Inaceptable_.

Sesshomaru pasó la vista por la enorme cama ahora repleta. Estaba dispuesto a mantener a toda la manada junta hasta que tuviera la posibilidad de establecer nuevas medidas de seguridad. En ese momento se encontraba espalda con espalda con Inuyasha, con Kagome en los brazos e Inari en los de su hermano. Madre dormía a los pies de la cama con los cachorros acurrucados a cada lado de ella.

Formaban una manada muy extraña. Tres perros, tres kitsune y un hanyou. Tal cosa solo era posible en cuentos.

Sesshomaru pasó una garra por la mejilla de Kagome. Todavía le quedaba un poco maquillaje que había usado para la pelea de exhibición alrededor de los ojos y la frente, totalmente arrugado. El estrés que habían pasado durante el día se hacía presente incluso mientras dormían. Él también sintió como si hubiese envejecido durante este día.

Se encontró prestando especial atención a la boca de Kagome. Uno de los colmillos le sobresalía entre los carnosos labios rosados, como si lo estuviera llamando.

¿Acaso debería…?

Si, por supuesto que debería. No se trataría de nada menos que lo que se le había sido prometido, la recompensa que se había olvidado de inmediato por el suceso con Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza y tomó los labios de Kagome en un suave beso y permitió que un sonido de satisfacción le emergiera del pecho. Ella le devolvió un ronroneo todavía dormida y se acercó a él para luego introducir la mano dentro de la yukata que él vestía.

Inuyasha lo pateó.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella y se giró para lanzarle una mirada de hielo a su hermano. No vio a Kagome sonreír a pesar de que sintió que ella escondía el rostro en su pecho. Luego de reprender a Inuyasha, Sesshomaru se inclinó contra las almohadas .

Y cayó dormido.

CONTINUARÁ

Creo que este fue el capítulo más largo que he traducido hasta el momento.

¿Creen que valió la pena?

¡Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews! Son mi paga por realizar este arduo pero bello trabajo.

¡Me sorprende de las personas que sospecharon de Inari desde el comienzo! ¡Increíble deducción! Me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre el demonio que la controla en este momento.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

Starebelle


	37. La serpiente

Capítulo 37: La serpiente

Kagome se encontraba disfrutando de un largo y cálido baño y siendo muy cuidadosa en no pensar ni en Inari ni en aquel nuevo enemigo desconocido. Ya habían hecho todo lo posible, Inuyasha estaba con vida, las crías a salvo (siempre acompañados de Yukiko o Kagome) e Inari siempre se encontraba bajo guardia constante, Takeshi la seguía como si fuera la sombra por todo el palacio.

Inuyasha temía que quien controlaba a Inari pudiera atacarla. Inari temía que la forzaran a atacar nuevamente.

Pero no lograría nada con preocuparse, por lo que Kagome hizo todo lo posible por quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente y, en su lugar, consideró el problema que le causaba Myobu-sama. A pesar de que su alfa había anunciado que ella no iba a aceptar pretendiente alguno, Myobu-sama seguía coqueteando con ella, le traía tesoros brillantes y alardeaba de trucos que había jugado en el pasado.

Le encantaba la clase de trucos que culminaban con víctimas humanas muertas o sangrando. Kagome fruncía el entrecejo para sí misma mientras pensaba en esto y sus colas golpeaban contra el agua de los amplios baños. Le resultaba despreciable el matar a otra criatura solo por deporte. Sesshomaru-sama solo mataba para comer o defenderse, no solo porque podía hacerlo. Ya que, si Sesshomaru pudiera matar todo aquello que él fuera capaz, el mundo quedaría completamente desolado con excepción de unos pocos youkai.

Ella suspiró ¿Acaso pasaría el resto de lo que se le prometía como una larga vida comparando a cada hombre que conocía con Sesshomaru e Inuyasha?

_Posiblemente_. Se llevó una mano a los labios imaginándose que todavía le hormigueaban. _Y dudo que Myobu pueda besar como Sesshomaru. Si tan solo lo hiciera de nuevo…_

El aroma a briza del océano comenzó a picarle en la nariz y Kagome se pintó una sonrisa en el rostro y exhaló para saludar a Kiyohime que ahora la acompañaba en el baño. Era la primera vez que Kagome la veía sin el maquillaje blanco que usaba durante el banquete.

Kiyohime tenia marcas plateadas en la frente que asemejaban la forma de un tridente. Estas brillaban como el nácar.

—Nunca he visssto a Sssessshomaru-Sssama ssser tan atento con una mujer— dijo la serpiente sin preámbulos. Su cabello verde parecía alga de mar que flotaba en el agua.

—¿Oh? – respondió Kagome con amabilidad sin saber qué más decir. Deseaba que Kiyohime no le oyera los acelerados latidos del corazón ya que esa voz ciceante le ponía los pelos de punta y se obligaba a recordarse a sí misma que no tenían pruebas de que Kiyohime fuera quien había envenado a Inuyasha—¿Ha conocido a Sesshomaru-sama por mucho tiempo?

KIyohime asintió, pasando una larga garra curvada por el agua y formando remolinos.

—Essstuvimosss comprometidosss haccce tiempo, cuando éramosss jóvenesss. Él era frio, pero educado. He consssiderado volvérmele a ofrecccer.

—Oh— los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon. Comenzó a lavarse el cabello sintiéndose incomoda ya que de esa forma no tendría que seguir mirando a Kiyohime.

—¿Tengo sssu aprobaccción?— le preguntó la Dama de las Islas del Sur con aires de impaciencia.

Kagome se enderezó y preguntó:

—¿Mi aprobación?

—Tu eresss la Dama de la manada de Sssesssssssshomaru-sssama ¿No esss asssí?

—Bueno, sí. Supongo que lo soy

_Él me dijo que quería que me quedara con ellos hasta que Lin fuera mayor, a cualquier costo. Y por alguna razón, Yukiko no quiere ser la Dama. _

—Entoncccesss debo tener sssu aprobaccción para acccercármele ¿Qué me diccce?

Desde muy en su interior, Kagome se dio un momento para pensar antes de decir:

—¿Ama a Sesshomaru-sama?

Kiyohime ladeó la cabeza para observar a Kagome de forma inquisitiva, como si acabara de decir que el cielo era violeta.

—El amor no esss una causssa.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Kagome así como el hecho de que Kiyohime lo hubiera dicho ¿Acaso los dragones de agua no amaban por ser de sangre fría?

—¿Cree que puede llegar a amarlo?

Kiyohime rio y su risa sonó como escamas contra rocas.

—Mi único amor esss el mar.

Esto causó que toda la incertidumbre se evaporara y Kagome decidió que no estaba de acuerdo. En absoluto.

Sesshomaru no era fácil de conocer, pero era leal, y amable, y fuerte, y _merecía_ una pareja que le fuera devota.

Sin detenerse a considerar lo peligroso que era decirle a ese monstruo de las olas que no podría obtener lo que deseaba, Kagome le dio un firme "no".

Fue cuando los ojos de Kiyohime brillaron de un color plateado que Kagome recordó que estaba compartiendo un baño con una serpiente que posiblemente podría devorarla de una sola mordida. Una serpiente que posiblemente haya sido quien esclavizó a Inari y planeó la muerte de Sesshomaru ¿Era posible que, habiendo fallado, Kiyohime buscaba una nueva táctica?

Kagome se preparó para escapar con rapidez, el fuego zorruno comenzó a danzarle bajo la piel.

Pero el brillo en los ojos de Kiyohime desapareció luego de unos minutos y asintió ante las palabras de Kagome.

—Eresss valiente, pequeña vulpina— fue todo lo que ella dijo al fin—. Tal vezzz algún día arregle que una de tusss críasss forme pareja con uno de misss neonatosss.

—Oh, um… ¿Gracias?

Kiyohime inclinó la cabeza, luego volvió a hablar:

—Tenga cuidado con aquellosss que consssidera amigosss, pequeña vulpina. Hay quienesss desssean utilizzzarla como un inssstrumento de poder.

—Pero yo no tengo poder— protestó Kagome.

—Usssted esss quien realizzzó el Dessseo de la Perla de Ssshikón, uno de losss humanosss que Amaterasssu eligió para convertir en uno de losss nuessstrosss. Usssted es la prueba divina de que losss cuerposss ssson diferentesss, pero que el essspiritu esss el misssmo. Usssted esss el cambio hecho carne—dijo el dragón de agua y se puso de pie aparentemente sin percatarse del efecto que sus poderosas palabras causaban en Kagome. El cabello de alga marina le cubrió los pechos desnudos—. Usssted esss aterradora e intoxxxicante y tiene mucho másss poder del que ssse imagina. Tenga cuidado, pequeña vulpina. No quisssiera ver que le arrancaran el pelaje.

Y con ese comentario enigmático, Kiyohime se marchó.

Kagome murmuró una palabrota que había aprendido de Inuyasha.

CONTINUARÁ´

—

¡Mil gracias por todos los reviews que recibí del capítulo anterior! Me han sacado más de una sonrisa.

Prometo que, como no actualicé el fin de semana pasado, pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo, es el turno de Kagome en contarle a Sesshomaru sobre esta prohibición que impuso sobre su nueva y supuesta enemiga.

Saludos y cuídense!

Starebelle


	38. Amor

Capítulo 38: Amor

Kagome se debatió durante dos días acerca de contarle a Sesshomaru sobre la propuesta de Kiyohime. Sentía que sería deshonesto de su parte el ni siquiera preguntarle por su opinión, en especial cuando él había sido muy claro sobre las razones que había tenido en que _ella_ no aceptara pretendientes. Cuando le preguntó a Yukiko al respecto, la respuesta que obtuvo fue que esa había sido la decisión que tomó Kagome como la Dama de la manada y que Sesshomaru debía aceptarlo. Y la mujer perro había agregado que, si Sesshomaru no lo hacía, entonces sería una falta de respeto de su parte.

Al final terminó por decidirse debido al plan que estaban planeando en contra del Oeste. Si Kiyohime formaba parte de este, algo de lo que le había dicho a Kagome debía tener importancia.

La primera oportunidad que tuvo de hablar en privado con Sesshomaru fue esa noche cuando llevó a Shippo y Lin a los cuartos de él para dormir. Sesshomaru seguía vestido mostrando que tenía planeado volverse al estudio para seguir trabajando una vez que se asegurara de que los más pequeños se habían dormido.

—Necesito hablar contigo— le susurró en el oído apenas moviendo los labios.

Él asintió de inmediato y ambos se sentaron con los cachorros entre ellos, como era de costumbre.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Shippo, durmiendo con la cola hacia arriba, comenzó a roncar suavemente. A Lin le llevó más tiempo, antes solía caer dormida, pero desde que se volvió un demonio perro desarrolló un extraño sentido que la alertaba sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sesshomaru por lo general remarcaba que ella sería una buena Dama del Oeste, él la amaba.

Amor.

_Kiyohime_.

Al final los ojos de Lin se cerraron mientras Kagome le trazaba círculos en la espalda para calmarla.

—Kiyohime-sama me pidió permiso para comenzar a cortejarte— soltó Kagome sin ser capaz de pensar en un modo más sutil de contárselo y sin ser capaz de esperar más tiempo. La espera la había puesto más nerviosa que el problema en sí mismo.

Sesshomaru giró la cabeza con rapidez para observarla, la expresión le había cambiado a una neutra y ella sabía que él se encontraba perplejo.

—¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?

La voz de Kagome se tornó pequeña y ahogada cuando dijo:

—No, le dije que no.

En ese entonces Sesshomaru pareció interesado. Se inclinó hacia adelante por sobre las crías y se acercó tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban.

—¿Y cual es la razón?— preguntó casi ronroneando.

—Amor—dijo y Sesshomaru abrió más los ojos y se le dilataron las pupilas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Kagome se le adelantó creyendo que él iba a reírse al igual que la serpiente—. Kiyohime dijo que no te amaba, y además puede que sea el ama de Inari, y tal vez puede que el amor sea algo de los humanos, pero…

—El amor no es solo para los humanos— la corrigió Sesshomaru con rapidez y se alejó.

Kagome comenzó a balbucear y luego se quedó en silencio. Sesshomaru observó hacia el frente, a las enormes puertas azules que conducían al pasillo, estas estaban pintadas con las montañas sobre las que se había construido el castillo.

—No quise decir… Ni siquiera sé que quise decir— dijo Kagome y pasó las garras apenas por la muñeca de Sesshomaru, él seguía sin mirarla—. Tienes razón, por supuesto que tienes razón. Hablé sin pensar.

Sabía que los youkai podían amar, claro que podían amar. Tan solo le pareció que ellos no le daban tanta importancia como lo hacían los humanos, o tal vez se trataba de esta era…

Kagome hizo una pausa para considerar lo que ella parecía ante los ojos de Sesshomaru. Ella aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para remarcar que los humanos no eran esas criaturas sin propósito —esa espuma de mar— como las veían los demás demonios.

Y en ese proceso, ella sonaba como si creyera que los demonios no tenían corazón, que eran desconsiderados.

Monstruos.

En el interior se le abrió un amplio agujero, sentía como si estuviera cayendo.

_No es fácil darse cuenta de que eres todo aquello contra lo que luchas._

Prejuicios ¿En verdad sentía prejuicio hacia aquellas fantásticas criaturas que dominaban las Cuatro Tierras? ¿Era posible ahora que era uno más de ellos? ¿ Y acaso podría saberlo?

Había pasado tanto tiempo defendiendo su naturaleza humana perdida desde que se había transformado en un demonio…

—Lo lamento— murmuró con sinceridad.

—Kiyohime y yo fuimos comprometidos para solidificar un acuerdo— dijo Sesshomaru cuando Kagome había perdido toda esperanza de que él volviera a hablarle en esa noche—. A mi padre le encantaban los bienes extranjeros, como bien puedes ver dentro del palacio. Las Islas del Sur poseen los mejores puertos en nuestro lado del mar.

Así que todos esos muebles extraños habían provenido de allí. Las sillas, las mesas altas y camas con doseles elevadas, como las de la era de Kagome. No se le había ocurrido y había pensado que todos los palacios de los youkais poseían los mismos muebles.

—¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso?

—No fui yo. Kiyohime ya no consideró que fuera necesario una vez que se convirtió en la heredera y luego la Dama de las Islas del Sur.

—¿Quieres decir que antes no lo era?

—No hasta que retó y mató a su padre y hermana mayor por tal derecho— respondió Sesshomaru.

—¡Oh!— exclamó Kagome antes de presionar los labios formando una línea delgada y blanca. No pensaba insultar a Sesshomaru más de lo que ya lo había hecho en esa misma noche. Si él la aceptaba por quien ella era (una kitsune con alma de humana de veinticuatro años) entonces ella podía abstenerse de juzgar a las serpientes dominantes del Sur.

Al menos en voz alta.

—**I—**

Algo no cuadraba cuando Kagome regresó a la habitación que compartía con Lin y Shippo a la mañana siguiente para ponerse el kimono y pintarse el rostro con el maquillaje formal que usaba para el banquete. Aquello que ella había comenzado a llamar su sentido de colas comenzó a resonarle. Se le erizó el pelaje produciendo que las colas parecieran el doble de grandes.

—¿Qué sucede?— murmuró para sí misma pasando las manos por la cama, los cajones e inspeccionando la ropa y juguetes de las crías.

Al final se topó con su espejo. Había un ápice de energía demoníaca ajena en el vidrio, era suave, pero estaba allí hasta que se esfumó con rapidez, tan rápido que Kagome hubiese creído que se lo había imaginado de no ser porque tenía las colas infladas.

_Tal vez fue un criado, a lo mejor tocaron el espejo cuando estaban limpiando_. Kagome levantó el objeto y se lo metió en el cinturón_. Igual lo llevaré conmigo de ahora en adelante._

Para cuando dejó la habitación, olvidó que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y sus pensamientos respecto al espejo se le esfumaron de la mente como si fueran neblina.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias por sus reviews, como siempre, y espero que se encuentren todos bien!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, se viene algo interesante.

Starebelle


	39. El acertijo

Capítulo 39: El acertijo

Kagome se despertó en medio de la noche, una extraña sensación le indicaba que debía observar el espejo. Con temor de que se tratara de la perla de poder que le había entregado a Sango, de que algo andaría mal con esta, Kagome entró en pánico y con cuidado salió al pasillo sujetando el objeto con torpeza.

Empañó el vidrio con su aliento y vio a una mujer con el rostro lleno de lágrimas arrodillada frente al zorro de origami que estaba hecho de una hoja.

—¡Por favor, Kitsune-sama!— rogó la mujer— ¡No tengo a nadie más a quien acudir! ¡Sé que ha visitado a mi hija! ¡Y ahora le ruego, por favor sálvela!

Con intriga, Kagome realizó un hechizo para comunicarse a la distancia. Ya había practicado mucho por lo que no necesitó mirar mientras doblaba un zorro de origami idéntico al que se encontraba frente a la llorosa mujer que le imploraba.

—¿Qué le ha pasado a su hija?— preguntó Kagome hablando a la boca del zorro de origami que tenía entre las manos.

Contempló en el espejo cómo el zorro de origami que había dejado en la habitación de la pequeña niña hacía dos años repetía sus palabras, vio saltar a la mujer que luego volvía a arrodillarse.

—¡Aobozu me la ha robado! ¡Temo por su vida y nadie puede ayudarme por miedo a que Aobozu se lleve también a los demás niños!

—¿Y qué hay de su esposo?— preguntó Kagome por medio del zorro.

—Dice que tendrá otro hijo— respondió la mujer con tristeza—, un barón que pueda continuar con el apellido familiar.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos que brillaron con enfado. El padre de la niña sonaba como la clase que pensaba que las mujeres no valían nada.

—¿Kitsune-sama? ¿Vendrá?

Kagome ladeó la cabeza.

—Estoy en camino.

Se metió el espejo y el zorro de origami en el cinturón y se dirigió hacia Sesshomaru para despertarlo y avisarle sobre lo que iba a hacer para saber si él querría acompañarla. Sin embargo, ni bien se puso en marcha para dirigirse hacia la habitación, sus pensamientos se arremolinaron volviéndose confusos.

—_No hay tiempo de decccirle a nadie a donde vasss. Ella esss tu humana, tu missssssssión_— le susurró una voz en el oído.

Se olvidó de Sesshomaru al instante, se olvidó de todo, menos de la niña robada.

Esta era una prueba de colas.

Saltó de una ventana y se transformó en zorro antes de aterrizar para luego empezar a correr deseando poder volar como Inari. Incluso con el rápido andar de su verdadera forma, le tomaría todo un día y toda una noche poder llegar a la aldea donde había hecho sus primeras travesuras. Para ese entonces la niña podría ya estar muerta.

Con las piernas quemándole, pero dejando marcas feroces a su paso, Kagome apuró el andar.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru se despertó esa mañana con una extraña sensación de que algo no marchaba bien. Al principio creyó que la razón era que Kagome no se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre en la cama ya que era poco usual que ella despertara antes que él. Y en caso de hacerlo, el que no se hubiese llevado a los cachorros con ella era incluso más extraño. Así que allí se encontraba él, con un cachorro a cada lado, pero sin su vulpina a la vista.

Entonces expandió su aura buscando encontrar el de Kagome, y al no encontrarla se percató de qué tan mal estaba la situación.

Kagome no se encontraba en el palacio, podía sentir los rastros del poder que ella había dejado en el aire, más no a la kitsune. Ella todavía no tenia el poder suficiente para ocultarse de él, y menos cuando él la estaba buscando a ella en particular.

O Kagome estaba muerta, o lo había abandonado.

Algo primitivo dentro de él comenzó a aullar ante la idea de la muerte de Kagome, lo llenaba de tanta ira que su propia aura demoníaca se embravecía a tal punto de despertar a los cachorros. Ambos se sentaron con los ojos bien abiertos y temerosos abrazándose y mostrando los pequeños colmillos brillantes.

Sesshomaru inhaló con profundidad para tranquilizarse e inmediatamente suprimió su naturaleza bestial. Necesitaría tener la mente despejada para descifrar qué había sucedido con su vulpina, y no le importaba poder oler el miedo de los cachorros.

—Todo irá bien— los tranquilizó con suavidad y les acarició a cada uno la coronilla.

Shippo lo observó con lágrimas asomándoseles por los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—¿Dónde está mi madre?— repitió Lin con voz ahogada.

Sesshomaru se quedó sin aliento.

—La encontraré y se las traeré de regreso— les prometió Sesshomaru y se puso de pie para ponerse la armadura y agarrar sus dos espadas teniendo extremo cuidado en no olvidarse de Colmillo Sagrado.

Esperaba no tener que utilizarlo.

—**I—**

Su madre e Inuyasha se encontraban al otro extremo del gran pasillo cuando Sesshomaru abrió las enormes puertas dobles que llevaban a las habitaciones.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Inuyasha sin perder tiempo. Sesshomaru se sintió agradecido por la naturaleza rápida de su hermano— ¿Dónde está Kagome?

—No está aquí— respondió Yukiko antes que Sesshomaru. Tenía esa expresión que le indicaba a Sesshomaru que estaba expandiendo los sentidos—, se marchó en la noche. Los rastros de su aura indican que se dirigió hacia la frontera con el Norte.

Madre siempre había tenido sentidos más agudos que él.

—Oh, diablos— dijo Inuyasha con una mueca—. Vamos, entonces. Debemos ir tras ella.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja, sabía que definitivamente iba a ir en búsqueda de su vulpina y tal vez la regañaría por haberse atrevido a marcharse… pero no sabía qué es lo que había causado esa expresión de resignación en Inuyasha.

Las orejas del hanyou se movieron.

—Mira, debes conocer a Kagome ya. Se ha comportado muy bien desde que pidió ese deseo y todo, pero ella a veces… hace cosas. Será mejor que la encontremos antes de que adopte un bebé troll o se le proponga un dios o algo.

Sesshomaru resopló.

Inuyasha bajó la vista y se dirigió a Lin y Shippo, que se encontraban uno a cada lado de Sesshomaru, cuando habló:

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, enano.

Shippo asintió con aires de sabio que impartía sabiduría en el universo.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar y pasó junto a Inuyasha y dijo:

—Ven.

Inuyasha comenzó a seguirlo. No le indicó a su madre que vigilara a los cachorros ya que sabría que ella lo haría sin que se lo pidiera.

—**I—**

Era de noche cuando Kagome llegó a la aldea de la pequeña niña.

La madre de la niña se encontraba sentada fuera de la casa haciendo vigilia, tenía un pequeño farol rojo a su lado, se trataba de una luz para guiar a su pequeña niña de regreso a casa.

La mujer exhaló un grito ahogado cuando Kagome se detuvo frente a ella y su aroma se inundó de miedo, sin embargo, no tuvo indicios de correr o pedir ayuda, en cambio, le preguntó a Kagome con voz temblorosa:

—¿Kitsune-sama?

Todavía en su verdadera forma y sin poder hablar, Kagome inclinó la cabeza teniendo especial cuidado en que el fuego zorruno que le rodeaba las patas no dañara el hogar de la mujer. Sin querer perder más tiempo, ya que había pasado mucho, llevó la nariz al piso y rodeó la casa de la humana olfateando hasta que detectó el aroma de un youkai que le resultó familiar.

Aobozu, el monje azul. El ladrón de niños.

Había algo extraño en ese aroma ya que era opaco, antiguo, tenía solo un sabor.

Kagome exhaló un gruñido profundo.

Luego se marchó siguiendo el rastro. Aobozu era astuto ya que se movía por agua para así esconder su aura demoníaca. Pero Kagome era una kitsune y el mismo Gran Perro del Oeste le había enseñado a seguir un rastro por lo que encontró la madriguera de Aobozu un par de minutos luego de llegar.

Le pareció demasiado fácil.

Regresó a su forma humanoide y entró con valentía.

—¿Qué esss esssto? ¿Qué esss esssto?— preguntó Aobozu con una risotada y lanzando pequeños huesos contra el piso de la cueva.

Tenía la piel de un color verde azulado pútrido y los ojos entre rojo y violáceos, pero además de esos rasgos, se veía humano, vestido de negro y con cabello del mismo color. Se encontraba sentado en un nido de huesos descoloridos con la niña humana detrás de él, inconsciente sobre la tierra, pero todavía con vida. Kagome pudo oírla respirar.

—He venido por la niña, ella es mía. Robarle a un kitsune es de mala suerte.

—¿Tuya? No, oh no. Bozu esss sssabio y no le robaría a un zzzorro ¡No veo tu nombre en ella!— dijo el monje azul y juntó los huesos para luego agitarlos con las manos.

Kagome arrugó la nariz, podía notar que los huesos eran de niños humanos.

—Es mía desde que le cambié un zorro de origami por un juego de hanetsuki. Devuélvemela.

—¡Essso no cuenta y lo sssabesss, pequeña embaucadora!— chilló Bozu haciendo tintinear los huesos.

Kagome enderezó la postura y mantuvo las colas quietas negándose a sentirse intimidada. Ella había reunido los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikón, se había enfrentado a Naraku. Ahora era Kagome de las Cuatro Colas, Creadora del Deseo de la Perla de Shikón y Dama de la manada de Sesshomaru ¡Había enfrentado demonios peores que este!

—¡Pero hagamosss esssto, hagamosss esssto!— prosiguió Bozu succionándose los dientes—. Hagamosss un juego ¡Sssi, un juego! Losss kitsssune aman losss juegosss ¿Verdad?

—Claro que si— respondió Kagome y su voz resonó por la madriguera del Monje Azul—¿A qué jugaremos?

—¡Tiramosss losss huesssossssssss!— respondió Bozu lanzando los pequeños huesos redondos al aire— Sssi gano, me quedo con la niña y tú, kitsssune-hime, deberásss obedecccerme por todo un día y una noche. Sssi tu ganasss, puedesss quedarte con la niña.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

—No me agrada ese juego, hay mucho en riesgo— dijo y pensó, _además, seguro que Bozu hace trampa_—. Propongo otro juego, uno que ponga nuestra astucia a prueba.

Bozu pareció pensarlo.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero sssi tu elijesss el juego, entoncccesss la apuesssta debe ssser mayor!

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Kagome pensó con rapidez y su mente se dirigió hacia una de las historias que Sesshomaru le había contado bajo las estrellas.

—Te daré un acertijo. Si te equivocas, entonces la niña viene conmigo y tu debes abandonar las Tierras del Oeste para siempre. Si tu respuesta es correcta, entonces te quedarás con la niña y también conmigo, yo seré tu esposa.

—¡Pareja, no esposa!— Bozu corrigió con astucia ante el juego de palabras de Kagome. Siendo su esposa, ella tendría la libertad de marcharse cuando quisiera, pero una pareja youkai estaba unida a la otra de por vida.

—De acuerdo— dijo luego de inhalar profundamente, le estaba cayendo sudor por la frente—. Pero solo podrás adivinar una vez y debes prometer dejarnos ir si te equivocas. Ya sabes lo que significa romper tu palabra ante un kitsune.

Así como se encontraba de asustada, también estaba llena de júbilo. Esto seguramente era lo que Amaterasu y los poderes de la Perla de Shikón querían que ella hiciera cuando la transformaron en kitsune. Ella protegería a aquellos que la necesitaban, fuesen humanos o demonios. Los salvaría de las garras del otro, los ayudaría a comprender.

Una vez como humana, ahora como youkai, ella había pasado los últimos años caminando en cuerda floja entre dos mundos. Y antes de eso, ella se encontraba dividida entre dos épocas, siempre estuvo partida a la mitad. Pero ahora podía verlo, y cómo podía verlo, se trataba de una revelación tan clara como el agua: no se encontraba atrapada, no estaba dividida, no estaba hecha de dos partes que nunca se encontrarían.

Ella era un puente.

Ella sería la encargada de unir dos épocas y dos pueblos, serviría como la puerta por la cual el futuro que ella recordaba dejaría de existir y sería reemplazado por un mundo donde los humanos y los demonios vivían con libertad, codo a codo.

En su corazón comenzó a crecer una risa, una que no era suya y que no había oído ni sentido desde el día en el que pidió el Deseo de la Perla de Shikón. Se trataba de la risa de un demonio que ahora se encontraba muerto, el youkai cuyo poder ella utilizaba.

Era una expresión de triunfo.

Sin tener idea de los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de Kagome, Bozu se dirigió a la pila de huesos que formaban su nido y se sentó con la boca abierta mostrando los colmillos. Mientras Kagome lo miraba, él sacó la lengua y la rodó por el incisivo izquierdo.

Kagome sintió una extraña sensación muy en el fondo de su mente.

—Essstoy de acuerdo con tu juego y prometo dejarte ir sssi pierdo. Dime tu acccertijo— demandó Bozu.

Intentando ignorar la mugre que la rodeaba, Kagome puso los pensamientos en su lugar y recitó:

_Las aguas quietas calan hondo._

_Tengo lecho, más no descanso._

_Corro mucho, pero no me canso._

_Por sentimientos no respondo. _

Bozu respondió de inmediato, así como Kagome se imaginó que haría cuando le agregó un pequeño giro a un acertijo del que muchos han oído hablar.

—¡El río! ¡Essse fue muy facccil! ¡El río!

—¡No!— respondió Kagome y comenzó a bailar de alegría en el lugar por el truco que le había jugado— ¡La respuesta es Sesshomaru-sama!

El viejo Bozu comenzó saltar en el lugar mientras le gritaba que era una tramposa y fanfarrona antes de lanzarse a ella con los ojos encolerizados y lanzando un chillido.

Kagome no se encontraba preparada para el ataque y él logró alcanzarla con tres de sus uñas sucias que le arañaron el brazo. Kagome comenzó a temblar, el estómago le dio un vuelco y un extraño calor que parecía emanarle de la herida le recorrió las venas. Movió el brazo y se alejó de un salto, giró en el aire y aterrizó con gracia frente a la niña humana al mismo tiempo que arrojaba un orbe de fuego zorruno hacia el Viejo Bozu.

—¡Mentiroso!— le recriminó— ¡Prometiste que nos dejarías ir!

Él lanzó una carcajada y un brillo de locura le apareció en los ojos.

—Dije que te dejaría ir… ¡Nunca dije que lo haríasss con vida!

Bozu se volvió a lanzar hacia ella, pero esta vez Kagome estaba preparada por lo que lo esquivó en el último momento y se giró para propinarle una patada que lo golpeó en la espalda para alejarlo de la niña humana. Mientras Kagome se movía, sus dedos estaban trabajando en una hoja que se sacó del cinturón para transformarla en una caja de origami que se llevó a los labios y sopló para inflarla con su aliento.

Tanto ella como la niña humana desaparecieron de vista.

Bozu volvió a reír.

—¿Essssssso essss todo?— cacareó caminando alrededor de Kagome mientras jugueteaba con los huesos dejándolos caer de una mano a otra.

_Click click click. Click click click._

—¿Essso esss todo? ¡Todavía puedo ver tu sssombra!— dijo y señaló a la pared que mostraba la sombra de un zorro de cuatro colas extendida por la luz que se colaba por la entrada de la cueva.

Bozu arrojó los huesos y uno de ellos golpeó a Kagome al rebotarle contra el muslo izquierdo.

—¡Te encontré!— susurró Bozu.

Kagome se escabulló agitada mientras doblaba un zorro de origami y exhalaba aire sobre este para que bailara a su lado.

Otra sombra idéntica a la de ella apareció en la pared opuesta de la cueva. Bozu debía elegir a cuál seguir y una vez que se encontrara confundido, Kagome podría rescatar a la niña y escaparse.

Pero antes de poder realizar este plan astuto o añadir otra sombra, el Viejo Bozu levantó ambas manos.

—¡Eres un gran problema!— exclamó.

Luego desapareció en una nube de llamas esmeralda.

Kagome permaneció escondida sin confiar en que realmente se había ido ¿De verdad se había dado por vencido tan fácil? Tenía la intención de matarla hacía un par de minutos.

Contó hasta cien antes de atreverse a mover un poco. Cuando hizo un ruido a propósito y Bozu no apareció, ella se relajó, canceló el hechizo de invisibilidad, dobló y se metió el hechizo de sombra en la manga para volver a utilizarlo. Levantó a su humana y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva todavía preguntándose por el comportamiento del Monje Azul.

Era muy extraño.

Pero luego decidió no pensar más en ello ya que, justo allí, en la fría y húmeda cueva del Viejo Bozu, Kagome obtuvo su quinta cola.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Como siempre, quiero agradecer todos los comentarios!

Este capítulo tuvo sus complicaciones, sobre todo el acertijo… Me tuvo pensando por días en una traducción acertada en español que pudiera comparar a Sesshomaru con un río… Y que rimara, sobre todo. Como sabrán, en español la mayor parte de las rimas son religiosas… por lo que este desafío me dio más de un dolor de cabeza. Al final me ayudó un amigo y estoy bastante conforme con el resultado. Les dejo el original por si desean comparar:

_Still waters run deep.  
I have a bed, but rarely sleep.  
I have a mouth, few hear me speak,  
Though with a head, I never weep._

Algo parecido pasó con los huesos que lleva Aobozu… Se supone que son huesos que en la antigüedad se usaban para jugar matatenas o payana… depende como llamen a ese juego en su país, este se trata de levantar cruces mientras una pelotita esté en el aire. Se supone que Aobozu quería jugar dicho juego originalmente antes de que Kagome se lo cambie por un acertijo.

Pues nada, solo les contaba un poco de la dificultad de este capítulo y por eso la tardanza en subirlo. No es fácil traer una traducción comprensible sin tener que poner largas explicaciones en el medio como otras que he leído antes de estudiar traducción, no deseaba caer en eso, por eso lo explicó en este momento en caso de que hubiesen dudas.

¡Saludos a todos!

Starebelle


	40. El juramento

Capítulo 40: El juramento

Kagome llevó a la niña hasta el arroyo más cercano para limpiarla incluso antes de considerar llevarla a la aldea. Debido a que seguía molesta con su padre que se negaba a ir a buscarla, Kagome comenzó a planear una gran entrada que le hiciera justicia. Sería poco convencional de su parte el jugar con el temor de los aldeanos, pero era la mejor forma que se le ocurría para asegurar un futuro para la niña. Además, ella era la Princesa Zorro ¿No es verdad?

Ya hacía tiempo lo había aceptado y comenzaba a amoldarse a ello.

Y este sería otro paso que conduciría al futuro en donde los humanos y youkai trabajarían lado a lado.

La niña despertó cuando Kagome le lavó la cara con la manga del kimono, pudo oírle el cambio en la respiración y el acelerado corazón.

—Puedes abrir los ojos y decirme tu nombre— le dijo a la niña con jovialidad—, sé que estás despierta.

Con lentitud, la niña abrió los amplios ojos marrones que resultaron ser muy grandes para su rostro. Kagome la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Vas a comerme?— le preguntó.

Kagome ocultó su irritación recordándose que el Viejo Bozu sí se la _hubiese_ comido. Teniendo cuidado en no sonreír y mostrar los colmillos lo menor posible, le respondió:

—No como humanos, pero me gusta que aquellos que estén cerca mío estén limpios.

Dicho esto, Kagome creó un abanico de una de las hojas que tenía en el cinturón y lo utilizó para limpiarle el polvo y la suciedad. Luego utilizó el hechizo consigo misma poniendo especial atención en la sangre que le manchaba la manga producto de los arañazos que Bozu le había dejado en el brazo, los cuales todavía le ardían, a pesar de que como demonio tenía una rápida velocidad de curación.

—Me llamo Jun— le respondió.

Kagome hizo un mohín ¿Con que Jun? El nombre significaba "obediente" lo cual, combinado con la poca estimación de su padre, le dejó a Kagome un mal sabor de boca. Sin embargo, encubrió esa reacción con una sonrisa sin deseos de entristecer a la niña y olvidó por un instante, como siempre, que a la mayoría de los humanos no le agradaba la amplitud de sus labios. Pero sonreír era una parte de su naturaleza y le resultaba tan natural como respirar.

Pero Jun no estaba atemorizada, sino que le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a Kagome con los ojos puestos en sus colas.

—Eres muy hermosa— dijo Jun seriamente.

—Tu también lo eres— le respondió Kagome con una risa.

Kagome se quitó uno de los peines que le decoraban el cabello y comenzó a peinar los nudos que formaban nidos en la cabeza de Jun hasta crear ondas suaves y negras que le cayeron sobre los hombros. Luego Kagome volvió a poner el peine en el lugar para contemplar el kimono de Jun durante unos instantes.

Era de buena calidad, y ya sea que Jun fuera amada o no, seguía siendo la hija del terrateniente de la aldea. Sin embargo, el poder de la nueva cola la estaba llamando y le electrificaba la sangre con cada latido del corazón, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

Kagome pensó en el aori rojo hecho de pelo de rata de Inuyasha y se arrancó una hebra de pelo de cada una de las colas y de la cabeza. Entretejió todos los cabellos y los ojos le brillaban de un color verde por la fuerza de su poder demoníaco y susurró palabras de protección. Los cabellos se unieron formando círculos intrínsecos que hicieron que Kagome se deslizara de lado a lado como una serpiente hipnotizada. El fuego zorruno comenzó a bailar por las hebras, pero sin quemarlas y envolvió a Kagome en una luz verde escalofriante.

Al final sujetó el extremo del cabello más largo y agitó la muñeca para sacudir el tejido y en ese entonces se percató de que sus instintos estaban en lo correcto. Su nueva cola le había otorgado el poder no solo de la ilusión, sino también de la verdadera transformación. Mientras sacudía los cabellos entretejidos, estos se convirtieron en telas finas que se le deslizaron por la palma brillando como la seda. Kagome levantó la ropa para corroborar que había tomado la forma de un kimono de rojo fuego, el color de los zorros y de las hojas otoñales.

Y se lo extendió a Jun.

—Ponte esto, te protegerá. Si se rompe, se reparará. Nunca necesitarás lavarlo y crecerá contigo— le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa—. Ahora me perteneces.

Los grandes ojos de Jun se abrieron más y se inclinó ante ella, pero luego pareció considerar que eso no era suficiente y se arrodilló agradeciéndole a Kagome como si se tratara de un súbdito frente a un monarca.

Kagome supuso que era apropiado, aunque eso la incomodara.

—Levántate, Jun— le dijo con suavidad volviendo a extenderle el kimono—. Ponte esto y siempre recuerda que me perteneces, pero no como una esclava o sirviente— le aclaró recordando de repente cómo reaccionaban los humanos cuando se les decía que pertenecían a alguien más—. Me perteneces por lo que debo protegerte y darte sustento. Si alguna vez alguien, sea humano o demonio, te molesta, diles que le perteneces a la Princesa Zorro del Oeste ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Si, kitsune-hime— le prometió Jun. Era una niña fuerte y de cierta forma le hizo recordar a Lin.

—Entonces vamos— le dijo Kagome extendiéndole la mano. Luego se irguió lo más que pudo tratando de imitar los modos majestuosos de Sesshomaru—. Es hora de que regreses a casa.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se desplazaban a pie mientras seguían el aroma y aura de Kagome. El rastro era tan débil que Sesshomaru no podía seguirlo por aire, lo cual lo irritaba interminablemente. Hubiera podido moverse con mucha más velocidad en su nube formada de poder demoníaco, pero en ella no sabría hacia dónde ir.

Por lo que estaba obligado a viajar por tierra corriendo a grandes pasos con Inuyasha sabiendo que a cada segundo que pasaba, algo podría estarle sucediendo a su vulpina.

Entonces lo sintió, muy a lo lejos, el poder demoníaco de Kagome se desató, no lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo una transformación en su verdadera forma, pero no cabía duda de que estaba realizando un poderoso hechizo de kitsune.

Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco e Inuyasha levantó la cabeza.

—¿Percibiste algo?

Sesshomaru asintió y sin hacer una pausa para explicaciones, sujetó a Inuyasha por el brazo y formó su nube de poder demoníaco bajo los pies que los levantó a ambos en el aire hacia Kagome. La exclamación de sorpresa de Inuyasha se perdió en el viento.

—**I—**

Kagome caminó con Jun hasta la aldea asegurándose de que la vieran. Para cuando llegaron a la casa del terrateniente, una gran multitud las estaba siguiendo. Algunos portaban guadañas y horquillas sintiéndose nerviosos por la presencia de un demonio, pero la multitud debía convertirse en una turba primero, y Kagome dudaba de que eso ocurriera.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa del terrateniente, este se encontraba parado junto a sus esposas y dos hombres que parecían ser guardias. La madre de Jun comenzó a llorar e ignorando las órdenes de su esposo, corrió hacia su hija para abrazarla.

—¡Gracias, Kitsune-sama!— exclamó entre llantos—¡Gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hija!

Kagome asintió y se recordó que era la Princesa Zorro y que debía actuar distante ya que su plan no funcionaría si no la respetaban. O peor, si ella hacía algo que disparara por completo el miedo que ya inhumaba el aire como un canturreo inaudible.

El terrateniente se acercó y dijo:

—Gracias por devolverme a mi hija, demonio. Pero me temo que no hay recompensa.

¿No había recompensa? ¿Acaso él pensaba que se trataba todo de una recompensa?

Kagome contuvo el temperamento y se mantuvo serena.

—Silencio— le dijo al terrateniente con ligereza.

Por un segundo parecía que el iba a atacarla, después de todo ella era mujer y físicamente más pequeña y se había atrevido a darle una orden.

Kagome sonrió con gran amplitud y extendió las colas detrás de ella intencionadamente para recordarle que ella no era humana.

El rostro del terrateniente pasó de rojo a blanco.

—Esta niña— dijo Kagome alzando la voz para que todos oyeran— ahora me pertenece. Ella es la Hija Declarada de la Princesa Zorro del Oeste— la madre de la niña soltó un gemido, pero Kagome le tocó el hombro y la miró a los ojos mientras proseguía—. Se quedará contigo hasta que sea mayor. Cuando tenga edad para ser desposada o aprendiz, regresaré.

La multitud comenzó a murmurar. Gracias a su fina audición, Kagome pudo escuchar frases como "siguen nuestros hijos" o "es solo una kitsune, juntos podremos con ella", y lo que la alarmó, "debemos matar a la niña, para estar seguros."

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera actuar, una sombra tapó el sol. Kagome no necesitó mirar para saber de quien se trataba ya que el aura de Sesshomaru la invadió y dicha sensación le indicaba que él sentía una mezcla de alegría y enojo.

Sesshomaru descendió cuando la nube se disolvió y su aroma reconfortó a Kagome. También pudo oler a Inuyasha.

Ella se giró hacia ambos confiando en que le seguirían la corriente.

—Amo— dijo dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru— ¿Ha venido a ver a mi nueva hija?

A su alrededor, los humanos comenzaron a susurrar: "¡El Perro de Hielo!" "¡Es real! "El de rojo se ve peligroso…" "Miren las marcas en su rostro".

Mientras que habían considerado atacar a un pequeño kitsune, la presencia de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru los disuadía por completo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru estaban fijos en la nueva cola de Kagome. Ella, al notar esto, sacudió la punta en dirección al demonio y exhibió un rostro travieso. Sesshomaru no respondió el gesto y en vez de eso posó la vista en Jun para inspeccionarla. Ella le devolvió la mirada sin temor y luego, para gran sorpresa de Kagome, le dijo a Sesshomaru:

—No puedes molestarme. Le pertenezco a la Princesa Zorro del Oeste.

Kagome hizo su mayor intento por no reír.

Sesshomaru asintió con rostro serio y, así como Kagome esperaba que hiciera, buscó el saco donde guardaba las monedas de oro, sacó diez de ellas y se las entregó a la niña. Jun se acercó para tomarlas, no sin antes darle una mirada a Kagome para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

El terrateniente contemplaba todo esto y a Kagome no le agradaba la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula. Inuyasha también pareció notarlo ya que dio un paso adelante y articuló las garras de una mano para que estas brillaran a la luz del sol.

—Si algo le sucede a la niña— dijo en voz baja, pero en un tono que los humanos pudieran escuchar—, yo mismo vendré a por ti.

Sesshomaru le dio la espalda al terrateniente y dijo:

—Ven, kitsune-hime. Ven, inu-hiko.

—Si, inu-sama.

Kagome e Inuyasha lo siguieron y la multitud se dividió como el agua ante un barco para dejarlos pasar. Para cuando habían cruzado la aldea, las mujeres comenzaron a preguntarse cómo podrían hacer que la kitsune protegiera también a sus hijos, además circulaban rumores de que Inuyasha era el hijo de Sesshomaru y Kagome y que él desposaría a Jun cuando regresaran a por ella.

—**I—**

—¿Qué harás con ella?— le preguntó Inuyasha una vez habían dejado la aldea.

—La llevaré a Edo— le respondió Kagome— para que entrene en la escuela de Sango y Miroku, o puede aprender a curar con Kaede. Y si no quiere hacer nada de eso, la ayudaré a encontrar un esposo. Sería un mejor futuro del que tendría aquí, con ese padre suyo.

De repente Kagome se percató de que Sesshomaru se había quedado atrás y ella no podía percibir su aura demoníaca. Él la estaba escondiendo, lo cual era una clara señal de que se estaba manteniendo bajo un estricto control mientras se batallaba entre el instinto y las emociones. Ella se detuvo en seco y se giró hacia él con preocupación.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías?

—Oh, diablos— murmuró Inuyasha—. Iré a cazar.

Kagome apenas se percató de la ausencia del hanyou.

—Sesshomaru-sama… —dijo de nuevo y expandió los sentidos para indagar en el aura demoníaca tan restringida del youkai. Notó que su aroma desprendía enojo y sus ojos, rabia, pero bajo todo eso no había nada más que miedo y preocupación.

Miedo y preocupación.

Kagome no podía recordar por qué no había despertado a Sesshomaru luego de ver el espejo, pero dicho pensamiento se había perdido, se desvaneció cuando Kagome rodeó a Sesshomaru con los brazos para hacerlo sentir que ella estaba ahí, que estaba a salvo y en una pieza otra vez allí, con él.

Él la abrazó y posó el rostro en el cabello de ella.

—Júrame algo— le pidió con la voz más calma que nunca. Y por pasar tantos años a su lado, Kagome escuchó cada palabra que él no dijo y un balbuceo que no estaba allí.

—De acuerdo— le dijo en respuesta.

Sesshomaru se alejó para observarla con la incredulidad plasmada en el arco que formaban sus cejas. Estaba sorprendido de que ella hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad, estaba pasmado de que como kitsune ni siquiera le preguntara qué tipo de juramento era.

Kagome soltó una risa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para ponerse en puntas de pie y rozar la nariz con la de él.

—Kagome de las Cinco Colas jura que nunca dejará a la Manada del Oeste a menos de que Sesshomaru-sama se lo ordene— declaró y hubo un chasquido de poder demoníaco en el aura que indicaba que el juramento estaba hecho.

Los músculos en los hombros de Sesshomaru se relajaron ante el toque de Kagome y ella descubrió que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha eran más parecidos de lo que ellos alguna vez se dignarían a admitir. Ella le había hecho una promesa parecida a Inuyasha hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Y luego Sesshomaru se inclinó y la besó, ella sintió los labios del demonio suaves y su aroma le llenó los pulmones a la vez que la herida que tenía en el brazo le palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón lo que causaba que el cuerpo se le encendiera de deseo.

Cuando Sesshomaru se apartó de ella, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y Kagome estaba jadeando.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias, como siempre, por que estén ahí para leer cada actualización!

En respuesta a un review en particular, Aobozu/el Monje Azul/el Viejo Bozu/Bozu es todo un mismo personaje y nunca apareció en el anime/manga original. Es un personaje creado para este fic (como muchos otros que han aparecido).

¡Hasta la próxima!

Starebelle


	41. Ilusión

Capítulo 41: Ilusión

Inuyasha hizo tanto ruido al regresar que Kagome pensó que les estaba advirtiendo a propósito: pisaba fuerte, hablaba para sí mismo en voz alta y se aseguró de posicionarse en la dirección en la que soplaba el viento a modo que ellos no pudieran evitar su aroma o el del pescado que acababa de atrapar.

Era como si temiera encontrarlos haciendo el amor en el medio del bosque.

Sesshomaru acercó a Kagome para frotarle la nariz contra el cuello y pasarle uno de los colmillos por la piel con mucha suavidad. Ella tiritó y las colas se arremolinaron alrededor de él mostrándose en conformidad. Los arañazos que tenía en el brazo seguían punzándole y la cabeza le palpitaba al mismo ritmo mientras que algo caliente y dulce se le enroscaba en el estómago. Se le nublaron los pensamientos y volvió a acercar los labios a Sesshomaru mientras ronroneaba con suavidad.

Escuchó más pisadas, maldiciones y maleza que se apartaba, lo cual produjo que Kagome volviera en sí.

—Inuyasha ha regresado— susurró ella sorprendiéndose luego del tono sensual que había adoptado su voz. Sentía algo más que su naturaleza kitsune la cual luchaba para tomar las riendas de su poder.

Era muy improbable que ella pudiera hechizar a Sesshomaru, pero no quería vivir con dicha duda.

Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza y la contempló con una ceja arqueada. No era necesario que hablara para que Kagome comprendiera lo que quería comunicarle ya que ella casi podía oírlo decir "_deja que Inuyasha nos vea, no me importa_."

Ella levantó la mano y le dio un golpecito en el lóbulo de la oreja usando una de las garras. La ceja de Sesshomaru subió aún más y Kagome rodó los ojos antes de alejarse de él para luego alisarse el kimono con las mejillas encendidas.

Ese no era el momento para pensar en lo que había entre ellos dos ¿verdad?

No, no lo era.

Para cuando Inuyasha se hizo visible, Kagome se encontraba parada tranquilamente junto a Sesshomaru, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse. Inuyasha miró primero a uno y luego al otro, abrió la boca, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y la cerró, luego les lanzó unos pescados a cada uno.

Comieron el pescado crudo sacándoles las escamas con las garras y cortando rodajas de carne rosada y suculenta. Kagome disfrutó del sabor dulce ya que la sangre le agregaba un tono de sal que apaciguó la bestia que se encontraba en las profundidades de su alma.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru esperó hasta que Kagome había calmado su hambre antes de comenzar a interrogarla por haberse ido, y luego pidió más detalles sobre el encuentro que tuvo con la criatura que ella llamaba Aobozu.

—Lo extraño es que al final solo se rindió— dijo la vulpina de Sesshomaru sacudiendo el pescado que tenía en la mano antes de llevárselo a la boca. Sesshomaru la observó mientras se lamía una mancha de sangre que le había quedado en los labios sin ser capaz o sin atreverse de despegar los ojos de ella—. Oh, eso y también el aroma.

—¿Aroma?— preguntó Inuyasha que se había mantenido en un extraño silencio desde que regresó de cazar. Sesshomaru decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Kagome arrugó la nariz y se le formó un pliegue entre las cejas mientras buscaba las palabras que podrían expresar lo que intentaba describir. Incluso cuando ponía esa cara, su semblante se veía bello.

—Era como… ¿descolorido? No, esa no es la palabra. Era como una gastado, como si el rastro del aroma fuera antiguo, excepto que él se encontraba parado frente a mí.

Inuyasha lanzó una mirada a Sesshomaru y este inclinó la cabeza señalando que ambos estaban de acuerdo.

—Suena como si fuera una ilusión— dijo Inuyasha.

—¿Una ilusión?

—Si— respondió Inuyasha limpiándose los dientes con una espina.

Pero Sesshomaru no se encontraba satisfecho, iba a examinar esa cueva y encontraría una forma de rastrear a esa criatura repugnante. Ese Aobozu había intentado dañar a Kagome y por esa razón Sesshomaru iba a arrancarle la carne y derretirle los huesos, y luego, si Colmillo Sagrado se lo permitía, lo resucitaría y lo volvería a hacer.

Kagome le sonrió con una sonrisa de zorro y le pasó los dedos por el cabello plateado.

—Alguien está teniendo pensamientos malos.

Inuyasha comenzó a hacer ruidos de arcadas.

—Abajo— respondió Kagome.

A pesar de que habían pasado tantos años desde que el rosario había dejado de funcionar, Inuyasha todavía se estremecía y se protegía del impacto. Kagome una vez le había explicado que dicha conducta se llamaba "Condicionamiento Pavloviano". Sesshomaru pensaba que este humano, Pavlov, era un hechicero muy astuto, y tenía planes de formar una alianza con el hombre una vez naciera.

—Hey— dijo Inuyasha enderezándose— eso fue muy feo.

Kagome lanzó una risa de zorro y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha para dirigirse hacia la guarida de Aobozu.

Una vez llegaron a la cueva, Sesshomaru le ordenó que esperara junto a Inuyasha. No podía sentir ninguna presencia dentro de la cueva, pero no quería arriesgarse a poner en peligro a su manada.

Por el rastro que olía en el ambiente y las marcas del suelo, pudo reconstruir la batalla. Tenían razón en pensar que Aobozu había utilizado la ilusión para esconder su verdadero aroma.

_Ilusión_.

Sesshomaru fue en busca de Kagome y le pidió que registrara la guarida. Inuyasha se recostó contra uno de los costados que formaba la entrada de la cueva posando una mano sobre la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero.

—Feh ¿Qué podría encontrar ella que tu no?

Hacía poco tiempo, la actitud de Sesshomaru había sido la misma que Inuyasha, pero esta vez le respondió:

—Hay algunas cosas que solamente puede saber un kitsune.

Kagome la encontró debajo de la pila que formaban los huesos humanos colocados en forma de nido: una escama manchada con una gota de sangre. Era igual a la que había encontrado en la aldea destruida y la que hacía parecer que los culpables habían sido los lobos de Kouga. Cuando Sesshomaru e Inuyasha miraron hacia el punto que ella indicaba, solo podían ver el suelo.

Luego Kagome levantó la escama y esta comenzó a brillar haciéndose visible para ellos junto con el aroma del youkai llamado Aobozu.

—Supongo que esto es parte de quien realmente eres, Kagome— dijo Inuyasha a modo burlón—, primero detectas fragmentos, ahora detectas escamas.

Sesshomaru ignoró todo el parloteo, cerró los ojos e inhaló con profundidad en busca del mismo aroma en los recovecos de su mente. Conocía ese aroma, se había encontrado con esa criatura, quien fuera que esta sea, con anterioridad, y no como Aobozu.

Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo.

Fue hace mucho tiempo, al menos de eso estaba seguro. Podía recordar una vaga imagen de la arena y el sonido de olas de mar.

Las Islas del Sur, pero la última vez que estuvo allí fue cuando era cachorro y todavía estaba comprometido con Kiyohime.

—Vengan— dijo volviendo a abrir los ojos—, regresaremos al palacio.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Disculpen la tardanza, estamos a fin de semestre y los exámenes y entregas me están volviendo loca… Prometo actualizar esta semana si el tiempo me lo permite 3 Pronto sabrán quién es el verdadero villano!

Starebelle


	42. La Comadreja

Capítulo 42: La Comadreja

Sesshomaru los llevó de regreso al palacio sobre la nube y se movía con tanta velocidad que el suelo bajo ellos parecía un manchón mientras atravesaban el camino que Kagome había hecho en la mitad del tiempo que a ella le había tomado. Él estaba tenso, un recelo ansioso que producía que a Kagome se le erizaran las colas. No cabía dudas de que aquello que había descubierto en las cuevas lo había alarmado.

No le contó ni a ella ni a Inuyasha de qué se trataba, ni siquiera mencionó el asunto, y por primera vez Kagome no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. La única razón por la cual volvería a tanta velocidad al castillo era porque sus tierras, o las crías, o ambos, se encontraban en peligro; y si tal era el caso, Kagome prefería dejar que se concentrara en el vuelo. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones.

Aterrizaron dentro de la Gran Puerta Exterior pasada la tarde, Sesshomaru pasó con rapidez por aquellos que se acercaban para saludarlos y le ordenó a Jaken que convocara a los demás miembros de la realeza al estudio. Kagome e Inuyasha lo siguieron, ella tuvo que comenzar a trotar para seguirle el paso e Inuyasha logró hacerlo con un andar un poco más refinado. Cuando se encontraron con Takeshi e Inari en el camino, Sesshomaru les preguntó por las crías y una vez que se aseguró de que se encontraban a salvo con Yukiko, ordenó que Inari se retirara a su cuarto y permaneciera allí.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al oír esto y luego miró a Inari y luego a Sesshomaru, dolido. Kagome se mordió el labio, no estaba segura si Sesshomaru estaba protegiendo a Inari del peligro o si pensaba que ella _era_ el peligro. Esa escama que ella había encontrado en la cueva de Bozu era igual a la que estaba en la aldea destruida, lo cual señalaba que había muchas probabilidades de que Bozu fuera el amo de Inari, o que al menos trabajaban en conjunto.

Cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró tras ellos, Kagome comenzó a doblar un tótem que creara un hechizo de silencio sin que se lo pidieran. Sesshomaru se giró para mirarla y separó los labios para hablar, pero luego los volvió a juntar formando una sonrisa cuando se percató de que ella se había adelantado a lo que él quería.

Una vez realizado el hechizo, ella colocó el tótem sobre el escritorio.

—De acuerdo, Sesshomaru ¿Qué demonios sucede?— comenzó a protestar Inuyasha.

Antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera responder, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Kagome la abrió y por ella pasaron Okuri y Kiyohime.

—¿Dónde está Myobu-sama?— preguntó Kagome tratando de frotarse los arañazos que tenía en el brazo sin llamar la atención de nadie. Volvían a dolerle y le imposibilitaban pensar.

—No he vuelto a ver a mi sssobrino desssde ayer por la tarde— dijo Kiyohime silbando. Se acercó hacia uno de los asientos de Sesshomaru, los que estaban grabados con imágenes de sirenas. Kagome recordó que Sesshomaru le había contado que Inu no Taisho había importado la mayoría de los muebles del palacio de las Islas del Sur y seguramente Kiyohime se sentía tan cómoda como en casa.

Un momento.

—¿Qué tiene que ver su sobrino con Myobu-sama?— preguntó Kagome.

Sesshomauru parpadeó y se hundió en la silla detrás del escritorio.

—Ah— dijo.

Kiyohime posó sus escalofriantes ojos de dragón en Kagome.

—Myobu esss mi sobrino, esss el hijo de Kitsssssssune no Kotei y mi hermana, Isssonadehime —explicó y sonrió, lo cual le resultó grotesco—, pero Sssessshomaru-sssama lo recordará como Itachiryu.

Inuyasha soltó una risa.

—¿El Dragón Comadreja?

—Yo era un cachorro— explicó Sesshomaru en un tono que incitaba a quien fuera que lo desmintiera— y por lo general Myobu no estaba alrededor.

—¿Así que lo llamabas el Dragón Comadreja?— le preguntó Kagome.

Sesshomaru se encogió de un hombro.

—Sssolía ssseguirnos por la playa… —recordó Kiyohime y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Myobu e Itachiryu no tienen el mismo olor— dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en la amplia habitación, era su forma de pedir explicaciones.

Kiyohime agitó una mano en el aire y torció los labios con desdén.

—Mi sssobrino no es ni kitsssune ni dragón, sssino ambos. Pero esss demasssiado débil como para accceptarlo. Rechazzza una parte de sssu naturalezzza y por essso recluye sssu aura de dragón. Por essso esss que sssu aroma ha cambiado, por essso esss que yo me he asssegurado de que nunca gobierne lasss Issslas del Ssssur.

Kagome se encontró mirando a Inuyasha, él le devolvió la mirada.

—Tiene la sabiduría de mantener sus tierras lejos de las manos de alguien tan inmaduro— dijo Okuri hablando por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación—, así como Sesshomaru-sama tiene la sabiduría de abrazar esa fuerza que Myobu-sama todavía no ha encontrado— agregó haciendo un gesto hacia Kagome e Inuyasha, que eran igual que Myobu: ambos y ninguno, todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero a diferencia de Myobu, ellos se permitían estar completos.

Kagome le sonrió al Lord del Norte y descubrió que le gustaba cada vez más la voz ronca del youkai lobo.

—Gracias, Okuri-sama— le dijo y se inclinó.

Él aceptó el gesto con cortesía.

—Pero dígame, Sesshomaru-sama ¿Con qué otra razón estamos hablando del Lord del Este si no es para remarcar su ausencia?

Sesshomaru gruñó antes de hablar:

—Por la misma razón de su ausencia.

Tenía una voz fría, ácida. Kagome se acercó a él y le posó las manos sobre los hombros sintiendo que tal vez Sesshomaru necesitaba de su calor, necesitaba de su consuelo.

—¿Y cuál esss la razzzón de ello?— preguntó Kiyohime con aires de quien ya lo sabe todo. De alguna forma, eso produjo que Kagome de repente comprendiera todo y se tensó anticipándose a lo que Sesshomaru estaba a punto de decir.

—Ayer, la Dama de mi manada entró en una batalla de sabiduría contra una criatura que conoció como Aobozu y ella salió victoriosa— explicó y Kagome, tan inquieta como era, tuvo que contener una sonrisa debido al patente orgullo en la voz de Sesshomaru al contar la aventura— y con su triunfo, obtuvo una nueva cola, y su adversario tuvo que pagar por haber perdido.

El aura de Sesshomaru rozó la de ella y Kagome recitó con cuidado:

—Te daré un acertijo. Si te equivocas, entonces la niña viene conmigo y tu debes abandonar las Tierras del Oeste para siempre.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron. Por eso fue que Bozu se había marchado tan de repente. Si no lo hacía…

—Aobozu comparte el mismo aroma que Itachiryu, así que supongo que El Monje Azul es lo que queda de su forma de dragón.

Aobozu era Itachiryu. Itachiryu era Myobu.

Myobu era Aobozu.

Y de no haber abandonado las Tierras del Oeste luego de prometerle a Kagome que lo haría si perdía en el acertijo, hubiera perdido una cola.

Kagome sintió algo de tranquilidad al saber que Myobu nunca más podría regresar a las Tierras del Oeste. Y si la suposición de que él era el amo de Inari era cierta, entonces seguramente Inari permanecería a salvo siempre y cuando se quedara en el Oeste.

Inuyasha habría llegado a la misma conclusión ya que sonreía mientras contemplaba el suelo.

El aura demoníaca de Sesshomaru se expandió y la habitación se volvió pesada y opresiva. La temperatura bajó y Kagome se preguntó si esa era la razón por la cual los humanos llamaban a Sesshomaru el "Perro de Hielo".

Él caló a Kiyohime con los ojos.

—Lo sabías— la acusó y cada sílaba expresaba muerte.

—Por sssupuesssto— respondió Kiyohime que lucía tan tranquila como el mar en un día cálido—, a Myobu lo controlan sssusss passsionesss, como un zzzorrro, y esss tan dessspiadado como un dragón de agua. Era lógico que intentara tomar lo que conssssideraba que era sssuyo, pero esss una lássstima que no pueda alcanzzzar su máxxximo potencccial— agregó con un suspiro—, no mereccce el poder que posssee, por esssa misssma razzzón le advertí a la Princccesssa Zzzzorro, ¿No esss asssí?

Kagome parpadeó, perpleja.

—Oh, en vedad, lo hizo. Solo que no lo comprendí en ese momento.

La temperatura de la habitación volvió la normalidad lentamente y la luz se hizo más clara a medida que la amenaza inminente del aura de Sesshomaru se reducía.

A pesar de que Kiyohime ni se había inmutado, ella también pareció relajarse una vez que ya no había riesgo de que Sesshomaru saliera disparado hacia ella por sobre el escritorio y para arrancarle extremidad por extremidad.

—Si todo esto culmina en una guerra, el Norte se aliará con Sesshomaru-sama— ofreció Okuri para romper el silencio.

—El Sssur también— agregó Kiyohime con rapidez.

Sesshomaru asintió y aceptó las alianzas.

—Es probable que La Comadreja regrese a sus tierras para esconderse de mi furia. Esperaremos a que vuelva a salir. Debido a que el Este es la más débil de las Cuatro Tierras por lo sucedido en los Años de Naraku… la guerra no es la mejor opción.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada a Kagome mientras decía esto y ella le sonrió pasándole las garras por ambas muñecas en señal de gratitud.

Edo se encontraba en el Este, y si entraban en guerra y si Myobu descubría la conexión que ella tenía con la aldea…

Los rasguños que tenía en el brazo comenzaron a arderle y Kagome deseó encontrarse a solas con Sesshomaru para poder besarlo de la cabeza a los pies por ser tan considerado.

—**I—**

Myobu corría en dirección a los límites con el Este a la velocidad que le permitía su verdadera forma. En ese momento sintió desprecio por la Princesa Zorro: por haberle hecho ese acertijo que causó su exilio, sí. Pero el odio que le tenía era mucho mayor porque lo había obligado a viajar en esa forma.

Él no era ni kitsune ni dragón en su totalidad y no podía evitar ese hecho cuando adoptaba su verdadera forma. Tenía un cuerpo largo cubierto de escamas como una serpiente, pero respiraba fuego zorruno y su columna se dividía en seis colas reptilianas. Tenía ojos brillantes de color rojo, pero conservaba las marcas de una máscara de zorro. Debido al collar de pelaje rojo alrededor de su cabeza de serpiente y unos finos bigotes en el hocico puntiagudo, le habían puesto el apodo en su niñez el cual tanto había odiado: Itachiryu, el Dragón Comadreja.

A pesar de que esa era la forma más rápida en la que podía viajar, detestaba adoptar esa forma y evitaba asumirla excepto cuando no le quedaba otra opción.

Desde el día en que Kiyohime había matado a su abuelo y a su madre por el trono del Sur y le había explicado con frialdad que era _lógico_ que él era demasiado kitsune para gobernar el Clan del Viento y el Agua, había prometido que nunca sería un dragón, y se sentía hastiado cuando debía adoptar esa forma. La fuerza de su propia magia fracturaba su aura demoníaca.

A veces pensaba que también había fracturado su mente.

Pero no importaba.

Él era el Lord Zorro y lo que no podría obtener por medio del honor, lo haría por medio de la astucia.

Había subestimado a Kagome, pero su encuentro no había sido una completa pérdida. Ya que él era un adepto a la magia de sangre, había aprovechado la oportunidad para inyectarle un hechizo por las venas cuando la hirió con sus garras. Ninguno que viviera en el Oeste lo conocía como enemigo, cuando el hechizo comenzara a tomar forma, mandarían a llamar a Myobu-sama a que ayudara a la Princesa Zorro y pediría que la envíen al palacio del Este.

Y entonces, ella y su poder le pertenecerían.

Y entonces, el Oeste sucumbiría.

Y entonces, comenzaría su venganza contra Kiyohime.

La serpiente que le robó el derecho por nacimiento, los perros que hicieron burla de él y mataron al último miembro del Clan Dragón del Norte, el Clan de Aire y Fuego, y los lobos que se habían atrevido a arrebatar el lugar que debía ser gobernado por un miembro de la familia de Myobu… Se vengaría de todos ellos.

Comenzando por Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Gracias como siempre por sus tan lindos mensajes!  
Aquí finalmente se rebela al nuevo enemigo de esta historia, muy bien a aquellos que lo han adivinado desde el momento uno en el que este personaje apareció en la historia.

Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios pronto, y con respecto a uno que me hicieron sobre la forma en la que Sesshomaru se refirió a Inuyasha y Kagome en frente de los humanos, él utilizó terminaciones reales que se utilizan mucho en japonés. Por lo general, no traduzco estas palabras japonesas porque no soy una experta en el idioma y no quiero crear confusiones. Pero puedo aclarar esto ya que no es muy difícil:

Kitsune—hime: significa "princesa" zorro.

Inu—Hiko: significa "príncipe" perro.

Inu-sama: significa "señor" o "Lord" perro.

La razón por la que la autora dejó este uso del japonés después de los nombres reales fue porque, mientras que en español se utiliza "Amo Sesshomaru" o "Lord Sesshomaru" para referirse al personaje tanto en español como en inglés (utilizando "Lord" o "Master"), en la comunidad de fans de habla inglesa hay mucha tendencia en dejar este "Sesshomaru-sama" que transmite la misma idea pero en el formato japonés original.

Al mismo tiempo, la autora utiliza mucho la influencia del Sesshomaru original del manga en japonés que se refiere a si mismo en tercera persona, lo cual yo decidí cambiar en esta traducción ya que, si bien es muy común escucharlo referirse a sí mismo en esta comunidad, para nosotros nos resultaría algo chocante leer algo como (cito textual de la forma original en el fic, justo lo que leyeron más arriba):

—Es probable que La Comadreja regrese a sus tierras para esconderse de la furia de este Sesshomaru.

Reitero, leí muchos fics en inglés que usan esta forma, pero no así en español.

¡Les agradezco si se tomaron el tiempo de leerme hasta aquí, saludos y buena semana a todos!

Starebelle.


	43. Kitsuneno'otan

Capítulo 43: Kitsuneno'otan

Kagome la había pasado bien durante la mayor parte del Banquete de los Cuatro Tratados (excepto por la parte de los dragones-zorros homicidas y envenenamientos accidentales), pero se alegró cuando este llegó a su fin y el palacio comenzó a vaciarse. Sin embargo, nunca estaba del todo vacío, pero en estos últimos tiempos estaba prácticamente atestado.

Volvieron las clases y Sesshomaru volvió a acostarse con más regularidad una vez que las semanas pasaron sin noticias de Myobu. Parecía que la Comadreja permanecía a gusto estando escondida durante un tiempo y Kagome no podía sentirse más que aliviada. De a poco, pero con certeza, la vida en el palacio volvió a la normalidad.

Los arañazos que Aobozu (Myobu) le había hecho en el brazo estaban sanando muy lentamente y le ardían como si la hubiera picado una abeja, pero por alguna razón Kagome nunca tuvo la idea de mostrársela a alguien. Miraba la cáscara que se le había formado sobre las heridas y consideraba ver al curandero del palacio, o contarle a Yukiko o a Inari sobre esta, pero al momento en que se cubría la herida con la manga del kimono, todo ese asunto se le desvanecía de la mente. Incluso se sentía preocupada por olvidarse siempre, pero esos pensamientos duraban menos que un parpadeo.

Mientras los brotes comenzaban a florecer, ella comenzó a caminar dando saltos, y a pesar de que los arañazos se habían curado, comenzó a sentir un aumento de energía que iba acorde a las punzadas que sentía en brazo. Los ojos le brillaban con fuego zorruno y sentía las extremidades llenas de una energía salvaje que pronto se tornó en agitación. Se unió a las plegarias de las crías para ir a patrullar, viajar, irse _a donde fuera_. En dos ocasiones le gritó a Inuyasha cuando este le dijo que se calmara, algo en el interior de Kagome la hacía desear desafiarlo.

Al final, Inari reconoció lo que estaba sucediendo y confrontó a Kagome.

-Es hora de tu kitsuneno'otan- le dijo sin piedad.

-¡Pero dijiste que era posible que no necesitara de uno! ¡Ya tenía tres colas cuando me convertí en kitsune, y ahora tengo cinco!- respondió Kagome frenética y extendió las colas que le sujetaban el cinturón para extenderlas con orgullo a su alrededor a la vez que las señalaba.

_¡Ves! ¡Cinco!_

Inari comenzó a reír por el drama de su estudiante y la obligó a volver a sentarse.

-Tu caso dista de lo usual, dije que _tal vez_ no necesites un kitsuneno'otan. Tal vez no significa seguramente.

-¿Y si te equivocas? -dijo Kagome con esperanzas y con las manos en las mejillas.

Inari se acercó y olió el cuello de Kagome.

-No, estoy segura. Y pronto será obvio para todos los demás que estén en el palacio.

Kagome comenzó a gruñir, se recostó sobre la mesa y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la madera oscura.

-Hablaré con Sesshomaru-sama por ti- le dijo Inari.

-¿Sesshomaru?- repitió Kagome con debilidad.

-¿A quién más elegirías?- preguntó Inari sonando muy engreída al respecto.

Genial, simplemente genial. No había tenido la oportunidad de ver mucho a Sesshomaru desde que se habían besado en las afueras de la aldea de Jun, mucho menos estar a solas con él y ahora… esto.

Kagome asintió y volvió a golpearse la cabeza repetidamente contra la mesa produciendo un ruido sordo.

**-I-**

-¿Ha llegado a la mayoría de edad?- preguntó Sesshomaru con delicadeza tratando de asegurarse de lo que Inari le estaba diciendo.

-Si, Milord- afirmó la vulpina dorada-. Creí que no sucedería con ella ya que por lo general esto sucede antes de la tercera cola… Y sin embargo aquí estamos.

Sesshomaru asintió y permaneció en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué se puede hacer por ella?- dijo al final, sin estar seguro de si era lo mismo que con los youkai perro.

Inari se lo contó y pareció muy gustosa de hacerlo.

En el curso normal, cuando un kitsune joven alcanza el punto del kitsuneno'otan (el cambio de cola) se elige a un miembro sin pareja de la manada para guiarlo a perder la virginidad. Al ganar conciencia de la sexualidad, consiguen su tercera cola, y se vuelven adultos a los ojos de sus pares. Un miembro anciano de la manada se encarga de supervisar el acto para asegurarse de que no se incurra al abuso y que el kitsune joven no sienta miedo.

-Yo seré su testigo- prosiguió Inari-, y ella te ha elegido como su guía.

Cuando Sesshomaru no le respondió, ella prosiguió:

-Es un gran honor ser elegido, Milord. Si, en todo caso, usted no desea participar del ritual, estoy segura de que el Príncipe Lobo…

-No- dijo Sesshomaru con más frenesí del que hubiese querido. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse y su aura se estremeció a su alrededor revelando lo agitado que se encontraba.

No tenía objeciones en ayudar a su vulpina en esta etapa de celo, no cabía dudas. Tenía un cuerpo que le parecía placentero e incluso había demostrado ser un miembro valioso de la manada. Cuando él despertó y se percató de que ella se había marchado, se había sentido… inquieto. Y por supuesto era natural compartirle el placer de encontrarla a salvo. Esos besos… Pero él no deseaba más que solo placer compartido debido a que más le resultaba innecesario. Ya tenía una heredera en Lin.

Esta ceremonia, este kitsuneno'otan, le otorgaba una gran importancia al rol del guía, una posición de honor y confianza. Era de esperar que Kagome recurriera al alfa para que adoptara dicho rol, y aún así… Sesshomaru no estaba seguro del verdadero significado que tendría para ella el que él aceptara.

¿Y si ella engendraba un cachorro? La ceremonia de la que hablaba Inari no permitía esa clase de magia que asegurara que dicha cosa no diera lugar.

…Kagome era buena madre con Lin y Shippo. Ella era poderosa, protectora, cariñosa. Y el pensamiento de su vientre acunando un cachorro de ambos lo llenaba de un júbilo dulce y preciso que decidió interpretar como orgullo. No había sentido en agregar otro cachorro a la manada y, sin embargo, la idea no le disgustaba.

¿Pero permitirle a un miembro ajeno a la manada que fuera el guía de Kagome?

Eso era inaceptable.

La manada de Sesshomaru era pequeña. Shippo era demasiado joven y veía a Kagome como a una madre, lo cual reducía las posibilidades a Inuyasha o a él.

No permitiría que fuera Inuyasha, y al pensar esto exhaló un gruñido feroz del que no fue consciente a la vez que se le curvaron los labios.

Definitivamente, eso decepcionaría a Kagome, ya que ella había decidido que Inuyasha no era una pareja aceptable, a su vez Inuyasha estaba cortejando a Inari.

Seguro de sus razones, Sesshomaru se giró hacia Inari y parpadeó cuando la vio aplastada contra la pared más alejada de él con el corazón desbocado de terror.

-Sus ojos- dijo con voz quebrada, su aroma desprendía miedo.

¿Se habían vuelto rojos? No se había percatado.

Tras un largo y profundo suspiro, Sesshomaru volvió a centrarse.

-¿Qué pasará con Kagome si esta ceremonia no se consagra?- preguntó luego de convencer a Inari de que vuelva al centro de la habitación.

Inari se encogió de hombros con mucha elegancia.

-Si fuera normal, permanecería como una niña perenne con solo dos colas hasta que se viera forzada a buscar una pareja por su cuenta. Con Kagome podría suceder lo mismo, o tal vez no.

_Hasta que se viera forzada a buscar una pareja por su cuenta._

-Dile que yo, Sesshomaru, con gusto seré su guía.

**-I-**

El nueve era un número sagrado para los kitsune, por lo que pasaron nueve días hasta que Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia la entrada de una serie de cavernas que sus padres solían utilizar como madrigueras cuando deseaban estar alejados del palacio. Él les había indicado a Inari y Kagome sobre las cuevas creyendo que estas serían lo suficiente privadas y seguras para llevar a cabo el kitsuneno'otan de Kagome.

En este lugar ambas vulpinas se habían preparado para su llegada.

Sesshomaru, recordando lo que le habían dicho, se despojó de telas y espadas, dobló la ropa con prolijidad y las dejó en una pila junto a la entrada de la madriguera con las espadas sobre ella. Había una barrera en la entrada de la cueva que aseguraba que no fueran interrumpidos.

Estaba desnudo, a excepción de su largo cabello banco que lo cubría apenas, siguió su nariz hasta la cueva donde Kagome lo esperaba. Como debió haberse imaginado, ella se encontraba en la novena cueva desde la entrada.

Así, desnuda como estaba, se veía dulce y sonrosada, las colas se mecían. Sesshomaru había sentido ese cuerpo presionado contra el suyo en varias ocasiones, pero nunca se había permitido imaginarse con mucho detalle lo que escondía bajo la ropa.

Se encontraba más que a gusto con lo que veía.

No había señal de la presencia de Inari, pero Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que estaba allí, utilizando algún truco kitsune para garantizarles la ilusión de la privacidad.

Ni bien Kagome poso la vista en él, su aroma se llenó de miedo y pudo escuchar como el corazón le latía desbocado. Sesshomaru se detuvo.

\- ¿No soy adecuado?

Le había dejado claro en más de una ocasión que ella lo consideraba objeto de deseo. Debido al cambio en el aroma de Kagome, ella no pudo esconder su reacción y había respondido a sus besos con entusiasmo ¿Acaso ella necesitaba algo más que lujuria en un amante?

Él no deseaba que ella viera a su alfa con temor o resentimiento. Si ella no lo deseaba, entonces se tragaría el orgullo y se marcharía. Y a pesar de que lo hacía gruñir ese pensamiento, enviaría a Inuyasha a tomar su lugar, o tal vez le permitiría elegir entre los guerreros que servían al Oeste. Takeshi se encontraba cerca ya que vigilaba a Inari con discreción.

-¡No!- protestó Kagome, casi gritando, aunque luego agregó con más suavidad- No, no, Sesshomaru-sama. Solo estoy nerviosa. Quédate, por favor.

Él asintió, acercándose a ella con lentitud para no alarmarla más. Con gentileza le recorrió el brazo con tres garras.

-En este día puedes llamarme solo Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru- repitió con timidez y con los ojos fijos en el espacio entre las piernas de este. El aroma de Kagome había vuelto a cambiar.

-No temas- le aseguró con suavidad antes de acercarse para besarla.

**-I-**

A la mañana siguiente Kagome despertó entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, adolorida, pero satisfecha. Aun mejor, la sensación punzante y ardiente que la había envuelto ya se había ido, como Inari le había prometido.

Y además tenía una nueva cola.

Sesshomaru la estaba contemplando.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Um ¿Gracias?

¿Qué se suponía debía decir en esa situación? ¿Todo eso era extraño? No estaba segura de la respuesta.

-Estas contenta- le dijo más como declaración que como pregunta ¡Que presumido sonaba!

Pero tenía una razón de estarlo.

-Muy- aseguró y recostó la mejilla en su hombro.

Con firmeza se repitió las palabras de advertencia de Inari: _No pongas tu corazón en una posición de vulnerabilidad al esperar algo a cambio de tu kitsuneno'otan. Puede que no sea tan especial para tu guía como lo es para ti. _

A pesar de esos pensamientos, Kagome sabía que Sesshomaru siempre tendría un pequeño rincón en su corazón.

CONTINUARÁ

Notas de la autora:

**Kitsuneno'otan**: esta frase deriva de "kitsune no otan" que literalmente se traduce como "el cambio de cola". La ceremonia está inspirada por la ceremonia maiko utilizada para convertirse en geisha. Una geisha en entrenamiento, una maiko, viste un collar rojo para indicar que todavía se encuentran en fase de entrenamiento ya que el rojo es el color de la inocencia. Una vez que están listas para convertirse en geisha, los hombres compiten por la oportunidad de tomar su virginidad. Una vez que la ceremonia del ritual se completa, la maiko se convierte en geisha y comienza a utilizar un collar blanco, color que indica sensualidad. La ceremonia de geisha se llama "el cambio de collar".

La idea de que kitsuneno'otan ocurre como ceremonia cuando se alcanza la mayoría de edad o la adultez proviene de las prácticas que se realizan en las tribus de diferentes culturas. Así como escribí que se realiza entre kitsunes, cuando un miembro de una tribu está a punto de llegar a la adultez, se elige a un miembro mayor de la tribu para que tome su virginidad. Otro miembro de la tribu, por lo general un miembro religioso, supervisa el acto para asegurarse de que el miembro más joven no sea abusado. La idea reposa en que el miembro más joven aprenda sobre cómo tener sexo y que se le muestre como se supone que deba ser para que así comprendan cuando están siendo abusados, y cómo tratar a otros.

Notas de la traductora:

¡Me costó sentarme a escribir! A pesar de todo, no estuve pasando por un buen momento y me quise tomar unos días de descanso de todo. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Quiero agradecerles como siempre por los reviews tan lindos que me dejan, y en particular a que me comentó todos los capítulos de un tirón ¡Qué dedicación! Me encantó leer todos tus comentarios en ese lapso de tres días.

A veces lamento no poder dejarles una respuesta particular a cada uno como se hace en una red social.

Ya faltan solo dos capítulos para terminar el segundo acto ¡Que emoción!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tan revelador.

Sin más que decir y espero que todos se estén cuidando mucho, los saludo y que tengan una linda semana.

Starebelle


	44. Consecuencias

Capítulo 44: Consecuencias

Myobu arrugó el papel de arroz que tenía entre las manos e incineró los delicados trazos de Inari en una explosión de fuego zorruno.

Había estado seguro, en el momento en el que hundió las garras en la carne de Kagome-hime y le lanzó el hechizo que le llenaría las venas de lujuria, que sería forzada a llevar a cabo el kitsuneno'otan o que se volvería loca y atacaría al Perro de Hielo.

Y además había estado seguro de que en el caso de que se llevara a cabo el kitsuneno'otan, él, Myobu de las Seis Colas, sería llamado para tomar su virginidad. Él era la única opción más obvia… era el único kitsune macho adulto que quedaba vivo y además proveniente de una familia noble. Y entonces ella le pertenecería… él conocía varios usos para la sangre virginal… incluso el hechizo de amor que hubiera asegurado que la Princesa Zorro del Oeste rogara para poder ser pareja del Lord del Este. Él hubiera pedido que la llevaran a su palacio y ella jamás se hubiera ido de allí, y entonces podría adquirir su poder y la utilizaría como una pieza valiosa para jugar contra el Oeste.

Debería haber presionado más la situación… Debería haber usado a Inari para convencer a la Princesa Zorro de que lo eligiera a él…

No le parecía correcto que el Gran Perro hubiera tomado a una vulpina tan prometedora ¡Según el informe de Inari, parecía que Sesshomaru-sama podría incluso tomar a Kagome-hime como su pareja!

No lo permitiría.

Myobu era fiel creyente de mantener las líneas familiares puras y que los diferentes tipos de youkai no deberían cruzarse. Él culpaba su propia y frustrante incapacidad de obtener más de seis colas debido a que su padre se había emparejado con una serpiente de mar.

Inari de las Nueve Colas era el producto de tres generaciones de parejas kitsune. Desafortunadamente, ella tenía demasiado parentesco con Myobu ya que era la hija de su media hermana y un primo distante.

Esa era la razón por la que él se había mostrado tan predispuesto a que ella fuera cortejada por un hanyou. Su línea familiar se diluiría por lo que no había posibilidad de que sus hijos se atrevieran a destronar a los herederos de Myobu.

Además, Sesshomaru-sama ya tenía mucho poder, y el que tuviera a Kagome-hime con él resultaba mucho peor. Cuando no había otras vulpinas de edad madura y estatus para darle un heredero, Myobu estaba en proceso de resignarse a encontrar una pareja híbrida, pero luego la Perla de Shikón convirtió a una humana en vulpina. Él estaba seguro de que tal ocurrencia se trataba de una señal del cielo para Myobu de que ella debía ser suya ¿Entonces por qué otra razón ella se convertiría en kitsune?

Si hubiese estado predestinada a ser del Perro de Hielo, ella se hubiera transformado en un demonio perro. Ella era el destino de Myobu, parte de su destino, la mujer que lo ayudaría a dominar las Cuatro Tierras.

Kiyohime había matado a la madre de Myobu porque deseaba evitar casarse con el Perro de Hielo y Ryuukotsusei, el último de los Dragones del Norte, fue derrotado por ese idiota mitad bestia. Todo esto había causado que Myobu perdiera la oportunidad no de obtener uno, sino dos reinos.

Y ahora, gracias a la astucia de la Princesa Zorro, Myobu jamás podría poner un pie en el Oeste.

Y para él, el único culpable de todo esto era Sesshomaru.

Pero Myobu obtendría su venganza. En poco tiempo se apoderaría del Norte y del Sur, lo cual le llevaría paciencia y astucia, así como también la utilización de la perla de poder de Inari. Y lo que le parecía más alentador, tendría a Kagome-hime para él.

Él notó la forma en la que el Lord Perro la miraba, la forma en la que la protegía y la anhelaba.

Ella le pertenecía a Myobu por el poder que ella representaba y poseía. Y lo que resultaba más importante, ella le pertenecía a Myobu porque eso le causaría dolor al Lord del Oeste.

Y mientras que al Oeste…

Myobu se pasó la lengua por el incisivo izquierdo, se dirigió hacia su despacho donde realizaba hechizos y extrajo un enorme caparazón de tortuga de mar. Lo invirtió y lo llenó de agua que había sacado de la cueva de una sirena. Con dos gotas de su propia sangre, el agua comenzó a arremolinarse hasta que formó un pequeño vórtice que formaba un pasaje a otro reino.

Myobu comenzó a escuchar mientras contemplaba el movimiento hipnótico del agua.

—Ssssi… Ssssi— murmuró para sí mismo a la vez que aparecían unas escamas en su rostro y brazos. Le resultaba difícil mantenerse en su forma de zorro cuando utilizaba lo poco que le quedaba de su aura de dragón. Pero era necesario. Necesario…

—Haré lo que me digasss —le dijo al agitado vórtice frente a él.

Luego cortó la conexión al arrojar el agua al suelo, la cual le rodeó los pies antes de ser absorbida por la alfombra tejida como si se tratara de sangre derramada en un campo de batalla.

Myobu imaginó que se trataba de la sangre de sus enemigos la cual se derraba a sus pies mientras exhalaban su ultimo suspiro.

Usaba la perla de poder de Inari en una cadena alrededor del cuello con un hechizo para que fuera invisible. Se la sacó y apretó la pequeña joya con el puño. Tras un giro mental, pudo acceder al poder de ella. Con esto, las marcas verdes que formaban la máscara de zorro que tenía en el rostro se volvieron dentadas ya que comenzaron a sangrarle como si fuera tinta sobre pergamino hasta que su rostro se convirtió en el de Aobozu. Inhaló aire profundamente y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, pudo ver el mundo por medio de los ojos de Inari. Le ordenó que se dirigiera hacia la puerta y el cuerpo de Inari le obedeció. Inuyasha se puso en su camino y Myobu sonrió antes de murmurarle algo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del hanyou con la mano de Inari.

Inari luchaba contra él, quien solo podía controlarla por un par de segundos. Sin embargo, ella se estaba debilitando, no cabía duda de ello. Le llevaría tiempo, tal vez años, pero algún día ella no sería más que una extensión del propio Myobu.

Él jamás podría dominar el Oeste, pero Inari sí. Una vez que se deshiciera de Sesshomaru y esa mocosa de heredera que tenía, Inuyasha sería el nuevo Lord.

Y Myobu, por medio de Inari, sería su consorte.

—**I—**

Había una extraña sensación entre Sesshomaru y Kagome después del kitsuneno'otan. Una sensación carnal que ninguno podía negar.

Kagome le pasaba los dedos por el cabello y Sesshomaru recordaba la presión que había sentido en el cuero cabelludo cuando ella le tiraba esos mismos mechones mientras gemía su nombre. Kagome acercaba la pierna a él cuando ambos estaban recostados con los cachorros alrededor y él recordaba la deliciosa presión de esas mismas piernas rodeándole las caderas cuando él sentía la curvatura de esos pechos en sus manos.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de fuego zorruno derretido, el aroma de su excitación perseguía a Sesshomaru por los pasillos del palacio cuando ella lo veía luchando contra los guerreros en medio de un entrenamiento, o cuando caminaban juntos por los jardines. Él le mostraba un colmillo y ella le sonreía con mucha _femineidad_ mientras le pasaba los dedos por el pecho y jugaba con los bordes de la ropa de seda, aunque jamás se atrevía a meter la mano y acariciarle la piel debajo de esta.

En tres ocasiones estuvo a punto de tomarla. Una vez cuando se encontraba en la cama de él, cuando ella se encontraba recostada con todo el cuerpo presionado contra él, cuando el aroma de la lujuria que ambos sentían llenaba los pulmones de Sesshomaru y producían que sus ojos se enrojecieran.

Lo único que lo detenía era el pensar en qué les contestaría a Lin y Shippo cuando hicieran preguntas luego del acto.

La segunda vez fue cuando ella se encontraba en el patio de entrenamientos, practicando con los shuriken y vistiendo el uniforme de los aprendices del palacio que parecía ser más sugestivo que el kimono que ella solía vestir. Verla así, tan concentrada, con el cabello atado y exponiendo la nuca mientras se arqueaba para lanzar los shurikens, cuando contraía los músculos repentinamente…

Se apresuró en irse de aquel lugar antes de perder los estribos.

La tercera vez fue al contemplarle los colmillos. Ahora podía admitir para sí mismo que siempre había pensado que eran casi insoportablemente atractivos. Cuando ella los mostraba, él perdía el control. Luego de un parpadeo, ella se encontraba en sus brazos gimiendo su nombre y el aroma que desprendía llevaba la pasión del demonio perro más allá. Tras un rápido tirón, le arrancó el kimono sin importarle que se encontraban en el estudio y que cualquiera de los sirvientes podría entrar. El placer que sentía por esa belleza no era algo que debería permanecer escondido.

Ella le arañaba el nudo del cinturón y él le quitó la tela que le cubría los pechos. Los colmillos de Sesshomaru se alargaron cuando comenzó a lamerle el cuello a Kagome y encontró el lugar justo en donde podría morder y marcarla…

_Mia_.

Con un brusco movimiento que dejó a Kagome mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, estupefacta, se alejó de ella y puso a prueba su voluntad de hierro con cada paso que daba alejándose de ella a la vez que todo el cuerpo le gritaba _ahora, más, más cerca, mía__**, mía, **__**mía**_.

La dignidad de Sesshomaru había quedado hecha andrajos, por lo que resolvió que debía hacer algo para acabar con esta locura. Una cosa era tomar a Kagome como amante, algo que lo habría hecho dudar solo porque no quería que se ilusionara esperando algo más, lo cual despertaría enojo y discordia dentro de la manada. Pero esto, lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Él, Sesshomaru, que había transitado por el camino de la Conquista Suprema por unos cientos de años, estuvo a punto de elegir una pareja sin sentido ni razón que pudiera comprender, sin ningún objetivo en mente. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir a los deseos de su naturaleza bestial, una naturaleza que siempre había controlado por medio de su voluntad.

Ya no podría hacerlo.

—Debo irme— le dijo a Kagome mientras se reacomodaba la ropa.

—¿Irte?

No se giró para mirarla. Temía que, si lo hacía, volvería a encontrarse envuelto por la necesidad de poseerla.

Sin decir más y solo deteniéndose para dejar el Sello del Oeste sobre la cama de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru abandonó el palacio. Se iría a recorrer sus tierras y a cazar solo, como siempre había hecho hasta hace muy poco. Entonces podría controlarse a si mismo y a sus instintos, tal como había hecho en el pasado.

Y cuando volviera, todo estaría como siempre.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes!

¡Espero verlos pronto!

Starebelle


	45. Ausencia

Capítulo 45: Ausencia

Estaba claro que Inuyasha nunca había confundido tanto a Kagome como lo había hecho Sesshomaru.

Luego del kitsuneno'otan, él pasaba de cálido a frío. En un instante él sentía un deseo tan patente en el aire que ella podía olerlo casi por todo el palacio, y luego él la apartaba y le decía que debía "irse", pero no a donde se iría, ni por qué se iba, ni siquiera cuando volvería.

Era obvio que la falta de compromiso era un rasgo característico en la familia.

Al menos estaba casi segura de que Sesshomaru no tenía una ex pareja que había regresado de la muerte, que se veía igual que ella y que merodeaba por algún lugar del bosque… Pero también sabía que Sesshomaru había vivido cientos de años, así que ¿Quién sabría? Tal vez tendría alguna novia secreta allá afuera a la que solo podía visitar en la tercera luna azul cada cincuenta años porque se encontraba bajo un hechizo y él se sentía tan desafortunado por el hecho que justificaría el por qué Sesshomaru se veía tan frio para el resto del mundo.

A Kagome se le ocurrió que tal vez ella estaba siendo un poco, tal vez _un poco,_ paranoica.

Al sentarse y discutir el asunto con Inari pudo lograr calmar esos pensamientos y aclarar el panorama.

Primero, ella y Sesshomaru jampas había charlado lo que significaban el uno para el otro. Podría ser que él pensaba que ella solo quería una pareja casual, solo que los demonios perro no eran famosos por ser tan libres con respecto a sus afecciones. O tal vez sería lo opuesto, que él solo quería un encuentro amoroso y sentía que el corazón de ella estaba más comprometido que el de él.

Sin importar cual fuera el caso, algo lo incomodaba y cuando volviera, seguramente luego de encontrar seres para matar hasta que lograra sentirse mejor, Kagome debería tener una charla honesta con él.

Y, ya habiendo transitado por ese camino una vez sin haberle gustado ni un poco, Kagome estaba determinada a no dejarse llevar por otra historia de amor no correspondido. Tres meses, esperaría por tres meses a que Sesshomaru decidiera lo que quería. No se trataba de un tiempo muy largo para alguien que viviría tanto como ella. Después de eso, no se pondría a buscar otras parejas, pero tampoco se mantendría escondida. Ya estaba cansada de suspender su vida.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru pasó las primeras semanas de su viaje patrullando las fronteras de sus tierras y prestándole particular atención a la larga frontera entre el Este y el Oeste. Ahora que sabía la identidad del enemigo, pensaba en los eventos que habían pasado y formaba un patrón del que estaba seguro se hubiese percatado mucho antes si los poderosos instintos que había estado manteniendo tan bajo control no lo hubieran estado llevando en dirección a cierta vulpina.

Había estado tan distraído que durante las primeras dos noches había cazado presas demasiado grandes debido a que estaba acostumbrado a alimentar una vulpina y dos cachorros cuando viajaban en manada. Se sentía irritado consigo mismo, por lo que pasó los siguientes tres días meditando bajo una cascada, el rugiente sonido del agua le invadía los oídos que una vez habían estado invadidos por la voz de Kagome hablándole del futuro y la risa de los cachorros cuando jugaban.

Tenía que controlar este absurdo apego. Lo haría. Ser tan indisciplinado conllevaba una debilidad que no podía tener. Tan solo bastaba con ver lo que había pasado con su gran y temible padre por permitir que el instinto lo gobernara sin control. Debía ver como él mismo había sido manipulado en el pasado como si fuese una marioneta con cuerdas debido a la relación que tenía con Lin.

Era su deber ocuparse de la manada. Pero esta cosa que amenazaba con tragarse su razón iba más allá de eso. Era locura, pura demencia. Si lo permitía, el control que tanto ejercía consigo mismo se desenmarañaría y lo volvería un ser tan irracional e incapaz de controlar su poder como pasaba con Inuyasha. Tal vez de una forma mucho peor. Si no se mantenía bajo control, su poder lo convertiría en una bestia salvaje.

Los extrañaba, a su manada. Extrañaba el sonido de sus respiraciones y el calor de sus cuerpos en la noche. Extrañaba sentir esa aura tan familiar contra la suya. Incluso extrañaba los modos tan irritantes de su madre.

Pero en especial extrañaba unos ojos azules y unos colmillos delicados sonriéndole.

Cuando se percató de que se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la aldea de Jun, le pareció normal acercarse hasta la casa del terrateniente para asegurarse que la protegida de Kagome se encontraba bien. No se molestó en ocultar su presencia ya que los aldeanos lo reconocerían.

Y se percató de que quería que ellos lo vieran.

Para cuando se encontraba parado frente a la vivienda de Jun, tanto ella como su madre se encontraban en la puerta para saludarlo. Jun vestía el kimono que Kagome le había hecho. El kimono era del mismo color que las colas de Kagome.

—Inu-sama— lo saludó la madre de la niña con educación e inclinándose ante él.

Sesshomaru la ignoró, solo estaba interesado en Jun.

A medida que el silencio se alargaba, la mujer se volvió a enderezar.

Siendo una niña, Jun fue la primera en perder la paciencia.

—¿Dónde está la Princesa Zorro? – preguntó mirando a Sesshomaru.

—¡Dónde está la Princesa Zorro, Honorable Padre!— la reprendió su madre.

Jun asintió, pero no repitió la corrección, en cambio le dijo:

—¿De verdad será usted mi Honorable Suegro? Todos en la aldea dicen que me casaré con su hijo, el Príncipe Perro de Rojo.

Sesshomaru consideró estas palabras.

—Inuyasha es mi hermano. Mi hijo es demasiado joven como para tener una esposa.

—Oh— dijo Jun— ¿Entonces será mi Honorable Cuñado?

La madre de la niña parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Tal vez.

No se trataba de una mentira, y si la idea de que ella fuera la futura esposa de Inuyasha la protegía de la rabia de los aldeanos, él no le quitaría dicha protección.

Jun aceptó esto y le sonrió. Los ojos marrones de la niña le recordaron a los de Lin pero lo que hizo luego le trajo recuerdos de Kagome.

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y le dio un toque en la mano con los pequeños dedos.

—¡A ver si me atrapas!— le dijo antes de girarse y salir corriendo tan rápido como esas cortas piernas de humano se lo permitían.

Para este punto la madre de Jun se veía mortificada y temía por la vida de su hija.

Sesshomaru ignoró las disculpas de la mujer para darle caza a la niña. Permitió que Jun lo esquivara por unos dos minutos antes de atraparla y darle instrucciones sobre estrategia.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Sesshomaru regresó a Jun a su hogar y se dirigió al bosque.

Al día siguiente volvió a la casa del terrateniente.

Pasó un mes y medio dándole lecciones a Jun sobre la búsqueda de alimentos y tácticas para evadir captura. Para cuando terminó la tercera semana, le había contado todas las historias que él sabia al menos dos veces.

Entonces comenzó a contarle las historias que Kagome solía contarle a él.

Jun se sentía tan encantada por la hechicería humana del futuro como él, hecho que él encontró placentero.

—**I—**

Cuando se ocultó la luz en su quincuagésimo primer día en la aldea de Jun, Inuyasha encontró a Sesshomaru junto al riachuelo cuando le estaba enseñando a Jun cómo pescar.

—Inuyasha-hiko— lo saludó Jun con amabilidad posando las manos sobre las piernas mientras se inclinaba. Sesshomaru se sentía a gusto con que ella recordara buenos modales.

Inuyasha quedó atónito. Parpadeó y luego frunció el entrecejo posando los ojos en Sesshomaru.

—¿Tiene un minuto, Inu-sama?

Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

—Quédate aquí, Jun.

Se alejaron de Jun lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera oírlos, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sesshomaru perdiera el rastro de la pequeña.

—Bueno, esto me resulta patético y lo sabes, ¿verdad?— comenzó Inuyasha.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se estiraron, pero se negó a entrar en una disputa sin sentido.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Inuyasha?

—¿Oficialmente? Estoy aquí porque Inari dice que Myobu puede estar merodeando las Islas del Sur. Extraoficialmente estoy aquí para patearte el culo por dejar a Kagome… ¿¡Qué diablos tienes en mente!?

Sesshomaru le gruñó.

—No es asunto tuyo.

La mano derecha de Inuyasha se tensó alrededor de la empuñadura de Colmillo de Acero. Se veía igual que su Padre.

—¡Patrañas, Kagome llora por los rincones del palacio mientras pone su mejor cara por los enanos, Shippo te odia por hacerla llorar, me dejaste el Sello del Oeste y te encuentro aquí con el único humano fuera de Edo que tiene un mínimo de relación con Kagome! ¡De seguro _es_ mi asunto!

—Necesito soledad.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la niña humana que trataba de atrapar peces solo con las manos esmeradamente.

—Jun necesita entrenamiento.

—Esa niña es agradable y todo eso, pero no es la razón por la que estás aquí— ladró Inuyasha—, ella es el medio por el que puedes sentirte más cerca de Kagome, y si no te das cuenta de eso entonces tienes la cabeza más hueca de lo que pensé.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de súbito, luego los entrecerró mientras cerraba las manos en puño. Decidió no darle mérito a ese reclamo con una respuesta, sino que indagó a Inuyasha sobre la forma en la que lo había localizado ya que había estado ocultando tanto su aroma como su aura. Si Inuyasha había descubierto alguna forma de evadir dicha técnica, Sesshomaru debía saberlo.

Inuyasha le sonrió con fanfarronería y los colmillos le rozaron el labio inferior.

—Fue Kagome ¿Te acuerdas de ese amuleto de protección que te hizo?

Sesshomaru se posó la mano en el corazón. El perro de origami que le habían dado como amuleto antes de la exhibición fatal de su batalla contra Inuyasha. Siembre lo llevaba consigo, entre la ropa y la armadura.

—Mientras que tengas algo que sea tocado por su magia, puede encontrarte en el espejo. Shippo también puede hacerlo, ya que él ayudo a hacer el amuleto. Es algo de kitsunes, supongo.

Sesshomaru se sentía desconcertado y aliviado de saber que él y su vulpina se encontraban conectados de algún modo.

_Mía. Mia. Pareja. Mia_, le susurraba la bestia en su interior.

Sesshomaru endureció su propia determinación.

_No_.

Él estaba en control. Él, Sesshomaru, no sería un esclavo de sus deseos más básicos.

—Me iré a las Islas del Sur para darle caza a Myobu. Tú volverás al palacio para proteger a la manada— declaró Sesshomaru.

—¡Pues claro que no! ¡Tengo tanto derecho como tú de patearle la cara Myobu por lo que le hizo a Inari! ¡Yo no…!

—Lo harás— dijo Sesshomaru dando un paso al frente con aire amenazador, su aura demoníaca se liberaba helando el aire.

Jun gimoteó, ella era menos sensible a las auras que la rodeaban comparada con otro demonio o humano dotado, pero aún así era consciente de la malicia que rodeaba a Sesshomaru.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se agacharon y le tembló un músculo de la mandíbula.

—De acuerdo. Los protegeré por ti. Pero… maldita sea— dijo debatiéndose en continuar por unos instantes—. Hay algo entre tu y Kagome y por alguna razón la haces feliz. No lo arruines.

_No lo arruines como yo lo hice. _

La frase que no llegó a decir se mantuvo en el aire entre ellos.

Sesshomaru no respondió.

—¡Keh!— dijo Inuyasha girándose y regresando a la dirección por la que había llegado— Ya lo sabes— le dijo por sobre el hombro—, siempre creí que eras muchas cosas, pero jamás un cobarde.

Dicho esto, se marchó.

—**I—**

Cuando Inuyasha regresó al palacio, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Inari en el ala real entrando por la ventana para evitar caminar por los pasillos. Quería tomarse un respiro de todos los idiotas que le preguntaban cuando volvería Sesshomaru y además no quería enfrentar la decepción de Kagome. No aún.

Maldición, odiaba verla llorar. Podía soportar al enano e incluso las lágrimas de Lin no le importaban mucho. Era distinto porque ella era una niña, pero ¿Y Kagome? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era gimotear y eso provocaba que su día se volviera en un infierno.

Aterrizó con suavidad en la habitación, parpadeó y miró alrededor percatándose de que estaba oscura. Podía oler a Inari. Le resultaba extraño que ella no hubiera encendido ninguna de las lámparas.

Ella se encontraba arrodillada en el centro de la habitación contemplándose las manos.

—¿Inari?— preguntó Inuyasha acercándose a ella. Ella detestaba que él la despeinara por lo que le pasó los dedos por la suave curvatura de la nuca— ¿Estás bien, vulpina?

Ella no se movió.

—¡Inari!— la llamó Inuyasha más estricto, insistente.

—Inuyasha— susurró ella y le brotó sangre de uno de los ojos.

En ese instante él la levantó en brazos y la acunó contra el pecho.

—Inari, no seas tonta. No debes lastimarte intentando luchar contra él.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con fuego zorruno dorado y se desplomó con debilidad contra él. Inuyasha se calló pensando que podría gritarle más tarde luego de haber escuchado lo que fuera que ella intentaba decirle.

—Prométeme… promete que jamás me harás tu pareja ¡Jamás!— le dijo sujetándolo por el aori y una de las garras le clavó la piel— ¡No hasta tener mi perla de poder en mis manos, o hasta que Myobu esté muerto!

Inuyasha sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago junto con el ácido de Sesshomaru, pero le dio su palabra.

—Odio esto— le dijo con brusquedad con las orejas pegadas al cráneo—, desearía poder hacer algo.

Inari comenzó a toser y otra lágrima sangrienta le rodó por la mejilla.

—No hay nada que hacer. Él utiliza mi propia fuerza contra mí. Solo abrázame.

Inuyasha se dirigió a la cama, acomodó a Inari lo mejor posible. Ella le frotó la nariz contra el cuello y susurró:

—Sin importar lo que diga después de esto, debes mantener tu palabra.

Inuyasha le besó la coronilla.

—Pronto estará muerto, Inari. Sesshomaru se dirige a las Islas del Sur para atrapar a ese bastardo, justo como dijiste.

Inari le respondió tan débilmente que Inuyasha no pudo oírlo.

—Pero yo no lo dije…

—**I—**

Sesshomaru caminó por la playa con el entrecejo fruncido por el olor a sal y océano que le invadieron la nariz. A pesar de que en parte le resultaba placentero, el aroma al mar era sofocante ya que le impedía rastrear a Myobu sin importar el rostro que estuviera usando en ese momento.

Ya habiendo cepillado las partes más remotas de las Islas del Sur, Sesshomaru se encontraba en el Puerto de las Sirenas, la comunidad de youkai más grande del Sur fuera del palacio de Kiyohime.

Ese era el puerto por el que la realeza del sur realizaba gran parte del intercambio, gracias a una caleta enorme tapada por una serie de pequeñas islas que funcionaban como barrera y protegido por una tribu de youkai sirena que habían jurado lealtad al Sur. Sesshomaru no había puesto un pie en esas playas desde que era un cachorro y lo habían enviado a visitar ese lugar para poder formar una alianza. Eso había sucedido cuando el Norte era controlado por los dragones y Ryuukotsusei estaba amenazando con empezar una guerra.

Ya que era más que seguro que Kiyohime mataría a Myobu si este era lo suficientemente idiota como para acercarse al Palacio junto al Mar, era posible que el Dragón Comadreja intentara mezclarse entre la multitud en el Puerto de las Sirenas.

Un resplandor de poder demoníaca hizo que Sesshomaru contemplara el agua. Allí, a la distancia, pudo ver las espirales que formaba una enorme serpiente de mar que se aproximaba entre las olas que venían desde más allá de las islas que formaban la barrera. La serpiente levantó el hocico triangular con los ojos plateados puestos en Sesshomaru. Tenía una marca sobre la piel del color de las algas marinas que formaba un arco alrededor de la cabeza del dragón lo cual le daba la apariencia de que poseía una corona.

Abrió las fauces y mostró dos enormes colmillos llenos del mismo veneno letal que una vez había matado a Inuyasha.

Luego la serpiente produjo un gruñido ciceante y se sumergió con el cuerpo ondulante siguiéndole los movimientos a una velocidad que incluso a Sesshomaru le pareció sorprendente. Los demás que se encontraba en la playa comenzaron a alejarse del agua, pero Sesshomaru no les prestó atención.

La serpiente llegó a la costa y curvó el cuerpo superando la altura de Sesshomaru, en posición de ataque.

—Sssesssshomaru-ssssama— dijo con una sonrisa— ¿A qué le debo el placcccer?

Él inclinó la cabeza siendo cortes hacia quien gobernaba las tierras por las que él viajaba en ese entonces.

—Se rumorea que Myobu está en el Sur.

La expresión de Kiyohime jamás cambió.

—Qué exxxtraño. Creería que no habría peor lugar como esssste para que sssse esssscondiera. De encontrarsssse aquí, no tenía conocccccimiento al ressssspecto.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que tenía para decir.

—¿Quisssiera passsar la noche en mi madriguera? Recuerda donde essstá. Esss la misssma que dessscubrimosss cuando eramosss neonatosss. La he mejorado con el passsar de los añossss.

—Eso sería aceptable.

Kiyohime comenzó a caminar y Sesshomaru la siguió posicionándose a su lado. Ambos eran cuidadosos en no quedarse atrás ni adelantarse.

—Essspero que sssu presssencccia aquí ssse deba a que la Princccesssa Zzzorro ha consssentido nuessstra unión. Todavía busssco a alguien digno con quien tener un heredero para el Ssssur.

Esto tomó a Sesshomaru por sorpresa y el corazón le comenzó a latir con rapidez. Por la forma en la que Kiyohime inclinó la cabeza, él pudo notar que ella se había percatado de esto, pero fue sabia en decidir guardarse los comentarios.

—Yo no tendré una pareja.

—**I—**

Kagome contemplaba el espejo mientras que unas silenciosas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas. Una de ellas cayó en el vidrio obscureciendo la imagen de Sesshomaru y Kiyohime.

Ella había querido verlo para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, para ver si había encontrado a Myobu, o si volvería pronto, para así poder tener algo que decirle a las crías. Inari le había infundido el valor de mirarlo en el espejo y al final Kagome aceptó el consejo.

Solo para ver a Sesshomaru acordar pasar la noche con Kiyohime y declarar que nunca tendría una pareja.

Ella suspiró.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Kagome-hime? La llamó Takeshi cuando Kagome no respondió, hubo una pausa y volvió a hablar— Inari-sama deseaba que le pregunte si usted se encontraba bien.

Kagome se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla sin preocuparse en esconder las lágrimas que le decoraban el rostro. Ya era seguro que Takeshi había olido la sal.

Él la contempló por un momento y luego le ofreció un pañuelo de seda con mucho respeto. Ella lo tomó y se limpió las lágrimas agradecida y le sonrió con debilidad.

—¿Quisiera usted dar un paseo por los jardines? Las flores siempre alegran a Lin-sama.- le dijo Takeshi.

En ese entonces Kagome rio, era una sonrisa ahogada por el llanto, pero una risa en fin.

—Gracias, Takeshi. Creo que me alegraría también.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Con ustedes el anteúltimo capítulo de esta segunda parte! ¡Lamento la tardanza pero se me hizo muy largo de traducir!

¡Gracias nuevamente por los lindos mensajes que me dejan siempre!

Nos vemos pronto.

Starebelle


	46. Tiempo

Capítulo 46: Tiempo

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado mientras reposaba en la cueva junto al mar que Kiyohime utilizaba como madriguera. A pesar de que él y Kiyohime se conocían hacia mucho y hasta estuvieron comprometidos, no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para caer en un sueño profundo. Ella parecía compartir el mismo recelo que él ya que lo miraba con los ojos semi cerrados mientras permanecía recostada en un agujero en la arena.

En el agua poco profunda más allá de la cueva, un grupo de sirenas comenzaron a cantar. Las voces se alzaban y caían formando una melodía que complaciera a la Dama del Sur.

—Le ofrecccería mi cuerpo por esta noche, Sssessshomaru-sssama— dijo Kiyohime rompiendo la tranquilidad con sus palabras.

Sesshomaru no se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Y yo la rechazaría, Kiyohime.

Kiyohime le sonrió y agitó una mano en el aire para indicarle que no estaba ofendida por el rechazo. Rara vez ella perdía la cordura debido a que era un ser inclinado por la fría lógica, como él. Él había considerado que ella sería una buena pareja por esa misma razón.

Y ahora esos modos le parecían… insuficientes.

—Desssea a la Pequeña Vulpina, lo entiendo. Sssi ella tuviera la posssibilidad de engendrar a misss herederos, yo misssma la cotejaría.

—No necesito más herederos.

¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera repitiendo un mantra?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más. El amuleto de protección que llevaba consigo comenzó a quemarle contra el pecho debido a una punzada de fuego zorruno que pudo sentir por entre la tela de la ropa. Luego de ese momento sintió la presencia de un aura que se acercaba.

No era tan poderosa como la suya o la de Kiyohime, pero aun así era notoria.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva de Kiyohime, el viento le agitó el cabello y las mangas de la ropa, así como la agitación de las olas le humedeció el rostro. Las sirenas habían dejado de cantar.

El mar comenzó hervir y a arremolinarse, las olas cambiaron de dirección hasta que se formó un remolino. Kiyohime se paró detrás de Sesshomaru.

—Madre— dijo ella.

Con una velocidad digna de superar la de Kiyohime en su forma de serpiente, el youkai emergió del centro del remolino de agua. De la cintura para arriba parecía ser una hermosa doncella humana, excepto por el hecho de que poseía seis brazos y dos largos colmillos que le sobresalían de los labios y le llegaban hasta la mandíbula. De los colmillos le chorreaba el veneno que Kiyohime había heredado.

De la cintura hacia abajo, el youkai poseía un cuerpo de serpiente y ciempiés del color del alga marina con una franja amarilla en el estómago. Gracias a unas cientas de patas segmentadas podía ganar impulso en la arena, una de las razones por las que se movía con tanta agilidad.

No vestía ropas, aunque tenía la cabeza adornada con un círculo de perlas que le colgaban hasta la frente. Lo único que la cubría era el largo cabello negro que le colgaba por sobre los pechos.

Sesshomaru la recordaba ya que se la habían presentado en el palacio del Sur cuando ella todavía era la Dama de las Islas del Sur.

—Jishinamazu —la saludó con educación.

—Sessshomaru-sssama— le devolvió el saludo con un pronunciado siseo debido a sus grandes colmillos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, madre? – preguntó Kiyohime sin rodeos.

Jishinamazu contempló a su hija y luego la ignoró para dirigirse a Sesshomaru:

—He oído que essstas en bússsqueda de mi nieto.

Sesshomaru asintió y reposó la mano sobre la empuñadura de Bakusaiga.

—Sssé lo que ha hecho, te ayudaré a encontrarlo ssssi vienesss conmigo a mi palacccio bajo el mar.

Sesshomaru dudó solo por un instante. Deseaba terminar sus asuntos con Myobu sin tener que recurrir a la guerra con el Este, lo cual sería inevitable si atacaba el palacio del Este directamente. No, necesitaba retar a Myobu en un duelo solo entre ellos dos fuera del territorio de este último.

Solo en ese caso la manada de Sesshomaru se encontraría a salvo.

Con sutileza, Sesshomaru incitó el aura de Jishinamazu con la suya. No cabía dudas de la impresión que había tenido al principio. Mientras que ella le había parecido peligrosa cuando él era un cachorro, ahora apenas era una amenaza para él.

Sintiéndose confiado de que ella no era rival, Sesshomaru aceptó visitar el palacio bajo el mar.

—¿Vendrás, Kiyohime?— preguntó Jishinamazu antes de que Sesshomaru entrara al vórtice de agua.

—No tengo tiempo para esssasss cosssasss.

La voz de Kiyohime llegó a los oídos de Sesshomaru por entre la marea.

—**I—**

—Estoy preocupada— le dijo Kagome a Inari y Yukiko mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo cómo las crías jugaban, para asegurarse de que no la oyeran—, ya ha superado el tiempo que ha estado lejos del palacio desde los tiempos de Naraku. Al menos… Ya ha superado el tiempo sin llevarme con él ¿Y si algo le sucedió? ¿Y si Myobu…?

—El Dragón Comadreja no es rival para mi hijo— opinó Yukiko abriendo el abanico con un ademán para esconder el movimiento de sus labios a cualquiera que estuviera observando.

Kagome suspiró, realmente no creía que Myobu fuera capaz de derrotar a Sesshomaru. Pero no tenía el coraje para hablar de su mayor temor.

¿Y si él permanecía lejos solo para evitarla? ¿Y si había descubierto que Kiyohime era quien lo hacía feliz?

¿Y si las crías lloraban por su padre en la noche y la razón de que no volviera era Kagome?

¿Y si se lamentaba por la promesa que había hecho que ella dijera, de que jamás dejaría la manda?

—Estoy segura de que ya volverá— dijo Inari pasando la lengua por el incisivo izquierdo. Kagome parpadeó ante esto sintiéndose incómoda por el gesto que seguramente Inari había heredado de su tío Myobu—, pero no debería añorarlo tanto, Kagome-hime. Usted merece un hombre que esté presente cuando usted lo desee.

Yukiko resopló, pero no pronunció palabra en defensa de Sesshomaru.

Kagome sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—**I—**

El palacio de Jishinamazu resplandecía lujos por doquier: había coral predispuesto de forma que creciera en las paredes y torrecillas. Por dentro no había agua, pero los pasillos estaban iluminados por peces brillantes atrapados en orbes de vidrio.

La entrada estaba rodeada de huesos que conformaban los restos de demonios acuáticos vestidos con sus armaduras, algunos todavía portaban armas.

Jishinamazu se percató de la dirección en la que Sesshomaru miraba.

—Me casssé con el padre de Kiyohime por sssu poder, riquezzza y possssicccción. Cuando ella lo mató antesss de que le llegara ssssu momento y me arrebató el título, yo necesitaba gobernar un nuevo reino. Esssste sssolía sssser el palacccio de la Princccesssa del Mar. Ahora esss mío— contó y gesticuló hacia los huesos, en especial a un esqueleto de guerrero que todavía sostenía un arco polvoriento, un caraj se encontraba junto a él— , la tonta llamó a un humano para que la ressscatara. Urassshina Taro, lo envenené con mucha facccilidad.

Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza. Jishinamazu estaba muy orgullosa de su fuerza y había dejado los huesos de sus enemigos derrotados como si fuera un testamento. Y aún así… no podía evitar no pensar en lo que Kagome tendría para decir de dichas acciones.

Estaba seguro de que ella no estaría contenta con eso.

Jishinamazu se dirigió hacia el hall y Sesshomaru la siguió asegurándose de permanecer atrás lo suficiente como para no chocarse con la larga cola de ella. La gran cantidad de pies de la demonio producía un sonido escurridizo que resonaba en las paredes.

Ella lo condujo hacia lo que parecía una sala de hechicería de alguna clase. Mientras él miraba, ella buscaba entre estantes llenos de frascos e instrumentos. Con sus seis brazos podía trabajar mucho más rápido. Uno de sus brazos sostenía lo que parecía ser un caparazón de tortuga, los demás comenzaron a agarrar botellas con mucha rapidez para descartarlas o vaciarlas en el caparazón como si este se tratara de una canasta. Una vez satisfecha con que había hecho lo que necesitaba, se dirigió al centro de la habitación y predispuso su cuerpo en espiral para alzarse y superarlo en altura.

—Necccesssitaré algo ssssuyo, Sessshomaru-sama— le dijo—, un cabello, sssangre, una garra, un colmillo… no importa.

Sesshomaru no era hechicero, no tenía conocimiento sobre la complejidad de la magia. Aun así, sabía que sus colmillos eran muy preciados por aquellos como Totosai, que practicaba la transmogrificación ¿Acaso no era razonable que el resto de su cuerpo era igual de valioso?

—¿Por qué?— le preguntó a Jishinamazu.

Ella se succionó los dientes y la lengua se le llenó de veneno que le salía de los colmillos.

—Sssoy una bruja de sssangre— le respondió—, de esssa forma puedo realizzzar mi magia. Realizzzzo un hechizzzo para ti, asssí que debesss pagar essse precccio.

—**I—**

Con el tiempo, la preocupación de Kagome la sobrepasó. Ella se había dicho a sí misma que no haría esto a menos de que fuera una emergencia, pero Sesshomaru no se había contactado con ellos ni había sido visto por nadie en mucho tiempo…

Kagome sacó el pequeño espejo circular y exhaló aire en la superficie para así buscar la chispa de su poder que vivía dentro del amuleto de protección que portaba Sesshomaru. El corazón le latió agitado, esperaba verlo atrapado en alguna parte, tal vez mal herido, luchando por regresar con ellos, de conseguir ayuda, tal vez perdido en otra dimensión…

Pero se encontraba sentado en un palacio lujoso y le estaban sirviendo el té.

Kagome no se percató de la fuerza con la que estaba sujetando el marco del espejo hasta que el vidrio se partió dividiendo el rostro de Sesshomaru en dos.

Durante todo ese tiempo… Durante todo ese tiempo ella había temido por él, y Lin había contemplado el cielo y Shippo había llorado… todo ese tiempo, y él se encontraba tomando el té en un palacio, probablemente el de Kiyohime al juzgar por la decoración.

—¿¡Por qué ese bueno para nada… arrogante… _desconsiderado_…!? ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima…!— vociferó Kagome ahogándose de rabia.

Se obligó a bajar el espejo con calma. Él ya había causado que lo rompiera, así que no lo iba a arrojar contra la pared.

—**I—**

—Lamento no haber podido llegar a un acuerdo— dijo Jishinamazu mientras abría el remolino de agua que le permitiría a Sesshomaru abandonar ese reino y regresar al Puerto de las Sirenas.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada de hielo.

—En el futuro, no me haga perder el tiempo nuevamente.

—Le pido mil disssculpasss— respondió ella inclinando la cabeza y agitando las seis manos a él antes de que se marchara por el remolino.

Sesshomaru se marchó todavía con la mirada fría.

Emergió en la costa junto a la madriguera de Kiyohime, en el mismo lugar que se había marchado. Cuando había partido estaba anocheciendo y ahora el sol se encontraba alto en el cielo ¿Acaso había pasado tanto tiempo en el reino de Jishinamazu? Tan solo le había parecido un par de horas.

Entró en la madriguera y descubrió que Kiyohime se había ido, lo cual no lo sorprendió. Lo que le resultó extraño fue que el aroma de ella _también_ se había desvanecido.

Sesshomaru se giró sobre los talones y abandonó la caverna, buscó por entre las olas hasta que encontró la oscilante cabeza de una sirena.

—Tu, sireno— llamó al youkai— ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que Kiyohime se hizo presente en esta playa? Dímelo.

El sireno se elevó en el agua revelando un torso y brazos humanoides.

—La luna ha causado que el agua entrara a la caverna siete veces desde la última vez que nuestra Dama de las Islas del Sur nadó por estas aguas.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y un gruñido le emergió desde lo profundo del estómago.

Siete lunas. Habían pasado siete lunas allí afuera mientras él pasaba solo un par de horas con Jishinamazu. En su reino el tiempo se manejaría diferente… y ella no le había advertido de esto.

Se le inundó la mente con una larga lista de maldiciones, de las cuales la mayoría había aprendido de Inuyasha.

Había comenzado a sospechar que Jishinamazu lo condujo hasta su palacio solo con la intención de obtener una parte de su cuerpo para poder usar con magia… pero no sabía con qué propósito. Por lo que se había negado a pagar el precio por dicho hechizo y solo simuló tomar el te que los sirvientes de ella le prepararon, negándose a rechazarlo porque necesitaba que ella volviera a abrirle el pasaje que le permitiría volver a ese mundo.

Pero ahora todo le parecía más siniestro ¿Y si acaso ella solo quería distraerlo?

Y él había estado ausente de este mundo por siete lunas, y había estado lejos del Oeste por diez.

Con una violenta explosión de poder, Sesshomaru se despojó de su forma corpórea y se alzó a los cielos como una vibrante bola de energía.

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Notas de la autora:**

Cuanto dura una "luna": En muchas culturas, y en las convenciones históricas, una "luna" se refiere al periodo que tarda una luna en pasar por un ciclo completo de menguante a creciente. Este proceso tarda un mes, por lo que una "luna" conlleva un mes.

—

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien!

Gracias por acompañarme en este largo camino hasta aquí, estar terminando la segunda parte es todo un logro para mi, y si bien he tomado mi tiempo, siempre encuentro las ganas y motivación para seguir traduciendo.

En respuesta al mensaje de 1827Forever1827, la historia original ya está terminada hace mucho tiempo, es más, varios lectores se han pasado a la historia original porque no han soportado la espera de la actualización (¡Y no los culpo, yo soy muy ansiosa también!), lo importante es que no les recomiendo hacerlo si no saben el idioma inglés, ya que si recurren al traductor de Google van a encontrar algunas incoherencias bastante complicadas para continuar el hilo entre esta traducción y… bueno, Google. (Si, los traductores detestamos a Google por obvias razones)

¡Sin más, espero poder leerlos pronto también, saben que siempre espero sus reviews con muchas ganas!

Starebelle


	47. El Regreso

**Acto III : Transformación**

**Capítulo 47: El regreso**

—Lo has dejado escapar! ¡Hemos fallado!

—Tal vezzzz no.

—¿Tal vez no? ¿Cómo es eso posible? No obtuviste nada de él para poder utilizar en un hechizo de amor, y ni siquiera bebió el té con el hechizo para dormir.

—Pero ha permanecccido lejos de la Princccesssa Zzzorro por casi un año. Nuessstra essspía diccce que la vulpina está muy enojada. Tal vez ella se enoje tanto que deje el Oesssste, y entoncccesss ella será nuessstra.

—Mía, ella será mía. Así como Inari es _mi_ espía, no tuya.

—Por ssssupuessssto, amo. En cuanto ella esssste lo ssssuficiente lejos del Gran Perro, nosssotrosss atacaremos. Ella esss la llave. La Perla de Sssshikón ssssiempre ha sssido la llave, y ahora ella posssssssssee un poco de ese poder. Mientrasss no esssté en nuessstro poder, esssss peligroso enfrentarsssse al Lord del Oessste, pero una vezzz caiga en nuessstrassss manosss…

—Él morirá.

—Sssssi… _Todossss_ ellosss morirán y nosssotrosss gobernaremos.

—Yo, solo _yo_ gobernaré.

—Por ssssupuesto, Itachiryu.

—¡No me llames así!

—Lo sssiento mucho.

—¿Cúando iremos tras ellos? ¿Ahora?

—Paccciencccia. Espera un poco másss y sssigue trabajando en la magia de esssa perla de poder. Essspera a que bajen la guardia y dame tiempo de preparar el hechizzzo.

—Estoy cansado de esperar.

—No passssará mucho tiempo. Al menosss… no para ti.

—**I—**

Cuando Sesshomaru aterrizó en los Jardines interiores, se sorprendió y a la vez alivió de descubrir que el palacio no había sido atacado durante su ausencia, ni siquiera una vez.

No tenía sentido alguno.

Pero a pesar de que el palacio permanecía intacto y todos aquellos en su interior se encontraban a salvo, las cosas no estaban como las recordaba.

Se sentía agotado por todo el poder que había utilizado durante ese vuelo tan largo por lo que su aura disminuyó. Ahora dudaba que su manada se percatara de su presencia de inmediato, así que fue en búsqueda de sus cachorros a la habitación donde ellos estaban teniendo clases. Le habían informado que Rin-sama y Shippo-hiko se habían unido a las clases matutinas de los jóvenes reclutas para guerreros, y que además tenían más lecciones durante la tarde como había ordenado Kagome-hime.

Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia donde estaban para verlos entrenar y se sintió a gusto con el progreso que habían logrado. Cuando el maestro de armas los despidió, Sesshomaru se reveló anticipándose al acogedor recibimiento por parte de los cachorros.

Rin no lo decepcionó, ella corrió hacia él y se detuvo justo en frente para inclinarse antes de abrazarle una de sus piernas como siempre.

Shippo, sin embargo, se mantuvo a la distancia con una expresión fría. Cuando Sesshomaru inclinó una ceja, el pequeño kitsune que él había adoptado y considerado como su propio hijo se inclinó apenas.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sesshomaru-sama.

Cuando los cachorros se marcharon para bañarse antes de comenzar las clases de la tarde, Sesshomaru escuchó a Lin murmurar:

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que Sesshomaru-sama siempre regresa.

—**I—**

Sesshomaru decidió tomar un baño antes de buscar al resto de la manada. A pesar de que jamás pondría la idea en palabras, le temblaban las pernas y se le dificultaba mantenerse de pie. No permitiría que lo vieran en tal estado, en especial cuando parecía que el riesgo que había tomado en utilizar esa gran cantidad de energía había sido innecesario.

Mientras se encontraba en los baños, no pudo evitar oír a dos sirvientes decir "_Tal vez Sesshomaru-sama sabe sobre Takeshi_". Ellos se marcharon antes de que él pudiera preguntarles algo al respecto.

¿Acaso habían asesinado a Takeshi?

Una vez que regresó a la habitación para vestirse, descubrió el aroma de Inuyasha en el balcón. Parecía que el hanyou había estado durmiendo ahí para poder cuidar de Kagome y los cachorros durante la ausencia de Sesshomaru.

Eso le pareció correcto, al menos Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de dejar su olor en la cama de Sesshomaru. Le había tomado muchísimo sacar esa peste de las sábanas la última vez que el hanyou había dormido ahí.

Sesshomaru se estiró en las sábanas suaves e inhaló el aroma de Kagome y los cachorros, un ronroneo de tranquilidad le brotó del pecho, el cual no trató de apaciguar.

Después de un tiempo se sintió con más energía y mandó a llamar a Jaken.

El sonido repiqueteante de los pies de Jaken por todo el pasillo y su exaltado alarido gritando el nombre de su amo le trajeron una sensación de familiaridad.

—¡Sesshomaru-sama, ha regresado nuevamente a su sirviente más leal!

Sesshomaru permitió que Jaken se inclinara y alardeara por unos cuantos minutos antes de golpear al demonio en la cabeza para interrumpirlo.

—Jaken, cuéntame por qué en el palacio solo se habla de Takeshi.

Jaken se encogió a tal punto que asemejaba más a una tortuga que a un demonio a medida que luchaba por desaparecer entre sus vestimentas.

—Jaken.

Su sirviente explotó en un monólogo de disculpas y ruegos de que Sesshomaru no lo castigara por no poder "mantener a esa terriblemente terca de Kagome-hime" en su lugar. Sesshomaru ignoró toda la charlatanería y solo se enfocó en la información que le importaba.

Takeshi era el Guerrero del Oeste y estaba dispuesto a brindarle sus servicios a Sesshomaru, además era el guardia de Inari.

Y estaba cortejando a Kagome.

_Está bien_, pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el dojo, sus pies lo llevaban hacia donde necesitaba ir mientras él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. _Es lo mejor que podría haber pasado, ahora ella ya no me buscará para tales cosas, todo volverá a la normalidad. _

Un grupo de guerreros lo saludó y él inclinó la cabeza a cada uno de ellos. Finalmente llamó a Takeshi para que diera un paso adelante.

—Sesshomaru-sama— dijo Takeshi inclinándose. Él era un demonio de cabello negro, más bajo que Sesshomaru, pero de espalda más ancha. Utilizaba una naginata para luchar (una lanza con una hoja de 15 centímetros en la punta).

_Su lealtad está con el Oeste_, pensó Sesshomaru mientras inspeccionaba al hombre. Takeshi no portaba ningún escudo de nobleza a la vista, sin embargo, consideraba que los rasgos del demonio eran atractivos para las mujeres. _Si Kagome quedase embarazada, sería muy sencillo integrar a Takeshi a la manada._

Entonces no debería obligar a Kagome a que se quedara en el Oeste con él, como ella había prometido.

—Lucharás contra mí.

Takeshi se preparó, los demás guerreros formaron una multitud alrededor del ring de práctica y comenzaron a hacer apuestas sobre qué tanto duraría el guerrero de cabello negro.

_Sin embargo_, pensó Sesshomaru mientras atacaba sin ningún aviso, pero solo amagó y se alejó con una pirueta para luego desenvainar su espada tras un rápido sonido de acero y madera, _sería mucho más fácil matarlo y criar a los cachorros como si fueran míos. _

Takeshi direccionó su ataque hacia abajo, con intenciones de herir la rodilla derecha de Sesshomaru. El Lord se encontraba todavía debilitado por lo que no pudo esquivar el ataque y en su lugar sujetó la punta de la hoja antes de que esta llegara a su pierna y tiró de ella, sin importarle que la hoja le dejara un profundo corte en la mano.

En vez de ser arrastrado hacia adelante y luchar contra su oponente quien era más alto y fuerte, Takeshi renunció a su arma.

Desde ese momento la batalla fue más rápida y brutal. Takeshi no era rival para Sesshomaru y si este último se hubiese encontrado con sus fuerzas completamente restauradas, ya hubiese ganado. Takeshi hizo su mejor esfuerzo en esforzarse con honor hasta que no le quedó más opción que protegerse o morir. Sin embargo, cuando Sesshomaru dejó el ring de práctica y dos guardias camaradas de Takeshi se llevaban al demonio abatido ante un curandero, Sesshomaru estaba seguro de dos cosas.

La primera, había demostrado que era el demonio superior en todo sentido.

La segunda, Takeshi no podría atender las necesidades de Kagome durante varias noches.

Sesshomaru prefirió no decidir en cual de ellas lo alegraba más.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Buenas a todos!

He regresado de las pequeñas 'vacaciones' que me tomé de traducir este fic.

En realidad fue un tanto inesperado, pero se me presentó un proyecto y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y he estado trabajando en él durante estas últimas tres semanas. Aquellos que me siguen en mi Instagram (el cual tiene el mismo nombre que mi cuenta) sabrán que he estado trabajando en un comic para un concurso de Webtoon del que me comunicaron tarde y bueno, tuve que dejar el fic por unas semanitas para poder llegar a completarlo en el tiempo estimado.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero ahora volveré a publicar con 'normalidad'.

¡Gracias a todos los que todavía siguen ahí!

Starebelle


	48. Locura

Capítulo 48: Locura

Al final, Sesshomaru no tuvo que buscar a Kagome ya que ella vino a él.

El aura de la vulpina anunció su presencia mucho antes de que él levantara la vista para encontrarla parada en la puerta de la habitación. Frente a ella se extendía un furioso torbellino de enojo y resentimiento.

-Vulpina- le dijo y se puso de pie para saludarla.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abofeteó. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron de sorpresa y luego se entrecerraron. Una pequeña línea de sangre le brotó de una de las marcas en la mejilla.

-Un año, Sesshomaru_. Un año. _

-Diez lunas- la corrigió. No iba a hablar del tiempo que había pasado aprisionado como una excusa, no era un cachorro en problemas. Su honor era más grande que eso. Él había decidido marcharse y la arrogancia lo llevó a caer en una trampa. Era merecedor de la ira de Kagome.

Ella lo volvió a abofetear.

-¿Sabías que Shippo pensó que estabas enojado con él porque le prometiste a él y a Lin que les enseñarías a manejar una espada, pero luego te desapareciste sin decir adiós?- le reclamó mientras que el cabello se le tornaba de color rojo, su color natural.

-Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha no sabe enseñar, no tiene paciencia y grita mucho.

Sesshomaru parpadeó. Esta conversación no estaba yendo hacia el lugar que se hubiera imaginado que iría. Sentía el orgullo herido ¿Acaso ella no se alegraba de verlo?

-Diez lunas no es tanto tiempo, deja de contar el tiempo como lo hacen los humanos.

Kagome levantó la mano para abofetearlo una tercera vez, Sesshomaru la tomó por las muñecas. La mano derecha del demonio, la cual se había cortado durante la pelea con Takeshi, comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

-Para ya.

Kagome le gruñó y los ojos se le encendieron de color verde.

Sesshomaru le gruñó con mucha más intensidad sacudiendo las paredes, demostrándole al mismo tiempo una angustiosa liberación de frustración y la orden de que su vulpina se detuviera.

Él estaba cansado, en cuerpo, alma y espíritu.

Kagome se relajó tanto que su cuerpo solo quedó sostenido por las manos de Sesshomaru. Él la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó deseoso de dejar todo su aroma en la piel de su vulpina. Al mismo tiempo sentía pequeños destellos de calor en todos los lugares donde sus cuerpos hacían contacto.

-Diez lunas es mucho tiempo para que las crías te extrañen. Diez lunas es mucho tiempo como para que la manada sienta la perdida de su alfa. Diez lunas es demasiado tiempo sin un Lord en el Oeste— le dijo ella apoyada en el cuello del demonio, con una voz tan áspera como segundos antes.

—No fue planeado… pero no les ha faltado nada.

—¡Maldición, Sesshomaru! – respondió Kagome y se alejó de su pecho tanto como él se lo permitió. La forma en la que ella no agregaba la terminación honorífica en el nombre del demonio causaba que a él se le detuviera el corazón por un instante— ¡Necesitamos más de ti que solo comida, refugio e instrucciones de cómo gobernar el Oeste! Te necesitamos a _ti_, creo que ya lo sabes bien.

Y así de fácil, la locura de la que Sesshomaru había estaba huyendo, contra la que había estado luchando y tratando de aplacar en el fondo de su ser salió a la luz, más fuerte que nunca antes. Era como una enfermedad que no sabía cómo curar, un delirio que solo podría calmarse gracias a la hermosa criatura que ahora tenía entre los brazos.

La hermosa criatura que en ese momento le estaba gruñendo.

Le dolía, le dolía de una forma que jamás se imaginó que le llegaría a doler.

—Perdóname.

Lo dijo como si fuera una orden, pero ambos sabían que era una súplica.

Ella posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Sesshomaru y lo buscó con la mirada. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella se acercó y le pasó la lengua por la sangre que le había brotado de la mejilla.

Él tembló.

—Si— respondió—, pero _jamás_ vuelvas a hacerlo. Si algo sucede, háblame. Si debes marcharte y no se trata de una emergencia por la que esté por acabar el mundo, te _despedirás_ de las crías. Y no creas que no me enteré de lo que pasó con Takeshi, porque lo sé y no estoy de acuerdo. Le rompiste el tendón de la pierna, fue muy ruin de tu parte. Pasará al menos dos semanas recuperándose y sabes que él en ningún momento quiso disputar tu posición como alfa. Y además tú no estuviste aquí como para que te pidiera permiso para cortejarme, permiso que _otorgarás_, déjame agregar.

Cuando Sesshomaru examinó los motivos por los que había peleado con Takeshi, descubrió que jamás se le cruzó por la mente que su puesto como alfa estuviera en peligro. Solo había herido a Takeshi por el simple hecho de que el demonio perro había descubierto el placer de poseer el amor de Kagome.

Decidió sabiamente no hacerle saber esto último a la vulpina.

—Ahora bájame.

Hizo lo que le pidió y observó cómo Kagome se dirigió hacia la puerta imperiosamente.

—¿Dónde dormirás?— se hoyó preguntarle, luego apretó los dientes antes de maldecirse.

Ella se giró y dijo:

—¿Esta noche? Contigo. Pero Sesshomaru… no voy a mantenerme en un estante, si quiero tener una cita con alguien, lo haré, pero recuerdo mi promesa.

Él la miró a los ojos. La palabra que había usado le resultó extraña (como si proviniera de alguna palabra que ella usaba en el futuro) pero comprendió lo que quería decir.

Sin importar cuantos otros hombres ella permitiría que la cortejaran, ella todavía le pertenecía.

—¿Y los cachorros? —preguntó Sesshomaru después de aclararse la garganta.

—Están con Yukiko, no quería que estuvieran aquí y vieran… — respondió e hizo un gesto con la mano la habitación— esto. Ya han estado tristes mucho tiempo.

Él asintió.

—Voy a ir a por ellos— finalizó Kagome y se marchó.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, Sesshomaru se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, la poca fuerza que le quedaba se estaba desvaneciendo.

No supo por qué no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que Kagome se encontraría otra pareja si él no la reclamaba, o que le dolería en el alma el tan solo pensar en la mera idea.

Todavía la quería, la quería como a nadie más en el mundo.

¿Y ella? Ella ya no lo quería.

En cierto sentido, estaba loco de amor por ella.

CONTINUARÁ

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews y mensajes de aliento!

Espero poder mantener este ritmo siempre. El próximo capítulo es bastante largo como para compensar lo corto de este, espero poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana.

Starebelle


End file.
